Amándote en secreto
by Nathy Grandchester
Summary: Candy White es una hermosa joven pero de apariencia gris, pasa desapercibida por su jefe del que está perdidamente enamorada. Cuando una nueva y encantadora Candy salga de su caparazón, las reglas del juego cambiarán. ¿Conseguirá entonces Terrence convencerla de que es la mujer de sus sueños? Adaptación de la novela Amor Prohibido de Laura Lee Guhrke.
1. Chapter 1

La adaptación de la novela Amor Prohibido de Laura Lee Guhrke se ha hecho con los personajes de Candy Candy de Misuki e Igarashi

* * *

Hampshire, 1830

Nadie que se fijara en Candy White se imaginaría que ella pudiese tener ningún placer prohibido, secreto. Su aspecto era muy simple, los lentes no ayudaban mucho, tenía el cabello rubio rizado y largo pero siempre lo llevaba recogido en un moño. Sus vestidos eran demasiado sosos y de colores pálidos. De estatura normal y buena figura pero siempre estaba cubierta con ropas anchas que le desfavorecian totalmente. Tenía una voz dulce y agradable y una risa contragiosa. Nadie pordía imaginar que Candy tenía la costumbre de mirar el pecho desnudo de su jefe siempre que se presentaba la ocasión, y es que, todas estarían de acuerdo en que Terrence Grandchester, Duque de Tremore, tenía un torso sorprendente…

Candy se dirigió a la ventana y con sus binoculares empezó a buscar en toda la excavación a Terrence de entre los trabajadores. Cuando pensaba en él lo hacia como Terry, pero cuando le hablaba lo llamaba "señor" como todos.

Cuando lo localizó, sintió un familiar vuelco en el corazón, una mezcla adictiva de placer y dolor. Cuando estaba en su presencia, se le trababa la lengua y deseaba que se la tragase la tierra, en cambio, cuando lo contemplaba como ahora se imaginaba que ella era la unica dueña de su corazón. Para Candy, Terry formaba parte de la excavación romana que lo rodeaba. Era como una escultura, con su casi metro noventa y de desarrollados músculos, su cabello largo oscuro y sobretodo esos enormes ojos azules como el mar, unos ojos en los que ella gustosamente se perdería….

Candy vio que él llevó una urna hacia la camioneta y la colocó junto con otras antiguedades resctadas que se trasladarían a un edificio cercano donde se almacenaban todos los objetos a la espera de que Candy pudiera restaurarlos, dibujarlos y catalogarlos para la colección de Terrence.

El era un duque, se recordaba Candy a si misma; y ella trabajaba para el hace cinco meses y le pagaba muy buen salario. El trabajo era muy exigente y su jefe mucho más, pero ella se sentía feliz ya que estaba perdidamente enamorada de el y se conformaba con lo que tenía.

Terrence estaba en la bañera tratando de relajarse después de un dia agotador, sus pensamientos empezaron a volar hasta recordar a una rubia de ojos celestes llamada Susana. Esta era su amante hacía un año pero apenas la había visto unas seis veces, la excavación de Tremore había captado toda su atención y lo había mantenido alejado de la casa que él le había comprado fuera de Londres. En eso unos toques interrumpieron sus pensamientos….

Lady Cornwell está aquí señor- le dijo un sirviente

Annie? - Terrence no esperaba a su hermana y obviamente ésta no fue una sorpresa agradable. Dígale a la vizcondesa que en seguida estaré con ella, que me espere en la sala de estar. La preocupación de Terrence se debía a que sospechaba que la visita se debiera a malas noticias, pero se tranquilizó al verla sonreir mientras iba a abrazarlo. Era mejor que verla llorar por culpa de su malvado marido.

Hermano querido te has hecho extrañar! Dijo Annie

Yo también te he echado de menos hermana, que te trae por acá? Cómo está tu marido? Ha decidido finalmente comportarse? ….pero al ver que ella evadía la respuesta mientras bebía un sorbo de vino, volvio a insistir en sus preguntas...

Cornwell no me habla de sus actividades y nunca sé cuando estará en casa, ahora él está en Brighton…por eso me vi obligada a salir de ahi..

Terrence se dio cuenta que nada había cambiado. No puedes seguirlo evitando, es tu marido y casi no se ven – las habladurías estan descontroladas, incluso hasta aquí, a Hampshire han llegado los rumores.

Y hablando de rumores – le interrumpió ella- he oído acerca de ti últimamente…es posible que pronto tenga una hermana?

Ah, veo que las noticias de mi último viae a Londres han llegado hasta la costa de Brighton…

Pensabas que no lo harían? – el magnífico duque de Tremore, un hombre que nunca baila en las fiestas, que ignora a las jovencitas de linaje como si fueran la peste, de repente lleva las esmeraldas ducales a Londres para que las limpien. La mayoría de nuestros amigos creen que es un claro indicio de que va a haber una duquesa. Vas casarte finalmente?

Sí, me voy a casar- le confirmó

Annie gritó de emoció es maravilloso! Me he pasado todo el camino barajando nombres pero no me puedo imaginar quién es la que ha capturado tu corazón, llevas encerrado aquí desde marzo…quién es ella?

No te lo imaginas? Se trata de Elisa, la hija mayor de Leagan

Ooooh ! Annie se tumbó en el sofa con una mueca de desagrado – No puedes hablar en serrio.

Leagan es un marqués bien relacionado. Lady Elisa será una excelente duquesa. Educada, de buena fortuna, tiene salud, elegancia y es hermosa.

Y es tan inteligente como el poste de una valla!- dijo Annie con fastidio. El se encogió de hombros y cogió su copa

No tengo intención de mantener conversaciones intelectuales con ella- qué puede importar?

Oh Terrence ! pero Lady Elisa no siente nada por ti…

Y qué?

A ella lo único que le importa es el dinero y la posición social, tú tienes ambas cosas y ella vendería su alma para conseguirlas…

Sí- dijo el desapasionadamente- lo haría.

Entonces por qué te casas? Elisa Legan es la mujer más antipática del planeta dijo Annie

Annie ,yo no creo en el matrimonio por amor- si por mi fuera preferiría no casarme- pero a mi edad necesito un heredero y una mujer que no me exija nada más que poder mantenerla, por eso elijo a Lady Elisa.

Quiere decir que te casarás con ella porque sabes que no le importará que la engañas con amantes,que no la respetes, con tal de darle la vida de lujos que desea y cuyo único trabajo será darte un heredero…de pensarlo me da escalofríos

Querida Annie, siento decepcionarte –cómo es que aún eres tan romántica cuando precisamente tu matrimonio esta fuera de ser una unión de amor?

Yo sí lo amo Terrence! – se defendió -, pero él, a mí no….pero bueno, ahora estamos hablando de ti, supongo entonces que ya le pediste matrimonio?

No,aún no, porque Lady Elisa está con su madre en Paris, volverán en unos meses..

Oh! - entonces tengo tiempo para hacerte desistir, no quiero que te cases sin amor, eso solo traerá desgracias a tu vida, y a propósito que harás con Susana?

Seguiré viéndola, - nada tiene por qué cambiar-. A Terrence no le gustaba hablar de sus amantes con su hermana, sentía que era un tema muy personal

Sería lamentable que ninguno de nosotros consiguiera la felicidad que tuvieron nuestros padres, ellos sí que destilaban amor por los poros, es raro, ellos murieron cuando yo era pequeña, pero aún así no olvido que eran muy felices, lo tengo grabado en mi recuerdos…

El amor está bien- pero poco tiene que ver con el matrimonio-. Nuestras amistades aman-pero no a sus esposas!

Tómatelo en serio hermano y no cometas mi mismo error….y con esto Annie terminó la conversación porque sentía que no iba a llegar a ningún lado.

* * *

Hola chicas,

Esta es mi segunda adaptación y con ésta ya me sentiré lista para una tercera novela pero de mi entera inspiración. Esta vez no trabajaré tan rápido como la primera vez, pero seré constante y no dejaré que la historia se enfrie. Las invito entonces a una nueva aventura...un abrazo fuerte para todas y gracias por sus reviews !


	2. Chapter 2

**—¿Así que éstos son los últimos hallazgos de su señoría?**

**Sir Edward Fitzhugh era el vecino más cercano del duque y anticuario amateur como él, le sonrió a Candy por encima de las joyas esparcidas por la mesa dela biblioteca. Había cadenas de oro, pendientes de perlas, unos cuantos camafeos y un exquisito collar de esmeraldas engarzadas en hojas doradas. —Unas esmeraldas preciosas —dictaminó, estudiando el collar a través de su monóculo.**

**—No tan exquisitas como las esmeraldas de la familia del duque —señaló la señora Bennington. Cuando Bennington me contó lo de las joyas romanas, estaba ansiosa por verlas, pero ahora que las he visto, me han decepcionado. Son tan rudimentarias…**

**Candy rió. —Pero señora Bennington, estas joyas no son para que se las ponga nadie. Son para el museo. Su señoría quiere que éste no sea sólo para los ricos y privilegiados, sino para todo el mundo. ¿No es un noble objetivo?**

**—Habla como Terrence, ¿a que sí? —Una voz femenina Llegó desde la puerta.**

**Los tres se volvieron al oír a la mujer que ahora entraba en la biblioteca. Candy se subió las gafas para poder verla mejor y, gracias a los retratos de la galería, la reconoció. Era la hermana de Terrence, aunque el cuadro no le hacía justicia, porque Annie era muy hermosa, de ojos azules y cabellera negra abundante. Lady Cornwell sonrió amablemente a Candy y a la señora Bennington, y luego saludó al hombre que estaba al final de la mesa.**

**—Sir Edward —dijo, acercándose a él—. Qué agradable volver a verle tan pronto.**

**—Lady Cornwell —contestó él, y besó la mano que ella le había ofrecido—. Me encantó cenar anoche en Tremore, y su presencia lo hizo aún más agradable. —Yo también lo disfruté, sir Edward. **

**A Candy le habría encantado haber estado presente en esa cena, pero eso no pasaría nunca. Siendo una empleada, ella no cenaba con Terrence ni con sus invitados. Ella se había pasado toda la noche cumpliendo con las órdenes que Terrence le había comunicado justo antes de la hora de cenar.**

**«¿Sería tan amable de tener listas estas joyas para mañana por la mañana, señorita White?»**

**Restaurar joyas era un proceso agotador y muy largo, pero ella había invertido gustosamente la tarde y casi toda la noche para lograrlo. La vizcondesa vio las joyas que estaban sobre la mesa.**

**—Éstas deben de ser las esmeraldas de las que mi hermano hablaba anoche. Es difícil imaginar que han estado bajo tierra todo este tiempo. ¿De verdad tienen más de quinientos años de antigüedad?**

**—En realidad, más de seiscientos —contestó Candy, y entonces la vizcondesa se volvió en su dirección.**

**—Lady Cornwell —intervino sir Edward—, permítame presentarle a la señorita White y a la señora Bennington. La señora Bennington es la esposa del arquitecto del proyecto y la señorita White…**

**—Lo hace todo —lo interrumpió la vizcondesa—. O eso he oído. Sir Edward estuvo alabándola toda la noche, señorita White. Incluso Terrence admitió que usted era la mejor restauradora que conocía.**

**—¿Eso dijo? —Candy sintió un escalofrío al saber que Terrence la había elogiado, pero no lo demostró, temerosa de revelar sus sentimientos—. Me alegra oírlo.**

**—Eso espero, querida, porque es un gran cumplido —puntualizó la señora Bennington—. El señor Bennington siempre dice que es muy difícil ganarse la estima del duque, que nunca la otorga a la ligera.**

**—Eso es verdad —confirmó lady Cornwell—. Siempre es sincero en sus opiniones, aunque a veces brutalmente sincero…**

**¿Cómo aprendió a hacer tal cosa, señorita White? —Supongo que podría decirse que nací haciéndolo —respondió ella—. He vivido y trabajado en excavaciones toda mi vida.**

**—Hablando de excavaciones —continuó sir Edward—, tengo que encontrarme con el duque en la excavación. Deben perdonarme, me tengo que ir —dijo con una reverencia.**

**—Me iré con usted —añadió la señora Bennington—. Debo hablar con mi marido.**

**Una vez que salieron, Candy se volvió hacia la vizcondesa, quien la estaba estudiando con gran interés. Sus miradas se encontraron y la vizcondesa sonrió. —Mi hermano siempre había querido excavar las ruinas que hay aquí en Tremore. Cuénteme, ¿cómo la contrató para este proyecto?**

**—Mi padre era sir Henry White, uno de los restauradores de mayor renombre en la especialidad de Roma. Yo era su ayudante. El duque mantuvo correspondencia con mi padre durante años. A menudo compraba piezas que mi padre y yo encontrábamos, y muchas veces mi padre reservaba las mejores para ofrecérselas primero a él. Finalmente, su hermano nos contrató para trabajar en esta excavación, pero mi padre murió de repente…. Ya hacía casi un año de su muerte y aún le dolía hablar de su padre. —Estábamos acabando nuestro trabajo en Volubilis, en Marruecos, y nos preparábamos para venir aquí, cuando él murió. El duque ya había pagado nuestros pasajes, así que decidí venir igualmente. Su señoría fue tan amable de contratarme como ayudante del señor Bennington. Por supuesto, mis conocimientos no se pueden comparar con los de mi padre, pero hago lo mejor que puedo.**

**La vizcondesa volvió a centrar su atención en las joyas. —Son unas piezas preciosas. No creía que las joyas antiguas pudieran conservarse en tan óptimas condiciones.**

**—Y no lo hacen, se lo aseguro —dijo Candy sonriendo—. Este collar estaba hecho pedazos cuando el duque lo descubrió, muchas de las piedras habían perdido sus engarces. Primero he limpiado las joyas y luego las he arreglado para después dibujarlas en el catálogo.**

**Annie hizo una mueca de desaprobación. —Ninguna joven dama debería trabajar tan duro. —Oh, pero su señoría quiere que el museo abra a mediados de marzo. Y a mi no me importa trabajar. Me gusta. Y estas piezas son unos hallazgos extraordinarios.**

**—Usted debe de ser una mujer especial, señorita White. Yo no sería capaz de disfrutar con lo que usted hace. Reparar joyas, restaurar mosaicos y suelos,reconstruir jarras y vasijas no es mi idea de la diversión, especialmente bajo control de mi hermano. Ha de ser imposible trabajar con él, de eso no tengo ninguna duda. —Oh, no —se apresuró a objetar Candy—. Es un buen jefe. De no haber sido por Terry, yo… —cuando se dio cuenta de que había usado su nombre abreviado se calló de golpe. Le pareció que la vizcondesa no se había percatado de su metedura de pata, afortunadamente estaba mirando los dibujos que Candy había hecho de las joyas.**

**La vizcondesa estudió los dibujos y luego los dejó. Al hacerlo, vio la carpeta de Candy que estaba sobre la mesa y la abrió. Acordándose de lo que había dentro, Candy intentó detenerla, pero era demasiado tarde. La vizcondesa ya estaba repasando sus dibujos.**

**—No creo que éstos puedan interesarle, lady Cornwell —dijo, presa del pánico—. No son para el catálogo. Son sólo mis garabatos.**

**—Señorita White, es usted demasiado modesta. Son muy buenos.**

**Candy tuvo que resignarse a ver cómo la vizcondesa estudiaba sus dibujos de la excavación y de los trabajadores. Ella quería que la tierra se la tragara. Lady Cornwell llegó finalmente a los dibujos de Terrence, y estuvo mucho tiempo mirando el último, una imagen de su hermano de pie, en medio de la excavación, sin camisa. Candy sintió cómo se sonrojaba de vergüenza, e intentó mirar a cualquier parte menos a la cara de Annie. Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, la vizcondesa guardó el dibujo y devolvió la carpeta de piel marrón de Candy al sitio donde la había encontrado.**

**—Tiene mucho talento —insistió—. El último es especialmente bueno, guarda un gran parecido. —Hizo una pausa y añadió—: Mi hermano es un hombre bastante atractivo, ¿no cree?**

**—Supongo —respondió, tratando de sonar indiferente—. Para mí es una costumbre —añadió seria—. Suelo dibujar a las personas que intervienen en una excavación. Me ayuda a documentarlo todo para la posteridad.**

**—Por supuesto. —Por el tono de voz de Annie, Candy se dio cuenta de que no le creía en absoluto, pero como tampoco hizo ningún comentario sobre lo inútiles que serían para la posteridad los dibujos de Terrence sin camisa, se tranquilizó un poco.**

**El ruido de unos decididos y familiares pasos advirtieron a Candy de quién se estaba acercando y rodeó la mesa hasta colocarse en el otro extremo. Cogió una gamuza y,cuando Terrence atravesó la puerta, estaba sacando brillo a una pieza dorada, eliminando cualquier impureza de su superficie.**

**—¡Terrence! —Lady Cornwell le saludó por encima del hombro—. No esperaba verte hasta la cena.**

**—He venido a buscarte, Annie —. He pensado que te gustaría ver alguna de las antigüedades.**

**—Encantada. Terrence le ofreció el brazo, pero en lugar de aceptarlo, la vizcondesa señaló las joyas.**

**—Mira lo que ha hecho tu señorita White. Tengo entendido que ayer estas piezas estaban en muy mal estado, aunque nadie lo diría viéndolas hoy. La señorita White es extraordinaria.**

**Él miró hacia donde estaba Candy. La sonrisa de Terrence le cortó la respiración. —Sí —reconoció—, absolutamente extraordinaria.**

**El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver que se colocaba junto a ella. Lo observaba ansiosa mientras él analizaba minuciosamente su trabajo. Esperaba que no encontrara ningún fallo.**

**—Excelente trabajo, señorita White.**

**Respiró aliviada, tragó saliva y afirmó con la cabeza. No fue capaz de decir nada. —Gracias —respondió al fin cuando él ya estaba en la puerta con su hermana del brazo. «Excelente trabajo, señorita White.» Esas simples cuatro palabras eran suficiente para que se sintiera flotando en las nubes...**


	3. Chapter 3

Uno de los muchos motivos por los que Candy admiraba a Terrence era por su gran sentido práctico. Cuando el duque decidió iniciar las excavaciones en su finca, dos años atrás, ordenó la construcción de un pequeño edificio junto a las ruinas, era el lugar en donde se almacenaban los hallazgos hasta estar completamente restaurados y ser enviados a Londres. El edificio tenía tres espaciosas habitaciones. Una era una sala para las antigüedades que Candy aún no había restaurado. Otra servía para guardarlas una vez habían pasado por sus manos. La tercera habitación era su lugar de trabajo, y Terrence lo había diseñado bien.

Candy se encontraba concentrada en su trabajo, y no se dio cuenta de que lady Cornwell la observaba desde la puerta, hasta que ésta tosió ligeramente.

—Espero no interrumpir algo de gran trascendencia histórica —dijo la vizcondesa sonriendo—. Estaba dando una vuelta por las excavaciones con mi hermano cuando sus trabajadores lo solicitaron y yo he tenido la oportunidad de escapar.

—¿Escapar? —se sorprendió Candy.

—Sí, claro. Cuando Terrence empieza a hablar de antigüedades romanas, debo confesarle que me aburro soberanamente. Yo, no soy una intelectual, y me temo que no puedo estar horas discutiendo sobre una vieja ánfora de vino rota. —Por eso he pensado que venir a visitarla un momento si a usted no le importa.

Candy dudó. Aún se sentía incómoda al pensar que la vizcondesa había visto sus dibujos el día anterior. Como si le leyera el pensamiento, lady Cornwell dijo: —Debo confesarle que tengo una opinión muy definida sobre los secretos. Siempre los guardo.

—Es una cualidad admirable —contestó Candy—. Seguro que sus amigos le están muy agradecidos.

—Algunos quizá, aunque a mis amigos menos discretos les molesta enormemente.

Candy no pudo evitar reírse de ese comentario. La hermana de Terrence era encantadora. —Me encantaría disfrutar de su compañía. Y así se la pasaron charlando sobre diferentes temas, sobretodo del amor y del matrimonio, ellas eran muy compatibles en muchos aspectos.

—En cuanto la conocí supe que iba a gustarme —exclamó la vizcondesa aún riéndose de todo cuanto hablaron—. Tenemos que ser amigas.

Candy le devolvió la sonrisa, agradecida y emocionada con la sugerencia. —Me encantaría, lady Cornwell. Nunca he tenido oportunidad de hacer amigos, habiendo vivido en tantos sitios.

—Llámame Annie, y yo te llamaré Candy —Me gustaría que me hablaras sobre ti. Sir Edward me dijo que naciste en la isla de Creta.

Candy no pudo evitar sentirse halagada. Pocas veces era el centro de atención. —Sí, mi padre estaba excavando en Knossos, recuerdo del calor y la sequedad. Mi madre solía describirme los campos y los bosques de Inglaterra. Sonaba paradisíaco.

—¿Tus padres eran ingleses? —Oh, sí. Se conocieron cuando él vino a Inglaterra a dar una conferencia sobre sus hallazgos en Knossos. Había sido nombrado Caballero de Bath y estaba en Londres para recibir los honores. Después de un noviazgo relámpago, se fugaron y regresaron a Creta juntos.

—¿Y qué pasó con el resto de tu familia?

—Yo… —dudó y luego añadió—: mi padre era huérfano.

—¿Y la familia de tu madre?

Candy, se quedó petrificada, la mención de la familia de su madre le trajo recuerdos de un día horrible en Tánger y de la carta que había recibido de unos abogados de Londres, dos meses después de la muerte de su padre.

"Gracias por el interés que ha mostrado por lord Andrey con relación a cierta lady White, de soltera Rose Andrey, de quien usted afirma que era la esposa de sir Henry White. Su afirmación es imposible, ya que la honorable señorita Andrey permaneció soltera hasta su fallecimiento, en la finca de su padre en Durham. No hay ninguna posibilidad de que pudiera ser su madre, y lord Andrey lamenta no poder serle de mayor ayuda en este asunto. Cualquier otro intento de obtener dinero o protección del señor sera inútil".

Al acordarse de la carta, volvió a sentir todo el miedo que sintió entonces, el nudo que le apretaba el estómago al pensar que estaba sola, que el dinero se le estaba acabando, que nadie iba a ayudarla y que ya no poseía nada de valor. Nada, excepto el pasaje a Inglaterra. Candy alejó los recuerdos de ese día en Tánger. No quería hablar sobre la familia de su madre o sobre la vergüenza de sentirse ignorada y rechazada.

—Mamá nunca hablaba de sus parientes. —Sé que mi abuelo era un barón, pero nada más. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía ocho años, y mi padre y yo nunca hablamos de él.

—Un barón. ¿Sabes al menos su nombre, o dónde vivía?

—No —mintió. —Pero ¡eso es sorprendente! ¿Qué clase de padre deja a su hija sin familia, sin recursos y sin protección al morir, y sin decirle a quien puede acudir?

—¡Mi padre no era un inconsciente! —gritó Candy, obligada a defender a su padre—. Era un hombre vital, no podía imaginarse que iba a morir tan de repente. Era el padre más cariñoso que nadie podría tener, y me insulta que digas lo contrario.

Annie calló. Al cabo de un momento dijo: —Has hecho bien en reprenderme, Candy. Me siento avergonzada. Mi única excusa es que me preocupa ver a una chica joven sola, sin protección y obligada a trabajar. Por favor, acepta mis disculpas. En verdad parecía avergonzada, y Candy recapacitó. —Por supuesto.

—¿Os quedásteis en Creta después de la muerte de tu madre?

—No, nos fuimos de la isla unos meses más tarde.

¿Adónde fuisteis cuando dejasteis Creta?

—A Palestina. También estuvimos en Petra, Siria, Mesopotamia, Túnez y Marruecos

—Pero ¿y qué pasaba con vuestra vida social?

—Nunca tuvimos mucha. Alguna cena ocasional con unos amigos de papá en Roma, eso es todo.

—¿Ninguna fiesta? ¿Ningún baile?

—Candy negó con la cabeza, sonriendo—. Ni siquiera sé bailar. No hay muchas ocasiones para hacerlo en medio del desierto.

—Oh Candy, pero hay tantos placeres que te has perdido…

—Tal vez, pero he disfrutado cada instante. Echo de menos a mi padre, pero creo que a él le habría gustado que viniera a Inglaterra una vez que él hubiera muerto. Quería que conociera este país. Por eso aceptó la oferta del duque para venir aquí.

—¿Has estado en Londres?

—No. Viajé con una caravana de especias desde Marruecos a Tánger, Luego tomé un barco hasta Portsmouth y de allí vine directamente a Tremore Hall.

—¡Una caravana de especias! —Annie empezó a reír.

—¿He dicho algo divertido?

—¡Oh, Candy!, dices las cosas más extraordinarias sin inmutarte; como si viajar en caravanas fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Bueno, es normal para mi—contestó ella uniéndose a su risa

—Marruecos, Palestina, Creta. No puedo evitar pensar que debes de encontrar Tremore Hall bastante aburrido en comparación.

—¡Oh, no! Todo aquí en Inglaterra es tan fresco, tan verde, tan bonito comparado con los áridos desiertos en los que he vivido… Es como mi madre decía que era. No quisiera irme nunca.

—Puedo entenderlo, a mi también me encanta.

—Candy, a ti te gustaría casarte? —preguntó Annie, cambiando totalmente de tema.

—Yo… —respiró hondo —, nunca lo he pensado pero creo que nunca sucederá.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Soy consciente de que soy una mujer corriente, ya tengo 24 años, y con pocas oportunidades de conocer gente nueva. Si algún dia me casara, sería sólo por un profundo y duradero amor. Así que ya ves —lo tengo absolutamente todo en contra.

Annie se quedó pensando…—Es una pena que no hayas estado en Londres.

Candy levantó la vista sorprendida por el cambio de tema. —Me gustaría, quizá vaya algún día.

—Sabes? yo mantengo Enderby muy animado en invierno —continuó Annie con cierto tono de amargura—. Celebro fiestas constantemente a las que asiste mucha gente, no me gusta estar sola.

Me encantaría poder conocer Londres algún día! – dijo Candy

—Oh, Candy me gustaría tanto ser yo quien te la enseñara! Es una ciudad tan excitante… Me encantaría que pudieras venir conmigo cuando me vaya a Enderby. Serías muy buena compañía, y Chiswick está a sólo una hora de camino de Londres. Si estuvieras allí durante la temporada, podrías venir con nosotros a la ciudad, y te presentaría en sociedad. Incluso podríamos encontrar a la familia de tu madre.

—Eso es imposible —contestó Candy —. Aún tengo mucho que hacer.

—El museo de Terrence abrirá en marzo. ¿No podrías venir entonces?

—No. Aunque el museo esté abierto, tendré que continuar trabajando en la excavación. Dudo que esté completamente acabada antes de cinco años.

—Lo entiendo, pero es una pena. —De repente, Annie suspiró —. Oh, Dios, tengo que volver. Si mi hermano descubre que me he escapado de su excavación se disgustará conmigo. Entonces ambas se despidieron yCandy vio cómo su nueva amiga desaparecía en el pasillo...

* * *

Hola Chicas,

Los primeros capitulos no son tan emocionantes como derepente desean, pero les aseguro que poco a poco vendra la emocion...un poquito de paciencia que la historia es realmente bonita. Que tengan un lindo dia y muchisimas gracias por su apoyo, un abrazo!


	4. Chapter 4

Terrence apoyó la cadera en el pianoforte estudiando la expresión de Annie, que tocaba a la luz de las velas con la mirada fija en el infinito. No dejó de darse cuenta de que sonreía ligeramente.

—Pareces muy satisfecha contigo misma —dijo—. Cuando pones esa cara es que estás tramando algo. ¿En qué estás pensando? —. ¿No estarás planeando arruinar mi boda con lady Elisa y arreglarme otra mejor?

—No, no. —Annie dejó de tocar un instante para negar con la mano en su dirección y luego retomó la pieza—. Tú ya has hecho tu elección, y sé que sería inútil intentar que cambiaras de idea. Lo he pensado mejor —añadió con un suspiro— He decidido que me concentraré en concertar el matrimonio de otra persona: el de Cady.

—¿Candy? —Él frunció el entrecejo—. No recuerdo a…

—La señorita White.

—¿Intentas arreglar un matrimonio para la señorita White? —preguntó atónito.

—Si puedo convencerla de que venga a Enderby conmigo, le presentaré a algunos de los solteros más deseables, y a ver qué pasa.

—Tú no harás tal cosa. La vehemencia de su tono sorprendió a Annie

—¿Por qué te alteras así, Terrence? No tenía ni idea de que te importara tanto.

—Me importa mucho. El trabajo que desempeña aquí la señorita White, es de gran importancia. No permitiré que vaya a perder el tiempo contigo en Londres. ¿Qué pasará entonces con mi museo y mi excavación?

—Últimamente sólo piensas en la excavación. Hay cosas más importantes en el mundo que tu villa romana.

—Nada puede ser más importante que descubrir la historia. Estas ruinas son de vital importancia histórica. Es el mejor hallazgo de restos romanos de Inglaterra. Las piezas que estamos encontrando aquí serán de gran ayuda para los académicos y los estudiosos; y los museos de Londres podrán ofrecer a los británicos la posibilidad de conocer mejor sus orígenes.

—A mí no me importa la historia, querido hermano —dijo Annie, sin tratar de entender lo que él quería decir—. A mí me importa la vida de una joven dama de buena familia que por trágicas circunstancias se ha visto obligada a trabajar, que no ha podido tener una vida propia y que no ha disfrutado nunca de nada. Ni siquiera sabe bailar. Es increible lo descuidado que fue su padre a la hora de preocuparse por su futuro y su bienestar. Terrence quería interrumpir pero su hermana nol o dejó… —Y ahora Candy se ve obligada a ganarse la vida. Una joven dama trabajando hasta el agotamiento fregando mosaicos y arreglando vasijas como si se tratara de una sirvienta, y lo peor de todo es que no tiene ninguna opción de futuro.

Terrence frunció el ceño, disgustado por el tono acusatorio de las palabras de su hermana; como si las supuestas penurias de la señorita White fueran culpa suya.

—El trabajo que realiza para mí la señorita White es vital para que este proyecto tenga éxito, y se le paga muy bien por sus esfuerzos. Ella tiene trabajo como mínimo para cinco años más.

—¿Y cuando acabe? ¿Cuando tu museo esté completo y tu excavación finalizada, qué pasará con ella entonces?

—Encontrará un nuevo trabajo, supongo.

—Entonces tendrá casi treinta años, una edad que prácticamente la eliminará del mercado matrimonial. ¿Sabías que es nieta de un barón?

Eso es absurdo, su padre no tenía tales parientes.

—Estoy hablando del padre de su madre. Ella no sabe nada sobre él, o si lo sabe no quiso compartirlo conmigo. No creo que tuviera intención de contarme nada en absoluto, pero se le escapó algún comentario sobre su abuelo. No entiendo por qué quiere guardarlo en secreto. Orgullo quizá.

—O sentido de la privacidad. Hay gente que valora su intimidad. —En cualquier caso, su futuro es asunto suyo.

—Yo lo estoy convirtiendo en asunto mío.

—Parece haber encontrado una amiga en ti.

—Sí, lo ha hecho. Me gusta, y nos hemos hecho amigas. Es más, voy a considerarla mi protegida. Ya me veo presentándola en sociedad, ayudándola a conocer gente nueva, y quizá asegurándole un matrimonio en el futuro

—Pobre chica.

Annie le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria por su irónico comentario. Me encantaría ver a Candy disfrutando de una temporada en Londres, que se enamorara y contrajera matrimonio con un honorable caballero que la amara y cuidara de ella. Terrence se vio obligado a mencionar lo que para él era obvio.

—No entiendo por qué quieres embarcarte en una tarea tan inútil. Las mujeres como la señorita White no están hechas para el romance, y tampoco se casan.

—Terrence, qué comentario tan extraño. ¿Se puede saber qué quieres decir con eso?

—Quiero decir que esa chica no tiene ni un pelo de romanticismo en todo el cuerpo. Si tuviera una dote, o si sus conexiones con el barón fueran ciertas, sus perspectivas de matrimonio serían mejores, pero sin eso, te estás embarcando en un asunto sin futuro. Sólo hay que mirar a la chica para darse cuenta.

—Yo no me doy cuenta, y la he mirado bastante en los últimos días. Creo que muchos jóvenes bien educados la encontrarán encantadora.

—¿Encantadora? Con ese horrible moño que siempre lleva y esas ropas usadas, la chica es tan atractiva como un insecto pegado a una hoja. Es como un mueble. Dudo que ningún hombre se diera cuenta de que existe aunque la tuviera delante de sus narices; e incluso entonces, se olvidaría de ella en el mismo instante en que desapareciera de su vista. Lo sé porque a mí me pasa.

Annie se puso tensa. —No sabía que la belleza física de una mujer fuera la única cualidad que llamase la atención de los hombres —expresó fríamente.

Terrence acusó la crítica de esas palabras. —No he querido decir eso.

—¿Qué has querido decir entonces?

—Su cara nunca cambia de expresión, y uno nunca sabe en qué está pensando, ni lo que está sintiendo. A no ser que hable de antigüedades, esa chica es incapaz de mantener una conversación. Vio que Annie lo miraba preocupada, pero continuó: —Cuando por fin logra pronunciar unas palabras, no puede hacerlo sin tartamudear. No sé qué le pasa. El primer día que estuvo aquí hablaba bastante bien, pero desde entonces apenas ha dicho nada. Teniendo en cuenta todo eso, puedo decir que es la criatura más insignificante que he conocido en mi vida.

—Aun así, es tan importante para tu excavación que no puede irse. De modo que alguna cualidad deseable debe de tener.

—Es inteligente, eso te lo garantizo, y excelente en su trabajo. Puede traducir del latín, del griego y de no sé cuántas lenguas antiguas más. Es una magnífica restauradora y artista. Dibuja bien. Pero todas esas cualidades difícilmente la capacitan para el matrimonio. No tiene dote, no tiene conexiones aparte de ese mítico barón, y ningún atractivo físico que compense estas carencias.

—Me conoce a mí, y si su abuelo es un barón, entonces ya tiene dos conexiones, como mínimo. Si nosotros pudiéramos encontrar a su abuelo, él podría darle una dote. Y en lo que se refiere a sus otras así llamadas carencias, eso es sólo tu opinión. Tú sólo la ves como a una empleada, como al señor Cox, o al señor Bennington, o a uno de los sirvientes. Dudo que ni siquiera la hayas mirado como mujer.

—La señorita White no es una mujer. Es una máquina. Una perfecta y eficiente máquina. Nunca está enferma, nunca comete errores. ¿Sabes?, creo que nunca la he oído reír.

—Oh, no seas absurdo. Yo la he oído reír esta misma mañana.

—Pues yo nunca. —Terrence calló e intentó encontrar un modo de explicarle a Annie cómo se veía a la señorita White desde el punto de vista de un hombre. —Cuando busca esposa, un caballero no quiere una máquina. Quiere una mujer con ciertos atributos femeninos. La señorita White, desafortunadamente, no tiene ninguno. En realidad, es bastante patética.

—No tenía ni idea de que la vieras desde un punto de vista tan desfavorable

—Creo que cualquier hombre compartiría mi opinión sobre la chica.

—¿Quieres dejar de llamarla chica? —le espetó Annie irritada—. Tiene veinticuatro años, es una mujer.

Terrence pensó en el delantal sin forma que escondía cualquier curva femenina que pudiera poseer la señorita White.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Lo digo. Yo creo que Candy podría ser bastante atractiva si siguiera mis consejos. Tiene unos ojos preciosos y un hermoso cuerpo. Tiene una bonita sonrisa, es inteligente, cultivada, y te aseguro que, aunque es una joven bastante seria y quizá un poco tímida, es perfectamente capaz de reír. —

Lo mejor que puedes hacer es buscar a su familia, porque las damas serias, tímidas, sosas, y tan corrientes que llegan a confundirse con el papel pintado de la pared no tienen ninguna posibilidad de atrapar a un marido. Se convierten en solteronas. Un palabra desafortunada, pero cierta.

Annie le lanzó una mirada censora que le dio a entender claramente lo que pensaba de su opinión, y que le hizo sentirse un poco culpable. Quizá había sido duro, pero realmente, Candy White era tan aburrida como un febrero en Inglaterra. Aun así, decidió que lo mejor sería no hacer más comentarios sobre el tema.

—No tiene importancia, no discutamos por ello. La chica no irá a ningún lado hasta que mi museo y las excavaciones hayan finalizado.

«Como un insecto pegado a una hoja.» ...

Candy se había quedado helada, su mano aún estaba agarrada al picaporte de la puerta de la sala de música. La puerta estaba entreabierta, y la conversación que acababa de oír aún flotaba en el aire como el acre olor del humo que permanece después del fuego. «Ningún atractivo físico.» Miró el texto de la tablilla encerada que tenía en la otra mano, su mente estaba en blanco. No lograba recordar por qué había estado tan ansiosa de encontrar a Terrence y enseñarle la traducción. Ahora ni siquiera podía recordar lo que decía. Apretando la tablilla contra el pecho, dio media vuelta y empezó a correr, sin saber adónde iba, incapaz de pensar nada. Estaba demasiado confusa para ello, demasiado aturdida para sentir, pero una y otra vez oía en su cabeza la brutal e insensible descripción que de ella había hecho el hombre al que adoraba.

«La señorita White no es una mujer. Es una máquina. En realidad, es bastante patética.» ...

Como una mariposa que sigue la luz, Candy se metió en la madeja de pasillos que formaba Tremore Hall; sólo la guiaban el instinto y la necesidad de buscar refugio en su cuarto. Ya en la privacidad de su habitación, cerró de un portazo, dejó caer al suelo la tablilla, sin importarle adónde iba a parar, y se tapó las orejas con las manos, pero fue inútil. Las palabras de Terrence aún le zumbaban en los oídos, amortiguadas únicamente por el sonido de su corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

* * *

Queridas lectoras, esta novela es larga pero de capitulos cortos. Les agradezco su tiempo para leer y comentar, todo estoy tomando en cuenta, es mi segunda adaptación y con su ayuda ire mejorando. Que tengan un lindo weekend! un abrazo a todas.

Nathy Grandchester


	5. Chapter 5

El corazón humano debe de ser realmente fuerte y resistente, decidió Candy al despertarse a la mañana siguiente. Se sorprendió de no sentirse ya rota de dolor ni con el alma destrozada. En lugar de eso, y de un modo extraño, se sentía como si hubiera vuelto a nacer. Se había pasado toda la tarde y casi la noche entera llorando contra la almohada y tratando de curar su corazón herido. Las insultantes palabras de Terrence le habían hecho derramar infinitas lágrimas. Se dijo a sí misma, más guiada por el orgullo que por la sinceridad, que esa lady Elisa con la que él quería casarse se lo podía quedar. Se había repetido miles de veces que era una tonta por albergar ilusiones imposibles, pero ahora lo que más le dolía era la devastadora destrucción de todas las esperanzas que había tenido de que algún día Terrence sintiera afecto por ella; unos anhelos que ella misma no había reconocido que tuviera hasta que la opinión de él los aplastó.

Esa mañana, aunque el vestigio de la pena seguía allí, Candy no se sentía triste ni tonta. Se sentía libre. Mientras se vestía, intentó entender lo que le pasaba, y se dio cuenta de que se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Se había pasado los últimos cinco meses intentando ser lo que Terrence quería, intentando anticiparse a sus más pequeños deseos u órdenes, trabajando como una esclava para complacerlo, y lo único que había logrado era su indiferencia y su desprecio. Candy se sentó frente a su tocador y observó su reflejo en el espejo mientras se peinaba. Una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en su rostro. Candy la había llamado patética, y la verdad es que tenía un aspecto un tanto lamentable, con los ojos hinchados de llorar, pero lo único patético de todo aquello era lo mucho que ella se había preocupado de él. Las palabras de Terrence habían sido duras, pero le habían hecho entender algo sobre sí misma que nunca antes había visto. Desde la muerte de su madre se había pasado la vida queriendo ser necesitada, tratando de llenar el vacío que esa muerte había dejado en el corazón de su padre, intentando ser su compañera de trabajo, un alivio para sus penas. Allí, en Tremore Hall había querido hacer lo mismo con Terrence. Deseaba desesperadamente que él la necesitara, que la hiciera sentirse valiosa, apreciada, amada

«Tan atractiva como un insecto pegado a una hoja.» …

Ahora, a la luz de un nuevo día, se juró que las cosas iban a ser distintas. Se acordó de las preguntas que Annie le había hecho el día anterior, y se dio cuenta de que la conducían a la más importante de todas: ¿ahora qué? Candy giró la silla y observó la habitación en la que estaba, ornamentada hasta la opulencia. Unas cortinas de damasco doradas y verdes rodeaban la cama, los muros y la chimenea estaban recubiertos de madera de palo de rosa, había ángeles en el techo, y el tocador en el que estaba sentada, decorado con malaquita, tenía cajones pintados como si fuesen plumas de un pavo real. Como todas las habitaciones de Tremore Hall, era grande e intimidante; transmitía la idea de una inmensa riqueza y un verdadero sentido de la historia, pero era una casa sin calor. Bastante similar a su propietario, pensó. Él quería casarse sin amor ni afecto. Cómo podía ser tan frío, y qué ciega debía de haber estado ella para no haberse dado cuenta antes. Candy volvió a concentrarse en su propio reflejo en el espejo, se miró directamente a los ojos y tomó su primera decisión sobre su futuro. Tenía que irse de Tremore Hall. No podía quedarse allí. Estar cerca de aquel hombre despreciable, continuar trabajando para él como una esclava durante los siguientes cinco años sabiendo el desprecio con que él la miraba, era una perspectiva intolerable. Pero ¿adónde podía ir? ¿Qué podía hacer? Había trabajado en excavaciones toda su vida. Por primera vez se preguntaba si había alguna otra opción de futuro para ella.

«Me encantaría que vinieras conmigo a Enderby.»…

Candy se acordó de las palabras que la vizcondesa le había dicho el día anterior . También recordó que Annie había mencionado ciertos planes que tenía para ella, y sintió una pizca de excitación. La vizcondesa había admitido que se sentía sola, que consideraba a Candy su protegida y que quería encontrarle un marido. Quizá permitiría que Candy se quedase un tiempo con ella, le presentaría a gente y le ayudaría a hacer amistades. ¿Quién sabe lo que podría pasar? Con la vizcondesa como guía podría aprender a moverse y comportarse en sociedad, podría ver cosas que hasta entonces sólo había leído en los libros. Quizá esa oportunidad le permitiría convertirse en institutriz de una buena familia. O tal vez debiera tragarse el orgullo e intentar de nuevo entrar en contacto con su abuelo. Podía incluso hacer realidad las ilusiones de Annie y casarse con alguien que de verdad la respetara y la amase. Candy decidió que ya era hora de dejar de pensar que no tenía opciones de futuro. Había llegado el momento de empezar a decidir su propio destino. Quizá incluso de divertirse un poco. Se iría de allí y entraría en el brillante mundo de la alta sociedad inglesa. Y en lo que se refería a Terrence, podían irse al cuerno él y todas sus opiniones.

—¿Cómo? —Atónita, Annie dejó la pluma y miró a Candy. Ésta sabía que había sido muy atrevida, pero estaba desesperada.

—Ayer comentaste que te gustaría que fuese contigo a Enderby cuando te fueras de aquí. Dado el poco tiempo que hace que nos conocemos, sé que es presuntuoso por mi parte preguntártelo, pero ¿lo decías en serio? Annie se recuperó y le señaló la silla que había frente al escritorio.

—Siéntate, Candy. Ésta así lo hizo, cruzó los dedos en su regazo, y esperó la respuesta. —Claro que lo decía en serio —contestó Annie—, pero ¿qué pasa con tu trabajo aquí?

—Tengo intención de abandonarlo.

—Creí que te encantaba estar en Tremore Hall. —Annie se enderezó en su silla y miró seria a Candy

—. ¿Ha pasado algo malo desde ayer?

—No, nada en absoluto —se apresuró a tranquilizarla ella. Esperaba sonar convincente, no podría soportar que Annie o Terrence supieran que había oído su conversación y la pobre opinión que el duque tenía de ella —. Aquí he disfrutado, pero tus palabras sobre Londres me han hecho darme cuenta de lo que me estoy perdiendo. Annie se recostó en la silla de caoba en la que estaba sentada.

—Querida Candy, estoy sorprendida. No podía sospechar que mis palabras pudieran provocar tal reacción en ti.

Había cierto aire de preocupación en la voz de la mujer y Candy tenía el corazón en un puño. Quizá las palabras de amistad de la vizcondesa habían sido dichas con ligereza. Tal vez había estado hablando con Terrence sobre ella por sus propias oscuras razones. En cualquier caso, Candy sabía que tenía que dejar Tremore Hall, y Annie era su mejor oportunidad para hacerlo.

—Desde la muerte de mi padre, mi vida ha seguido un camino pautado sobre el que yo no he tenido el más mínimo control.

—Porque eres una mujer —dijo la vizcondesa con voz tensa—. Nosotras tenemos muy poco control sobre nuestras vidas.

—Quizá, pero he estado dando vueltas a la conversación de ayer, y no puedo dejar de pensar que ya es hora de que busque a la familia de mi madre y de que ocupe el lugar que me corresponde en la sociedad.

—¡Claro que sí! Ya te lo dije ayer, pero tú insistías en quedarte aquí. ¿Estás convencida de que quieres hacerlo?

—Sí. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de estar en sociedad o de hacer amigos; papá y yo siempre estábamos viajando. Y aquí estoy enterrada en el campo, trabajando sola todo el día, sin conocer nunca a nadie.

—Por supuesto que tienes que sentirte muy sola aquí, y ganarse la vida no está a la altura de la nieta de un barón. Confieso que estuve pensando en lo maravilloso que sería poderte reunir con tu familia y ayudarte a entrar en sociedad. Pero pensé que tus sentimientos… —La mujer se interrumpió sin pronunciar lo que había estado a punto de decir. En lugar de eso, bajó la mirada y guardó la pluma, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Candy esperaba, en silencio, deseando que la reticencia de la vizcondesa no quisiera decir que iba a rechazarla.

Pasado un momento, Annie levantó la vista. —¿Se lo has dicho ya al duque?

—No. Creí que primero debía hablar contigo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Te dije que me encantaría tenerte conmigo en Enderby, y no lo habría dicho si no fuera cierto. De todos modos, a Terrence no va a gustarle. ¿Qué va a hacer sin ti? Candy se mordió la lengua para no responder que Terrence no iba a perder ni un momento en lamentar su partida.

—Encontrará a otra persona para el puesto.

—Pero no tan excelente como tú. —Esta excavación y el museo significan mucho para mi hermano —continuó Annie—. Quiere que estés aquí hasta que el proyecto haya finalizado; no dejará que te vayas.

A Candy no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que Terrence quisiera. —No le quedará más remedio.

—Terrence es duque desde que tenía doce años. Está acostumbrado a salirse con la suya. Lleva toda la vida haciéndolo.

—No puede obligarme a que me quede.

—Oh, Candy, subestimas el poder de un duque. La noticia de tu partida le desagradará enormemente, en especial cuando sepa que soy yo quien se te lleva.

El corazón de Candy dio un vuelco. —Odiaría ser causa de enfrentamiento entre tú y tu hermano —dijo, intentando disimular su disgusto—. Entendería que quisieras retractarte de tu invitación.

Annie consideró la situación por un instante y entonces negó con la cabeza. —¡No voy a hacer tal cosa! En mi opinión es inconcebible que una joven que es hija de un caballero y nieta de un barón tenga que ganarse la vida. Mereces recuperar tu lugar en la sociedad, y Terrence sólo está siendo egoísta. Será un placer tenerte conmigo en Enderby.

El alivio de Candy fue tan grande que casi se cayó de la silla. —Gracias. Estoy en deuda contigo.

—Para nada. Me encantará tu compañía. Lo único que te pido es que, cuando renuncies a tu trabajo, le des a Terrence un mes de margen antes de partir. Necesitará ese tiempo para encontrar a alguien que te sustituya. Otro mes allí sabiendo lo que Terence pensaba de ella sería difícil de soportar, pero no tenía otra opción.

—Por supuesto.

Annie cogió la pluma y escribió algo en una hoja de papel. —Me marcharé pronto de aquí e iré a Chiswick. Esperaré allí tu llegada aproximadamente dentro de un mes. Si cambias de opinión, escríbeme a esta dirección.

Candy cogió el papel que le ofrecía —No cambiaré de opinión.

—No estés tan segura de eso. Esta excavación es muy importante para Terrence y a él no le va a gustar perderte. Conozco muy bien a mi hermano. Puede ser muy persuasivo cuando quiere. Y muy testarudo.

Candy no contestó. Se iba a marchar, y no había nada más que decir.

Terrence clavó la pala en el suelo con cuidado, sacando la tierra sin dañar los posibles tesoros que hubiera debajo de ella. Él era probablemente el único noble de toda Inglaterra a quien de verdad le gustaba el trabajo físico, pensaba mientras apretaba su bota contra la pala para sacar otro montón de tierra húmeda. La gran mayoría de sus amistades se escandalizarían si le viesen ahora, cubierto de arena, sin camisa y con el cuerpo empapado de sudor. Arrojó toda la palada de arena en la caja de madera que tenía a su lado y, al hacerlo, vio que la señorita White se acercaba, abriéndose camino entre los trabajadores y los muros medio descubiertos de la excavación. Se detuvo y se puso la camisa antes de que ella llegase.

—¿Podría hablar con usted un momento? —preguntó—. Es bastante importante.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con la manga de la camisa.

—No, es un asunto personal. ¿Podríamos hablar en privado?

Sus palabras le sorprendieron. Por un lado, la señorita White raramente decía más de dos palabras seguidas. Por otro, no podía imaginar que ella tuviera asuntos personales, y menos que quisiera comentarlos con él. Se le despertó la curiosidad, así que caminó con ella hacia el edificio.

—¿Sobre qué desea hablar? —preguntó cuando ya estuvieron dentro.

—Yo… —Renuncio a mi puesto.

—¿Qué? —Terrence pensaba que no la había oído bien—. ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Que me voy. —Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su grueso delantal y de él sacó una hoja de papel doblada—. Aquí tiene mi carta de dimisión.

Él miró el papel perfectamente doblado que ella le ofrecía pero no se lo cogió. En lugar de eso, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y dijo lo único que se le ocurrió.

—No pienso aceptarla.

Una especie de consternación alteró la cara de Candy, un atisbo de emoción proveniente de la máquina. Terrence estaba aún más impresionado.

—Pero no puede rechazarla —dijo ella frunciendo el ceño—. No puede.

—A no ser que el rey me diga lo contrario, puedo hacer todo lo que quiera — respondió, esperando sonar autoritario—. Al fin y al cabo, soy un duque. Esa respuesta sólo la desconcertó un instante.

—¿Se supone que su importante rango debe impresionarme, señor? —le preguntó con voz calmada pero con un sorprendente aire de enfado que él nunca le había oído. Ella le acercó la carta de nuevo y, cuando él no la cogió, abrió la mano y dejó que el papel cayera al suelo. »Señor, dimito de mi puesto. Me iré exactamente dentro de un mes a partir de hoy.

Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero la voz de él la detuvo. —¿Puede saberse adónde irá? Si la han convencido para que trabaje en otra excavación…

—Estaré con lady Cornwell en Enderby. Ella me presentará en sociedad y me ayudará a buscar a la familia de mi madre. Aquello era tan ridículo entonces como lo había sido cuando su hermana se lo sugirió. Sólo faltaban siete meses para la inauguración del museo. Siete cortos meses en los que tenían mucho trabajo por hacer. Maldito fuera el repentino interés de Annie por el romanticismo. Ella sabía lo importante que era para él la excavación, y también lo vital que era la destreza de la señorita Wade para que su proyecto fuera bien. No tenía intención de dejar que aquella confabulación llegara más lejos

—Puedo entender su deseo de encontrar a su familia, señorita White, pero puede llevar a cabo sus investigaciones perfectamente desde aquí. Annie no hará nada que suponga que usted se vaya de aquí sin mi consentimiento. Me niego a dárselo, y así se lo comunicaré a ella. Una sonrisa, que no se podría describir sino como triunfante, se dibujó en los labios de ella.

—Lady Cornwell me dijo que lo único que tenía que hacer era hablar con usted y dimitir oficialmente de mi puesto dándole un mes para encontrarme un sustituto. —Señaló la carta que había en el suelo—: Ahora ya lo he hecho.

—¿Encontrarle un sustituto? Por Dios, mujer, ¡gente como usted no crece en los árboles! Usted sabe perfectamente que cualquiera que tenga sus conocimientos en restauración ya está comprometido en un proyecto con años de antelación, tardé tres años en encontrar a su padre. El museo abre dentro de siete meses, y usted sabe que la villa necesita como mínimo cinco años de trabajo. Es imposible sustituirla a estas alturas. Me he comprometido con el Club de Anticuarios a que el museo estaría abierto para la temporada de Londres, para así atraer el máximo interés posible. No retrasaré la inauguración porque a usted se le haya metido de repente en la cabeza que quiere ir a Londres a buscar un marido y a disfrutar de la frívola vida social. No puede irse hasta que el proyecto haya finalizado. Yo tengo obligaciones que cumplir, y he dado mi palabra.

—¡Usted, usted, usted! —gritó ella. Un estallido que impresionó a Terrence. No sólo porque se atreviera a hablarle en ese tono, sino porque era la primera vez que la veía expresar alguna emoción.

»Puede que sea duque —prosiguió Candy—, pero no es el sol alrededor del cual el mundo gira. De hecho, es todo lo contrario. Es usted el hombre más egoísta que nunca he conocido, además de desconsiderado. Siempre da órdenes a sus sirvientes o empleados sin decir siquiera gracias ni por favor. No le importa nada lo que sienta la gente, es tan arrogante que cree que su rango le da permiso para comportarse de ese modo.

El abrió la boca para reñirle por su arrebato, como lo haría con cualquier persona que estuviera a su servicio, pero ella habló antes de que pudiera hacerlo él.

—La pura verdad, señoría, es que usted no me gusta, y que no deseo seguir trabajando para usted ni un día más. Hable con lady Cornwell si lo desea, pero yo me iré de aquí dentro de un mes, sin importarme si le prohíbe o no ayudarme.

Terrence miró su espalda mientras ella se iba. No supo si seguirla o ir a pedirle explicaciones a Annie por haberle llenado la cabeza de locuras, en lugar de eso, se agachó y recogió del suelo la carta de dimisión de la señorita White. La abrió y leyó las dos líneas escritas con su perfecta y precisa caligrafía. Al volver a doblar la carta, un recuerdo le vino a la mente, el del día en que ella llegó a Tremore Hall, hacía cinco meses. Hoy no había sido la primera vez que la señorita White le había sorprendido. Durante mucho tiempo, él había querido excavar las ruinas romanas que había en su finca, y se había imaginado el museo que exhibiría sus hallazgos. Un lugar donde no sólo los ricos y privilegiados podrían conocer su historia, sino también todos los ciudadanos de Inglaterra, sin importar su clase social. No había nada así en Londres. Sir Henry White era reconocido internacionalmente como el mejor restaurador y anticuario vivo del mundo, y Terrence quería al mejor para su excavación. Tardó tres años en convencer a sir Henry de que aceptara trabajar para él. Mientras, se había visto obligado a contratar a otros, mucho menos capacitados y con menor pericia, pero había persistido hasta convencer a sir Henry de volver a Inglaterra y tomar las riendas de su proyecto. Sin embargo, no fue a ese excepcional caballero a quien encontró esperando en la antesala del gran salón de Tremore Hall aquella tarde de marzo cinco meses atrás. De pie, entre las estatuas de bronce, las columnas de mármol verde y las lámparas de cristal de la antesala, encontró a una joven seria de cara redonda y gafas doradas, una mujer de la que su mayordomo le había dicho que era la hija de sir Henry White. Vestida con un viejo abrigo marrón de viaje, unas botas marrones de espeso cuero y un ancho sombrero de paja, con un sencillo baúl a sus pies, parecía tan seca como el desierto de Marruecos del que había llegado. Con una suave y educada voz que no desprendía ningún sentimiento personal, le dijo que su padre había muerto y que ella estaba allí para ocupar el lugar de sir Henry y completar la excavación. La inmediata negativa de él debería haberla hecho correr hacia la puerta, pero no lo hizo. Ignoró totalmente sus palabras como si no hubiera hablado en absoluto, y le habló en cambio de sus conocimientos y sus experiencias de un modo conciso, enumerando metódicamente todas las razones por las que él debería permitir que ella ocupara el puesto de su padre. Cuando finalmente, utilizando su tono ducal más autoritario, él la interrumpió, y le dijo que había escogido a su padre porque quería el mejor restaurador disponible y que no tenía ninguna intención de contratarla a ella sin su padre,

Candy no discutió. Sencillamente, parpadeó tras sus gafas y, mirándolo con una cara inescrutable, como un pequeño y solemne búho, contestó muy seria: —Yo soy el mejor restaurador disponible. Ella ignoró su risa incrédula y continuó. —Soy la hija de sir Henry White y él era el mejor. A mí me enseño él, y ahora que él ha muerto, no hay nadie más cualificado que yo para este trabajo. Él no tenía intenciones de contratarla, pero le quedaban pocas opciones. Para salir del paso, aceptó, y a fin de proteger su reputación, mandó que el señor y la señora Bennington dejaran su residencia en el campo y se instalaran en la casa. Así la señora Bennington actuaría como dama de compañía. Durante los cinco meses que la señorita White llevaba allí, él había podido comprobar que ella no había exagerado. Sabía más sobre la antigua Roma y sus tesoros de lo que él podría nunca llegar a aprender. Era una excelente restauradora de mosaicos y sus frescos eran la perfección misma. Terrence salió de su ensimismamiento y arrugó la carta en su mano hasta convertirla en una bola. Hasta que el proyecto no estuviera finalizado, la señorita White no iría a ninguna parte. Si tenía al mejor restaurador, iba a encontrar el maldito modo de conservarlo.


	6. Chapter 6

Annie ya había predicho que a Terrence no le gustaría nada la idea de que Candy dimitiera, y cuando él irrumpió en su sala de ésta, supo que había acertado. Estaba hecho una furia.

—La señorita White se va!—. La has animado tú a hacerlo, verdad?

Annie observó a su hermano. Su aspecto era realmente intimidante, incluso para ella misma.

—Candy ha venido a verme —le explicó— y me dijo que había decidido renunciar a su puesto. Que tenía intenciones de encontrar a su abuelo, entrar en sociedad y, si todo iba bien, conocer a algún joven bien educado. Me pidió ayuda. ¿Qué podía hacer yo?

—Negarte. Me parece una respuesta obvia.

—No podía hacer semejante cosa. Es la nieta de un barón.

—Quizá. Eso nosotros no lo sabemos. Annie descartó el comentario.

—Pues la hija de un caballero entonces —. A mí me gusta, nos hemos hecho amigas, y creo que se merece tener la oportunidad de encontrar a su familia.

—¿Y esta aventura tuya no puede esperar hasta la primavera? ¿O mejor aún, cinco años?

—¡No tienes compasión, Terrence! —le riñó Annie—. Cinco años eliminarían cualquier opción que tuviera para casarse. Además, ella desea irse, no puedes detenerla. Yo le dije que si estaba convencida, la ayudaría, pero que primero tenía que hablar contigo.

Él la miró sarcástico. —Tú la animaste a dimitir.

—No me negué a ayudarla, si eso es lo que quieres decir.

—Sí, pero tú la deslumbraste contándole lo excitante que es Londres, lo divertidos que son los bailes y las fiestas, incluso te ofreciste a ayudarla a encontrar marido. Sabes que tengo obligaciones que cumplir. No puedo creer que me hagas esto, Annie.

Ella levantó las manos y las movió incrédula. —Terrence no entiendo por qué te importa tanto lo que ella haga o deje de hacer. Lo único que tienes que hacer es sustituirla.

—La señorita White es insustituible. Es vital para el éxito de mi proyecto, y no se irá a ningún sitio en los próximos siete meses. Ni en cinco años, si logro salirme con la mía.

—Cuando la contraté, ella contrajo una obligación conmigo hasta que este proyecto finalizara. Ahora quiere faltar a su compromiso. Y aún tiene la desfachatez de llamarme a mí desconsiderado.

—¿Ha hecho eso? —Annie estaba sorprendida. No puedo creerlo!

—Pues créetelo, porque eso fue lo que dijo. Que nunca pido las cosas por favor ni doy las gracias. Dijo que soy desconsiderado, arrogante y, ¿qué era lo otro?, ah, sí, egoísta. Me dijo que dimitía porque no quería trabajar para mí ni un día más. Sonaba ultrajado y ofendido, también desconcertado: no entendía en absoluto el punto de vista de Candy.

Annie estaba asimismo un poco confusa. ¿Qué le habría pasado a Candy para que se atreviera a hablar de ese modo? Parecía una persona muy calmada y serena.

—Terrence, cuando te dijo que dimitía, ¿tú qué hiciste? Reñirle, supongo.

—Por supuesto que no. Yo únicamente le recordé su deber hacia mí y mis obligaciones con el club. Ella estalló de repente, y empezó a lanzar todo tipo de insultos contra mi persona. ¿Quién se cree que es para hablarme así?

Annie casi tenía ganas de reír. Sentía un gran afecto por Terrence, pero tenía sus defectos, y Candy no había dudado en señalárselos. Empezaba a sentir un gran respeto por Candy. Ésta quizá era reservada, pero también era capaz de decir lo que pensaba y de plantar cara a Terrence.

—¿En qué estaba pensando esa chica? —prosiguió él, paseándose ante su hermana—. ¿Es que no sabe cuál es su lugar? Annie le observaba caminar de un lado a otro, como un león enjaulado, y se dio cuenta de que nunca le había visto así. Sin duda, era la primera vez en su vida que oía semejantes críticas, y se sentía tan ultrajado por ellas que su frialdad y su autocontrol lo habían abandonado. Candy le había provocado esa reacción, probablemente porque todo lo que había dicho era verdad, y él en el fondo lo sabía.

—Un duque pidiendo las cosas por favor y dando las gracias —seguía—. ¿Es o no ridículo?

Annie estaba demasiado preocupada como para contestarle. De repente se le había ocurrido una idea, un pensamiento que primero le pareció imposible, pero que poco a poco iba tomando fuerza. Oh, qué maravilloso sería convencer a Terrence de que se casase con Candy en vez de con lady Elisa. Cuanto más pensaba en ello más le gustaba la idea. Si Candy era de verdad la nieta de un barón, pocos se atreverían a decir que no era la adecuada. Desde que Annie había visto su expresión el otro día, sabía que, a pesar de su comportamiento distante, Candy era una mujer de grandes pasiones. Estaba enamoradísima de Terrence y, por otra parte, parecía saber bien lo que quería, además de haberse atrevido a plantar cara a un duque, todo auguraba un futuro de felicidad.

Por supuesto que antes debería cambiar la equivocada opinión que él tenía de ella, así como la intención de Candy de irse de allí y la incomodidad que de repente sentía hacia él, un sentimiento que aún intrigaba a Annie. ¿De dónde había salido? —¡Oh, claro! —exclamó, entendiéndolo todo de golpe, cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? Seguramente Candy había oído la conversación que ella y Terrence mantuvieron en la sala de música. Eso lo explicaba todo. No era de extrañar que quisiera irse tan deprisa, que quisiera entrar en sociedad y encontrar algún pretendiente que la consolara.

—Como mínimo deberías haberme consultado —le reñía él mientras continuaba paseando—.

Tuvo las agallas de decirme que se iba porque yo no le gustaba. Hay que tener valor. A ella no tengo por qué gustarle, ¿quién se ha creído que es?

—Obviamente, una mujer que no teme decirte lo que piensa.

Él la miró enfadado mientras seguía paseándose. —Tú eres en parte responsable de toda esta situación. Espero que te retractes de tu ofrecimiento a esa chica ahora mismo.

Annie cruzó los brazos y, terca, un rasgo característico de la familia, respondió. —No haré tal cosa. Si Candy decide venir conmigo, no la rechazaré.

Terrence dejó de pasear y la miró con toda su intimidación ducal. —¿Vas a desafiarme?

Ella se mantuvo firme. —Intento hacer lo que es correcto. Candy se merece encontrar a su familia y ocupar su lugar en la sociedad. Yo le he ofrecido mi ayuda en ese sentido, y la he invitado a quedarse en Chiswick conmigo. No voy a retirar mi invitación sólo porque para ti no sea conveniente. Si no quieres que se vaya, te sugiero que encuentres una manera de convencerla de que se quede. Si es que puedes…

En cuanto acabó de decir estas palabras, la esperanza de Annie renació. Terrence nunca rechazaba un desafío. Tal como esperaba, su hermano la miró y contestó:

—Puedo y lo haré!.

—¿Podría sugerirte que, si intentas convencerla de que se quede, le muestres tu lado más amable? —añadió Annie sonriendo—. Tendrás más posibilidades de lograr que cambie de opinión si recuerdas que es una joven que tiene los sentimientos, las necesidades y los sueños propios de una mujer. Candy no es una máquina. Si llegas a conocerla, a lo mejor lograrás entenderla, y eso beneficiaría a tu causa.

Él no reaccionó cuando ella le recordó la descripción que el mismo había hecho de Candy, ni tampoco le agradeció el consejo. En lugar de eso, se dirigió a la puerta.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Bien. Entonces creo que me iré a Chiswick mañana mismo. No quiero verme más involucrada en este asunto.

—Excelente. —Se detuvo en la puerta para mirarla por encima del hombro—. Yo llegaré a Londres dentro de unos meses, y entonces iré a Enderby para ver qué tal va todo. Si Cornwell hace algo… dijo Terrence —Te avisaré enseguida. —

Bien. Annie miró marcharse a su hermano, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Candy y Terrence acabaran juntos. Hacer de celestina era complicado, pero creía que aquella pareja realmente tenía posibilidades. La verdad era que Candy no era tan guapa como lady Elisa, pero a su manera también resultaba atractiva. Además, compartía los intereses de Terrence, y tenía inteligencia y sentido común suficientes como para poder manejar con facilidad la casa de un duque. Era apasionada y tenía un buen corazón. Aunque él ahora no se diera cuenta, Candy era la mujer que podría hacerle feliz. Serían un matrimonio perfecto.

Mandó a Celeste a preparar su equipaje. Había hecho todo lo posible para asegurar la futura felicidad de Terrence, tendría que conformarse con eso. Como máximo podía escribir una o dos cartas, para guiar a la pareja por el buen camino, pero si el amor estaba destinado a surgir entre ellos, debía nacer de manera espontánea. Ahora, lo mejor que podía hacer era irse y dejarlos solos. Además de ayudar a Terrence a encontrar una esposa que le amara, también tendría la satisfacción de vencer a lady Elisa Leagan, una de las damas más despreciables de toda Inglaterra. La idea de obtener también ese dulce triunfo hizo sonreír a Annie.

Candy vigilaba cómo un par de trabajadores entraban una gran sección del suelo de mosaico dentro del edificio. Cerró los ojos cuando un extremo golpeó con el marco de la puerta, y un pequeño trozo se rompió y cayó al suelo.

—Oh, por favor, tengan cuidado.

—Nunca pida las cosas por favor a los trabajadores —le susurró al oído una voz suave—. Si lo hace, no la respetarán.

El sonido de las palabras de Terrence, justo detrás de ella, la sobresaltó, y Candy se volvió.

—Gracias por el consejo, señor —dijo ella—, pero dado que he estado rodeada de trabajadores toda mi vida, creo que puedo arreglármelas sin su ayuda para que muevan un suelo de mosaico. Y dicho esto, se alejó, pero podía sentir la mirada de Terence clavada en su espalda mientras seguía a los hombres dentro del edificio.

—Gracias —les dijo cuando depositaron el pavimento encima de la mesa de trabajo

—. Ahora necesitaría…

—Váyanse —interrumpió Terrence desde atrás. Los dos hombres obedecieron inmediatamente, ignorando las protestas de Candy, quien se enfrentó a él cuando los trabajadores hubieron salido del edificio.

—Supongo que no se le ha ocurrido preguntarse si yo necesitaba su ayuda antes de despedirlos.

—No —contestó él, directo como siempre—. Quería hablar con usted en privado, así que les mandé salir.

—¿Siempre consigue lo que quiere? Candy vio cómo levantaba las cejas, sorprendido ante su impertinencia, y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de satisfacción. Mostrarse indiferente era tan fácil ahora que ya no sentía nada por él…

—Normalmente sí —contestó Terrence—. Quizá porque soy arrogante, desconsiderado y egoísta, según me han dicho.

Oírle citar sus propias palabras la desconcertó un poco, pero si esperaba que se disculpara, estaba muy equivocado.

—Todos los duques somos así —continuó él—. Es el modo en que nos educan. Crecemos rodeados de gente que sólo espera satisfacer nuestros más pequeños deseos y obedecer cualquier orden sin cuestionarla. No espere que un duque se comporte de otro modo.

Ella movió la cabeza en deferencia a su superior conocimiento sobre los duques.

—Con usted como ejemplo, le aseguro que no lo haré.

Él profirió un ruido entrecortado que sonó sospechosamente como una risa, y el sentimiento de satisfacción de Candy se evaporó. Ella había querido que sus palabras le dolieran.

—Veo que finalmente ha encontrado su voz, señorita White —comentó él, con algo de displicencia.

—No sabía que la hubiese perdido —replicó ella rápidamente—. Que yo sepa, ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo.

—Un hecho que justo ahora estoy descubriendo —murmuró Terrence, y dio un paso hacia ella, pero Candy no retrocedió. Por el contrario, le aguantó firmemente la mirada mientras él la estudiaba.

—Sus ojos no son azules —dijo él, sorprendido, como si hubiera descubierto algo inesperado—. Son de color verde esmeralda. El corazón de Candy se desbocó y toda su recientemente descubierta confianza la abandonó. Había algo en la mirada de él, en su voz, que la hirió y le hizo recordar a la mujer que había sido hasta el día anterior, una mujer afortunada que no sabía lo doloroso que era que le rompieran el corazón. Respiró profunda y serenamente. Esa mujer se había ido, y la que ahora ocupaba su lugar no iba a sentir dolor por culpa de él. Nunca más.

—Seguro que su señoría no me buscaba para comentar el color de mis ojos. — Al ver que él no contestaba, se dio la vuelta. Por encima del hombro, añadió

— Sea lo que sea lo que quiere discutir, espero que no le moleste que trabaje mientras hablamos. Candy tomó su silencio como una afirmación. No hizo ningún intento de averiguar por qué quería hablar con ella. Podía ser sobre su dimisión, o sobre algo relacionado con la excavación. No le importaba. Lo único que quería era que se fuera. Caminó hasta la mesa en la que estaba el mosaico a la espera de que ella lo restaurase. Examinó la mezcla que había preparado antes y la removió con una espátula de madera para estar segura de que tenía la consistencia adecuada. Mientras escogía varios cuadrados de mármol azules y verdes y los comparaba con el mosaico, esperaba a que Terrence hablara, pero él no lo hizo, así que levantó la mirada y se encontró con que él aún la estaba observando.

—Dijo que quería hablar conmigo —soltó de golpe.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Él pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y caminó hacia donde ella estaba—. Mi hermana se ha ido a Chiswick.

Sí, lo sé, dijo Candy- se ha despedido de mí hace un rato, mientras preparaban su carruaje. —Y no pudo resistirse a añadir—: La veré dentro de un mes.

—De eso es de lo que quería hablar con usted. —Hizo una pausa y continuó

— Señorita White, a pesar de ser una mujer, he llegado a valorar enormemente sus cualidades como restauradora y como intelectual. Candy pensó en todas las horas que había trabajado para demostrarle su valía y ganar su respeto. Y ahora, cuando ya era demasiado tarde, él finalmente le ofrecía una pizca de ese respeto. ¿Se suponía que tenía que estar impresionada con tal condescendencia?

—Gracias, señor. Usted, a pesar de ser un duque, parece tener ciertos conocimientos sobre antigüedades.

Esta vez, él sí se rió abiertamente, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su diversión.

—Sí, realmente tiene voz. Y ahora que se va ya no intenta esconderla. No esperaba que respondiera, y ella tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo. En lugar de eso, Candy se concentró en su trabajo. Mientras trabajaba, intentaba ignorar al hombre que estaba de pie a su lado. Ojalá dijera lo que había ido a decir y se fuera. Pasó una eternidad hasta que él habló.

—Me gustaría que se quedara.

Apretó las piedras que tenía en la palma de la mano, pero sólo por un momento. Lo que él quisiera ya no le importaba.

—No. Esperó haber dado por zanjado el asunto, y se agachó para comparar más de cerca las dos baldosas. —Demasiado verde, creo —murmuró para sí mientras se erguía y dejaba a un lado la pieza descartada. Se acercó de nuevo a la caja, pero antes de que pudiera seleccionar una nueva pieza, los dedos de Terrence le rodearon la muñeca deteniendo su gesto.

—Al menos, no puede negarme la oportunidad de hacerla cambiar de opinión —dijo.

—Sería una pérdida de tiempo. Me marcho.

—¿A qué viene ese repentino deseo de irse? Su dedo le acariciaba la muñeca, y Candy sintió cómo se le aceleraba el pulso. Enfadada consigo misma, se soltó.

—Mis razones no son de su incumbencia.

—Annie me contó lo de su abuelo. Si usted desea que él la reconozca, yo podría serle de mucha ayuda en ese sentido. Si se queda hasta que acabe la excavación, usaré mis influencias para obligarle a ello. Se moriría antes que aceptar su ayuda.

—No necesito ese tipo de ayuda, señoría. Me gustaría que mi abuelo me reconociera porque creyera que es lo correcto, no porque se sintiera intimidado por un hombre de más alto rango. Además, no quiero quedarme aquí. He estado trabajando en excavaciones toda mi vida, y quiero cambiar de aires. Quiero conocer gente nueva.

—Y, según he oído, también quiere encontrar marido.

Candy se incomodó ante esas palabras. No pudo detectar ningún atisbo de burla en su voz, pero debía de estar riéndose interiormente ante la idea de que alguien quisiera casarse con ella.

—No veo nada malo en ello.

—Si su objetivo es casarse, señorita White, permítame disuadirla de ello. En esta vida es mucho mejor no buscarse complicaciones, si es posible.

—Gracias por su cínica opinión sobre el tema, señoría, pero no la comparto. A mí me gusta creer que el matrimonio es una combinación de amor, respeto y compañía, no una complicación. Y, como he dicho, hay muchas otras razones por las que dimito de mi puesto.

—Entonces no gastaré saliva tratando de convencerla de que las olvide. Lo único que le pido es que las aplace hasta que mi excavación esté acabada o, como mínimo, hasta que el museo haya abierto. Al ella no contestar y seguir escogiendo piedras como si él no hubiera hablado, Terrence se le acercó más, lo bastante como para que cada vez que ella movía el brazo, su codo le rozara.

—Creía que le gustaba su trabajo, señorita White —murmuró—. Creía que aquí era feliz.

Candy se detuvo, una enorme duda la invadió. Sí, allí ella había sido feliz, había disfrutado de su trabajo; un trabajo que era agradable y familiar, y que la llenaba de orgullo, y estaba a punto de abandonar todo eso por un mundo muy distinto. No pudo evitar preguntarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto. No, el día anterior todo había cambiado, su felicidad se había echado a perder, y no quería seguir trabajando para un hombre que la respetaba tan poco.

—No hay nada que usted pueda decir o hacer para convencerme de que me quede aquí más de un mes.

—Le doblo el salario.

—No.

—Se lo triplico entonces. Ella interrumpió su trabajo con un exasperado suspiro y giró la cabeza para mirarle.

—¿Es usted incapaz de entender la palabra «no»?

—Tengo cierta dificultad con esa palabra en concreto —reconoció él.

—No me sorprende —contestó ella retomando su trabajo—. Seguramente no la oye muy a menudo.

—Rara vez —aceptó Terrence—. Soy arrogante, lo reconozco —continuó—, y todo lo demás. Lo admito, señorita White. Pero le pido que pase por alto mis defectos, acepte mi oferta de triplicarle el salario y se quede.

Candy no estaba impresionada con sus insinceros intentos de autodesprecio, nunca más iba a ceder ante él.

—En cuanto a persistencia, señor, los niños de las calles de El Cairo podrían aprender de usted, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

—¿No podría como mínimo quedarse hasta marzo? He prometido a mis colegas que el museo estará abierto el día quince de ese mes. Necesito a los mejores que pueda encontrar para este proyecto. Como usted misma me aseguró una vez, es la mejor restauradora disponible. No podría encontrar a nadie tan capaz como usted. A ella no le hicieron mella sus cumplidos.

—Ése es su problema —contestó fríamente.

—Cierto. —Dio un paso alejándose de ella y no dijo nada más. El silencio se prolongó, y Candy esperaba que finalmente hubiese aceptado su dimisión. Sin embargo, tras un momento, el habló de nuevo, y sus palabras sugirieron lo contrario.

—Me gustaría llegar a un acuerdo.


	7. Chapter 7

El hombre era verdaderamente imposible. Candy soltó las piedras que tenía en la mano, que se esparcieron por encima del estropeado mosaico, y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a él. —No tengo ninguna intención de llegar a un acuerdo con usted. —Escúcheme. Si se queda, no sólo le triplicaré el salario, sino que también le pagaré una prima. Ella hizo una mueca de desprecio. —Eso no es un acuerdo. Eso es simplemente que usted cree que puede comprar todo lo que quiere. —Normalmente puedo. Otra característica de los duques, me temo. El lado prudente y práctico de ella estaba tentado de preguntar de cuánto era la prima, pero no lo hizo. —Pues no puede comprarme a mí. —Unas palabras orgullosas, señorita White. ¿Y qué pasará si no encuentra a su familia? ¿Y si no encuentra a ese marido con quien compartir amor y cariño? ¿Qué ocurrirá entonces? No puede quedarse con Annie para siempre. —Entonces buscaré trabajo. Aprenderé todo lo que pueda de buenas maneras y me convertiré en institutriz. —Usted ya tiene un trabajo, y lo que hace es mucho más interesante que ser institutriz. Le aseguro que las institutrices ganan mucho menos de lo que yo le pago aquí y su trabajo es mucho menos gratificante. A usted no le gustaría. Confíe en mí al menos en esto, señorita White. —Yo no confío en usted para nada, señoría. —Porque no le gusto. —Exactamente. Él no parecía disgustado. —Entonces, si quiero que se quede, me veré obligado a gustarle y a ser más digno de su confianza y de su agrado. —No pierda el tiempo. No voy a quedarme. Llegado el caso, buscaría otra excavación en la que trabajar. Estoy convencida de que su hermana conoce a mucha gente rica con villas llenas de ruinas romanas. Seguro que a algunos les gustaría excavar esas ruinas. Parece estar muy de moda en Inglaterra. —¿Y por qué cree que la contratarían a usted? —¿Por qué no? —respondió ella suavemente—. Usted lo hizo. —Esto es ridículo —dijo, ya impaciente—. ¿Por qué va a irse a Londres si lo que quiere lograr puede conseguirlo desde aquí? Tiene los domingos libres para conocer a gente nueva. Estoy seguro de que la señora Bennington le presentaría a los habitantes de por aquí. —Qué excitante. Y supongo que en los próximos meses usted haría desfilar ante mí a todos los caballeros que conoce para que pudiera encontrar marido. Él ni siquiera parpadeó. —Si quiere. —¡Oh! —exclamó ella. Ya no podía aguantar más—. ¡Es el hombre más egoísta que he conocido en toda mi vida! Si cree que voy a aceptar una oferta tan ridícula… —Le pagaré quinientas libras. Candy parpadeó. —¿Disculpe? —Quédese hasta que acaben las excavaciones y le pagaré una prima de quinientas libras. Candy tomó aliento. —Está bromeando. Es una suma enorme. —También es una dote. Muchos nobles están arruinados. Su abuelo, aunque la reconociera, podría no estar en situación de procurarle una dote, y es lo que yo estoy haciendo. Ahora que le he ofrecido todo lo que quería, ¿reconsiderará mi oferta y se quedará? Candy bajó la vista y miró las lustrosas botas negras de Terrence. Quinientas libras era una cantidad que nunca había visto en su vida. ¿Qué pasaría si, a pesar de la influencia de Annie, la familia de su madre se negaba a reconocerla? ¿Qué pasaría si, sus padres no estaban casados y ella era ilegítima? No conocía lo suficiente a Annie como para confiar en ella en caso de que una de estas desgracias sucediera. ¿Qué ocurriría si volvía a encontrarse sola sin nada ni nadie? Pensó en la oscura habitación del hotel de Tánger donde había pasado ocho semanas tras la muerte de su padre. Él casi no había dejado dinero al morir. Ella había vendido sus libros y su equipo para mantenerse el mayor tiempo posible. Cuando sólo le quedaban los dinares suficientes como para aguantar otra semana, llegó la carta del abogado de su abuelo aniquilando cualquier esperanza. Daphne no se había sentido tan asustada en toda su vida. Lo único que le quedaba era un pequeño baúl con su ropa y los dos pasajes a Inglaterra pagados por el duque de Tremore. Nunca antes de esas semanas se hubiera imaginado lo peligroso que podía ser el mundo para una mujer sin familia, sin dinero y sin nadie a quien recurrir. Había estado a un paso de la miseria y no quería volver a sentirse tan en precario nunca más. Terrence esperaba, y ella podía sentir su mirada mientras intentaba decidirse. Se resentía de la complacencia con la que le había lanzado a la cara quinientas libras,seguro de que las aceptaría. Él sabía perfectamente que esa cantidad, aunque para él sólo fuera calderilla, para ella era una fortuna. Quizá debería aceptar. Sería mucho más prudente tragarse su orgullo y decir que sí, que arriesgarse a un futuro incierto y desconocido. Daphne se mantuvo firme, se agarró a su orgullo y calibró hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar. Entonces, levantó la barbilla, miró a Terrence directamente a los ojos y dijo: —Deje que explique mi contrapropuesta, señoría. Me quedaré hasta el primero de diciembre, tres meses en lugar de uno. Durante ese tiempo, restauraré la mayor cantidad de antigüedades posible y, hasta mi partida, le ayudaré a buscar a una persona capacitada para sustituirme. A cambio, usted me triplicará el salario, tendré otro día libre, el jueves sería estupendo, y me pagará la prima de quinientas libras. —A ver si lo he entendido bien: yo le triplico el sueldo, le pago la prima, le doy otro día libre y a cambio usted sólo se queda tres meses. Está loca. —Esa cantidad de dinero no significa nada para usted. Loca o no, es mi unica oferta. —¿Está segura de que no quiere añadir nada más? ¿No le gustaría tener libres las tardes de los sábados para poder visitar a sus amigos? —Ya que lo pregunta…, sí, hay algo más. Me gustaría que fuera usted menos sarcástico y más educado. Puede que usted sea duque, pero yo soy la nieta de un barón, la hija de un caballero y la amiga de una vizcondesa, y por todo ello merezco que me trate como a una dama y no como a una sirvienta. Él ladeó la cabeza y la observó. Dudaba que valiera la pena seguir discutiendo, así que aceptó. —Está bien. Acepto sus condiciones y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por ser más educado con usted, aunque le advierto una cosa. —¿Qué? —Hasta diciembre, no sólo seré educado, sino que haré todo lo posible para que cambie de opinión y obligarla a que se quede hasta el final de la excavación. —No soy su esclava, y usted no puede obligarme a nada. —Pues entonces digamos que la persuadiré. Cuando quiero puedo ser muy persuasivo. —De repente sonrió, y su sonrisa fue como un sol deslumbrante abriéndose paso entre las nubes—. Quiero que se quede. Candy tomó aliento, su sonrisa le había afectado. Era consciente de que él solo estaba siendo amable para lograr lo que quería, pero durante un instante de locura estuvo tentada de decirle que sí, que se quedaría hasta el final. —Y yo, señoría —dijo sin ninguna emoción—, puedo ser muy testaruda. —Entonces estamos los dos advertidos —replicó él aún sonriendo. Le hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación. Una vez sola, Candy recordó cómo le había afectado la sonrisa de Terrence la primera vez que lo vio. Ella le estaba esperando en la sala anterior al gran salón, apabullada ante tanta opulencia y sorprendida de que alguien viviera en un sitio como aquél. Tremore Hall no era una casa, era un palacio. El ruido de las inmensas puertas cerrándose tras ella la asustó. El eco de las fuertes pisadas que se acercaban le hizo revivir el miedo que había sentido al verse sola, pobre y desesperada. Miles de preguntas cruzaron su mente mientras oía esos pasos. ¿Qué pasaría si la rechazaba? ¿Y si la echaba? ¿Qué haría si no podía convencerle de que la contratara? Entonces él entró en la habitación y ella se quedó petrificada. Era el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida: tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, los ojos azules y unas espesísimas pestañas y unos labios carnosos. Pero esos rasgos de niño travieso quedaban difuminados ante sus otros atractivos. No había nada infantil en sus marcados pómulos, ni en su recta nariz, ni tampoco en su implacable mandíbula. Candy supo en ese mismo instante que era un hombre que sobresalía por encima de los demás. Si Tremore era un palacio, él era su príncipe. Era mucho más alto que Candy. Vestía botas de montar, pantalones claros, chaqueta azul de terciopelo y una inmaculada camisa de lino blanco. Sus anchos hombros destacaban bajo la ropa y su cuerpo bloqueaba la puerta por completo. No se parecía a ningún hombre que Candy hubiera visto antes. Nada la había preparado para el duque de Tremore, que rezumaba fuerza, vitalidad y poder por todos sus poros. Se acercó a ella y, con una voz muy suave, dijo: —Veamos, ¿así que usted es la hija de sir White? ¿Dónde está su padre, señorita White? De algún modo, Candy logró contarle lo que había pasado, decirle que su padre había muerto y que él debía, aun así, contratarla. Incluso ahora, no sabía cómo había sido capaz de decirle nada. Sus ojos la estuvieron estudiando todo el rato y ella llegó a pensar que la echaría de allí a patadas. Era evidente que él dudaba de su palabra, que no confiaba en sus habilidades como restauradora. ¿Y quién podía culparle? Allí estaba ella, intentando convencerlo de que no encontraría a nadie mejor que ella para su excavación. Tenía todo el derecho a mostrarse escéptico. Pero al final no sólo no la echó, sino que dijo: —Está usted contratada, señorita White. —Y le tendió la mano. Ella la aceptó, sintiéndose muy aliviada y agradecida de tener la oportunidad de demostrar todo lo que sabía. Le miró y entonces él sonrió, con lo que pasó de ser un frío príncipe a un hombre encantador. Esa sonrisa la dejó sin habla, casi hizo que se le doblaran las rodillas, le aceleró el pulso y disparó todas las emociones que ella era capaz de sentir. Todas, excepto el miedo que durante tantos meses la había atormentado. El miedo había desaparecido. Al lado de aquel hombre no había nada que temer, estaba a salvo y volvía a tener un lugar en el mundo. En ese instante, se enamoró del duque de Tremore. Por suerte, ahora era más lista que cinco meses atrás. Lejos habían quedado ya la admiración, la gratitud y el atontamiento. Daphne volvió a concentrarse en el trabajo. Por muy persuasivo que él pudiera llegar a ser, ella se iría, ya no podía conquistarla con su sonrisa. Si alguna vez había tenido algún poder sobre ella, ahora había desaparecido. A Terrence le gustaba llevar una vida tranquila. Siempre que visitaba Tremore Hall se adaptaba a los horarios del campo y cumplía estrictamente con la rutina. Por la mañana paseaba con el señor Cox, el capataz de la finca, y repasaba con él varios temas. Luego se reunía con su secretario, el jardinero, el ama de llaves y otros miembros del servicio para resolver cualquier asunto que hubiera podido surgir. Aun después de cumplir con todas sus obligaciones ducales, podía trabajar varias horas en la excavación. Cenaba a las seis y a las diez se iba a la cama. Pero desde la dimisión de la señorita White, su rutina se había alterado. Estaba indignado, todo le hacía pensar en ella y en la discusión que habían tenido, y en que aún no sabía cómo convencerla para que se quedara. Se acordó de ella cuando el señor Cox le explicó que había problemas con los nuevos acueductos y sugirió que tal vez la señorita White pudiera ayudarles. Después de todo, ella era una experta en acueductos romanos. Se acordó de ella cuando leyó su correspondencia. Muchas cartas hacían referencia al museo, incluso una de lord Westholme, miembro del Club de Anticuarios y su socio en ese proyecto. Westholme le recordó la expectación que había en torno de la próxima apertura del museo. La señorita White contaba con que él le encontraría un sustituto antes del día uno de diciembre. Pero la verdad era que, aunque pudiera, no tenía ninguna intención de buscarlo. El museo y la reconstrucción de la villa eran de vital importancia. Él no solo quería impresionar a los estudiosos, sino que deseaba que todo el mundo pudiera tener acceso a su propia historia. Y eso requería tiempo. Debía convencer a la señorita White de que, como mínimo, se quedara hasta marzo, y si podía ser más, mucho mejor. Si lograba salirse con la suya, ella permanecería allí hasta que la villa estuviera totalmente reconstruida, hasta que todos los mosaicos y todos los frescos estuvieran pintados, y todas las ánforas y todas las joyas estuvieran dibujadas, catalogadas y expuestas en su museo de Londres. Terrence soltó riendas a su caballo. Quería que Desafío galopara mientras él analizaba las diferentes tácticas que podía utilizar para que ella se quedara en Hampshire, durante los siguientes cuatro o cinco años. «Usted no puede obligarme a que me quede.» Ah, sí, sí que podía, aunque quizá la señorita White era demasiado inocente para creerlo así. Ya se le habían ocurrido varias opciones. El dinero no la había convencido. Tan pronto como lo intentó se dio cuenta de que eso no la tentaba en absoluto. Con todo el poder y la influencia que tenía, seguro que podía encontrar algún modo retorcido para lograr sus propósitos, pero no quería seguir ese camino. Al fin y al cabo, era un caballero honrado, y no el hombre despiadado que ella creía. No, Annie tenía razón. Si quería que la señorita White se quedara en Hampshire más le valía maña que fuerza. Cuando llegó a Tremore Hall, sabía exactamente lo que iba a hacer. 


	8. Chapter 8

Ya era de noche cuando finalmente Terrence llegó a casa. Ordenó la cena y pidió a Richardson que le preparara un baño caliente; luego preguntó por la señorita White y averiguó que estaba en la biblioteca. Estaba acurrucada en uno de los dos sofás de cuero que había junto a la ventana. Estaba leyendo, con los pies escondidos bajo su falda y los zapatos en el suelo. La iluminaba la suave luz del candelabro encendido en la mesita de la esquina. Terrence caminó hacia ella. Sus botas no hicieron ningún ruido al pisar la mullida alfombra turca. Nunca la había visto tan tarde y se sorprendió al ver que no llevaba el pelo recogido en aquel odioso moño. En lugar de eso, se había hecho una gruesa trenza, que, resplandeciente, descansaba sobre su hombro. Estaba tan absorta en su lectura que ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando se le acercó, hecho que a él le irritó sobremanera.

Era imposible que no se diera cuenta de que estaba parado frente a ella. Terrence esperó unos segundos a que detectara su presencia, pero no lo hizo, así que se cansó. Nunca había sido un hombre paciente, de modo que carraspeó.

—Me gustaría hablar con usted un momento. —Al ver que ella no respondía, añadió— Por favor.

Ella seguía leyendo. —Nuestro acuerdo no contemplaba que trabajara de noche. Dado que ahora es de noche, mis obligaciones han finalizado. ¿Podríamos dejarlo para mañana por la mañana?

Terrence se preguntó si estaba soñando. El mismo día anterior ella hubiera cumplido su orden sin cuestionar nada, como cualquier otro miembro del servicio. Pero ahora la señorita White ya no era la señorita White. En tan sólo una noche se había convertido en una criatura descarada, capaz de dimitir de su trabajo sin inmutarse, de criticarlo e incluso capaz de decirle que su horario ya había finalizado. ¡Cuando aún quedaba tanto por hacer!

«No soy su esclava.»

Murmuró por lo bajo un par de palabrotas. Al oírlo la señorita White levantó la vista.

—¿Ha dicho usted algo?

Él se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba allí de pie, como un idiota, cuando lo que de verdad quería era hablar con ella. El problema era que ella no cooperaba. Había decidido que el mejor modo de convencerla para que se quedara era hacer que su vida allí fuera tan maravillosa que no quisiera irse. Por ahora no tenía éxito. Vio cómo ella se concentraba de nuevo en el libro y volvió a intentarlo.

—No quiero hablar de su trabajo, ¿qué podría decir de eso? Siempre es impecable.

—Gracias —dijo ella, y pasó otra página—. Pero si cree que halagándome conseguirá que me quede, está muy equivocado.

—Señorita White, ¿no podríamos hacer las paces? —Como ella no contestaba, continuó— Después de todo, va a estar aquí los próximos tres meses. Así que…

—Dos meses, tres semanas y tres días —no pudo evitar corregirle ella—, y ni un día más.

Él ignoró el comentario pues no quería que volvieran a discutir. —Claro. Sólo quería decir que ya que vamos a pasar tanto tiempo juntos y dado que ahora tendremos que acelerar el ritmo de trabajo, podríamos mantener una relación cordial. He pensado que, para empezar, podríamos hablar un rato. Ella dudó por un instante pero no le rechazó, sino que cerró el libro y se quitó las gafas. Dejó ambas cosas encima de la mesita que tenía al lado, se sentó correctamente en el sofá, levantó la vista y se dispuso a charlar con él. Y entonces él olvidó completamente lo que quería decirle.

Tenía unos ojos preciosos. Era la primera vez que la veía sin sus horribles gafas y el cambio le dejó sin habla. A la luz de las velas, se los veía oscuros, pero él recordaba que eran de un extraordinario color verde. Sin las gafas impidiéndoselo pudo apreciar también que sus grandes ojos estaban rodeados de unas espesas pestañas. Siempre había pensado que ella no tenía ningún atractivo, pero viéndola ahora, Terrence supo que estaba equivocado. Con el pelo iluminado por las llamas y aquellos enormes ojos mirándole, decidió que era hermosa. En verdad tenía una belleza despampanante.

—¿Señoría?

Su voz lo devolvió a la realidad y recordó el verdadero motivo de su visita. Se sentó delante de ella y se concentró en buscar un tema de conversación inocuo y amable.

—¿Qué está leyendo? —preguntó finalmente.

—Una biografía de Cleopatra.

—¿De verdad? —Entonces miró el delgado libro rojo que había encima de la mesa. Las letras doradas del título brillaban a la luz de las velas—.

Ese estudio sobre su vida es bastante aburrido. Si de verdad quiere entender a Cleopatra, creo que en algún lugar tengo una biografía mucho mejor.

—¿Qué tiene de malo éste?

—No le añade valor histórico y sólo habla de su vida personal.

—Eso es exactamente lo que quiero saber. Ya lo sé todo sobre el valor histórico de su figura. Lo que quiero saber es cómo era ella como mujer.

—Ya veo.

A ella no se le escapó el tono irónico de él, pero se mordió la lengua y desvió la mirada. Pasados unos segundos, volvió a mirarle y dijo:

—Todos hablan de que…, lo que quiero decir es que…, ella no era una mujer hermosa, pero sí tenía cierto… cierto… bueno…

—¿Atractivo sexual? —la ayudó él, y le encantó ver cómo ella se sonrojaba ante sus palabras. Dios, la señorita Wade se había ruborizado. Normalmente se mantenía inalterable, pero tras aquellos últimos dos días, Terrence se preguntaba si bajo esa fría apariencia no habría una mujer, después de todo.

—Eso está claro —convino ella intentando sonar seria y académica—. Pero debía de tener algo más. Algo indescriptible. Algo mágico y cautivador.

—¿Es eso lo que usted desea, señorita White? —preguntó—. ¿Ser mágica y cautivadora?

De repente, ella se tensó y se sintió incómoda.

—¿Se está burlando de mí? —preguntó en voz baja. La pregunta le sorprendió, ya que la idea de burlarse de ella ni se le había pasado por la cabeza.

—No —contestó enseguida—. No me estoy burlando de usted. Sencillamente sentía curiosidad.

Ella no le creyó, pero se encogió de hombros como si no tuviera importancia y continuó.

—César sabía que el pueblo no le apoyaría si convertía a Cleopatra en su reina, pero la quería tanto que aun así se casó con ella. Lo asesinaron por culpa de esa pasión.

—No —la corrigió Terrence—. César fue asesinado por estúpido. La pasión que sentía por esa mujer sólo fue el catalizador de su muerte.

—Quizá, pero es cierto que lo que sentía por ella era algo muy fuerte. Está bien, fijémonos entonces en Marco Antonio. En la batalla de Actium se jugó todo lo que tenía por recuperar el reino de Cleopatra y poder así conquistarla. ¿Por qué?

—¿Acaso importa? Marco Antonio fue tan estúpido como Cesar. Fueran cuales fueran sus sentimientos, nunca debió librar esa batalla. Fue un suicidio.

—¿Un suicido? Casi ganó. Antes de que él pudiera responderle alguien interrumpió desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

—Lamento molestarle, señoría, pero el señor Richardson me manda decirle que ya tiene el baño preparado y que su cena estará lista enseguida. Terrence se volvió y vio al lacayo que esperaba su respuesta. —Sólo tardare un momento. El sirviente hizo una reverencia, salió de la habitación y Terence volvió a concentrarse en la mujer que estaba sentada frente a él.

—En la guerra, señorita White, el hecho de estar a punto de ganar no significa nada. Marco Antonio era un brillante general y debería haberse dado cuenta de que en Actium perdería. Tenía a todo el ejército de Octavio avanzando hacia él. Retirarse era la única opción lógica.

—¿Y qué le hace pensar que la lógica tuviera algo que ver con todo eso? Él la amaba, y el amor no entiende de lógica.

—Muy propio de una mujer poner los sentimientos por encima de la razón —contestó él impaciente.

—Muy propio de un hombre negar el poder del amor.

Él cruzó los brazos y se reclinó en el sofá. —El amor nunca debería prevalecer sobre la razón.

—A menudo lo hace.

—Con trágicos resultados.

—Quizá para Marco Antonio y Cleopatra —reconoció ella—, pero no siempre es así. Hay quien es muy feliz.

—Esa felicidad dura siempre muy poco.

A ella empezaba a frustrarle su firme convicción de que el amor no valía la pena, y levantó la mirada hacia el cielo en un claro gesto de desesperación.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó—. Seguro que alguna vez ha visto a alguien enamorarse perdidamente y ser feliz.

Terrence recordó entonces la noche en la que encontró a su padre muerto, con cuatro tubos de láudano a su lado.

—Sí —contestó él—, pero tuvo un trágico final. —Entonces se levantó bruscamente. Ya no tenía ganas de seguir hablando—.

Deberá perdonarme, se está enfriando el baño. Buenas noches. Y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. Primero Annie, con aquella charla tan extraña sobre el amor, y ahora la señorita White. Maldita sea. ¿Por qué las mujeres eran incapaces de entender que el amor no era importante en la vida?

A pesar de lo mucho que a Candy le gustaba el húmedo clima inglés, tenía que reconocer que para su trabajo era un problema, especialmente cuando se trataba de restaurar un fresco. En Inglaterra la humedad lo hacía todo complicado. El lodo cubría todo el fresco y, a causa de haber permanecido seiscientos años bajo aquella tierra húmeda, la pintura se había degradado tanto que para Candy era casi imposible distinguir ninguna imagen. Encontrar el color que más se parecía al original e intentar dibujar los fragmentos que faltaban era un trabajo exasperante. Aquél era uno de esos días.. El problema era que, una y otra vez, se distraía recordando lo que había pasado unas noches atrás, y la conversación que Terrence y ella habían mantenido en la biblioteca. Candy no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho sobre haber conocido a alguien perdidamente enamorado y cuyo final había sido trágico. Se preguntaba de quién estaría hablando. ¿De sí mismo tal vez? eso explicaría su actitud tan cínica, fría y calculadora frente al matrimonio. Tenía que concentrarse.

A ella no le importaba nada lo que él pensara del matrimonio ni con quién fuera a casarse. Desde esa noche en la biblioteca, cada vez que él le pedía algo añadía «por favor», y cuando ella finalizaba la tarea que fuera, le daba siempre las gracias. A menudo charlaba con ella de cosas sin importancia, como el clima, y de cómo las cálidas temperaturas debían de ser mejores para su trabajo. A veces le comentaba las noticias del día, haciendo especial hincapié en el exceso de institutrices que inundaban Inglaterra o lo aburridísima que era la vida social de Londres. Incluso había ordenado que cada hora una sirvienta fuera a preguntarle si quería una taza de té, y a menudo mandaba allí a trabajadores para ver si necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda. Como si nada de eso pudiera convencerla de que se quedara. Al comprobar que con el dinero no iba a lograrlo, ahora el duque intentaba demostrarle que era capaz de ser encantador y considerado. Ella hizo una mueca de desdén. Él no era considerado. Era egoísta, altivo, y no tenía en absoluto en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás. Aparte era frío, tan frío que, de un modo calculado, había escogido casarse con una mujer de la que nunca pudiera enamorarse.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todos esos defectos, ella había creído estar enamorada de él. ¿Por qué? Candy dejó de trabajar y miró al infinito pensando en ello. ¿Qué había visto en él que la había cautivado? Se acordó de Cleopatra y se dio cuenta que no sólo las mujeres pueden tener ese algo que las convierte en mágicas y fascinantes. Terrence también lo tenía. Pensó en todas las veces que él la había mirado como si fuera especial, como si, por un instante, para él únicamente existiera ella en el mundo. Pero era sólo por un instante, solamente cuando él quería algo de ella. Cuando necesitaba que hiciera algo difícil y en poco tiempo, había recurrido a esa sonrisa para que ella no pudiera negarse. Una vez había obtenido lo que quería, se iba, llevándose con él la magia, sin darle las gracias por haberse pasado miles de horas trabajando. Ahora sabía que todas esas veces que la había mirado de ese modo especial ni siquiera la habla visto. Sólo la había utilizado para alcanzar sus fines. Y, a pesar de todo ello, cuando el otro día le pidió que se quedara, durante un segundo estuvo tentada de aceptar y complacerle. Sí, él tenía esa inexplicable alquimia que lograba que una sirvienta fuera a buscar mantequilla fresca a las dos de la mañana sin enfadarse, que a la señora Bennington se le acelerara la respiración sólo por estar hablando con él sobre el mal estado del camino, y que la vulgar y corriente Candy White se sintiera una de las mujeres más bellas del mundo.

Pero no era real. Respiró hondo y reanudó su trabajo. Por suerte, ahora ya lo conocía, y esa magia ya no podía afectarle. Candy cogió otra pieza y, con la espátula, empezó a esparcir sobre ella un poco de cemento, La presión debió de ser demasiado fuerte, y la ya delicada pieza se partió en dos entre sus manos. Era la cuarta vez que le pasaba eso, cuatro fragmentos únicos e irreemplazables se habían convertido en polvo y escurrido entre sus dedos.

—¡Oh, maldito fango ingles! ¡Destruye todo lo que toca! —gritó y, exasperada, lanzó la espátula con fuerza. El ruido que hizo al caer fue acompañado de un silbido, y cuando Candy se dio la vuelta vio a Terrence de pie cerca de la puerta.

—Vigile dónde lanza las cosas, señorita White —dijo, y se agachó para recoger la espátula.

—¿Le he dado?

—No —contestó—, pero ha estado cerca. Candy le miró mientras se aproximaba a ella. Sabía que aún no había ido a visitar al señor Bennington a la excavación ya que, aunque no llevaba chaqueta ni corbata, su camisa era de un blanco inmaculado, sin una pizca de polvo ni de suciedad. Candy se alegró de que la llevara puesta. Desvió la mirada. —Me alegra no haberle lastimado —dijo, mientras él se colocaba justo a su lado.

—¿Por qué estaba maldiciendo el fango de Inglaterra?

—Colocó la espátula en la mesa, al lado del bol con el preparado de cemento. Candy tomó aliento y, al hacerlo, inhaló su aroma mezclado con un poco de esencia de limón. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa y no sabía qué hacer. ¿Era realmente necesario que estuviera tan cerca de ella?

—No es nada —contestó, y volvió a coger la espátula—. Es sólo que hoy estoy de mal humor.

—¿De mal humor? Debo de estar soñando.

Ella cogió un poco de cemento.

—No sé a qué se refiere —dijo, y empezó a repartir la pasta por encima de una pieza de las que había escogido antes.

—En estos últimos días me he sentido perdido, como si estuviera en un sueño extraño —explicó, y se apartó de ella. Candy se sintió aliviada de que se alejara, pero aún notaba su mirada fija en ella mientras se colocaba justo enfrente de su mesa.

—Usted no es para nada como me la imaginaba —prosiguió él—, y la verdad es que me tiene muy desconcertado.

Candy juntó las dos piezas del fresco y no contestó. Mientras esperaba a que el cemento se secara, levantó la vista y vio cómo Terrence se arremangaba las mangas de la camisa. A medida que el blanco lino desaparecía, ella observaba sus marcados antebrazos y cómo iba apareciendo su piel morena. Empezó a tener calor y a recordar la imagen de Terrence sin camisa, pero luchó por concentrarse en lo que él le estaba diciendo.

—Creo que todos los prejuicios que tenía de usted se están desmoronando. Uno a uno. Ella era humana, no una máquina, así que no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿Y qué prejuicios eran ésos? Tan pronto como lo hubo dicho, deseó poder retirar aquellas palabras. No se veía capaz de oír otra vez falsos halagos destinados a convencerla de que se quedara. Miró de nuevo las piezas que tenía en la mano e intentó reconciliar la conversación hacia un tema más seguro.

—Olvídelo. No quiero saberlo.

—Se lo diré de todos modos. Creía que usted era una joven tímida y maleable, dispuesta a hacer todo lo que yo le pidiera y cuando se lo pidiera.

«También pensaba que era como un insecto pegado a una hoja.»

Candy no se atrevió a hacer ese comentario en voz alta, aunque una parte de ella quería provocar que se sintiera culpable de todo lo que había dicho ese día.

—Pues estaba equivocado.

—Ya lo veo —admitió él—. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no es ni tímida ni maleable. De hecho, señorita White, tiene bastante carácter. No tiene reparos en lanzar objetos a través de la habitación cuando está enfadada, y tampoco teme decir lo que piensa. Tras cinco meses de una actitud serena y complaciente, hace sólo unos días expresó usted con bastante elocuencia lo que piensa de mí. Comprenderá que me sienta desconcertado y que me pregunte la razón de esos cambios.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó al oír esas palabras, pero se juró que nunca le diría la verdad. Sería demasiado vergonzoso. Respiró hondo y contestó.

—No sé lo que me pasó el otro día. No acostumbro a ser tan brusca.

—Acepto sus disculpas.

Candy levantó la barbilla y se dio cuenta que él le estaba sonriendo, poniendo en marcha su magia.

—No me estaba disculpando —replicó ella enfática—. Nunca me disculpo si, tras haber sido provocada, doy mi sincera opinión. Terrence apoyó las manos en la mesa y se acercó un poco más a ella. Aunque no había una sonrisa en sus labios sí que parecía que sus ojos le estuvieran sonriendo.

—Señorita White, ¿no sabe darse cuenta de cuándo le están tomando el pelo?

—¿Me estaba tomando el pelo?

—Eso me temo.

Ella no quería que él le tomara el pelo. Eso hacía que bajara la guardia y que le fuera mucho más difícil odiarle. Seguro que él lo sabía.

—¿Le gusta tomarle el pelo a la gente?

—Por ahora, me gusta tomarle el pelo a usted. Le confieso que lo encuentro… fascinante. Debo hacerlo más a menudo. —Retrocedió y se apartó de la mesa. Con las manos tras la espalda propuso

— Cene conmigo mañana, señorita White.

—¿Es una invitación o una orden?

—Una invitación.

Ella se sentía atrapada y apartó la mirada. No quería cenar con él, no quería conocerle mejor.

—No creo que sea apropiado.

—Invitaré también al señor y a la señora Bennington. —Aunque su semblante estaba serio, en sus ojos se mantenía aún la sonrisa de antes—. Para persuadirla estoy incluso dispuesto a pedírselo por favor. Candy no quería que la persuadiera, pero tal como él había señalado la semana anterior, si mantenían una relación cordial, el tiempo que estuvieran juntos resultaría mucho más agradable.

—De acuerdo, acepto su invitación.

—Excelente, señorita White. Si seguimos así, puede incluso que nos hagamos amigos.

Candy volvió a sentirse incómoda.

—Yo no apostaría por eso, su señoría.


	9. Chapter 9

**El desalojo de campesinos era siempre un asunto delicado. Muchos nobles dejaban esa tarea en manos de sus secretarios, pero para Terrence eso era de cobardes y, por muy desagradable que fuera el asunto, prefería hacerse cargo personalmente. **

**—El hombre está enfermo. —Miró al señor Cox que sólo llevaba seis meses trabajando para Terrence y aún no conocía todas las excentricidades de su patrón, pero sí sabía que el duque valoraba la sinceridad por encima de todo, así que respondió sin rodeos: **

**—Su señoría ya le ha permitido estar un año sin pagar las rentas. Hace un año que no trabaja y, como está en cama, tampoco podrá cosechar nada esta temporada. Si permite que él y su familia se queden, creará un precedente. **

**—Señor Cox —le interrumpió impaciente Terrence—, estando tan enfermo tampoco podrá alimentar a su media docena de hijos. No voy a echarle de su casa habiendo otras opciones. Cox, como buen secretario, le miró resignado. **

**—¿Qué desea que haga? **

**—Su mujer tiene salud. Dígale a la señora Pendergast que encuentre un trabajo para ella y para su hija mayor en la lavandería. Trabajarán allí mientras él esté enfermo. Encárguese también de buscar a algún vecino que se haga cargo de sus otros hijos pequeños. Con eso bastará para pagar las rentas. **

**—Señor, el sueldo de una lavandera no cubre… **

**—Ésas son mis órdenes, señor Cox. Llévelas a cabo. Si dentro de quince días él sigue enfermo, quiero que sus vecinos recojan su cosecha para que no se estropee. Como paga les daré licor, seguro que así estarán más dispuestos a colaborar. **

**—Muy bien, señor. Cox se levantó y se fue. Terrence se relajó, esperaba no volver a tener que hablar de desalojos hasta el año siguiente. Miró por la ventana y vio que estaba lloviendo. Una lluvia como ésa causaba estragos en las excavaciones. Entonces se acordó de cuando la señorita White lanzó la espátula maldiciendo el fango inglés y le entraron ganas de reír. No era nada propio de ella, pero tal como le había dicho, no era la mujer tímida que él había imaginado. En realidad, estaba resultando ser bastante más impredecible que eso. Caminó hacia la ventana para observar el exterior, y lo que vio le confirmó lo que estaba pensando.**

** Allí, de pie bajo la lluvia, sin sombrero y sin chubasquero estaba la señorita White, con la cabeza hacia atrás con toda la lluvia cayéndole encima. ¿Qué estaba haciendo fuera con aquel tiempo? Agosto había sido un mes cálido, pero en septiembre las temperaturas ya habían bajado considerablemente. Si se quedaba bajo semejante lluvia mucho más rato cogería un resfriado. Terrence se apartó de la ventana y salió de su despacho. Minutos más tarde, vestía un impermeable, cogió un paraguas y fue a buscarla. Ella seguía en el mismo sitio en que la había visto desde su despacho. Delante de una fuente, entre dos macizos de flores y con la cabeza hacia atrás. No llevaba las gafas y tenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba completamente quieta, con los brazos abiertos, concentrada en sentir cómo la lluvia caía sobre su cara. **

**—¿Qué está haciendo aquí fuera, señorita White? —preguntó. **

**Al oír su voz ella abrió los ojos y lo miró. **

**—Hola. ¿Quiere acompañarme? **

**—Dios, no. He venido a buscarla. Se acercó más a ella y, con el paraguas, los cubrió a ambos. Estaba desconcertado por la sonrisa de ella. No había nada de divertido en estar empapado por la lluvia de una fría tarde de otoño. **

**—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó ella. **

**Él no tuvo más remedio que señalarle lo evidente. —Está lloviendo y usted está aquí fuera, mojándose **

**—Ya lo sé —admitió ella, y luego, ante la sorpresa de Terrence, empezó a reír—. ¿No es maravilloso? **

**—Creo que se ha vuelto loca, señorita White. Es lo único que se me ocurre para justificar su comportamiento. —La cogió del brazo para intentar llevarla a la casa. **

**—No, no —se opuso ella, soltándose—. No me he vuelto loca, se lo aseguro. Sólo quiero quedarme aquí fuera un poco más. **

**—No lo dirá en serio. Ella afirmó con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás para salir así de la protección del paraguas. **

**—Lo digo totalmente en serio —le contestó mientras se mojaba. Tenía la ropa empapada y el pelo se le pegaba a la cara—.**

** Me encanta la lluvia. ¿A usted no? **

**—No, a mí no. Y a usted tampoco. ¿No se acuerda de que ayer mismo estaba maldiciendo el barro inglés? Ella rió. **

**—Es verdad. Odio el fango porque dificulta mi trabajo, pero aun así me encanta la lluvia. Ya veo que no lo entiende. **

**—Tiene razón, no lo entiendo. Entre en la casa o cogerá un resfriado. Él volvió a acercarse para intentar que así el paraguas la protegiera, pero ella estaba decidida a quedarse bajo el chaparrón, negando con la cabeza y retrocediendo cada vez que él daba un paso hacia ella.**

** —De verdad, gracias por preocuparse por mí, pero no quiero entrar, aún no. Él seguía mirándola serio, así que Candy dejó de reír y aceptó la protección de su paraguas. **

**—Usted no lo entiende —le dijo—. He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida en desiertos. Sólo salía de ellos un par de meses al año para descansar en Nápoles o en Roma. ¿Sabe lo que es pasar nueve meses de inacabable calor y sequedad? Él se cambió el paraguas de mano y contestó: —**

**No, nunca he estado en un desierto. **

**—El verano es tan caluroso que cuesta respirar. Si se mira al horizonte se puede ver cómo se mueve el aire caliente, y el calor reseca tanto la piel que ésta se tensa sobre los huesos hasta doler. **

**—Cerró los ojos y, con los dedos mojados, se acarició las mejillas—. Sientes cómo tu propio sudor convierte en fango el polvo que se ha depositado en tus mejillas. La boca se te seca y todo el rato te humedeces los labios, aunque no sirva de nada, pues ya están secos y agrietados. Terrence bajó la vista hasta su boca. Estaba hipnotizado viendo cómo ella se pasaba los dedos de un extremo al otro de sus húmedos y entreabiertos labios. Quizá habían estado agrietados en el desierto, pero ahora parecían extremadamente suaves. El deseo lo golpeó con tal fuerza que no podía ni moverse. **

**—El viento levanta la arena —continuó ella, mientras se deslizaba los dedos por las mejillas y el mentón hasta llegar a la garganta. Él tenía la garganta tan seca como el desierto que ella describía. **

**—La arena vuela en todas direcciones y te araña la piel como una lija. Toda la ropa tiene que estar teñida de colores que disimulen la suciedad. Hay poca agua, así que sólo te puedes bañar un día a la semana, y ni siquiera es un baño completo, sino un barreño de agua y, si la caravana de suministros ha pasado por allí, un poco de jabón y una esponja. **

**Él quería decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero cometió el error de bajar la vista. En ese momento, cualquier pensamiento coherente desapareció de su mente. Por primera vez, ella no llevaba delantal y, con la lluvia, el vestido se le había pegado completamente al cuerpo. Se le marcaban todas las curvas y el algodón mojado parecía casi transparente. Por suerte, la muchacha no era consciente de la imagen que ofrecía: la perfecta redondez de sus pechos dibujada bajo el vestido, su estrecha cintura, sus caderas insinuantes, la forma en que la ropa se pegaba a su entrepierna. Y sus piernas. Dios, eran interminables. **

**«Es la señorita White —se recordó a sí mismo—, no una diosa, aunque su cuerpo indique todo lo contrario.» **

**Ni en un millón de años habría podido imaginar que aquel cuerpo tan seductor se escondiera bajo aquellos horribles delantales. Terrence apartó la vista de su escandalosa y empapada figura e intentaba apagar el deseo que había inundado todo su cuerpo. Volvió a mirarla e intentó concentrarse en sus palabras. **

**—En cuanto tengo oportunidad, salgo a caminar bajo la lluvia. Me encanta. Aquí en Inglaterra es especialmente agradable, cae suave y hace que los jardines sean preciosos. El primer día que me desperté en esta casa, el pasado marzo, salí a pasear por la finca, quería conocer el olor de la hierba mojada. Fue maravilloso. —Suspiró profundamente—. Oh, no puede ni imaginarse lo que es estar aquí cuando se ha vivido en climas secos y calientes toda la vida. Terrence no podía ordenar sus pensamientos de forma coherente. En algún lugar de su mente entendía lo que ella estaba diciendo, e intentó imaginarse lo duro que debía de ser vivir así, especialmente para una mujer. Pero aparte de eso, Terrence**** era incapaz de concentrarse. **

**Delante de él tenía a una mujer a la que nunca ante****s había visto, una mujer cuyo cuerpo era un tesoro oculto, y cuyos ojos eran como dos esmeraldas. Una mujer a la que le gustaba el aroma de la hierba mojada, y cuyo inocente placer de mojarse bajo la lluvia había demostrado ser para él más erótico que cualquier afrodisíaco. Haciendo acopio de toda su disciplina, Terrence apretó la mandíbula e intentó recordarse cuál era su posición y la de ella. **

**—Dígame, ¿va a convertirse esto en una costumbre? **

**Ella parpadeó, no sabía si lo había hecho porque él la había asustado con su tono de voz o porque el agua se le metía en los ojos. **

**—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó ella—. ¿A permanecer bajo la lluvia?**

** —A perder el tiempo divirtiéndose en lugar de estar trabajando. No quiero tener que recordarle que le pago muy bien, extremadamente bien, como para eso. **

**—¿Qué es lo que lo ha puesto de mal humor? —le preguntó ella con un poco de aspereza, pero antes de que él pudiera contestar, levantó la mano para callarle—. **

**No importa, no quiero saberlo. **

**—No —dijo él con una voz que sonó extraña incluso a sus propios oídos—, mejor que no lo sepa. **

**—Pero ya que usted ha preguntado por mi trabajo —continuó Candy—, déjeme decirle que estaba trabajando cuando ha empezado a llover. Estaba en la biblioteca, tratando de averiguar algo sobre unos fragmentos de cerámica, pero no he podido resistir la tentación de… **

**—De mojarse —la interrumpió él—. Ya lo sé. Entonces la miró y vio que eso también había sido un error, porque no pudo evitar el impulso de apartarle de la cara un empapado mechón de pelo. Sintió bajo sus dedos la tibia piel de sus mejillas. Se preguntó cómo una mujer que había vivido tantos años en el desierto podía tener una piel tan tersa y suave. Le acarició los labios, parecían terciopelo. **

**Candy también le miraba, pero en sus ojos abiertos no sólo había sorpresa, sino algo más; algo similar a lo que él mismo estaba sintiendo. Sí, el deseo también estaba presente en su mirada, en el modo en que su entrecortada respiración acariciaba sus dedos. Era el deseo lo que la paralizaba y ponía tensa, como un cervatillo a punto de escaparse. Seguro que si deslizaba su mano, sentiría cómo el corazón de ella latía tan rápido como el suyo. Empezó a hacerlo, pero de golpe retiró la mano. **

**—Vamos adentro —dijo—, está empapada y podría coger un resfriado. Conozco este clima mejor que usted y no voy a permitir que se ponga enferma cuando hay tanto trabajo por hacer. Terrence se sintió aliviado al ver que ella no discutía su orden. Bajo el paraguas, la acompañó hasta la casa. Una vez dentro, entregó el empapado paraguas y a la empapada señorita White a una sorprendida señora Pendergast, a quien ordenó: —Prepare un baño caliente y una copa de brandy para la señorita White. —A continuación, se volvió hacia Candy y dijo—: La próxima vez que quiera quitarse de encima el recuerdo del desierto, tome un baño dentro de casa, por favor. **

**Espero que esto no le impida asistir a la cena de esta noche. **

**—Por supuesto que no —contestó ella intentando mantener cierta dignidad a pesar de estar chorreando y formando charcos en el suelo. **

**—Bien. Entonces la veré esta noche. Terrence se dio la vuelta y, sin una palabra más, regresó a su despacho. Se decía a sí mismo que Candy White era su empleada, una mujer joven e inocente. Una mujer a quien nunca había prestado atención y a la que nunca, nunca había deseado. Hasta ese momento. Ahora, si pensaba en ella con aquel empapado vestido beige, no podía controlar el fuerte y ardiente deseo que se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo…**


	10. Chapter 10

Al principio, la teoría de Terrence de que cenando juntos podrían acabar siendo amigos no parecía muy factible. Para empezar, el comedor era demasiado grande para que en él cenaran sólo cuatro personas, aunque una de ellas fuera un duque. El altísimo techo dorado y plateado, la larga mesa con sus sillas de terciopelo granate, las columnas de mármol blanco, los espejos y los querubines, nada de todo eso ayudaba a crear un ambiente confortable, al menos para Candy.

Luego estaba el problema de la comida. Había dos tipos diferentes de sopa, una fría y una caliente. Le siguieron tres platos de pescado y dos de carne, cada uno con cuatro variedades distintas. Todo estaba muy bien presentado y era delicioso, pero a Candy le pareció una exageración y un gran desperdicio. Era imposible que cuatro personas se comieran todo aquello. Ella estaba acostumbrada a cenar sobre una mesa cubierta de polvo en el desierto o en una modesta pensión italiana. En esas cenas ella y su padre siempre hablaban de historia, de antigüedades o de la excavación en la que estaban trabajando.

Para acabar, estaba el problema del anfitrión. Él intentaba ser amable, y el señor y la señora Bennington escuchaban encantados sus comentarios, pero ella no podía. Sus maneras, especialmente con ella, eran educadas y consideradas. Candy sabía que ese despliegue de encantos formaba parte del plan de Terrence para que se quedara en Hampshire. Él podía ser el hombre, más encantador del mundo, pero Candy no podía soportar que lo fuera con ella sabiendo lo que él pensaba en realidad.

Por otra parte, Terrence no sólo se preocupaba de si le gustaba la comida, sino que parecía estar observándola en todo momento. Cada vez que levantaba la vista, lo pillaba mirándola con una intensidad difícil de definir. Ella tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre. Lo único que había hecho había sido ponerse su mejor vestido, que era de un gris pálido y estaba muy pasado de moda, y quitarse las gafas. Era imposible que ninguno de esos cambios hubiera captado la atención de Terrence, así que llegó a la conclusión de que su desconcertante escrutinio se debía a su paseo bajo la lluvia...

Al fin y al cabo, él la había tachado de loca por ello. A la hora de los postres ya no podía aguantar más.

—Señora Bennington —se dirigió a la vieja señora que estaba sentada frente a ella—, ¿no cree que el duque me está mirando mucho esta noche? Me examina como si fuera un artefacto.

—¡Cielo santo, querida! —exclamó la señora Bennington, y se rió quedamente al mirar al duque, y luego nuevamente a Candy—. No debería hablar de sí misma en esos términos. ¡Un artefacto!

Terrence, que estaba sentado en el extremo de la mesa, cogió su copa de vino y, a través de sus espesas pestañas, la miró como un león observando a su presa.

—Yo mismo podría describirla de ese modo, señora Bennington —dijo Terrence —Los artefactos son objetos misteriosos, intrigantes y difíciles de interpretar. Uno normalmente emite juicios equivocados sobre ellos.

Candy apretó la servilleta que tenía en su regazo. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?, ¿que al fin y al cabo no era ella un despreciable insecto? Se obligó a relajarse y cogió su copa.

—¿Cree que soy un misterio, señor?

—Así es, señorita White.

—No veo por qué. —Tomó un sorbo de clarete y dejó la copa—. Le aseguro que no hay nada misterioso en mí.

—Señorita White, creo que el duque tiene razón —intervino de nuevo la señora Bennington—. Desde que dimitió, el señor Bennington y yo estamos un poco desconcertados.

—Supongo que se sorprendieron, pero…

—¿Sorprendernos? —la interrumpió la señora Bennington—. Que Dios nos bendiga, fue una revelación. No es que no la comprendamos, por supuesto. En su situación, quién no aceptaría la oferta de lady Cornwell, y usted sin duda se lo merece. Sencillamente es que no teníamos idea de que usted y la vizcondesa fueran tan amigas. Así que, ya ve, su señoría tiene razón al afirmar que es usted un misterio.

Tan cerrada como una ostra. Candy no sabía qué decir, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido pensar que ella pudiera ser misteriosa e intrigante.

—¿Lo ve? —continuó la anciana dama—. Incluso ahora sigue callando. No pasaría nada por que fuera más abierta o más expresiva. Con usted es imposible saber lo que está pensando o sintiendo.

—No esperará que los jóvenes dandis de Londres le lean la mente, ¿verdad? — añadió el señor Bennington con una sonrisa.

—Ya no los llaman dandis, querido —le corrigió su esposa—. Ese término ha pasado de moda, ahora los llaman beaux.

—Puesto que todos estamos de acuerdo en que la señorita White es un misterio —intervino Terrence—, ¿qué les parece si dejamos que sea ella quien escoja cuál será nuestro entretenimiento de esta noche? Así quizá descubramos algo más sobre ella, —Dejó su copa y se incorporó un poco. Miró a Candy como si su respuesta fuera de vital importancia —.

¿Cuál escoge, señorita White?

—Debe ayudarme, señoría —respondió ella sonriéndole—. Es usted tan atento y considerado que seguro que ha preparado varios divertimentos para nosotros. Cuénteme qué tiene previsto.

—Una respuesta directa y muy hábil —dijo él riendo—. Me halaga, gana un poco de tiempo y sigue sin revelarnos nada sobre usted. Muy bien, voy a darle varias opciones. Si quiere música puedo traerle músicos. ¿O acaso prefiere la poesía?

—No escoja la poesía, señorita White, se lo suplico —rogó el señor Bennington porque siempre me duermo.

—No, señor Bennington —le riñó Terrence—. No pida tal cosa. Me encantaría recitar a Byron, a Shelley o a Keats a la señorita White si ella lo desea. Sus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Candy no soportaba oírle hablar así, como si ella fuera en verdad importante para él. Y la mera idea de oírle recitar los románticos versos de Byron le ponía los pelos de punta. Se levantó y dejó la servilleta a un lado.

—Creo que me gustaría ver su invernadero, señor. La señora Bennington me ha dicho que es impresionante y nunca he tenido la oportunidad de visitarlo.

—Entonces daremos un paseo por el invernadero —aceptó Terrence, y se levantó junto al resto de invitados—. Haverstall, mande a un lacayo para que encienda los candelabros. —Muy bien señor —respondió el aludido, y envió a un lacayo a cumplir el encargo.

Terrence se acercó a Candy y le ofreció su brazo. —¿Nos vamos? Ella apoyó la mano en el antebrazo de él y salieron del comedor con el señor y la señora Bennington detrás. Pasearon por el largo camino que llevaba al invernadero. Ninguno de ellos hablaba, pero Candy podía sentir cómo Terrence no dejaba de mirarla. Ella tenía la mirada perdida y estaba concentrada en disimular sus sentimientos, pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar a su destino no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Qué cree que desvela de mí mi elección de entretenimiento?

—¿Que le gustan las flores?

Candy no pudo evitar reírse ante la respuesta tan rápida y tan evidente que él le había dado. —¿Ve como no soy misteriosa? —comentó ella—. A todas las mujeres nos gustan las flores.

—Me gusta oírla reír.

Le tembló todo el cuerpo y casi se quedó paralizada allí mismo, pero por suerte se recuperó a tiempo. No contestó y continuaron el resto del camino sin hablarse. Cuando llegaron al invernadero, fue él quien rompió el silencio.

—Debo confesarle, señorita White, que este paseo no ha sido lo que yo esperaba que usted sugiriese como entretenimiento.

—¿Y qué esperaba pues?

—Veinte preguntas —le susurró al entrar en el invernadero—. Pero sólo si yo pregunto y usted responde.

—Ni en un millón de años —contestó seria.

A continuación, sacó las gafas del bolsillo de su falda, se las puso y se dispuso a observar el jardín interior que la rodeaba. Al igual que todas las estancias de Tremore Hall, el invernadero era enorme. El techo estaba compuesto por paneles octogonales de cristal, y tenía como mínimo quince metros de alto. Las paredes eran también de cristal y los paneles que la formaban estaban separados por unas columnas de piedra que se arqueaban hasta juntarse con las columnas que había en el centro de la habitación, como en un foro romano. En los cristales se reflejaba la luz procedente de la casa y los candelabros que había encima de altos pilares aportaban una luz adicional. El señor y la señora Bennington empezaron su paseo por uno de los extremos, pero Candy, con Terrence a su lado, se colocó en el centro para tener así una vista general. Había limoneros, palmeras y plantas de dátiles como las de Palestina, y estaba lleno de fuentes, estatuas y bancos de piedra en los que sentarse. Flores de brillantes colores se abrían por todas partes, muchas eran conocidas por Candy, pero otras no las había visto en su vida.

—¿Tenía razón al decirle que era magnífico? —preguntó la señora Bennington desde detrás de las palmeras.

—La tenía, es magnífico —le dio la razón Candy, y levantó la vista hacia el techo acristalado—. No había visto nunca algo así.

— Entonces se dirigió a Terrence —: Estoy impresionada, señoría. Francamente impresionada.

Él le sonrió y ella volvió a perder el aliento.

—Viniendo de alguien que ha visto medio mundo, es el mayor de los cumplidos. Gracias.

Candy giró sobre sí misma y cuando estuvo de nuevo frente a él dijo: —Es muy inglés, ¿no cree?

Él se rió y ella, sin entender su risa, lo miró sorprendida. —Señorita White, tiene a su alrededor estatuas griegas, limoneros, bonsáis de Japón y piñas de las islas Sándwich. ¿Cómo puede ser nada de esto inglés?

Candy no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. —Yo creo que es muy inglés. Mire, en Italia nadie tiene un limonero en su casa, y las palmeras de Palestina parecen esqueletos al lado de éstas.

Y, por cierto, ¿qué cosa es un bonsái?

Él señaló la planta que había a sus pies y ella, sorprendida ante la pequeñez del árbol, se agachó. —Qué curioso, es un árbol en miniatura con pequeñas manzanas. —Levantó la vista hacia él y preguntó—: ¿Son de verdad?

— Compruébelo usted misma.

—Terrence se arrodilló a su lado, arrancó una diminuta manzana y se la acercó a los labios. Ella dudó un instante, antes de abrir la boca—.

¿Sabe que la manzana es la fruta de la tentación? —dijo él mientras ella aceptaba la fruta que le ofrecía.

Candy casi se atragantó al notar el tacto de sus dedos sobre los labios. Bajo la lluvia él la había acariciado de esa misma forma y ella volvió a sentir el calor que sintió entonces. Era como si una deliciosa ola del mar Egeo la envolviera. Quería quedarse allí para siempre. Quería escapar de allí lo más rápido que pudiera. Al final, no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas sino que se levantó e intentó mantener la compostura mientras masticaba.

—Son en efecto manzanas —dijo al tragarse la fruta—. Tal como le he dicho, un jardín muy inglés —añadió en tono serio para disimular lo que de verdad estaba sintiendo.

Prosiguieron su paseo y Candy se fijó en las plantas más extrañas que había visto en su vida. Estaban formadas por un conglomerado de hojas del que sobresalía un tallo central con una especie de fruta al final.

—Qué plantas tan raras. ¿Qué son? —le preguntó a Terrence

—Piñas. Se ofrecen como símbolo de bienvenida. ¿Las ha probado alguna vez?

Ella negó con la cabeza y entonces Terrence levantó la mano levemente y un sirviente se materializó de golpe ante ellos. —Corte una piña para la señorita White, por favor, llévela a la cocina y dígales que se la sirvan mañana en el desayuno. —Por supuesto, señoría. —El lacayo hizo una reverencia y, con la piña bajo el brazo, se fue del invernadero.

Terrence volvió a dirigirse a Candy. —Si le gusta, puede comer todas las que quiera mientras esté en la casa. Candy no quería que Terrence tuviera gestos hacia ella, eso no era lo que deseaba y, además, ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

—Gracias —susurró—. Es muy amable de su parle, señoría.

—Contrariamente a lo que usted piensa, a veces puedo ser amable. —No se rió pero sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa—. Sin embargo, debo confesarle que precisamente ahora no estaba siendo amable.

—Lo sé, y lo que está intentando no va a funcionar.

—¿Qué es lo que no va a funcionar? —preguntó él tratando de parecer inocente.

—Este descarado intento de convencerme de que me quede.

—No se preocupe, señorita White, ya me he dado cuenta de que usted es demasiado inteligente como para que unos pocos halagos o unos pequeños trucos la convenzan. Pero no puede culparme por recurrir a la artillería pesada y utilizar mi mejor arma.

—¿Para persuadirme?

—No. Para tentarla. La tentación es mucho más fuerte que la persuasión. Quizá mi jardín del Edén pueda hacer que se quede. —Señaló una planta en la que crecían una especie de pequeñas bayas—.

¿Le gustaría ver la fruta de la pasión?

Candy asintió y lo siguió a través del tupido jardín hasta una pequeña cepa.

—¿Esto es la fruta de la pasión? preguntó ella cuando vio las pequeñas bayas. Con ese nombre, esperaba que fuera algo extraordinario.

—La baya es insignificante, pero cuando florece es magnífica. Su flor simboliza la devoción. Ella se volvió hacia él y lo miró intrigada.

—Manzanas para la tentación, piñas para dar la bienvenida, flores para la devoción. ¿Todas las plantas simbolizan algo?

—En muchos casos así es. ¿Ha leído alguna vez Le langage des fleurs?

—El lenguaje de las flores —murmuró ella…

—¿Habla francés?

—Por supuesto, lo aprendí en Marruecos; allí casi nadie habla inglés.

—¿Cuántos idiomas conoce, señorita White?

—No sé, déjeme pensar: Francés, latín, griego, arameo, hebreo, farsi y árabe — enumeró con los dedos—. Ocho, si cuento también el inglés.

—Extraordinario —dijo él mirándola sorprendido—. Le confieso que yo, a pesar de la insistencia de mis tutores y de mi estricta educación en Cambridge, sólo fui capaz de aprender latín y francés. Me deja sin palabras, señorita White.

Por un momento, Candy se sintió halagada por el cumplido, pero rápidamente recordó que él no estaba siendo sincero.

—Nunca había oído a hablar del lenguaje de las flores. ¿De verdad tienen todas un significado?

—Así es. Existen muchos libros al respecto pero el primero fue Le langage des fleurs, de madame Charlotte de la Tour. Está muy de moda expresar los sentimientos a través de las flores; así, un ramo de flores puede decir tantas cosas como una carta.

—Qué modo tan bello de expresar los sentimientos, me encantaría recibir uno de esos ramos.

Él se agachó y de una maceta arrancó un ramillete de flores, se levantó y se las ofreció.

Ella estaba tan sorprendida que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue aceptarlas.

—Huelen muy bien —dijo ella, acercándoselas a la nariz—.

¿Qué flores son?

—Daphne odora.

—¿Y qué significan?

- El cogió el ramo que ella sostenía y suavemente, le colocó las flores en el pelo.

Candy no podía ni respirar—. Significan : «me gustas tal como eres».

Ella se apartó y pensó en algo que decir, necesitaba recuperar el aliento…

—No entiendo por qué la flor de la pasión simboliza la devoción. No tiene sentido, sería más lógico que significara pasión, ¿no?

—Ah, señorita White, se equivoca; la que simboliza pasión es la fruta, madura y deliciosa, como el sentimiento mismo.

Una oleada de calor la inundó y se dio la vuelta antes de que él pudiera ver lo sonrojada que estaba.

—Debería probarla algún día —comentó al fin, y reanudó su paseo. —Ahora no están en su mejor momento —explicó él caminando tras ella—. Si se quedara, dentro de unos meses podría probarlas.

—No, gracias. —Notaba cómo se le estaba acelerando la respiración—.

Así no va lograr nada, señoría. —Decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de conversación—. Ni todos los desayunos exóticos del mundo lograrían tentarme.

—Entonces me quedaré todos los dátiles y todos los higos para mí.

—Sí, por favor, hágalo. Yo ya he comido bastantes para toda mi vida. No me tientan en absoluto.

—Me gustaría saber cómo tentarla, señorita White.

Candy no respondió y se dirigieron al otro pasillo del invernadero. Nada de lo que él le ofreciera podría tentarla, ni ahora ni nunca. Para tranquilizarse, Candy inspiró hondo y un maravilloso olor la embriagó. Cuando buscó de dónde provenía, se encontró con la flor más maravillosa que nunca hubiese visto.

—¡Oh! —exclamó, y con los dedos acarició sus suaves pétalos—. Es como estar en el cielo.

Él la miró sonriendo. —Ya veo que le gustan las flores, especialmente las aromáticas. Ella inspiró de nuevo profundamente.

—¿Qué son?

—Gardenias.

—Humm. —Cerró los ojos—. Nunca en mi vida había olido algo tan maravilloso.

—Amor prohibido.

—¿Qué? —Candy retrocedió como si le hubiera caído encima un cubo de agua helada. Abrió los ojos pero fue incapaz, de mirar al hombre que estaba a su lado—.

Yo… —carraspeó—. ¿Qué ha dicho?

—Las gardenias simbolizan la declaración de un amor prohibido.

Tenía que gustarle esa flor, típico de ella. Exasperada, se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar hacia los Bennington, que los esperaban sentados en un banco.

—¿La he ofendido en algo? —preguntó él siguiéndola.

—No, nada de eso. —Forzó una sonrisa—. Es que a veces puedo ser muy, muy, muy torpe.

— ¿Usted? No me lo creo, usted nunca comete errores, señorita White. Ni siquiera puedo imaginármela haciendo algo mal.

«Nunca está enferma. Nunca comete errores. Es una máquina.»

—Una vez estuve enamorada, ¿sabe? —dijo sin saber muy bien por qué—.

Todos hacemos tonterías por amor. —Supongo. Había algo extraño en su voz, algo que ella no lograba entender.

—Yo nunca he estado enamorado —añadió al ver que ella le miraba directamente a los ojos.

—¿Nunca ha estado enamorado?

—Sólo en mis sueños, señorita White.

Esa repuesta fue tan sorprendente y tan poco propia de él que Candy se detuvo y lo miró mientras él llegaba a donde estaban los Bennington.

—Ya somos dos —murmuró, y se quitó las flores que él le había colocado en el pelo.


	11. Chapter 11

Terrence siempre había sido un hombre disciplinado. Tanto si estaba expresando sus opiniones en la Cámara de los Lores como si estaba resolviendo asuntos domésticos con su ama de llaves, nunca se distraía, nunca permitía que nada se interpusiera en su trabajo, y mucho menos una mujer. Pero desde la cena con la señorita White había tenido serios problemas de concentración. Llevaba días evitándola, y aun así no podía apartar de su mente la imagen de Candy empapada por la lluvia. El deseo de estar con ella le atacaba en los momentos más inoportunos. Lo que más le preocupaba era que llevaba más de cinco meses viviendo con una mujer que tenía el cuerpo de una diosa y él no se había dado cuenta. Terrence miraba sin prestar atención cómo una docena de hombres trasladaban un trozo del suelo reparado al hipocausto. El señor Bennington no paraba de gritarles órdenes, pero él no entendía ni una palabra. Estaba totalmente ausente.

Había sido necesario verla bajo la lluvia para apreciar lo bella que era. Ahora la evidencia de esa belleza lo tenía abrumado. La noche que cenaron juntos, a pesar de que ella llevaba un insulso vestido gris, no pudo dejar de mirarla y desearla ni un instante. ¿Cómo se le había pasado por alto esa belleza durante cinco meses? Él siempre había sido un experto en reconocer esas cosas. Quizá era porque ella trabajaba para él, y él nunca se había permitido fijarse en las mujeres que estaban a su servicio; especialmente en aquellas que se esforzaban en pasar desapercibidas. O quizá había estado trabajando demasiado, dejándose llevar por la presión de abrir el museo a tiempo y sus obligaciones con el Club de Anticuarios.

No había disfrutado de los placeres de un cuerpo de mujer desde la última temporada en Londres. Terrece se removió nervioso y se preguntó si las piernas de Candy serían tan largas como le habían parecido bajo el vestido mojado. Desde que la había visto bajo la lluvia, soñaba con esas increíbles piernas.

—¿Señoría?

—Humm.

—Terrence despertó abruptamente y se encontró con el señor Bennington observándole. —¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó el anciano, preocupado—, Si me permite ser directo, últimamente parece cansado, señoría.

—Estoy bien, señor Bennington —contestó él pasándose la mano por el pelo—. Continúe con su trabajo.

Él sabía que no podía permitir que sus sensuales sueños sobre Candy lo distrajesen de su museo y de su excavación. Ninguna mujer valía ese sacrificio, aunque tuviera el cuerpo de una diosa. Sólo había dado dos pasos hacia los establos cuando inconscientemente cambió de dirección y se dirigió al edificio. Llevaba dos semanas evitándola, permitiendo que su imaginación lo atormentara. Quizá por eso había llegado a obsesionarse tanto. Si la veía otra vez, seguro que se curaba. Seguro que si veía una vez más ese glorioso cuerpo lograría olvidarse de ella por completo.

Candy estaba trabajando, pero otra vez llevaba puesto ese horrible delantal que ocultaba sus redondas curvas y su perfecta silueta. Cuando Terrence lo vio, primero se lamentó de no poder disfrutar de tan agradable vista, pero luego decidió que era mejor así. Quién hubiera podido imaginar que un delantal funcionara tan bien como protección o, mejor dicho, como cinturón de castidad. La verdad es que ese delantal era muy útil para su trabajo, pero no entendía por qué lo llevaba entonces, si no estaba en la excavación y lo único que hacía era leer una carta.

—Si no cumple con su horario de trabajo ahora que es de día, señorita White, saldré muy perjudicado por nuestro acuerdo —dijo él al entrar en la habitación.

Cuando ella levantó la mirada él vio que algo le preocupaba.

—¿Le pasa algo? —preguntó.

—He recibido una carta de su hermana.

—¿Y qué dice Annie en su carta para que usted ponga esa cara de preocupación?

—Hace días le escribí diciéndole que me quedaría aquí hasta el primero de diciembre.

—¿Y?

—Ella dice que Londres es muy aburrido en diciembre, pero que por suerte el marqués de Covington va a celebrar un gran baile en su casa el día de fin de año para festejar el setenta y un aniversario de su abuela. Dice que se va a asegurar de que yo también esté invitada.

—¿Y?

Sin responder a su pregunta, ella dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la ventana.

—Cuando acepté quedarme tres meses no tuve en cuenta lo de los bailes —se dijo a sí misma—. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Supongo que puedo rechazar la invitación de Covington, pero no podré rechazarlas todas.

—Señorita White, no entiendo ni una palabra. ¿Por qué le preocupa tanto un baile? Pensaba que se moría de ganas de entrar en sociedad.

—No sé bailar —respondió, sorprendida de que él fuera incapaz de entender el problema.

—Ah. —La observó encaminarse al otro extremo de la habitación—.

Eso sí que es un problema. Moverse en sociedad ya es difícil cuando se ha nacido en ella, y supongo que saber bailar es de rigor para las jóvenes damas. Ella refunfuñó.

—Siempre puede quedarse aquí —añadió él, incapaz de resistirse.

—Oh sí, eso le gustaría. Estoy segura de que está encantado de ver lo mal que lo estoy pasando. No entiendo cómo a lady Cornwell se le ha ocurrido ese disparate sabiendo lo que usted piensa de mí.

—¿Disparate?, ¿qué disparate?

Candy levantó la carta y empezó a leer: Querida Candy: Si queremos introducirte en sociedad, tienes que aprender a bailar. No creo que te resulte atractivo asistir a las clases para niñas del sábado por la mañana en Wychwood, así que, por favor, atiende mi consejo y pídele ayuda a mi hermano. Terrence no tiene costumbre de asistir a fiestas pero es un excelente bailarín y estoy segura de que no se negará a enseñarte a bailar el vals y un par de cuadrillas.

Ella le miró directamente e hizo una mueca de incredulidad.

—Dudo que usted aceptara enseñarme nada.

Terrence estaba encantado con la idea. Por fin había encontrado un modo de convencer a Cady de que se quedara en Tremore Hall más tiempo. Era brillante, así los dos conseguirían lo que querían. Ante tal descubrimiento no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Lo ve? —gritó ella enfadada al verlo a él tan contento. Lo señaló acusadoramente con la carta que aún tenía en las manos—.

Le encanta ver cómo mi poca educación en las artes de la alta sociedad me impide lograr mi sueño. Seguro que piensa que si fracaso volveré aquí con el rabo entre las piernas y que aceptaré quedarme hasta que la excavación haya concluido.

—No piense tan mal de mí. A mí me gustaría que se quedara porque quisiera quedarse, no porque no tuviera otra opción.

Ante esa inesperada respuesta, ella dobló la carta y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

—No le creo.

—Con todo el poder y la influencia que tengo, si quisiera podría obligarla a quedarse hasta que la excavación de la villa estuviese finalizada. Podría hacerlo sin importar si es o no la nieta de un barón. Tengo muchos defectos, señorita White, pero nunca he disfrutado viendo cómo alguien pasa apuros en sociedad. Usted ya ha dejado bien claro que no le gusto, pero no crea que no soy un caballero.

Ella apartó la mirada un segundo y luego respondió: —Lo siento, no quería insultarle. Es sólo que no puedo entender el motivo de su amabilidad.

Desde que Terrence se había convertido en duque a los doce años, nadie le había cuestionado sus motivos, y él raramente sentía la necesidad de justificar sus acciones, pero en esa ocasión decidió que era importante hacerlo.

—Cuando le dije que quería que se quedase, lo dije en serio, señorita White. Mientras esté aquí, intentaré convencerla por todos los medios, pero si después de todo usted quiere irse, no la obligaré a permanecer en Tremore Hall ni un día más. Prefiero que mi museo no abra a tiempo que forzarla a hacer algo que no desea. — Mientras hablaba, Terrence vio que ése era el mejor momento para llevar a cabo su plan—.

Como veo que no me cree, me gustaría demostrárselo.

—¿Cómo?

— Contrariamente a lo que usted piensa, yo no quiero que usted fracase, así que estoy dispuesto a atender la sugerencia de Annie y enseñarle a bailar. —Antes de que ella pudiera responder, añadió—: A cambio de más tiempo, por supuesto.

—Humm. Supongo que no habría hecho ese ofrecimiento sin esperar nada a cambio, ¿no?

—No, pero debe admitir que estoy siendo muy sincero con mis intenciones.

—Qué considerado por su parte. —Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos, cruzó los brazos y, ladeando la cabeza, le preguntó: ¿Cuántos bailes? ¿Y cuánto tiempo quiere a cambio? —añadió disgustada.

Terrence tenía la sensación de estar discutiendo los términos de un negocio financiero. Bueno, en el fondo era lo que estaba haciendo.

—Las danzas populares son complicadas y una joven dama debe aprender muchos pasos. Le daré clases cada noche, le enseñaré a bailar el vals y los bailes más comunes a cambio de que se quede hasta marzo.

—Me quedaré hasta el quince de diciembre.

—¿Dos semanas? No es una oferta justa, a mí no me gusta nada bailar y dos semanas más no me compensa. Doce semanas, quizá.

Ella golpeaba la carta contra su brazo mientras lo miraba. Terrence sabía que ella luchaba entre el deseo de hacer un buen papel en su debut social y la animosidad que sentía hacia él. Aún no sabía a qué se debía dicha antipatía, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo y a convencerla de que se quedara más tiempo. Estaba impaciente por oír su respuesta. Por desgracia, el miedo a fracasar en ese baile no era suficiente para tentarla a quedarse más tiempo.

—Tres semanas: me quedaré hasta el veintiuno de diciembre —contestó negando con la cabeza.

—Febrero.

—No me servirá de nada tornar clases si no puedo asistir a ese baile, ¿no cree?

Tres semanas. Terrence aceptaría todo lo que pudiera obtener.

—Es una adversaria muy dura, señorita White, pero accederé a sus condiciones. El veintiuno de diciembre será su último día. La veré en la sala de baile esta noche a las ocho. Avisaré a los músicos y a la señora Bennington.

—¿La señora Bennington? ¿Por qué? Él la miró sorprendido, y respondió:

—¿Por qué? Es su dama de compañía. —Sólo en el sentido más amplio de la palabra.

Usted y yo estamos solos muchas veces. —Abrió los brazos señalando a su alrededor—. Ahora mismo estamos solos. —Apartó la mirada y tomó aliento—. Preferiría que estuviéramos sólo usted y yo.

Terrence empezó a sentir curiosidad. ¿No tendría la señorita White intenciones románticas respecto a él? No, eso no era posible. Él ni siquiera le gustaba. Aunque a él no le importaría. Desde que la había visto bajo la lluvia deseaba gustarle, pero optó por descartar esos pensamientos y dijo:

—No estaremos solos, los músicos también estarán allí.

—Ya sé que los músicos estarán, supongo que eso no puedo evitarlo. Pero la señora Bennington es algo completamente distinto —contestó sonrojada.

Terrence no entendía nada.

—Es que —continuó ella— no puedo soportar hacer algo mal. Me da vergüenza.

Terrence se acordó entonces de que su trabajo siempre era perfecto, inmaculado, y de golpe lo entendió todo.

—Lo que está tratando de decir es que no soporta hacer el ridículo frente a los demás, que sólo permite que la vean si lo tiene todo controlado, ¿es así?

—Eh… sí.

—Señorita White, es usted demasiado exigente consigo misma, todo el mundo comete errores.

—Sí, lo sé… pero… —Hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio inferior. Tras un momento, suspiró y continuó—: La verdad es que tengo un miedo horrible a que se rían de mí —confesó en voz baja—. Hasta que no baile medianamente bien preferiría que nadie me viera.

Terrence la miró y empezó a entender por qué siempre era tan reservada, por qué nunca mostraba sus emociones y por qué no dejaba de trabajar hasta que todo estaba perfecto. Y en ese instante tuvo ganas de matar a su padre. ¿Por qué era tan insegura? ¿Por qué era incapaz de ser feliz y de reírse de sus fallos? Podía entender que su padre la hubiera arrastrado por medio mundo, pero por más que lo intentara nunca entendería que no se hubiera preocupado de los sentimientos y las emociones de su hija. Cuanto más conocía a Candy, menos respeto sentía por su padre.

—Yo veré sus errores —susurró él con una voz muy suave.

—Eso es distinto. A mí no me importa lo que usted piense.

Él se rió a carcajadas. —Eso sí que me lo creo. Muy bien, señorita White, estaremos solos usted y yo. Esta casa es lo suficientemente grande como para que un cuarteto de cuerda, un duque y su pupila puedan esconderse. Encontraré el lugar adecuado.

—Gracias —dijo ella y, evitándole, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Ya iba a salir cuando Terrence habló y ella se detuvo.

—Además de bailar, ¿podría tentarla a que se quede más tiempo a cambio de lecciones de etiqueta?

—No, gracias. —Dio dos pasos más y notó cómo él la seguía con la mirada.

—¿Por qué no? Candy volvió a pararse y le contestó por encima del hombro.

—Encontré cuatro libros de etiqueta en su biblioteca.

Terrence se echó a reír y ella abandonó la habitación. Estaba disfrutando mucho de esa batalla con la señorita White. No había podido conseguir más tiempo a cambio de clases de etiqueta, pero seguro que surgirían nuevas oportunidades. Si estaba alerta, podía incluso lograr que se quedara hasta que el museo abriera.


	12. Chapter 12

Esa noche, después de cenar, Candy estaba en la biblioteca, trabajando, cuando un lacayo fue a buscarla.

—¿Señorita White? —preguntó desde la puerta.

Candy levantó la vista del texto romano-británico que estaba traduciendo.

—¿Sí, Oldham?

—Su señoría me ha mandado a buscarla.

Debía de ser la hora de su lección de baile. Miró un reloj que había sobre la mesa: aún faltaba un cuarto de hora para las ocho. Quizá iba atrasado. Dejó a un lado la traducción y siguió al lacayo por unas escaleras hasta llegar al ala norte de la casa. Terrence había encontrado un sitio en el que no tendrían público. Durante los seis meses que Candy llevaba en Tremore Hall, sólo había conocido una pequeña parte de la inmensa casa ducal, aún no había tenido tiempo de explorar el resto. Así que, cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Oldham le abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara.

Terrence la estaba esperando de pie junto a la chimenea y cuando ella entró le hizo una reverencia, luego le indicó a Oldham que podía irse. Esa habitación no se había usado en mucho tiempo, pensó Candy, el suelo estaba cubierto de polvo y las cortinas no se habían limpiado desde hacía años. El único objeto que había en toda la habitación era una preciosa caja de madera tallada encima de una mesa.

—Nunca había estado en esta parte de la casa —dijo ella mirando a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—Ésta es el ala de los niños. —Está muy lejos de las otras habitaciones.

—No creo que Tremore Hall fuese diseñada pensando en los niños —respondió mirándola con un aire un poco cínico—. Es común colocar las habitaciones de los niños lejos —añadió con humor—, así no molestan.

—Vaya tontería. —Observó la habitación con detalle—. ¿Era ésta su habitación?

—Sí. Intentó imaginarse a Terrence de niño, pero no era fácil. Miró a la pared y resiguió con el dedo unas marcas de pintura.

—Un mapa del Imperio romano —dijo, sonriendo al darse cuenta de lo que eran.

—Bueno, eso intentaba ser. No era perfecto, pero según mi madre era bastante bueno. Él nunca antes había mencionado a sus padres.

—¿Cómo era su madre? Terrence cerró los ojos como si intentara recordarlo.

—Era una persona extraordinaria. Dudo que pueda describirla. Siempre estaba ocupada con sus obligaciones de duquesa, pero nunca nos dejaba de lado, ni a mí ni a mi hermana. Encontraba tiempo para charlar con nuestros tutores sobre las clases que nos daban, se encargaba de que la cocinera nos preparara nuestros postres preferidos y ese tipo de cosas. Annie y yo la adorábamos. Yo sólo tenía nueve años cuando murió, pero recuerdo que todo el mundo estaba muy triste.

—Entonces abrió los ojos y la miró—. ¿Está preparada para su primera clase de baile?

—Sí, claro, —Miró sorprendida a su alrededor—. ¿Y los músicos?

Él señaló la preciosa caja de madera de encima de la mesa.

—Después de nuestra conversación de esta mañana, pensé que quizá preferiría esto a un cuarteto de cuerda. Así no tendrá público. Una caja de música.

Candy se acercó despacio hacia él con la mirada fija en la madera tallada. Quería seguir odiándole por todo lo que había dicho sobre ella, pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil. Deslizó un dedo por la trabajada superficie.

—De pequeña tenía un pájaro cantor —dijo ella—, pero cuando papá y yo nos fuimos de Creta dejó de cantar. Supongo que la arena y el polvo de Mesopotamia fueron demasiado para él. —Giró la cabeza y se encontró con que él la estaba observando—.

Gracias, señoría. Es muy considerado de su parte.

Terrence apartó la mirada. —No tiene importancia —dijo, y se aclaró la garganta. Parecía incómodo—.

Supongo que podemos empezar. Lo primero que tiene que saber es que… Volvió a mirarla e interrumpió su discurso. La miró de arriba abajo, empezó por el cuello de su vestido marrón, continuó por el delantal y acabó en las botas de trabajo. Seguro que la estaba comparando con algún insecto, o con otra cosa igual de desagradable. Pero cuando por fin habló, sus palabras no fueron las que ella esperaba.

—Quíteselo.

—¿Cómo dice?

—El delantal, señorita White, quíteselo, por favor.

Como ella no se movía, él se acercó y le puso las manos en las caderas. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, él estaba deshaciendo los lazos del delantal. Perpleja, Candy intentó apartarse, pero él sujetó las cintas con fuerza y se lo impidió.

—No se mueva —ordenó mientras deshacía completamente el nudo—. Le voy a quitar esto. Le aseguro que es la pieza más horrible que he visto en mi vida.

—Creía que había aprendido a pedir las cosas por favor —atacó ella—. Además, mi delantal puede ser feo, pero es muy práctico.

—Es horroroso. —Se agachó para deshacer los últimos nudos—.

Es una mujer, señorita White. ¿Por qué se esconde tras este delantal?

Había algo más que irritación en esa pregunta, había auténtica incomprensión. Cuando se incorporó, la luz de las velas se reflejó en su pelo y en su cara, y Candy recordó por qué se había enamorado de él. Por un instante, se acordó del hombre que ella había imaginado que era: una especie de príncipe con buenos sentimientos. Ahora él era distinto, y había algo en su cara, en su mirada, que no lograba entender, algo que también había visto aquel día bajo la lluvia.

De repente lo entendió. Él la estaba mirando. Él la estaba mirando y no veía a un insecto, ni a una máquina, ni a una empleada. Veía a una mujer. Gracias a todo el tiempo que había pasado ocultando sus sentimientos hacia él, Candy supo disimular perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Ya le había roto el corazón, ya no tenía nada que ocultar así que ¿qué le importaba a ella cómo él la viera? No debería importarle. Pero le importaba.

Él le colocó las manos en los hombros para deshacer las últimas lazadas y entonces dio un paso atrás llevándose con él la odiosa prenda. Levantó el delantal y lo miró con disgusto.

—Creo que voy a quemarlo.

—¡No hará tal cosa! Lo llevo para proteger mis vestidos.

—Lo entendería si valiera la pena proteger sus vestidos. Ella ignoró ese comentario.

—Me pertenece, y usted no tiene ningún derecho a destruir algo que es mío.

—Señorita White, no quiero que vuelva a ponerse esta cosa a no ser que esté trabajando. Por favor —añadió mientras dejaba el delantal en una esquina de la habitación.

Ella no era tan tonta como para creer ni por un momento que aquello fuera una petición, pero no quería discutir más sobre ello. Sólo quería empezar de una vez con su clase de baile. En vez de eso, él volvió a acercarse a ella y le quitó las gafas. Candy protestó airadamente, pero él ni se inmutó, sino que se guardó las gafas en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Entonces la miró de nuevo.

—Mucho mejor.

—Devuélvamelas.

—Señorita White—la interrumpió—, tiene unos ojos preciosos. Es una pena esconderlos tras unos cristales. Es imperdonable que un caballero no pueda disfrutar de ellos. Cuántas veces había deseado que él se diera cuenta de algo, de cualquier cosa, de cualquier detalle de su persona. Ahora sabía que todos esos cumplidos eran vacíos, que sólo los decía para convencerla de que se quedara más tiempo, que en realidad no pensaba nada de lo que decía. Llegaría incluso a declarar que ella tenía el atractivo de Cleopatra si pensara que con eso se quedaría.

Candy alargó la mano. —Devuélvame mis gafas.

—¿Las normas de «gracias» y «por favor» no se aplican a usted tanto como a mí? Acabo de decirle un cumplido, señorita White.

—Gracias. Quiero que me devuelva las gafas, por favor.

—No las llevará el día del baile de Covington. Le prometo que cuando acabemos la lección se las devolveré. Entonces levantó las manos y le acarició la nuca. Candy enmudeció al notar sus dedos sobre la piel.

—¿Ahora que está haciendo? —Estaba demasiado nerviosa para discutir, e intentó inútilmente apartar las manos de él.

—El recogido es casi tan horrible como el delantal —contestó Terrence mientras le quitaba las horquillas del pelo y acariciaba con los dedos cada mechón que liberaba—. Ya que estamos solos y no hay nadie para impedírmelo, voy a deshacerme también de él. Llevo días deseándolo. A medida que él le soltaba el pelo Candy notaba cómo todo su control se desvanecía. Podría haberse apartado, pero entonces él habría notado hasta qué punto le afectaba, así que decidió permanecer quieta.

—Y usted siempre consigue lo que quiere, claro.

—No siempre. Si así fuera, usted se quedaría. Coja estas horquillas. Candy vio que él le entregaba las horquillas que le estaba quitando. No podía creer que le estuviera dejando hacer eso, pero la sensación de sus dedos entre su pelo era tan maravillosa que no pudo resistirse. Ningún hombre la había tocado de ese modo tan íntimo.

—¿Cómo es que sabe peinar a una mujer? —preguntó para intentar huir de esos sentimientos.

—No sé hacerlo. —Le pasó las manos por el pelo y le recogió unos pocos mechones en lo alto de la cabeza. Los sujetó allí y cogió una de las horquillas que Candy tenía en la mano para fijarlos en ese lugar—.

Estoy improvisando sobre la marcha.

—Pero si no queda bien sujeto se me deshará en cualquier momento.

Él la miró entre sus brazos y le guiñó un ojo. —Eso espero.

El corazón le golpeó las costillas y ella volvió a hablar.

—No sé por qué se preocupa por algo tan banal como mi pelo.

—Para un hombre, el pelo de una mujer nunca es algo banal. Imaginar cómo será suelto, cómo se moverá alrededor de su cuello, cuál será su tacto o cómo quedará encima de la almohada, es algo que en realidad puede convertirse en una obsesión.—Hizo una pausa para mirarla y le colocó un rizo rebelde tras la oreja acariciándole la mejilla con los nudillos—. A mí me ha pasado. Una oleada de calor la inundó por completo. Las palabras de Terrence, sus caricias, hicieron que ella se imaginase cómo sería su pelo encima de la almohada de él e inmediatamente se arrepintió de ello. Tenía que recordar el dolor que había sentido al oír lo que de verdad pensaba de ella. Pero cuando lo miró, lo único que vio en sus ojos fue el mismo calor, la misma necesidad que ella sentía.

Candy se obligó a no apartar la mirada.

—¿Así que el aspecto exterior de una mujer es lo que más le importa? —le preguntó, como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo—. ¿Para todos los hombres es más importante el envoltorio del paquete que lo que haya en su interior?

Él cogió otra horquilla de su mano y continuó arreglándole el pelo.

—Los hombres no son muy profundos cuando piensan en las mujeres.

—No parece que tenga muy buen concepto de la inteligencia de su propio género —dijo ella con desaprobación.

—Los hombres perdemos toda nuestra inteligencia frente a las mujeres. El amor nos convierte en idiotas o en unos completos villanos. A menudo en ambas cosas.

—¿Por qué siempre habla del amor en unos términos tan denigrantes?

—¿Eso hago? —Hizo una pausa y apretó los labios hasta formar una delgada línea—. Es irónico, ¿sabe? La verdad es que el amor me da pánico, maldita sea, siempre me ha aterrorizado. Por eso nunca me permitiré enamorarme.

Ella nunca se hubiera imaginado que aquel hombre que caminaba como si fuera el amo del mundo tuviera miedo de algo.

—¿Por qué tiene miedo del amor?

—Disculpe mis palabras —dijo él apartando la mirada—, un caballero no debe maldecir frente a una dama. —Retomó su tarea—. Conversaciones como ésta logran sacar lo peor de mí.

—No ha contestado a mi pregunta —insistió—. ¿Por qué le asusta el amor?

—Usted debería saber la respuesta —contestó él a la vez que cogía otra horquilla y la colocaba en su sitio—. A usted también le asusta.

—No, a mí no.

—Oh, sí, ya lo creo que sí.

—No sea ridículo. El amor no me asusta.

—¿De verdad? —Bajó la mano hasta su barbilla y se la levantó hasta que sus miradas se encontraron—. ¿Por qué insiste pues en llevar ese horrible delantal, o por qué nunca se quita las gafas, por qué lleva esos vestidos tan feos y el pelo recogido de la peor manera? Usted se está escondiendo. Candy se dio cuenta de que él había logrado cambiar los papeles poniéndola a ella a la defensiva y sin confesar él nada a cambio. Cómo deseaba no haber hecho esa pregunta. Se apartó de su caricia y bajó la vista hasta su perfecta corbata.

—Soy una persona práctica y me visto acorde con mi trabajo.

—Muy práctico si uno desea pasar totalmente desapercibido.

«Como un insecto pegado a una hoja.»

Cada vez que se acordaba de esas palabras, sentía un vacío en el estómago. Se acordó de todas las veces en que, por miedo a que alguien descubriera lo que sentía por él, ella se había escondido, disimulado. Había intentado pasar lo más desapercibida posible. En el fondo, sabía que tarde o temprano se iría a otra excavación, a otro proyecto, y que entonces tendría que decirle adiós para siempre. No era de extrañar que le hubiera hecho tanto daño oír su opinión. Quizá había sido desagradable, pero había dado en el clavo. Sin embargo, aunque tuviera razón, se moriría antes que reconocérselo.

—No tengo miedo al amor —mintió—. Si así fuera, no me plantearía encontrar marido.

Terrence no contestó y tampoco la miró, pero estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que, incluso sin las gafas, podía ver perfectamente sus rasgos. Tenía las cejas juntas, como si estuviera muy concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, los ojos entrecerrados y la mirada fija en sus dedos. Colocó la última horquilla y bajó los brazos. Se apartó un poco para poder observar mejor el resultado y Candy sintió una horrible punzada de vulnerabilidad. Fundirse con el papel pintado de la pared era mucho más seguro.

Él apretó los labios. Si decía algo horrible, por insignificante que fuera, ella rompería su acuerdo. Su museo y su excavación podían irse al infierno.

—Mucho mejor, señorita White —dijo, y tomó aliento—. Se la ve… muy hermosa.

Había algo en esas palabras, o en el modo inseguro en que las dijo, que le tocó el corazón, y deseó creer que las decía de verdad, aunque sabía que eso era imposible.

—¿Dos cumplidos en la misma noche? Estoy impresionada con esta nueva tendencia suya a halagarme.

—Yo nunca halago a nadie. Simplemente doy mi opinión sinceramente.

—Sacó de su bolsillo las gafas y se las ofreció—. Si de verdad quiere encontrar marido, señorita White, deje de esconderse. Quizá entonces averigüemos si un marido es lo que realmente quiere.

Justo en el momento en que Candy aceptó las gafas, él retrocedió unos pasos.

—Creo que nos hemos alejado un poco de nuestra clase de baile. La idea de bailar con él en ese momento, cuando tenía todos los sentidos a flor de piel, era intolerable. Sus palabras, sus caricias y el hecho de que él conociera su más profundo miedo ya la habían alterado bastante.

—Quizá deberíamos dejarlo para mañana —sugirió ella.

—De acuerdo —aceptó él, sorprendiéndola una vez más. Dio un paso atrás, le hizo una reverencia y se dio la vuelta.

—Me gustaría hablar con usted mañana por la mañana —dijo ya de espaldas—. Tendríamos que empezar a catalogar los artefactos que están listos para su traslado a Londres. Esté en el edificio a las diez. Por favor.

Candy observaba su espalda mientras se iba, sintiendo aún la caricia de sus dedos en su piel. Estaba a punto de salir cuando comprendió lo que él estaba diciendo.

—Mañana es jueves, señor —gritó—, mi día libre según nuestro acuerdo. ¿Lo recuerda?

—Sí, así es. —Se paró en la puerta y se volvió para mirarla—. Nos veremos el viernes. Disfrute de su día libre, señorita White. —Y con esta frase se fue.

Candy seguía parada donde él la había dejado, mirando sorprendida la puerta vacía. Aquel hombre era impredecible. Un día ella era sólo un insecto y al siguiente tenía los ojos bonitos. Cuando conseguía odiarle hacía algo maravilloso y volvía a gustarle, y cuando le gustaba hacía algo despreciable y lo odiaba de nuevo. Candy se tocó el cuello aún sensible por las caricias de sus dedos y se dio cuenta de que, aunque ya no le importara lo que él pensara de ella, ella nunca podría llegar a odiarle.


	13. Chapter 13

Durante los seis meses que Candy llevaba en Tremore Hall, no había tenido tiempo de explorar la casa o sus alrededores, ni tampoco el pueblo. Los domingos siempre asistía con los Bennington al servicio religioso en Wychwood, pero nunca había visitado las tiendas ni había paseado por sus calles. Ahora que también tenía libres los jueves podía aprovechar para ir al pueblo y hacer unas cuantas compras.

Candy había decidido gastarse un poco del dinero que había ganado trabajando. Sería su primer paso hacia su nueva vida . Mientras se dirigía a Wychwood, iba paseando tranquilamente, disfrutando de la belleza de las casas, de los viejos robles y de los colores otoñales de las hojas que cubrían el camino. Para Candy Inglaterra era el lugar más bello que había visto nunca. Dudaba que pudiera cansarse del clima inglés, pero si alguna vez lo hiciera, sólo tendría que pensar en las tormentas de arena de Mesopotamia para volver a pensar que la lluvia de Inglaterra era maravillosa.

Al pensar en la lluvia pensó en Terrence, y en cómo él la miraba ahora. Como a una mujer. Recordó el tacto de sus dedos sobre su piel y de sus palabras sobre la obsesión que puede despertar en un hombre el cabello de una mujer. Entonces volvió a sentir aquel calor, aquella necesidad que había sentido cuando, a escondidas, le observaba quitarse la camisa en la excavación. Pero no se culpaba de ello ni sentía remordimientos. Después de todo era fantástico que un hombre al que había adorado durante meses finalmente se diera cuenta de que existía, incluso aunque ya fuera demasiado tarde. Aunque no significara nada. Tal vez él creyera que tenía los ojos bonitos, tal vez ahora la viera como algo más que una máquina, pero Candy, sabía que para él el museo y la excavación seguían siendo lo más importante.

Apartó todos los pensamientos sobre Terrence y aceleró el paso. En Wychwood había una calle llena de tiendas. Candy la recorrió entera, deteniéndose un instante en todos los escaparates, pero cuando llegó a la tienda de la esquina, con un instante no tuvo bastante. Candy se quedó hipnotizada ante el escaparate de la señora Avery, la modista del pueblo. En él había expuestos unos preciosos vestidos capaces de tentar a cualquier joven que pasara por allí, y uno la había tentado a ella. Era un vestido de seda rosa, con un escote que dejaba los hombros al descubierto y mangas combinadas con un rosa más oscuro. A su lado, había expuestos unos zapatos de seda bordada que combinaban perfectamente.

Candy nunca en su vida había visto algo tan femenino, bonito y poco práctico. Se acercó para verlo mejor y un incontrolable anhelo la embargó. A ella nunca le había interesado y no había considerado oportuno tener una pieza tan superficial como un vestido de noche. Pero ahora su vida iba a cambiar, ya no estaba en el desierto. Candy imaginó cómo se sentiría llevando ese vestido y, antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, abrió la puerta y entró en la tienda. Sonó una campanilla y todas las mujeres que allí había levantaron la vista para mirar a la nueva visitante. Candy les sonrió a todas y se dio la vuelta para observar el vestido. Cuando lo tocó supo que estaba perdida. Quería ese vestido, necesitaba ese vestido, y no le importaría gastarse en él todo su dinero. Parecía de su talla, pero si no, encargaría que le hicieran uno a medida. Volvió a sonar la campanilla de la puerta y entró la señora Bennington, que rápidamente se acercó a ella.

—Querida señorita White, la vengo siguiendo por toda la calle, ¿no ha oído cómo la llamaba? No sabía que hoy iba a venir de compras, ¿por qué no me lo ha dicho a la hora del desayuno?

—Entonces aún no lo sabía y cuando me decidí a venir usted y el señor Bennington ya se habían ido.

—Pues tiene suerte de que la haya encontrado, así podrá volver a casa con nosotros. El duque ha tenido la amabilidad de ofrecernos a mí y a mi marido un carruaje. —Le dio una cariñosa palmadita en la mano—. Me alegro tanto de que se distraiga viendo tiendas.

—Buenos días, señora Bennington —interrumpió una joven dama que estaba cerca de ellas.

—Señorita Patricia, es un placer volver a verla. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Está bien, ella siempre está bien —contestó por ella una chica un poco mayor y, a continuación miró primero a Candy y luego a la señora Bennington, que suspiró avergonzada.

—Oh, ustedes tres no se conocen, ¿verdad? ¡Qué descuido de mi parte! Señorita White, le presento a la señorita Karen Fitzhugh —dijo señalando a la mayor— y ella es la señorita Patricia Fitzhugh. Mis queridas damas, ella es la señorita White. Todas se saludaron cortésmente.

—Es un placer conocerla —dijo la señorita Fitzhugh—. No entiendo por qué la señora Bennington no nos ha presentado antes.

—El señor Bennington descubre artefactos a tal velocidad que, si no me paso las tardes encerrada en la biblioteca del duque, no tengo tiempo de catalogarlos todos.

—Si yo viviera en Tremore Hall, también aprovecharía cualquier excusa para no salir de allí —confesó Patricia—. Por si al duque se le ocurriera hablar conmigo.

—Si él te dirige la palabra —intervino su hermana— te desmayas, estoy segura.

—Yo no haría tal cosa.

—Claro que lo harías —respondió Karen riendo.

—Ya está bien, queridas —interrumpió una mujer mayor que era la madre de la jovenes. Era una mujer muy atractiva, de piel tersa y cabello ondulado. Una vez la hubieron presentado, lady Fitzhugh dijo: —Es un placer conocerla finalmente, señorita White, mi marido no deja de alabar su trabajo.

—Sir Edward es muy amable.

—Le encantan las antigüedades, seguro que ya se ha dado cuenta. Creo que ha leído todos los artículos que escribió su padre, le admiraba muchísimo.

—Papá dice que usted dibuja muy bien —interrumpió Patricia—, y que habla latín y griego, y que ha vivido en un montón de sitios.

—Tiene que venir a tomar el té con nosotras el domingo y contarnos todas sus aventuras. Karen y yo no somos muy buenas estudiantes y papá cree que somos unas criaturas frívolas, por eso usted le gusta tanto, señorita White.

—Nos encantaría que viniera el domingo señorita White dijo Karen

Estaré encantada de tomar el té con ustedes el domingo, lady Fitzhugh. Gracias por la invitación.

Después de terminada la conversación Candy señaló el vestido de seda rosa del escaparate.

—Quisiera ese vestido.

—¡Oh, sí! —exclamó Patricia—. Ese color es perfecto para usted, le quedará muy bien. Ojalá pueda llevarlo en nuestra pequeña reunión.

—Oh, la señorita White llevará ese vestido en celebraciones mucho más importantes que nuestras reuniones —dijo la señora Bennington—. Dentro de poco se irá a Chiswick, y pasará allí el invierno con lady Cornwell. Después, acudirá a Londres para la temporada de bailes.

Candy comentó que el veintiuno de diciembre sería su último día en Tremore Hall y luego se alojaría en casa de lady Cornwell.

Candy vio que la dependienta aguardaba con el maravilloso vestido rosa en las manos.

—Perdónenme, pero ya no puedo esperar más. Tengo que probarme el vestido. Pidió ayuda a la modista para que pudiera abrocharle los botones de la espalda, se miró en el espejo y se sintió la mujer más bonita del mundo, ,y eso era mucho más gratificante que soñar con un príncipe imposible. No podía dejar de sonreír, se había comprado un vestido maravilloso.


	14. Chapter 14

Algunos nobles pensaban que su título ya los convertía en caballeros, pero para Terrence ser un caballero requería mucho más que haber nacido con privilegios. Él se había ofrecido para enseñar a bailar a la señorita White y, aunque él quería que se quedase, iba a hacerlo lo mejor posible. Iba a cumplir su palabra aunque ella pusiera a prueba su honorabilidad hasta límites peligrosos. Cuando le pidió que se quitara el delantal no había sido totalmente, sincero. No era sólo que él creyera que aquella prenda era horrible, sino que quería volver a verla sin él. Vislumbrar de nuevo la magnífica figura que había descubierto aquel día bajo la lluvia.

Él había tenido razón al calificarlo mentalmente de cinturón de castidad, pero con un cuerpo como el suyo quizá fuera necesario. La otra noche había tenido que contenerse para no acariciar nada más que su pelo. Era su primera clase de baile y su maestro sólo pensaba en la danza más vieja del mundo. Esa misma mañana, con sólo pensar en ella todo su cuerpo volvió a arder de deseo.

Terrence detuvo a Desafío junto al lago y el lacayo que cabalgaba junto a ellos se paró a una distancia prudente de su amo. Era una tarde cálida y gloriosa, los robles y los álamos lucían ya todos sus colores otoñales, pero él ni se dio cuenta. Mientras su montura se refrescaba, Terrence se permitió cerrar los ojos e imaginar qué podría hacer con aquel par de largas y seductoras piernas. Cuando abrió los ojos, su caballo ya había saciado la sed y se dispuso a reanudar su paseo, pero al levantar la vista, algo en la colina captó su atención.

Allí, bajo la sombra de un gran roble, vio a la mujer que había ocupado sus pensamientos toda la mañana. Estaba sentada ante un mantel blanco y tenía una gran cesta de picnic a un lado y su sombrero de paja al otro. Terrence hizo un gesto al lacayo para que le siguiera y dirigió a Desafío hacia lo alto de la colina. Como todos los jardines de la finca, la glorieta la había mandado construir el abuelo de Terrence, el noveno duque de Tremore, y había sido diseñada por Capability Brown. Llevaba el ostentoso nombre de Templo de Apolo, pero no era nada más que un círculo de columnas decorado con esculturas romanas falsas.

Al oír ruido Candy levantó la vista.

—¡Este lugar es precioso! —exclamó al ver a los hombres que desmontaban a escasos metros de ella.

—Espere aquí. —Terrence entregó las riendas de su caballo al lacayo y fue a reunirse con la señorita White.

Me halaga que le guste mi propiedad —dijo él mientras se acercaba.

Se detuvo al llegar al extremo del mantel y la saludó. Entonces vio el cuaderno que ella tenía en el regazo y se dio cuenta de que estaba dibujando el lago, los jardines, las fuentes y Tremore Hall al fondo—.

Veo que ha venido a dibujar el paisaje.

—¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? —Señaló la cesta que había en la esquina—. Pero también he traído una cesta de picnic. ¿Le gustaría acompañarme? —Apartó el sombrero para que él pudiera sentarse a su lado—. Su cocinero es muy generoso con la comida, seguro que hay de sobra. Él no se movió.

—¿Está segura de que quiere que me quede? Después de todo —añadió suavemente—, yo no le gusto, ¿recuerda?

—Si sigue esperando que me disculpe, ya puede irse —respondió ella con decisión—, pero si está dispuesto a ser amable puede quedarse.

—Gracias —dijo, e hizo una reverencia—. Me esforzaré por ser tan amable como mi naturaleza me permita.

—No sé si eso será suficiente, señoría —dijo ella mirándolo con suspicacia.

Terrence se rió, pero su risa se evaporó cuando ella se movió para hacerle sitio y él pudo ver sus preciosos pies descalzos. Con el movimiento se le levantó un poco la falda y, aunque sólo pudo vislumbrar los pies, la imaginación de Terrence siguió por los tobillos, las rodillas y sus suaves y apretados muslos.

—¿Está usted bien? —preguntó Candy levantando la vista por encima de las gafas.

¿Bien? No, Dios, se estaba volviendo loco. Terrence se sentía como si estuviera luchando para no hundirse en arenas movedizas. Tomó aliento y respondió:

—Sí, por supuesto. —Se sentó rápidamente, no quería que ella se percatara del problema que estaba creciendo justo a la altura de sus ojos. Por suerte, ella seguía mirándole a la cara—.

Estoy perfectamente bien, gracias. Terrence se quitó la chaqueta que, sin ningún miramiento, dobló sobre su regazo estirando las piernas. Se aflojó la corbata y apoyó todo su peso en los brazos, extendidos hacia atrás. Al hacerlo, vio las botas de Candy y las medias perfectamente dobladas en su interior. Se quedó hipnotizado mirándolas, intentando pensar en algo que decir. Lo único que se le ocurrió para controlar su lujuria fue… tomarle el pelo.

—Así que de este modo es como ha decidido pasar su día libre —dijo, con un aire de fingida decepción—. ¿Ha cambiado estar conmigo por una cesta de picnic y dibujar unas vistas?

—Eso me temo —respondió ella, y su pequeña disculpa lo apaciguó un poco—. Pero usted me habría hecho trabajar.

—Mientras que usted prefiere perder el tiempo en algo tan frívolo como esto.

—Es mucho peor de lo que se imagina —contestó ella seria—. Esta mañana he ido al pueblo, y me he comprado jabones con aroma a gardenia y una caja de bombones.

—Pensé que quizá se habría comprado un vestido nuevo. Ella se acercó más a él y, como si le estuviera haciendo una confidencia, dijo:

—Lo he hecho.

Terrence, sorprendido, miró el vestido marrón que llevaba, pero eso le hizo pensar otra vez en sus piernas, así que decidió concentrarse en las vistas.

—Si se ha comprado un vestido nuevo, ¿puede saberse por qué no lo lleva puesto? Ella le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro con el lápiz.

—Me he comprado un vestido de noche —respondió riendo—. Y no se burle de mi ropa.

—¿Un vestido de noche? Señorita White, nunca deja de sorprenderme. ¿De qué color? No me diga que marrón, si lo hace, yo mismo iré a la tienda de la señora Avery y le encargare un traje de otro color; luego, arruinaré la reputación de su negocio para siempre.

—No es marrón, es rosa, y la tela es seda —suspiró ensimismada.

Él se volvió para verla mejor. Tenía una expresión de total felicidad. Como todos los hombres, él era incapaz de entender cómo una prenda de ropa podía producir tal felicidad en una mujer, pero le encantaban los resultados. Una mujer era tan guapa como se sentía y, al parecer, la señorita White no era inmune a los efectos de un maravilloso vestido de seda rosa. Aunque la mujer que ahora estaba sentada a su lado no se parecía en nada a la señorita White que él conocía.

—Me ha quitado un gran peso de encima. Y la observó mientras ella volvía a concentrarse en su dibujo. Se fijó en cómo el sol se reflejaba en su suave cabello, recogido en delicados bucles.

—Veo que ha decidido seguir mi consejo.

—¿Qué consejo?

—Sobre su pelo.

Candy no le miró pero él se dio cuenta de que se sonrojaba al colocarse tras la oreja un mechón rebelde.

—Martha me ayudó. Trabajó para una dama.

—¿Martha? —Una de las sirvientas. ¿No conoce el nombre de sus empleados?

—Sólo de los de más rango —negó Terrence con la cabeza—. Tengo siete fincas, y la mayoría sólo las visito una vez al año para comprobar su estado y hablar con el capataz. Cada una tiene sus sirvientes, y nunca los contrato yo; de eso se encargan el ama de llaves y el mayordomo. Aunque quisiera, no podría acordarme del nombre de todos mis trabajadores. —La miró resignado—. Supongo que ahora va a echármelo en cara y a decirme que debería saberlos.

—Quizá —admitió ella, y señaló al lacayo que estaba cerca de ellos, esperando cualquier orden—.

¿Sabe cómo se llama él?

—No, y no quiero saberlo —contestó Terrence a la defensiva y sin saber cómo explicarse—. No sería apropiado. Un hombre de mi posición, a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario, sólo habla con los sirvientes de más rango. Él trabaja en las caballerizas.

—Pero es un hombre.

—No, no lo es, no para mí. Para mí es un lacayo. Si supiera su nombre, si supiera cualquier cosa sobre él, se convertiría en una persona, y eso reduciría la distancia entre él y yo. Con el tiempo, podríamos incluso llegar a ser amigos.

—¿Y eso sería malo?

—No es cuestión de que sea malo o bueno, no es apropiado.

—Y es un modo muy conveniente de evitar que la gente se acerque a usted — murmuró ella, y siguió dibujando—. Siempre con la excusa de su posición.

—No creo que el trato que doy a mis sirvientes sea asunto suyo.

—No —respondió seca sin levantar la vista—, es asunto suyo.

—¿Ya estamos discutiendo de nuevo, señorita White? —Tomó aliento y se pasó la mano por el pelo—. ¿Por qué será que lo hacemos tanto últimamente?

—Quizá porque ya no le permito que me trate como a un sirviente sin nombre.

—¿Acaso lo hacía?

—Sí —le respondió, mirándolo directamente a los ojos pero manteniéndose tan inexpresiva como una estatua. Luego agachó la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en el dibujo.

Él se quedó ensimismado observando su perfil y, por enésima vez en esos días, se preguntó en qué debía de estar pensando. Candy se había convertido en un rompecabezas que necesitaba resolver; necesitaba saber que era lo que ella sentía. Se le volvió a desprender un mechón del cabello y él, cariñosamente, se lo apartó de la cara acariciando cada centímetro de su mejilla hasta colocárselo tras la oreja. Pero no se detuvo allí, sino que sus dedos se deslizaron suavemente por el cuello hasta llegar al repunte de la camisa blanca de su vestido. Despacio, se acercó más y con la mano le atrapó la nuca.

—Yo no pienso en usted como en un sirviente.

Ella se sobresaltó un poco y se apartó.

—¿Que hace exactamente un lacayo de caballerizas? —preguntó ella en un intento desesperado de volver a mantener una conversación normal—. Me temo que sé muy poco sobre caballos. Aunque soy una experta montando camellos, soy una pésima amazona. Él podría haber seguido tocándola, pero reconoció su intento de huir de la situación y apartó la mano.

—¿Camellos?

—Así es —afirmó varias veces moviendo la cabeza. Tenía el lápiz fuertemente apretado entre los dedos y seguía dibujando—. Los camellos son unos animales complicados, difíciles de cabalgar, y además escupen.

—Me cuesta imaginar que pudiera montar un camello, señorita White. —Él vio cómo sus pies descalzos volvían a asomar por el bajo de la falda y el deseo volvió a golpearle con fuerza—. Yo nunca sería capaz de hacerlo.

—Bueno —dijo ella tímida—, mejor así.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Y se obligó a apartar la vista de aquellos pies—.

¿Le gustaría aprender a montar a caballo?

Ella seguía dibujando sin mirarle a la cara. —¿Y cuánto tiempo más tendría que quedarme a cambio de esas clases de hípica?

En ese momento, no era tiempo exactamente lo que él quería a cambio, sino algo más seductor y mucho menos honorable.

—¿Un mes?

—Gracias, pero no —respondió ella riéndose a carcajadas.

—Cabalgar por el Row está muy de moda —dijo él en un intento de atraer su atención. Funcionó, porque ella levantó la vista y preguntó:

—¿El Row? ¿Qué es eso?

—El Rotten Row es un paseo de arena que hay en Hyde Park, y en donde se da cita la gente de sociedad a partir de las doce del mediodía para verse y cabalgar juntos.

—Rotten Row. ¡Vaya nombre!

—Cabalgar por el Row es un excelente modo de impresionar a un caballero o a una joven dama. Pasear a caballo durante la temporada le proporcionará muchas ocasiones de conocer a potenciales maridos. Así que se dará cuenta de lo necesario que es para usted aprender a cabalgar. Ella mordisqueó el lápiz considerando sus palabras.

—No creo que un mes sea un intercambio justo —dijo finalmente—. Al fin y al cabo, si sé montar en camello, un caballo no será tan difícil.

—Estoy dispuesto a negociar. ¿Qué le parecería justo?

—Como ya le he dicho, los camellos son unos animales complicados así que creo que un día de práctica será suficiente para aprender a dominar un caballo.

Una imagen de ella luciendo ajustados pantalones y montando en camello se le cruzó por la mente y decidió arriesgarse con su siguiente pregunta.

—¿Y cuando montaba a camello utilizaba silla de montar? Ahora sí que la tenía atrapada.

—No había pensado en eso —parpadeó sorprendida.

—Tal como le dije antes, soy sincero cuando digo que quiero ayudarla. — Aunque si era sincero tenía que admitir que había jóvenes damas que, por no saber o por preferencia, no montaban a caballo, pero ni loco iba a confesárselo a la señorita White. Después de todo, ocultar información no era lo mismo que mentir—. Una joven dama tiene que saber montar en silla. Eso es preceptivo.

—Está bien. A cambio de las clases de hípica y de enseñarme a montar correctamente en silla, le daré dos días.

—¿Dos días? por lo menos una semana.

—Dos días, hasta el veintitrés de diciembre. —Y entrecerró amenazante sus ojos color verde.

Él fingió pensarlo un poco, pero sabía que no tenía más remedio que aceptar.

—De acuerdo —respondió, y se incorporó estirando las piernas—, ¿Va a darme algo de su delicioso picnic? —preguntó señalando la cesta.

—Por supuesto. —Candy dejó el cuaderno de dibujo y el lápiz y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas bajo la falda, escondiendo los pies que tanto habían atormentado a Terrence. Colocó la cesta en medio de los dos y la abrió.

Él observó cómo ella disponía sobre el mantel toda la comida, que consistía en pollo asado, manzanas, queso, pan y mantequilla.

—¿No ha traído vino? —preguntó él—. En un picnic que se precie siempre se sirve vino, señorita White.

—No exactamente. —Sacó de la cesta una botella de sidra y un vaso—. Si celebrásemos nuestro picnic en Palestina —añadió, mientras se servía—, no habría vino.

—Ni sidra.

—Cierto. —Y le ofreció la botella medio vacía. Él se quedó mirándola pero no hizo ningún gesto de cogerla.

—Ojalá estuviéramos en Palestina —dijo de golpe.

—¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?

—Me encantaría conocer todos los lugares en los que usted ha estado. Egipto, Siria, Marruecos. —Sólo con pronunciar esos nombres sentía cómo crecían en él las ansias de visitar esos parajes—. Dios, cómo la envidio —confesó asombrado de estar diciéndolo en voz alta. Ella se sorprendió tanto como él y ya no pudo dejar de mirarle.

—¿Usted me envidia?

—Sí. —Él se inclinó un poco y aceptó la botella que ella aún tenía en la mano—. Usted ha montado en camello, ha vivido en tiendas, rodeada de ruinas romanas, y ha participado en excavaciones a lo largo de todo el Mediterráneo. Con esa vida tan romántica y aventurera, ¿es tan difícil de creer que la envidio?

—Sí, lo es —dijo ella sonriendo y señalando la grandeza que los rodeaba—. Usted es un duque. Tiene todo lo que la vida puede ofrecer.

—Eso parece. —Bebió un poco de sidra y dejó la botella en la hierba, al lado del mantel. Se recostó y miró el paisaje que se erguía tras ella—. Pero hay una cosa que usted tiene, y que yo nunca poseeré, y que es lo que más deseo en el mundo.

—¿Qué es?

—Libertad. Ella negó con la cabeza sin comprenderle y cogió pan y un poco de queso.

—Usted tiene dinero, tiene poder. Si se tiene eso, todo lo demás se puede conseguir. —Quizá así lo parezca, pero no es cierto. Tengo todo a mi alcance para hacer lo que quiera, pero nunca puedo hacerlo.

—No le entiendo. Él la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía doce años y entonces me convertí en el duque de Tremore. Mi tío actuó como mi tutor y se ocupó del cargo hasta que cumplí los dieciséis, pero desde la muerte de mi padre he tenido esa responsabilidad. Era yo quien tomaba las decisiones y era yo quien le decía a mi tío lo que debía hacer, y no al revés.

—¿Con doce años? Pero si sólo era un niño.

—Toda mi vida he sabido lo que implicaba ser duque, y que algún día debía hacerme cargo de esas obligaciones. Incluso cuando tenía sólo doce años podía entender las responsabilidades que conlleva tener poder. Quizá habría podido escoger el camino fácil y dedicarme a viajar y a despilfarrar, pero siempre he pensado que lo más importante, lo que merecía toda mi atención, eran mis tierras. Nunca hice el Grand Tour. Nunca he salido de Inglaterra. —Le sonrió levemente—. Así que me veo obligado a ser un viajero de biblioteca. Nunca podré visitar Roma ni otros lugares fascinantes que hay en el mundo.

—Pero ¿por qué no? —preguntó ella mientras cortaba una rebanada de pan—. Si de verdad quiere hacerlo, seguro que puede permitirse viajar durante unos meses.

—Nunca es el momento adecuado para ello. Ser duque conlleva muchos deberes y obligaciones, señorita White. Y yo me tomo muy en serio mis responsabilidades.

—¡Y usted dice que yo soy demasiado estricta conmigo misma! Él le dio la razón asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Seguramente es algo que se nos puede aplicar a ambos. La excavación es el único capricho que me permito. Ella dejó de cortar pan.

—Ahora enriendo por qué es tan importante para usted —dijo en voz baja—. Es su Grand Tour. Candy dejó las rebanadas de pan que había cortado a un lado y devolvió la barra a la cesta. Entonces cogió el queso.

—Cuénteme más sobre los deberes de un duque —le pidió, y empezó a cortar el Cheddar.

—No es nada romántico, se lo aseguro, puede ser como una prisión — respondió él—, pero también puede ser fantástico. La mayor parte del tiempo es tedioso, trivial y muy aburrido, aunque también tiene sus compensaciones: riqueza, poder y prestigio.

—E influencia. Piense en todas las cosas buenas que puede hacer con ese dinero. Si hubiera visto la pobreza de ciertos lugares en los que yo he estado…

—Me enfadaría y lo odiaría, nunca he podido soportar darme cuenta de que no puedo hacer nada por arreglar las cosas. Aunque donara todo mi dinero, seguiría habiendo pobreza en el mundo. Es triste pero es así.

—Sí —aceptó ella—, supongo que sí.

—Yo hago lo que puedo por ayudar. Participar en obras benéficas es una de mis principales obligaciones. También lo es la política, por supuesto, y la gente que habita en mis tierras. Y todo ello debo hacerlo bajo constante escrutinio de mi persona a la vez que lucho por mantener mi privacidad.

—Esta mañana, cuando he estado en el pueblo, he conocido a la esposa y a las hijas de sir Edward. Estaban hablando sobre usted con la señora Bennington, todas piensan que es un hombre muy reservado.

Él se sintió incómodo al pensar en todo lo que habrían dicho de él. La enfermedad y la muerte de su padre eran uno de los temas preferidos de conversación y no dejaban de generar todo tipo de chismes y especulaciones.

—Dudo que sólo le hayan dicho eso, señorita White.

—No me han dicho nada más y no ha habido ni una pizca de maldad en sus palabras. Terrence se rió sin ganas.

—Entonces, habrá sido una conversación muy corta. La miró y se dio cuenta de que ella había dejado de cortar queso. Lo estaba mirando seria… Su expresión no era distinta de la de otras ocasiones, pero esta vez percibía un aire de tristeza y censura en sus ojos.

—No me gustan los chismes, señorita White —se sintió obligado a explicar—. No me gusta que mi vida o la de mi familia sean tema de conversación. Me esfuerzo mucho por no dar ningún motivo para que hablen de mí.

—Y aun así, usted me acusa a mí de ser reservada y misteriosa, de no contar nunca nada sobre mi persona. Quizá, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, no seamos tan distintos. —Dijo esas palabras como si ella misma no las creyera.

—No, supongo que no. —Pero puede estar tranquilo, todos los chismes que me contaron sobre usted son inofensivos. Le describieron como un hombre extremadamente guapo, amable y considerado. Las únicas críticas que le hicieron las hijas de sir Edward fueron que no celebra suficientes fiestas, que nunca asiste a las que tienen lugar en Wychwood y que quizá es un poco intimidante. Las dos coincidieron en que si usted les dirigiera alguna vez la palabra en uno de sus paseos o las sacara a bailar en una fiesta, se desmayarían al instante.

—Me alegra saber que causo ese efecto en las damas. Al fin y al cabo, lograr que una damisela se desmaye es una de las muchas obligaciones que tiene un duque.

—¿No cree que su adoración es algo digno de agradecimiento? El reproche que sintió en su fría voz hizo que volviera a ponerse a la defensiva.

—Ni siquiera me conocen. Mi título, mi riqueza y quizá mi aspecto físico son todo lo que ven, y han construido una fantasía a su alrededor, una fantasía que no existe.

Candy se mordió el labio, como si tratara de no decir lo que estaba pensando. Apartó la mirada de la de él y dijo:

—Tal vez sea una fantasía, pero es totalmente inofensiva.

Terrence se dio cuenta de que eso no era lo que había querido decir en realidad y esperó a que se decidiera a continuar, pero no lo hizo. Miró al infinito y observó cómo la luz del otoño empezaba a iluminar sus tierras.

—Tiene razón. Lo admito sinceramente. Sus halagos son inofensivos y un verdadero honor para mí.

—Volvió a mirar a la mujer que tenía a su lado—. Debería recordarlo.

—Sí —contestó ella devolviéndole la mirada—, debería hacerlo.

—¿Por qué será que cuando estoy con usted, señorita White, no me siento tan arrogante como usted me acusa de ser? —Le sonrió—. Más bien todo lo contrario. Con usted siempre tengo la sensación de que me está poniendo en mi lugar.

—No tenía ni idea de que mis comentarios hicieran tal cosa.

—Pues lo hacen, y estoy empezando a valorar su opinión. Por favor, no crea que mi falta de entusiasmo ante los cumplidos de las hijas de sir Edward se deba a que soy un engreído. Pero en ocasiones mi título supone una gran carga, y esas niñas no pueden entender lo complicado que resulta a veces.

—Entiendo lo que quiere decir —afirmó ella bajando la vista hacia el cuchillo que tenía en la mano—, pero debe reconocer que es normal que mucha gente envidie sus privilegios.

—Le aseguro que yo nunca he dado por merecida mi posición. Siempre he sabido valorar lo afortunado que soy al haber nacido con esos privilegios y con todas las comodidades y riquezas que ello conlleva.

—Es mucho más que eso —contestó ella con pasión—. Usted tiene un lugar en el mundo, y saber eso es algo muy reconfortante. Candy no se movió, pero él notó la intensidad con la que lo miraba. Un mes atrás, él habría tomado su pasividad como un signo de insensibilidad, pero ahora sabía que no había nada más lejos de la realidad. La manera en que apretaba el cuchillo, tan fuerte que los nudillos empezaban a ponérsele blancos, demostraba que, bajo la superficie, se escondía una gran pasión.

—No tiene ni idea de lo que se siente al no pertenecer a ningún sitio — prosiguió ella con un hilo de voz—. No tener raíces que le aten a ningún lugar o que te den sentido. Eso es lo que yo más envidio de usted.

—Es comprensible sentirse sin raíces si no se tiene un hogar. —Él vio que ella empezaba a temblar y con la mano le levantó la barbilla. Aunque llevara las gafas quería verle los ojos—.

Estoy seguro que algún día encontrará su sitio, señorita White. Todo el mundo lo hace tarde o temprano.

—Eso espero, señoría. Él le acarició el labio con la yema de los dedos.

—Dígame —dijo antes de poder reflexionar—. ¿Cómo una mujer que ha vivido tanto tiempo en el desierto tiene una piel tan suave como el terciopelo?

Ella separó los labios bajo sus dedos.

—Yo… —Se paró, tomó aliento y lo exhaló despacio contra su mano—. Siempre trabajaba protegida por una tienda.

—¿Ah sí? —Él dibujó el contorno de su boca. Era tan suave y cálida.

—Sí, y solía llevar sombrero y… un velo.

Su sangre fría era admirable. Sólo el leve temblor de su mandíbula le indicaba a Terrence que aquellas caricias la afectaban tanto como a él. Ella también sentía pasión. ¿Qué pasaría si todo ese sentimiento saliera a la superficie?

—¿Sabe? —susurró él mientras con los dedos recorría su mandíbula—, nadie me llama por mi nombre. Casi todo el mundo se dirige a mí como «señoría» o Tremore, pero sólo Annie me llama Terrence. Incluso para mis amigos, que en realidad son muy pocos, mi rango es siempre un obstáculo. Ni siquiera ellos me llaman por mi nombre. Él tocó un pequeño lunar que ella tenía en la mejilla y ella levantó la mano como si quisiera apartar la caricia, pero no lo hizo. Qué haría falta, se preguntó, para que ella bajara la guardia. Él siempre se había creído el rey del autocontrol, pero ella le daba mil vueltas.

—Si fuéramos amigos, señorita White, ¿me llamaría Terrence? Entonces ella giró la cara.

—No creo que fuera apropiado. Yo… preferiría no hacerlo.

Él se le acercó. Si la besaba, quizá la presa se rompería o se resquebrajaría y toda aquella pasión saldría a la superficie. Le tocó la mejilla y la obligó a volver la cara de nuevo hacia él.

—¿Usted quiere que seamos amigos, señoría? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, créame, realmente lo quiero. —Él podía sentir su deseo, le notaba los nervios a flor de piel y se le había acelerado la respiración. Acercó los labios a los suyos.

—¿Los amigos se aprovechan así de su condición?

Esas palabras le causaron más efecto que una bofetada. Terrence se detuvo a unos milímetros de su boca, con las manos aún acariciándole la nuca, la miró otra vez y retrocedió. Desde que era niño no había vuelto a sentir la agonía de la incertidumbre. Él no tenía experiencia con vírgenes. A los dieciséis había escogido a su primera amante, y de eso hacía ya trece años. Habían pasado muchas cosas desde entonces, y había conocido íntimamente a diferentes mujeres, incluso a alguna cortesana. Pero ninguna de esas mujeres había sido virgen. El deseo no va ligado a la experiencia y él podía sentir cómo Candy lo deseaba tanto como él a ella, pero ella trabajaba para él, y en ese momento parecía muy frágil y vulnerable. Si insistía, quizá ganara un beso, pero el honor, que primaba en la vida de Terrence, le dictó lo contrario. Respiró hondo, recurrió a la voluntad de hierro que desde pequeño le había permitido afrontar todos sus problemas, y soltó a Candy. Se dijo a sí mismo que todo el incidente había sido inofensivo, que no había pasado nada. No había nada de malo en haberla acariciado, pero tenía que alejarse de la tentación, así que se apartó un poco y acabaron la comida cada uno sentado en una esquina del mantel.


	15. Chapter 15

Candy no sabía qué esperar de sus clases de baile, pero suponía que sobre todo consistirían en aprender algunos pasos. Estaba totalmente equivocada.

—¿Que quiere que haga qué? —preguntó, mirando sorprendida a Terrence.

—Que camine. —Y diciéndolo, la tomó del brazo y la llevó fuera de la habitación, hasta el principio del largo pasillo.

—Qué tonta soy —murmuró ella—, pensaba que iba a enseñarme a bailar.

—Lo haré, pero primero quiero ver cómo camina.

Ésa era la última cosa que Candy deseaba hacer, pero cuando vio que él se ponía las manos a la espalda y echaba a andar, no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

—Para bailar bien, señorita White —añadió—, tiene que andar bien. Bailar no es más que caminar con música. Sólo habían dado unos pasos cuando Candy se detuvo.

—¿Por qué se para? —preguntó Candy.

Él no contestó, sino que se volvió hacia ella y la rodeó con sus manos. Le colocó una encima del diafragma y la otra al final de la espalda. Al notar el contacto a ella se le cortó la respiración. Él no debió de darse cuenta, porque aún apretó más las manos contra su cuerpo y, en un tono muy pragmático, dijo:

—Recuerde mantener la espalda erguida. Esta noche no es una restauradora intentando reparar una vieja vasija de bronce, sino una joven dama disfrutando de un agradable paseo. Entonces él la soltó, pero la piel de ella se mantenía caliente allí donde la había tocado, y Candy se sentía capaz de todo menos de imaginarse que era una joven dama paseando.

Intentó caminar como él le decía, pero el corazón le retumbaba en el pecho como si hubiera estado corriendo durante horas. No estaba acostumbrada a que la tocaran, eso era todo, se dijo. En los últimos días él ya la había tocado varias veces y a ella siempre le sorprendía lo mucho que eso le gustaba. Se derretía sólo de pensar en lo que había sentido cuando él le acarició la mejilla, o ahora, cuando había colocado sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Ella no quería sentirse así, no quería que él le hiciera sentir así. Recorrieron el pasillo innumerables veces sin dirigirse apenas la palabra, sólo para las correcciones que él le hacía. Barbilla arriba, hombros atrás, sin correr. Ella no lo miraba, sólo lo veía con el rabillo del ojo, pero él sí la observaba con detalle. Cuando creía haber recorrido aquel pasillo unas mil veces, al fin le dijo que se detuviera.

—Excelente, señorita White —comentó, y le indicó que volviera a la habitación —. Tiene usted una gracia natural, seguro que bailará muy bien. Me atrevería a aconsejarle que se pusiera corsé, eso le ayudará a mantener la espalda recta. Además, si no lleva, su pareja de baile se escandalizará cuando le ponga las manos en la cintura y la note desnuda. Terrence se encaminó a la chimenea y empezó a dar cuerda a la caja de música. —Pero procure no apretárselo mucho. No me gustaría que se desmayara en medio del baile por falta de aire.

—No creo que sea apropiado que usted haga comentarios sobre mi ropa interior —dijo ella con la mayor dignidad de la que fue capaz.

Él hizo una pausa en lo que estaba haciendo y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Creo que estaba comentando algo sobre la ausencia de ropa interior — contestó él serio, aunque con una media sonrisa apuntando. Ella había visto otras pocas veces esa sonrisa traviesa. Empezaba a gustarle y no pudo evitar sonreír. Terrence dejó la caja encima de la mesa y empezó a sonar la música.

—El vals es un baile muy sencillo —le dijo mientras se situaba frente a ella. Tomó su mano derecha en su izquierda y colocó la otra en su cintura.

Candy se tensó al instante.

—Relájese, señorita White.

—Estoy relajada —mintió.

—¿De verdad? Pues su cuerpo parece creer lo contrario. —Él aflojó su abrazo—. No se preocupe, no tengo ninguna intención de violarla. Al menos por ahora —se corrigió—. Relájese. Candy quería hacerlo, pero la idea de que él no quisiera violarla entonces, pero sí en otro momento, no ayudaba mucho. Se sentía mareada, como si hubiera bebido más vino de lo normal. Se acordó de que aquella misma tarde, en la colina, él casi la había besado. Ahora era agudamente consciente de la mano de él en su espalda, y tenía que controlarse para no salir corriendo. De golpe, la habitación había subido mucho de temperatura. Demasiado para bailar.

—Cuando se baila un vals —continuó Terrence como si no hubiera notado que ella se sonrojaba—, lo primero es mantener la distancia apropiada. Tiene que estar a un pie de su acompañante, justo como estamos ahora. Ponga la mano en mi hombro. Ella dudó un instante antes de apoyar la mano en su oscura chaqueta verde. Podía notar contra su palma los fuertes músculos de su hombro y recordó el aspecto que tenía sin camisa. Lo había dibujado muchas veces y conocía cada plano de su torso, pero al tocarlo sintió cómo un extraño fuego le quemaba por dentro y tuvo que concentrarse para escuchar lo que le decía.

—Lo segundo que debe recordar es que yo mando y usted me sigue. Su cuerpo va a donde le dice el mío.

—Creo que me gustaría más si fuera al revés.

—¿De verdad? —murmuró él—. Ésa sí que es una idea interesante señorita White. Quizá algún día le permita hacerlo. —Volvió a cogerle la mano y levantó el brazo adoptando la postura previa al inicio de la danza—.

—Los pasos del vals son muy sencillos, es una cadencia de un, dos, tres. Así Terrence empezó a moverse llevándola con él, pero ella sólo miraba los pies y él se detuvo al instante.

—Lo tercero y más importante es que tiene que mirarme a mí, señorita White, no al suelo.

—Pero ¿y si le piso?

—Sobreviviré, estoy seguro. No se preocupe, si se equivoca sólo estoy yo para verlo, y ya sabemos que a usted no le importa lo que yo piense. —Terrence empezó a moverse de nuevo llevándola a ella—.

Un, dos, tres —contaba él al ritmo de la melodía, y los dos iban completando las figuras del vals a lo largo de toda la habitación—. Un, dos, tres. Candy se sentía bastante torpe dando vueltas sin sentido, e incluso después de haberlo pisado y haber hecho que se parase incontables veces él no se mostró impaciente ni un instante. Sencillamente le decía que volviera a intentarlo. Una y otra vez.

—Lo está haciendo muy bien —la tranquilizó dando cuerda por tercera vez a la caja de música—. Sabía que sería buena bailarina.

— Usted es buen profesor —reconoció ella al tenerlo de nuevo delante—. Sólo desearía no sentirme tan torpe e insegura.

—Eso requiere práctica. —Volvió a cogerle la mano y empezaron a bailar. Terrence tenía que recordarle constantemente que lo mirara a él y no al suelo.

—Es que creo que el único modo de no pisarle es si miro donde pongo los pies —confesó ella—. Pero no importa lo que haga, me temo que cuando acabe la noche va a estar lleno de moratones.

—Entonces debería apreciar el sacrificio que estoy haciendo por usted. Ella le miró con fingida preocupación.

—Oh, pobre. Seguro que está sufriendo muchísimo, aunque podría ser peor. Yo podría pesar cien kilos. La mano de él, le apretó la cintura.

—Eso sería una pena —murmuró, y la miró—, aunque seguiría teniendo esos increíbles ojos.

El corazón de ella dio un vuelco, y casi tropezó de nuevo.

—Baila muy bien —dijo ella para cambiar de tema. No quería que él le dijera cumplidos que sabía que no eran ciertos—. ¿Por qué no le gusta?

—La verdad es que bailar me gusta, lo que no me gusta son sus consecuencias.

—¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué consecuencias?

—Las mismas que me obligan a evitar a las damas con tendencia a desmayarse. Ser un acaudalado duque y, además, soltero me convierte en la presa perfecta en un baile. Todo lo que hago, todo lo que digo, es estudiado y analizado en todas las notas de sociedad. Si bailo con una dama, las viejas matronas difunden rumores a la misma velocidad que la música, y si por casualidad he disfrutado de su compañía y bailo otra vez con ella, ya estoy perdidamente enamorado; si bailo una tercera vez, mi boda es inminente.

—Eso es una locura.

—Aún es peor para la dama en cuestión. Las habladurías siempre se cebarán más en ella. No importa lo bella que sea, lo dulce o educada, siempre habrá una madre despechada que creerá que su hija sería mucho más adecuada para ser mi duquesa.

—Supongo que eso es inevitable —se rió ella.

—Sí, así es. Por eso no bailo.

—Bueno, ya que aquí no hay nadie que nos vea y pueda criticarle, debería intentar disfrutar de esta noche.

—Lo estoy haciendo. —Le apretó la mano más fuerte—. Créame, estoy disfrutando mucho.

Antes de que Candy pudiera pensar una respuesta, la música se fue desvaneciendo hasta desaparecer por completo. Terrence se detuvo y apartó la mano de su cintura, pero no soltó la otra; sus dedos seguían entrelazados cuando le dijo:

—Ni un fallo.

—¡Es verdad! —exclamó ella sorprendida—. Pues me he olvidado de contar los pasos.

—Exactamente. —Él se dirigió hacia la esquina—. Cuando finaliza el baile, su pareja la escolta hasta su sitio. —Acompañó sus palabras con acciones, como si de verdad estuvieran en un baile. Le soltó la mano y le hizo una reverencia. Ella supuso que probablemente ella también debía saludarle, así que cruzó un tobillo detrás del otro y le hizo una breve genuflexión.

»No, no, señorita White —dijo él sonriendo—. Tiene que hacer una genuflexión completa. Después de todo, soy un duque. Se supone que su rodilla casi debería tocar el suelo. Ella se agachó de nuevo, con un saludo mucho más pronunciado.

—Está disfrutando con esto, ¿verdad? —Sí, mucho —admitió él cuando ella se levantó. Le miró los labios y su sonrisa desapareció por completo—. Desde que me ha acusado tan severamente de intentar aprovecharme de nuestra amistad es que estoy queriendo vengarme. Tengo que aprovechar la más mínima ocasión para hacerlo. Esa tarde ella no había querido reprenderle, sólo había sido un intento desesperado de salir de la situación. Él había querido besarla, y lo peor de todo es que ella lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—Yo no he hecho tal cosa.

—No quiero volver a pelearme con usted, así que no voy a picar el anzuelo. Aunque sí me veo obligado a recordarle que una dama nunca, nunca contradice a un duque.

—Hay muchas reglas, ¿no es así? —preguntó ella intentando parecer relajada—. He leído todos sus libros de etiqueta pero aún me siento intimidada. ¿Hay algo más que debería saber?

—Sí —contestó él acercándose a ella—. Como ya le dije en otra ocasión, una dama que quiera estar a la moda nunca lleva gafas cuando asiste a un baile. —Él ignoró sus protestas y le quitó las gafas—. Intente llevarlas lo menos posible y, si puede, acostúmbrese a ir sin ellas.

—He leído que una dama debe saludar siempre a sus conocidos. ¿Cómo espera que lo haga si no puedo verlos? Candy intentaba recuperarlas, pero él no paraba de mover el brazo manteniéndolas así inalcanzables. Ella se puso de puntillas, pero él era tan alto que no sirvió de nada, y Candy no se atrevía a saltar por miedo a romperlas. Dejó de intentarlo y, con los brazos en jarras, lo miró enfadada.

—¿Vamos a tener que discutir otra vez sobre este tema?

—No. Terrence se guardó las gafas en el bolsillo de la chaqueta—. Porque no pienso devolvérselas hasta que finalicemos nuestra clase de baile. Esta vez, quiero que baile sin gafas.

—Pero no veo nada. Él la apretó contra su cuerpo.

—¿Me ve a mí? Ella lo miró a los ojos: de cerca parecían de un color azul verdoso con destellos dorados.

—Sí, pero…

—Bien, su pareja es lo único que tiene que ver. —Dio un paso hacia atrás intentando llevarla hasta el centro de la habitación, pero ella se soltó la mano y se negó a moverse. Odiaba no llevar las gafas, aparte de que todo lo que le quedaba en un radio de dos metros era confuso para ella, y eso le hacía sentirse muy insegura. Se mordió el labio inferior y miró el bolsillo de él: tenía que haber un modo de recuperarlas. Terrence le leyó el pensamiento y negó con la cabeza.

—No se le ocurra intentarlo. A pesar de la advertencia, ella acercó la mano a su chaqueta, pero antes de que pudiera abrir el bolsillo, él le atrapó la muñeca.

—Le he avisado —dijo él mientras le apartaba la mano del bolsillo— y ha hecho caso omiso de mi advertencia. Nunca ignore a un duque. Detestamos que nos ignoren. El corazón de Candy empezó a latir con fuerza. Él la soltó, pero no se apartó. Ella sabía que debía retroceder, que lo mejor sería que saliera de la habitación, sin embargo, se quedó donde estaba como si estuviera hechizada. ¿Qué sentiría si él la besaba? Hasta que él eliminó la poca distancia que había entre los dos ella no dio un paso atrás, y luego otro, y otro. Pero él la seguía, manteniendo unos escasos milímetros de separación entre los dos. Cuando Candy se topó con la pared, Terrence la atrapó entre sus brazos.

—Corra —dijo él como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento. Apoyó las manos en la pared—. Ahora corra, señorita White. Si puede.

Candy levantó la cabeza y le miró directamente a los ojos. En ellos vio algo que le inquietó, le cautivó y le hizo temblar. Pero ya no sentía miedo.

—Si quisiera podría recuperar sus gafas fácilmente, ¿sabe? Su voz era suave, y Candy supo entonces que tendría que haberle hecho caso y huir cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

—¿Cómo?

—Las mujeres tienen mucho poder —dijo él casi para sí mismo—. No entiendo por qué no lo utilizan más a menudo.

—¿Qué poder?

—Una mujer puede lograr cualquier cosa que se proponga de un hombre si sabe hacerlo. Algunas mujeres nacen con ese instinto y otras no tienen ni idea de cómo utilizarlo. Usted, señorita White, pertenece al segundo grupo.

—Él se acercó aún más y, aunque no la estaba tocando, ella podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo—. Yo podría enseñarle a utilizar ese poder, si usted quisiera.

—Si tiene que ver con mi educación en las artes de la alta sociedad, dígamelo de una vez —susurró ella—. Si no, deje de jugar conmigo.

—Estoy jugando con usted porque esto es un juego. No voy a dejarla ganar, pero si quiere, puedo enseñarle cómo se juega. Algo en esas palabras le puso los pelos de punta.

—No sé de qué me está hablando. De verdad.

—Lo que de verdad importa es si quiere saberlo. ¿Quiere ser una dama respetable o quiere ser Cleopatra?

—Ambas.

—Ah. Una respuesta interesante y que plantea una pregunta aún más interesante. ¿Puede una joven ser cautivadora, misteriosa y respetable a la vez?

—¿Por qué no?

—No lo sé. —Él entrecerró los ojos hasta que sólo se veía de ellos una pequeña ranura entre sus tupidas pestañas—. Si le devuelvo las gafas, ¿qué obtengo yo a cambio?

—¿La satisfacción de saber que ha hecho lo correcto?

Él se rió.

—No es suficiente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella—. ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Su mirada bajó hasta sus labios.

—¿Qué me ofrece? Candy se humedeció los labios y notó cómo a él se le aceleraba la respiración.

—Tres días —susurró—. Le doy tres días más.

—¿Tres días? No es muy generoso de su parte, señorita White. Ella tenía que mantenerse firme, tenía que ser fuerte.

—Tres días. Ni uno más.

—Una semana.

—Tres días. —No. ¿Qué más puede ofrecerme?

Él bajó la cabeza acercándose cada vez más. Esta vez ella iba a permitir que la besara. Ya empezaba a sentir la misma excitación que la inundaba cuando lo observaba a escondidas con el catalejo. Cuando soñaba con que él un día la besara, y, por el momento, todo se asemejaba a ese sueño. En un intento de ganar un poco de espacio, Candy se apretó contra la pared, pero no le sirvió de nada. Su propia imaginación la había traicionado. Quería que la besara, quería saber cómo era en realidad aquel hombre al que había estado persiguiendo en sueños. Era una idiota, a pesar del daño que le había hecho quería que la besara. Terrence inclinó su cabeza un poco más y entonces ella recordó que aquello era sólo un juego, el de él, y que ella estaba a punto de perder. Maldito fuera por jugar así cuando ella ni siquiera era capaz de girar la cara e irse de allí.

—Le devolveré las gafas si… —Se detuvo cuando sus labios casi se rozaban—. Si usted me da un beso…

Fruto de la desesperación y pensando sólo en huir de todos los sentimientos que él le estaba despertando, Candy se puso de puntillas y le dio un casto beso en la comisura de los labios.

—Ya está —dijo mientras se apartaba—. Ahora devuélvame las gafas.

—No, no. Creo que está muy equivocada. Eso no ha sido un beso.

—Para mí lo ha sido.

—Para mí no, y creo que en lo que a besos se refiere yo sé mucho más que usted.

—No se burle de mí. —Candy se ofendió ante el comentario.

—¿Burlarme? —se rió él—. No me estoy burlando. En realidad eso es lo último que me apetece hacer en este momento, especialmente con usted. La verdad es que estoy haciendo grandes esfuerzos por controlarme.

—Mentiroso —dijo ella incrédula. —Es verdad. Estoy siendo caballeroso y me estoy esforzando por controlar las ganas que tengo de besarla. —¿Caballeroso atrapar a una dama contra una pared e intentar chantajearla para que le bese? —Ni siquiera la estoy tocando, y usted sabe muy bien que no voy a chantajearla. Ya le dije que le devolvería las gafas al finalizar nuestra lección. Y en lo que se refiere a estar atrapada, no lo está, puede irse cuando quiera. Yo no la detendré.

—Yo… —Se calló y tragó saliva—. Yo no creo que esto sea un juego. Seguía sin moverse.

—Pues lo es. Usted y yo estamos enfrentados en una dura lucha, y es incapaz de darse cuenta del poder que tiene sobre mí. Ella no lograba entender lo que él quería decir.

—Lo único que sé es que estamos jugando a su juego y con sus reglas.

—Al contrario, las reglas van siempre a su favor, porque, como caballero, no me está permitido besarla, y usted en cambio puede torturarme eternamente con la promesa de un beso. Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró intrigada. No sabía si le estaba diciendo la verdad o si sólo quería provocarla. Decía que las mujeres tenían un gran poder sobre los hombres, pero ella nunca se había sentido así frente a él, más bien al contrario. La tentación de comprobar si eso era cierto era demasiado grande y Candy decidió intentarlo. Se humedeció los labios lentamente y esta vez fue ella la que se apretó contra él.

—¿Se refiere a esto? —Suspiró de un modo sensual mientras se repetía que sólo era un juego—. ¿Le estoy atormentando?

—Es usted una gran alumna, señorita White. —Él estaba muy quieto.

—¿Es eso un cumplido a mi inteligencia, señoría? Me siento halagada.

—Debo confesarle que ahora mismo su inteligencia es lo último que me preocupa. Dios, ¿va a besarme o no?

—No hace falta. Entonces Candy se apartó y, sonriendo, le mostró las gafas que tenía en la mano. La cara de sorpresa de Terrence fue su mayor satisfacción y, antes de que él pudiera reaccionar y reclamar su beso, ella se escurrió por debajo de sus brazos. Se puso las gafas, lo miró directamente a los ojos y disfrutó de su triunfo.

—Creo que he ganado esta partida, señor. Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

—Esto ha sido sólo el principio, señorita White —le gritó él riendo—. Sólo el principio.


	16. Chapter 16

El domingo, Candy acudió con los Bennington a casa de sir Edward y lady Fitzhugh para tomar el té y, como era de esperar, el principal tema de conversación fue su tan ilustre vecino.

—Ayer me enteré de una suculenta noticia —dijo la señora Bennington introduciendo así el tema—. Mi buena amiga Margaret Treves me ha escrito desde Londres para contarme lo que el duque fue a hacer en su última visita a la capital. — Se acercó más a sus oyentes, ansiosa por dar la noticia—. Se dice que llevó las esmeraldas ducales a una joyería de Bond Street para que las limpiaran. Eso sólo puede significar una cosa.

—Sí —interrumpió Patricia—, las notas de sociedad llevan semanas especulando sobre quién será la afortunada. Casi todos creen que lady Elisa es la opción más segura. Candy apretó tan fuerte la taza ante la confirmación de lo que ella ya había oído aquel día en la sala de música que temió que se rompiera.

—Ah, sí, la hija mayor del marqués Leagan —dijo lady Fitzhugh—. Sí, supongo que podría desempeñar bien el papel, pero no creo que sea su tipo.

—Una mujer bella siempre es el tipo de un hombre —dijo sir Edward, y se ganó la mirada de reprobación de su esposa. Ya hacía tiempo que Candy sabía que él iba a casarse con lady Elisa Leagan, pero aun así no pudo evitar enfadarse de nuevo. Él no la amaba, sólo iba a casarse con ella por cumplir con sus obligaciones. Abrió los ojos, se sacudió el enfado y dejó la taza encima de la bandeja. No era asunto suyo.

—¿Su amiga le contó más detalles? —preguntó lady Fitzhugh a la señora Bennington—. A sus veintinueve años, el duque ya tiene edad para casarse, pero ¿han anunciado ya el compromiso?

—No, aún no, pero reconozco, lady Fitzhugh, que no sé nada más.

—Bueno, estoy convencida de que elegirá a la dama adecuada.

—Oh, ojalá no lo hiciera —exclamó Karen—. Una dama inadecuada sería mucho más interesante.

—¡Karen! —la amonestó lady Fitzhugh.

—Dicen que lady Elisa es muy aburrida —continuó ella sin inmutarse. —Karen—intervino ahora sir Edward—, no nos corresponde a nosotros criticar su elección de esposa. —Supongo que tienes razón. Lo que a mí me gustaría sería que asistiera a los bailes del pueblo. Nuestra prima Charlotte me contó que lord y lady Snowden acuden con sus hijos a las fiestas de Dorset cada año. ¿Por qué no podría nuestro duque hacer lo mismo? Papá le ha visto en varias ferias de agricultura y en las carreras, pero yo he vivido toda mi vida en Wychwood y apenas le he visto en un par de fiestas.

—Al parecer, no le gusta mucho asistir a actos sociales —reconoció la señora Bennington—, pero eso es muy raro en un duque.

—Cierto —convino lady Fitzhugh—. Al viejo duque le encantaba asistir a las fiestas locales, pero no a todo el mundo le gustan las mismas cosas, y es perfectamente aceptable que al nuevo duque no le guste.

—Pero mamá —replicó Karen—, ¿no crees que es extraño que pase tanpoco tiempo en su casa, o que nunca haya celebrado un baile o una cacería? Es muy raro, especialmente siendo como es un duque.

—El peso de sus obligaciones debe ser difícil de soportar —dijo sir Edward mirando a su hija—. Quizá cuando viene a Tremore Hall lo hace para descansar con privacidad y no para pasearse por todo el condado.

—Espero que se case pronto —suspiró lady Fitzhugh—. Seguro que todo irá mejor cuando haya una duquesa en la mansión. Su madre era una mujer muy bella y considerada y mientras vivió, se celebraron muchas fiestas a las que asistía multitud de gente. Era una mujer muy generosa. El viejo duque quedó destrozado con su muerte. Aún me acuerdo de cómo lloraba en el funeral, como un niño desconsolado, mientras su hijo se mantenía allí de pie, estoico, sin decir ni una palabra, sin derramar ni una lágrima. Se te rompía el corazón sólo de verle.

Candy se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada hasta su taza. Eso era tan propio de Terrence, estar sufriendo por dentro y ocultarlo. Ella le entendía perfectamente, a ella tampoco le gustaba perder el control de sus emociones.

—¡Pobre hombre! —dijo la señora Bennington—. No me sorprende que no le guste pasar mucho tiempo aquí. Demasiados malos recuerdos.

—Demasiados —asintió Patricia—, yo haría lo mismo. No me puedo imaginar algo más horrible que perder a tu madre y que tu padre se vuelva loco. Incapaz de dar crédito a sus oídos, Candy miró sorprendida a la chica.

—¡Patricia! —le riñó lady Fitzhugh—. El viejo duque acababa de perder a su amada esposa. Pobre hombre, la pena hizo que se comportara de un modo un poco extraño, nada más. No se volvió loco.

—Los criados de la mansión decían que solía hablar con ella —dijo la señora Bennington—. De noche recorría los pasillos de arriba abajo gritando su nombre. Hablaba de ella como si aún estuviera viva. Se dice que el viejo duque llegó a azotar a un lacayo que se atrevió a decirle que ella estaba muerta. Su hijo se vio obligado a encerrarlo en una parte de la casa, y también dicen que ésa fue la única vez que vieron llorar al chico. Después de eso, todas las responsabilidades recayeron sobre él. Oh, Dios. Candy pensó en ese chico, en el coraje y la valentía que debió de tener, y luego pensó en el hombre en que se había convertido. Alguien que odiaba los chismes y que luchaba por mantener su privacidad. Miró la taza que tenía en la mano y algo dentro de ella despertó.

—No creo que debamos hablar de esas cosas —dijo mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesa—. Perdió a su madre y a su padre. La pena y el duelo son algo muy íntimo, y no un acontecimiento social.

Lady Fitzhugh se volvió hacia ella y le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

—Ha hecho muy bien en reprendernos, querida. No volveremos a hablar de ello.

Candy no contestó y la conversación se encaminó hacia temas mucho más tranquilos a los que ella no prestó ninguna atención. Se acordó de su padre, de cuan profundamente había sentido la pérdida de su esposa, pero logró encontrar consuelo en su trabajo y en su única hija. El padre de Terrence en cambio se abandonó a esa pena, perdió la cordura y dejó huérfanos a sus dos hijos. «El amor nunca debe estar por encima de la razón.» Ahora entendía a qué se refería cuando hablaba de las trágicas consecuencias del amor, y también por qué tenía miedo de enamorarse. «Oh, Terrence.»

—Señorita White —la distrajo Karen de sus pensamientos—, háblenos de sus viajes.

Candy agradeció el cambio de tema y tomó aliento. ..

Durante las tres semanas siguientes, las clases de baile con Terrence se desarrollaron en la más absoluta corrección entre un caballero y una dama; sus cuerpos a la distancia apropiada. Candy comprobó que Terrence tenía razón. Si le miraba a la cara y hablaba con él, no se tropezaba tanto, aunque las conversaciones que ahora mantenían eran totalmente inocentes. Candy echaba de menos las negociaciones, las insinuaciones, las caricias y, cuando él se fue de viaje de negocios a Surrey, vio que estar sin Terrence era peor de lo que había imaginado.

Mientras él estuvo fuera, Candy no pudo dejar de pensar en la tarde que pasó en casa de los Fitzhugh. Cuando estaba trabajando en la biblioteca, aprovechaba cualquier excusa para dar un paseo por la galería donde colgaban los retratos de la familia. Ahora, con todo lo que sabía, los veía distintos. Se paraba más rato frente a los de Terrence de niño, y se le partía el alma al imaginar el dolor que debió sentir al tener que encerrar a su padre. El trabajo le ocupaba gran parte del día, pero las tardes sin él se le hacían cada vez más largas. Por la noche, cuando estaba en la cama, volvía a pensar en él, en sus caricias y en sus insinuantes palabras. Se acordaba de cómo había intentado convencerla de que le diera un beso y se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho. Pensaba tanto en él y le costaba tanto dormirse que llegó a sentir la tentación de cambiar de idea, y quedarse, pero eso sería una tontería aún mayor. Él iba a casarse, si se quedaba lo único que conseguiría sería que le rompieran el corazón.

Una semana después de su partida, Candy estaba tan obsesionada con sus pensamientos que, harta de dar vueltas en la cama, y a pesar de que aún no había amanecido, se levantó y se vistió. A lo mejor el trabajo conseguía tranquilizarla un poco. Cuando entró en el edificio oyó a alguien en el almacén y vio que el señor Bennington había llegado allí antes que ella. Se sorprendió al verle, ya que nadie empezaba a trabajar a esas horas. Se dio cuenta de que él pensaba lo mismo.

—Buenos días, señorita White, —la saludó respetuosamente levantándose el sombrero—. No sabía que se levantara al romper el alba.

Candy notó que estaba tenso y un poco incómodo.

—Soy madrugadora. —Ella miró perpleja las estanterías que había detrás de él. Volvían a estar llenas de trozos de fresco cuando ella estaba convencida de que ya los había restaurado todos—.

¿De dónde ha salido todo eso? —preguntó sorprendida señalando las estanterías.

El señor Bennington pareció aún más incómodo, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla a la cara.

—Oh, las encontraron hace unas semanas. Su señoría ordenó que las almacenaran aquí, pero esta mañana me ha pedido que las prepare para ser trasladadas a Londres, junto con las piezas que usted y yo hemos restaurado durante su ausencia. Al oír esas palabras a Candy le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—¿El duque ha vuelto?

—Sí, llegó anoche. Ella se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada, no debía demostrar tanta alegría. Cuando hubo controlado sus emociones volvió a concentrarse en el arquitecto.

—Pero ¿por qué van a llevarse estas piezas a Londres? ¿Acaso no quiere que las restaure y las catalogue? El hombre se sonrojó.

—Creo que su señoría quiere que estas piezas formen parte de su colección privada. Más adelante ya encargará que las restauren en Londres. Ahora lo más importante es lo que va a ir al museo, y usted ya tiene mucho que hacer. Candy lo entendió al instante y apretó los labios para evitar reírse.

—Me alivia saber que no tendré que encargarme también de ellas —le contestó intentando sonar agradecida—. Tiene razón al decir que ahora el museo es mucho más importante que la colección privada del duque, así que me voy a poner manos a la obra.

Salió la habitación y él continuó preparando las piezas. De vuelta a su mesa, Candy empezó a dibujar el fresco de Orfeo. El señor Bennington le recordaba tanto a su padre que no pudo evitar sonreír. Tan pronto como el arquitecto abandonó el edificio para ir a desayunar, Candy entró para inspeccionar de cerca aquellos misteriosos frescos. Sacó uno de los fragmentos de la cesta donde estaba y rápidamente confirmó sus sospechas: se trataba de pinturas eróticas. Probablemente, el fresco completo no tendría nada que Candy no hubiera visto antes, pero no pudo evitar empezar a juntar los trozos e intentar adivinar qué representaban. Pasados unos minutos, había reunido los suficientes como para hacerse una idea del dibujo final. En los frescos romanos, la imagen de una pareja desnuda haciendo el amor no era inusual. En aquel fresco en concreto, la mujer estaba encima del hombre y rodeaba con las piernas sus caderas mientras él le acariciaba los pechos. Una postura común, pero al verla allí pintada, Candy empezó a notar cómo el calor inundaba todo su cuerpo. Era el mismo calor que sentía cada vez que Terrence la tocaba, cuando soñaba con sus besos o cuando lo espiaba sin camisa. «Le devolveré las gafas si me da un beso.» Pero no lo había hecho, y la satisfacción que sintió al ganarle en ese momento ya no la reconfortaba. Cuanto más miraba la imagen de la pareja más se arrepentía de no haberlo besado. Sólo tenía que rodearle el cuello con los brazos y acercar sus labios a los de él, así habría satisfecho su curiosidad. Había tenido la oportunidad de besar a Terrence y la había dejado escapar.

Tres semanas de lecciones de baile, noche tras noche, y ni una sola vez él había vuelto a intentarlo. Se había comportado como un perfecto caballero, educado y distante, como si nunca le hubiera pedido algo semejante. Ella se iría en pocas semanas, y sabía que, probablemente, nunca volvería a tener oportunidad de besar a un hombre como él. Lo lamentó profundamente, y se juró que si volvía a pedírselo no dudaría en aceptar. Miraba la pintura y, pensando en Terrence, se acarició los labios con los dedos, como él había hecho. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó que la besaba, que la acariciaba y mucho más.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse la sobresaltó y la obligó a despertarse de ese sueño tan maravilloso. Vio cómo Terrence entraba en el edificio y se dirigía al almacén. Al verla allí se detuvo y, tras un breve instante, cerró la puerta y se encaminó hacia Candy. Ella se dio cuenta de lo descuidada que había sido al dejarse la puerta del almacén abierta, ahora ya no podía esconder las piezas.

—Buenos días —le dijo, intentando disimular—. Veo que ya ha vuelto

—Sí, anoche —respondió él. Cruzó la habitación y, cuando se paró ante ella, Candy sintió como si tuviera miles de mariposas en el estómago.

Carraspeó e intentó ocultar el fresco con su cuerpo.

—¿Ha tenido un viaje agradable? —Rezó por no sonrojarse.

Él se movió un poco hacia un lado y en su boca se dibujó su picara sonrisa ladeada.

—Se suponía que usted no tenía que ver esto —dijo, mirándola directamente a los ojos—. El señor Bennington fue tajante al respecto.

—Sí, estoy convencida de ello —contestó ella mirando el mentón de Terrence—. Pero yo soy una restauradora profesional.

—Creo que el señor Bennington pensaba en usted como en una joven dama, y no como en una restauradora.

—He visto docenas como éste en varias ocasiones —susurró. Que Dios la ayudara. No podía dejar de pensar en el hombre que tenía delante y en cómo quería que la tocara igual que en la sensual pintura.

—Excelente —comentó él y, antes de que ella se diera cuenta, le dio la vuelta y la colocó de cara al fresco—. Me gustaría oír su opinión sobre éste, señorita White.

Candy miró la imagen, incapaz de razonar y totalmente desbordada de deseo. Él se había colocado tras ella. Sintió que le empezaba a arder la piel, y que las rodillas ya no la sostenían.

—¿Qué opina de la técnica del artista? —le susurró al oído—. ¿Cree que sólo tiene interés histórico o cree que podría tener valor artístico?

Ella se sonrojó e intentó apartarse, pero él le colocó las manos sobre los hombros y se lo impidió.

—Vamos, señorita White, deme su opinión. ¿Estamos ante la representación de unos dioses o son simplemente un hombre y una mujer haciendo el amor?

—Él se apretó contra su espalda—. Hágame un análisis intelectual. Yo lo encuentro bastante erótico, pero me imagino que a usted no le afectan este tipo de cosas.

Esas palabras la encendieron como si hubieran arrojado licor sobre una llama ardiendo.

—¿Por qué cree que no me afecta la sensualidad de este fresco? —preguntó ella intentando darse otra vez la vuelta, pero él la tenía bien sujeta y de nuevo se lo impidió—. ¿Cree que soy tan fría? ¿Cree que no tengo sentimientos?

—No puede culparme —susurró él en su oído—. Es muy hábil escondiendo sus sentimientos, señorita White.

Ella respiró hondo y se abrazó a sí misma para controlar sus temblores.

—Pero los tengo. Tengo los mismos deseos y los mismos sueños que cualquier mujer. ¿Cómo puede pensar que no es así?

—Quizá sea porque no quiso besarme —murmuró, y le rozó la oreja con los labios—. Yo lo deseaba, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que me besara, pero no lo hizo. Y como ya le dije, yo soy un caballero, y como tal, no me está permitido besarla. Al ver que ella no contestaba, él se apartó y separó las manos de sus hombros.

—Me he distraído de nuestra conversación, señorita White —dijo él, y la rozó al señalar los frescos— Ella miraba cómo él acariciaba con los dedos una de las piezas. ¿Cree que este color rojo del fondo se logra con ocre?

—ella suspiró—. ¿Yo estoy atormentándole con la promesa de un beso?

—Profundamente. Pero hizo bien al recordarme que los amigos no se aprovechan de situaciones como aquélla. Es lo que hubiera hecho cualquier joven dama.

Ella miró al hombre y a la mujer que aparecían en el fresco.

—Supongo que sí —susurró—, pero ¿qué cree que habría hecho Cleopatra?

Hubo un largo silencio y, tras lo que pareció una eternidad, él bajó la cabeza y le susurró al oído.

—¿Por qué, señorita White? —murmuró—. ¿Han cambiado las cosas? ¿Me está pidiendo que la bese?

—No, no se lo estoy pidiendo.

—Me ha parecido que sí, la habré malinterpretado. —Se acercó al fresco para reseguir la forma de la mujer y, al hacerlo, rozó de nuevo a Candy—. Este dibujo es especialmente bueno. ¿No está de acuerdo?

—No sabía que una mujer tuviera que pedirle a un hombre que la besara. Aguantó la respiración y esperó ansiosa su respuesta mientras el dedo de él se deslizaba arriba y abajo de la mujer pintada.

—Y no es así, a no ser que ese hombre ya haya intentado besarla y haya sido rechazado. Entonces, la mujer tiene que dar el siguiente paso. —Apartó el dedo y avanzó hacia ella—. Si quiere que la bese, señorita White, sólo tiene que pedírmelo, alto y claro.

En realidad ya no estaba enamorada de él, ni tampoco le importaba lo que pensara de ella. Seguro que, habiendo besado a tantas mujeres, sería un gran experto. Odiaría que su primer beso fuera decepcionante. Ella era consciente que entre ellos no había nada más que un juego. Un juego al que él ahora le estaba dando entrada, y Candy la aceptó. Tomó aire y se volvió para mirarlo de frente. Se apoyó en la estantería que había tras ella, levantó la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos.

—Me gustaría mucho que me besara —le dijo con una tranquilidad que no sentía en absoluto. Apretó los puños y su cuerpo se tensó ansioso, esperando su respuesta. Vio cómo él empezaba a sonreír, cómo le brillaban los ojos.

—Eso ha sido bastante claro. Dio un paso hacia ella y el corazón de Candy empezó a latir con la fuerza de un tambor somalí cuando él le quitó las gafas y las dejó en la estantería. Él le acarició la mejilla y acercó su boca a la suya. Ella sintió una extraña sensación en el estómago, como si acabara de saltar por un precipicio. Sus labios se juntaron. Nunca en toda su vida había experimentado algo tan especial, tan dulce como aquello. Era como si tuviera miles de mariposas aleteando por todo su cuerpo. En ese momento se sentía viva, tenía todos los sentidos a flor de piel, quería concentrarse en cada caricia, en cada beso hasta que nada más importara. El resto del mundo desapareció en un instante. Ella absorbió su aroma a jabón de limón junto con su sabor. Se fue sintiendo menos tensa, y abrió los puños para poder tocarle. Quería notar sus fuertes músculos contra sus palmas, su respiración, el latido de su corazón. Él le cogió la barbilla y, al acariciarle la mejilla, ella notó que tenía unos dedos muy suaves. Con el otro brazo la rodeó por la cintura y la levantó, para tenerla así más cerca, para sentir todo su cuerpo contra el suyo. Le separó los labios con los suyos de un modo sensual, bebiendo de ella completamente y ofreciéndose por entero. Oh, ¿cómo podía algo tan simple dar tanto placer?

Candy le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se aferró a él. La invadía una sensación que nunca antes había sentido pero extrañamente familiar. Sí, su cuerpo parecía decirle que era de aquello de lo que escribían los poetas y pintaban los artistas; de aquella necesidad, del placer que le causaba sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo. Ella le acarició el pelo y se apretó contra él, rodeándolo con la pierna en un intento de sentirlo aún más cerca. Era como si su cuerpo supiera exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, aunque su cerebro no tuviera ni idea. Frotó la pierna de Terrence con su pie, y él emitió un sonido de placer que se entremezcló con el suyo. Con una brusquedad que la sorprendió, él se apartó de repente y, con la respiración entrecortada, finalizó el beso. Aflojó un poco el abrazo y empezó a soltarla.

Ella no tuvo más remedio que bajar la pierna y apoyarse en el suelo de nuevo. Acariciándole todavía la cara, bajó la cabeza hasta apoyar su frente contra la de ella.

—¿Se da cuenta —preguntó, mirándola directamente a los ojos y aún con la respiración acelerada— del poder que tiene sobre mí cuando decide utilizarlo? Se daba cuenta. Ella que había malvivido por todo el mundo siguiendo a su padre, que se había resignado a no tener nada ni a nadie en la vida, que había adorado a un hombre que la ignoraba, ella tenía ahora poder, y lo tenía sobre ese hombre. De repente, la corriente y predecible Candy se sentía tan seductora y misteriosa como Cleopatra, y una gran alegría floreció en su interior.

—Gracias —susurró— por hacer que mi primer beso haya sido uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida.

—Es un gran cumplido, pero creo que debería soltarla ahora que aún me siento capaz de hacerlo. —Apartó la mano de su mejilla y dio varios pasos atrás—. Me siento muy honrado de que me hayas escogido a mí para tu primer beso, Candy — dijo en voz baja.

Candy vio entonces cómo abandonaba la seriedad y aparecía en su cara la picara expresión de nuevo.

—A cambio de darle uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, ¿se quedará un mes más?


	17. Chapter 17

Besos a cambio de tiempo. Terrence estaba convencido de que era la proposición más extraña que había hecho a una mujer, pero Candy no parecía impresionada.

—Muy propio de usted pensar algo así —dijo ella mientras se alejaba de él riéndose—. Así usted siempre sale ganando. Eso era verdad, y no pudo evitar reírse con ella, pero en las tres semanas siguientes dejó de hacerle gracia. No podía dejar de pensar en aquel beso en todo el día. La exquisitez con la que su pierna se había amoldado a la suya, sus brazos rodeándole el cuello. El aroma a gardenia inundándole los sentidos, el dulce tacto de su boca y el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. Pero lo que más recordaba era su cara cuando se separaron. La sorpresa, el placer genuino que había en su sonrisa y que no había sido capaz de ocultarle.

Él tenía razón. Ella era muy apasionada, pero mantenía ese sentimiento prisionero bajo su serena superficie. Él había logrado liberarlo por unos segundos y se moría de ganas de hacerlo de nuevo. Por las tardes, revisaban las piezas y escogían cuáles se enviarían al museo y cuáles no. Cada noche la cogía entre sus brazos y bailaba con ella. Le preguntó todo lo que quería saber sobre los lugares en los que había vivido, sobre las pirámides, el Coliseo, los mercados de Tánger y Marruecos. Discutía con ella, le tomaba el pelo, flirteaba con ella, pero nunca, en esas tres semanas, ni una sola vez intentó besarla de nuevo. Besarla sería sólo el preludio de todo lo que había imaginado hacer con ella, y eso comprometería el honor de él y la inocencia de Candy.

Tenía que recordarse una y otra vez que él era un caballero, algo que nunca le había costado tanto tener presente. Hacía diecisiete años que cumplía con las obligaciones de su cargo, llevaba toda una vida acatando las normas de la sociedad y cumpliendo con una estricta disciplina, todo eso ahora podía ayudarle. No importaba el rango que tuviera, ni su título, un auténtico caballero no se aprovecha de una dama inocente, especialmente si ella trabaja para él.

Besar de nuevo a Candy no sería correcto, y Terrence sabía que tenía que controlarse. Pero ¡tenía tantas ganas, Dios, tantas! Las implicaciones de lo que le había sugerido a ella no dejaban de perseguirle. Cada día se le ocurrían infinitas maneras de darle placer a cambio de que se quedara más tiempo. Maneras que lo obsesionaban de día y de noche invadían sus sueños. Ella aprendió a bailar el vals bastante bien, así que empezó a enseñarle los pasos básicos de otros bailes populares. No fue fácil, ya que la mayoría de esos bailes requerían de cuatro personas como mínimo. Tratar de explicarle qué era un moulinet o un interchassé sin otras parejas es casi imposible, pero él lo intentó de todos modos. Cogerse de las manos era la mayor intimidad que tenían esos bailes, así que para Terrence eran mucho más seguros que bailar el vals. La presencia de otras personas habría sido de más utilidad que su determinación, claro, y ahora probablemente ella ya no tendría miedo de que la vieran, pero él no se lo sugirió. Que Dios le ayudara, no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar el placer de estar a solas con ella. La necesitaba, necesitaba estar con ella, y quería saber quién ganaría, si su deseo o su resistencia. Una apuesta muy peligrosa. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero el riesgo valía la pena.

Tres semanas después del beso, se percató de que no podía aguantar más, de que estaba al límite, y dio cuerda a la caja de música para que sonara un vals.

—¿Vamos a practicar el vals esta noche? —preguntó Candy al oír la melodía—. Hace mucho que no bailamos uno. Terrence le cogió la mano.

—Debemos repasarlo de vez en cuando. —La acercó a él y le rodeó la cintura—. Además, prefiero bailar un vals con usted que formar las aburridas figuras de la cuadrilla a través de la habitación.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, aunque mi pareja de baile sea tan cruel conmigo.

—¿Estoy siendo cruel? —preguntó ella sonriendo ante el burlón tono de su voz —. ¿Y cómo es eso?

—Usted sabe lo importante que es el museo para mí y se niega a darme más tiempo a cambio del beso que le di hace tres semanas, un beso que sé que disfrutó.

— Él vio cómo ella se sonrojaba y se preguntó cómo había podido encontrarla sosa antes. Era la criatura más excitante que había conocido nunca. Decidió arriesgarse de nuevo—. Quizá podríamos volver a negociar.

—Oh, no, no —negó sonriendo. A ella también le gustaba ese juego que había entre los dos—. No voy a darle un mes más.

—Pues entonces dos semanas.

—¡Qué presuntuoso de su parte! —exclamó ella aún riéndose, y le dio una palmadita cariñosa en el hombro—. Sea serio en sus negociaciones o no me haga perder el tiempo con ellas.

Terrence la acercó un poco más a él, mucho más de lo que era apropiado en un vals.

—¿Qué consideraría usted una oferta seria? Candy simuló meditarlo durante unos instantes.

—Ese beso debió de durar dos minutos como mucho. Así que estaría dispuesta a darle dos minutos más de mi tiempo. Terrence la miró con fingida indignación.

—¿Dos minutos? ¿Es eso todo lo que merezco? Candy, me siento insultado. Creo que una joven dama que espera entrar en sociedad debería valorar más mi beso. Al fin y al cabo, soy un duque. Los preciosos ojos de ella brillaron con picardía.

—Tal vez valdría más si pudiera contarlo, pero si explico en Londres lo bien que besa usted, arruinaré mi reputación. Él sonrió, le encantaba poder flirtear con ella.

—Pero haría maravillas con la mía —contestó él—. Me gusta la idea de que todas las mujeres de Londres estén al corriente de mis encantos.

—Y usted decía que no le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Él la acercó aún más.

—Ah, Candy, para un hombre, ser considerado un buen amante es mucho más gratificante, que cualquier otro chisme que puedan decir sobre él. Él creyó que a ella se le estaba acelerando la respiración, pero no podía estar seguro. Cuando contestó, lo hizo de manera seria y escueta, pero aún se le notaba la sonrisa en la mirada.

—Nadie oirá de mí lo bien que besa, señoría.

—¿Usted no es de las que presume de sus conquistas?

—No. —Bajó la vista para luego mirarlo directamente a los ojos—. Además, si quiere que me quede más tiempo, tiene que ofrecerme algo más tentador que un simple beso. Eso sin duda podía hacerlo. Sabía en todos los lugares donde le gustaría besarla: en los suaves lóbulos de las orejas, en su sedoso pelo, en el interior de sus muñecas, en las mejillas. Su imaginación se descontroló. Sus pechos redondos con los rosados pezones excitados por sus labios. La base de su espalda, su ombligo. Los rizos dorados y la dulce y caliente hendidura de su entrepierna.

—Un simple beso puede ser mucho más tentador de lo que se imagina —dijo él sin reconocer su propia voz. Habían dejado de bailar y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. En algún lugar, a lo lejos, oyó cómo la música se iba deteniendo. Él iba a besarla de nuevo. Iba a permitir que el deseo que sentía por ella se descontrolara por un instante. Seguro que luego lograría contenerlo. Sólo un beso. Sólo uno. Agachó la cabeza.

—La música se ha parado. —Ella retrocedió unos pasos, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la caja de música. Él no iba a permitir que se alejara, así que la atrapó por la cintura y la atrajo con fuerza hacia él. Los dos se quedaron petrificados, la espalda de ella pegada contra su pecho. Terrence cerró los ojos e inhaló la esencia de gardenia de Candy. Sentía sus suaves cabellos rozando su mandíbula. Podía notar cómo a ella se le aceleraba la respiración en el brazo y sentía sus nalgas apretadas contra sus caderas. Notaba cómo sus pechos rozaban su mano, todo lo que tenía que hacer era mover un poco los dedos. Pero en lugar de eso, se apartó un poco de ella y abrió los ojos. Se le secó la garganta al ver su nuca. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un precioso moño que Ella le había hecho aquella mañana. Las minúsculas peinetas de concha parecían ámbar a la luz de las velas. Quería deshacérselo, pasar los dedos por aquella densa cabellera. No lo hizo, sino que inclinó la cabeza y le besó la nuca. Tenía los tendones tan rígidos como las cuerdas de un arpa.

—¿Está segura de que otro beso no lograría tentarla? —le preguntó, y se ladeó un poco para poder besarle el cuello.

—No me quedaré otro mes —dijo ella quedamente por encima del hombro—. Aquel beso no fue tan bueno.

Él rió suavemente y su aliento le rozó la oreja.

—Sólo fue el momento más extraordinario de su vida —susurró él—. Es el mejor cumplido que jamás he recibido de una mujer Candy. Él le lamió la oreja y ella emitió un entrecortado suspiro. Aún intentó seguir discutiendo con él.

—Yo dije… que… había sido… uno de los momentos más extraordinarios. Uno de muchos. He tenido otros, ¿sabe?

—¿De verdad?

—Además, creo que dos minutos es… es… muy generoso por mi parte. Para usted, besarme debería ser una recompensa en sí misma. ¿Recompensa? Él estaba totalmente excitado por el roce de su espalda, temblaba por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por contenerse. Aquello era una tortura, no una recompensa. Si en aquel instante ella le pedía que le devolviera un mes a cambio de permitirle seguir abrazándola de aquel modo, aceptaría. Dios, sí. Al instante. Movió la mano y cubrió su pecho con ella. Ella se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta. Colocó las palmas sobre su torso, como si tuviera intención de apartarlo. Él no podía dejarla ir. Aún no.

—¿Es ésta mi recompensa? —preguntó él deslizando las manos hasta su cintura. Inclinó la cabeza—. Enséñemelo. Sus labios acariciaron entreabiertos los suyos. Mientras la besaba, movía suavemente la mano que tenía en su espalda dibujando tímidas caricias, pero Candy no se movió. No le devolvió el beso. En vez de eso, se mantuvo rígida, con los labios fuertemente apretados. Ahora que Terrence había decidido sucumbir a la tentación no iba a permitir que ella se resistiera, y sabía que si quería disfrutar de su pasión tenía que hechizarla. Le acarició las mejillas con las yemas de los dedos y le lamió lentamente los labios, de un lado a otro, una y otra vez, obligándola a suspirar. La boca de ella tembló con la suave caricia de su lengua, pero aún no estaba dispuesta a rendirse.

—Candy, Candy, bésame. Te lo pido por favor.

—Yo… —empezó a decir ella, al hacerlo, abrió sus labios entre los suyos. Terrence aprovechó para besarla profundamente, introduciendo su lengua al notar cómo ella se relajaba. Bajó las manos hasta su cintura y se apretó contra ella al tiempo que daba un paso adelante haciéndola retroceder hasta llegar a la pared. Los dedos de Candy se agarraban a su camisa: tiraba de la tela atrayéndolo hacia ella. La boca de ella contra la de él, su lengua buscando la suya. Un silencioso permiso. Él buscó sus manos y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella, así cogidos, respirando el uno la esencia del otro, poco a poco ella se fue relajando en su abrazo hasta rendirse a él. Terrence le soltó las manos y le rodeó la cintura. Empezó a acariciarle las costillas. Gracias a Dios no le había hecho caso en lo de llevar corsé; lo último que querría ahora sería ese tipo de impedimento. Fue subiendo hasta llegar a sus redondos pechos y notó cómo se endurecían bajo sus manos. Sólo dos capas de ropa separaban la cordura de la locura.

«Me detendré —le prometió a ella en silencio—. Lo juro.»

Dejó de besarla y, mientras le acariciaba los pechos, dibujó un camino de besos a lo largo de su mandíbula. Las suaves curvas de ella le quemaban dondequiera que le tocaran. Sus caderas se movían ansiosas contra sus muslos y oleadas de placer inundaban todo su cuerpo. Quería tumbarla en el suelo y sentir cómo esas caderas ondulaban bajo las suyas, quería notar sus largas piernas alrededor. Quería oírle pronunciar su nombre, una y otra vez, mientras le hacía el amor. Él no podía llegar tan lejos, no podía, pero tenía que besarla un poco más antes de dejarla ir. Separó sus labios de los de ella y hundió su cara en la suavidad de su cuello. Besó cada centímetro de su piel, saboreando cada uno de los suspiros de placer que ella exhalaba al acariciarle los pechos. Cuando atrapó el pezón entre sus dedos y se lo rodeó con sus lentas caricias, esos suspiros se convirtieron en gemidos: fue el sonido más dulce que había oído en su vida. Todas las piezas de su ahora roto autocontrol le recordaban que tenía que parar. Pero aún no. Le besó el cuello, la mandíbula y la barbilla hasta volver a capturar su boca. Esta vez, ella separó los labios al instante; había abandonado toda resistencia. Le deseaba tanto como él a ella. Antes de que a él se le ocurriera parar, ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo. La lengua de ella se introdujo en su boca, eliminando así de su mente cualquier estúpido residuo sobre el honor que aún pudiera quedarle. Sintió cómo perdía totalmente el control y deslizó las manos por todo su cuerpo hasta acariciarle las nalgas. La levantó del suelo hasta notar que sus caderas quedaban a la misma altura que las suyas.

Candy separó las piernas todo lo que le permitió su falda y se apretó contra él. Sus cuerpos se movían al unísono, cada balanceo incrementando el placer. Él oía los jadeos que ambos emitían, sentía cómo sus lenguas se acariciaban, cómo sus caderas se acompasaban. Se permitió unos segundos más de esa exquisita tortura y luego dejó de besarla. Había llegado el momento de parar. Terrence susurró una maldición contra su cuello. Estaba excitado y ansioso pero la soltó y dio un paso atrás, luego otro, y otro, apartándose de ella en un intento de controlar el deseo insatisfecho que ardía dentro de él. Ninguno de los dos habló. Cuando hubo dado doce pasos se detuvo, allí ya no la tenía a su alcance. Ella no tenía experiencia en esos asuntos pero él sí. Sabía que no podía quedarse allí ni un minuto más o haría algo que no debía hacer. Podía arruinar la reputación de ella y él perder todo su honor. Mientras aún le quedaba un atisbo de cordura,

Terrence se dio la vuelta y se marchó, tenía que alejarse lo máximo posible. Pero dos pisos no fueron suficientes para huir de ella. Sus ropas se habían impregnado de su olor a gardenia y, pese a la insistencia de su mayordomo, durmió con la camisa que llevaba puesta y esa esencia lo torturó toda la noche, inundando su sueño de imágenes eróticas. Cuando se despertó por la mañana, ella ocupaba todos sus sentidos y supo que lo más seguro era poner tierra de por medio.

A la hora del desayuno ella se enteró de que se había marchado. El señor Bennington le contó que se había ido a Londres con todas las piezas que ya estaban listas para el museo. No, no había dicho cuándo iba a regresar. Había una carta junto al plato de Candy pero no era una carta de despedida de él. El sello no tenía el escudo de Terrence. Era una carta de Annie. Candy miró sin ver la carta sin abrir que tenía en la mano. Terrence se había ido por culpa de lo que había pasado entre ellos o, mejor dicho, por lo que casi había pasado. Ni siquiera le había dicho adiós.

«Un beso puede llegar a ser mucho más tentador de lo que se imagina.»

Tentador sí, lo había sido para ambos. Candy se juró a sí misma que no iba a torturarse recordando, y abrió la carta de Annie. Dentro había otro sobre pero primero leyó la de la vizcondesa.

Candy:

La noticia de que Terrence te está enseñando a bailar me ha hecho muy feliz, dominar ese arte te ayudará a disfrutar más de tu estancia en Londres. También estoy muy contenta de saber que por fin te has dado cuenta de que mi hermano es encantador, yo siempre lo he pensado, pero al ser su hermana quizá no soy objetiva. Él siempre se ha preocupado tanto por mí… Querida Candy, tengo que confesarte una cosa. Me temo que he abusado de tu confianza y me he atrevido a investigar sobre el matrimonio de tus padres. Te adjunto la carta que recibí del vicario de una pequeña parroquia de Gretna Green en Escocia. En ella encontrarás el certificado del matrimonio que contrajeron sir Henry White, G. C. B, y la señorita Rose Andrey, hija de lord Andrey, el 24 de febrero de 1805. Dado que tú tienes veinticuatro años, las fechas coinciden perfectamente. Si el nombre de soltera de tu madre era Rose Andrey, creo que ya tienes bastantes pruebas para reclamar tus derechos. Espero que me perdones por haberme entrometido así en tu vida, pero lo he hecho con la mejor intención. Te mereces que tu familia te reconozca y te ofrezca todo su apoyo, ¡deseo tanto que seas feliz! Mientras tanto, espero ansiosa tu llegada. Da mis recuerdos al señor y a la señora Bennington.

Tu amiga,

Annie.

—¿Alguna novedad interesante de Chiswick o Londres? —preguntó la señora Bennington.

Sin contestar, Candy miró la carta que sujetaba en la mano. El barón no la quería y ella no tenía ninguna intención de reclamarle nada, ni dinero ni apoyo. Sabía que era muy orgullosa y que quizá se equivocaba, pero a no ser que no tuviera ninguna otra opción, nunca iría a pedirle nada a una familia que no la quería. Primero viajaría a Londres y disfrutaría de la temporada social tal como había previsto, luego buscaría trabajo como institutriz. Dobló las dos cartas y se las guardó en el bolsillo.

—Nada nuevo, me temo —contestó a la señora Bennington—. Lady Cornwell les manda recuerdos. —Y luego, dirigiéndose al señor Bennington, preguntó—: ¿Le dijo el duque qué quería que hiciéramos mientras él no estaba?

—Él mencionó los mosaicos que le di ayer y todavía hay uno o dos frescos. Sin olvidar, claro, las muchas piezas que aún nos faltan por restaurar y catalogar. Creo que tiene trabajo suficiente como para estar ocupada hasta el día de su partida. Candy notó la ironía de su voz y se animó un poco.

—En efecto, más que suficiente —reconoció—. Suerte que ha llegado el frío y ha habido que dejar de excavar.

—Usted está haciendo un excelente trabajo, señorita White. Tengo que confesarle que, aunque sentía un gran respeto por el trabajo de su padre, cuando el duque me dijo que usted iba a ocupar su lugar, pensé que no sería una adecuada sustituta. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocado, es usted insustituible. El duque no podrá encontrar a nadie tan bueno. La echaré mucho de menos, querida.

—No hablemos de su partida —dijo su mujer—, es demasiado triste. —Luego se dirigió a Candy—: Aún tengo la esperanza de que cambie de opinión y se quede con nosotros.

—Ustedes dos han sido muy amables conmigo y los echaré mucho de menos — dijo Candy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sonriéndoles con afecto—. Pero dejemos de hablar de eso, aún faltan seis semanas para que me vaya.

—Lo sé —dijo el señor Bennington mientras se levantaba de la silla—. Pero la próxima primavera no será lo mismo sin usted. Tengo que dejarlas. Su señoría quiere que todo el suelo este restaurado a su vuelta y aún me queda mucho por hacer.

El arquitecto se fue y su mujer se acercó a Candy.

—He recibido otra carta de mi amiga, la señora Treves —le comentó la señora Bennington—. En ella me cuenta que en Londres todo el mundo hace apuestas sobre quién será la próxima duquesa. La dama que se case con un hombre de la posición del duque tiene que ser, como mínimo, hija de un conde, y ahora en Londres no hay nadie que cumpla ese requisito. Es demasiado pronto. Así que, si el duque se ha ido a Londres tan pronto, dudo que haya ido a ver a lady Elisa. Debe de ser un viaje de negocios, o quizá quiera visitar a su hermana. —Miró a Candy esperando que le confirmara su suposición. —Lady Cornwell no decía nada de eso en su carta. Si me disculpa. —Se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse del comedor, dejando a la señora Bennington desconcertada.

—Candy, querida, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Sí —le contestó ella ya en la puerta—. Es sólo que tengo mucho que hacer. De camino al edificio se repitió una y otra vez que a ella no le importaba con quién se fuera a casar Terrence. Iba a olvidarse de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Lo olvidaría. Encima de su mesa había un mosaico con la representación de Europa. Candy lo miró fijamente y la imagen del continente empezó a difuminarse hasta formar otra distinta. Candy veía a un hombre y una mujer desnudos, y recordó cómo Terrence había reseguido con sus dedos las formas de la mujer. Así la había acariciado también a ella. Oleadas de calor inundaron su cuerpo al recordar esas caricias. Le era imposible dejar de pensar en lo que había sentido cuando él la abrazó por la espalda y apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo. Su voz susurrándole al oído, sus besos, su excitación. Mirar frescos eróticos era una cosa, pero sentir las manos de él sobre la piel, su boca torturando la suya, era otra muy distinta, que la dejó ardiendo y deseando algo más. Él iba a casarse con otra. ¿Cómo había podido tocarla de ese modo si iba a casarse con otra?

«Los hombres no tienen constancia en lo que a las mujeres se refiere.»

Las palabras de Terrrence volvieron para atormentarla y entendió que un hombre podía desear a una mujer y no sentir nada especial por ella. Ellos dos habían estado flirteando durante semanas. Él la había besado y ella le había devuelto el beso. Los dos querían algo más y los dos lo habían obtenido. El amor y el deseo no eran lo mismo. Quizá él la deseara, pero no estaba enamorado de ella. Ella también lo deseaba, anhelaba sus caricias, pero ya no lo amaba. La noche anterior, ambos habían sentido deseo, no amor. El deseo le había regalado uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. El amor le había roto el corazón. Haría bien en no olvidarlo.


	18. Chapter 18

Terrence decidió centrarse en su trabajo. Asistía a sus habituales encuentros con los miembros del Club de Anticuarios que estaban en la ciudad y cumplía con todas sus obligaciones. Sólo controlar el proyecto del museo lo tenía ocupado desde que salía el sol basta avanzada la noche. Todo por mantener la mente en otra parte y dejar de pensar en aquellos ojos color verde esmeralda y el deseo que en él despertaban. Pero allí, de pie en medio de la sala que albergaría la mayor colección de objetos romano británicos del mundo, cada fresco, cada mosaico, cada ánfora, le recordaban aquello de lo que trataba de escapar. ¿Qué tenía aquella mujer que no podía quitársela de la cabeza? Unos meses atrás apenas se fijaba en ella. Hubo una época en que era incapaz de acordarse de ella a no ser que la tuviera de pie frente a él. Recordaba cómo le molestaba oírla tartamudear al intentar explicarle su última traducción al latín o al describirle los detalles más ínfimos de un mosaico. Ella obedecía todas sus órdenes sin protestar, no importaba lo exigentes o lo poco razonables que éstas fueran; ella siempre las cumplía a la perfección. De hecho, se comportaba como cualquier otro miembro del servicio: sin quejas, sin preguntas y cobrando una paga por el trabajo bien hecho. Entonces dimitió, y le dijo a la cara que no le gustaba y que no quería trabajar para él ni un día más. En ese momento, cinco meses después de su llegada, ella se transformó ante sus ojos. Se convirtió en alguien desconocido, alguien a quien no le importaba su título ni su posición. Él suponía que ella siempre había sido así pero que, por miedo a perder su empleo, se había escondido tras una máscara de eficiencia. Cuando se le había presentado la primera oportunidad de salir de allí, había aceptado sin dudarlo, y desde entonces él se había visto obligado a recurrir a todo su ingenio para intentar convencerla de que se quedara más tiempo. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque a ella él no le gustaba. Pero sí le había gustado que la abrazara; le había gustado que la besara; tanto como a él hacerlo.

Terrence sabía que a él sí le gustaba ella. Demasiado. La deseaba como nunca antes había deseado a ninguna mujer. Era todo tan inesperado, tan increíble. Había estado equivocado respecto a Candy al principio, y ahora ella invadía cada rincón de su mente. ¡Maldito honor! ¿Por qué no había aprovechado la oportunidad de hacerle el amor? Al menos así dejaría de imaginarse lo que sentiría al hacerlo y quizá podría apartar de su mente esa obsesión y concentrarse en su trabajo.

Y mientras trataba de concentrarse en su trabajo no oyó que una voz masculina desde el pasillo lo llamaba con insistencia.

—¡Dylan Moore! —exclamó Terrence reconociendo esa voz sin tener que levantar la vista. Tomó aliento y, agradecido por la interrupción, apartó la vista de la pintura.

—¿A esto le llamas museo, Tremore? —dijo Dylan mirando a su alrededor—. Se parece más a un mausoleo, está todo lleno de piedras y de estatuas. Pero fíjate, si incluso tienes un sarcófago. Dylan era el compositor más famoso de Inglaterra y su apariencia era siempre un poco chocante. Hasta tal punto que, cuando alguien lo veía por primera vez, quedaba tan impactado que no podía ni reaccionar. Estaba todo muy estudiado. Era tan alto como Terrence y llevaba una melena larga y negra que le llegaba a los hombros; siempre despeinada, como si acabara de levantarse de la cama. Sus ojos también eran negros, con unas invisibles pupilas oscuras. Sus cejas se arqueaban burlonas, mientras sus labios sonreían seductores. Dylan era salvaje, rebelde, y siempre le invitaban a todas las fiestas. Pero también era el compositor de las melodías más bellas que Terrence había escuchado en su vida. Se conocieron en Cambridge y eran amigos íntimos desde entonces.

—¿Por qué estabas tan ensimismado Tremore? Supongo que sera por algo relacionado con el trabajo, eso es lo único que sabes hacer, trabajar. —Dylan nunca había sido capaz de estarse quieto, así que empezó a caminar por la habitación observando los objetos expuestos—. ¿O quizá la idea de colocar las esmeraldas ducales alrededor del cuello de cierta dama te está haciendo perder la noción?

—¿Es que no puedo tener vida privada? —preguntó Terrence exasperado—. ¿Hasta dónde han llegado los rumores?

—La semana pasada apareció en el periódico una lista de las posibles candidatas. ¿Qué espetabas, amigo mío? ¿Creías que podías llevar las esmeraldas a una joyería de Bond Street sin que nadie se enterara?

—Fue una tontería, lo sé.

—Muy grande —añadió Dylan, y paró de caminar para mirar directamente a su amigo—. Vamos, dime. ¿Quién es la afortunada dama?

—Lady Elisa Leagan.

Su amigo, incrédulo, lo miró fijamente y esquivó un par de estatuas hasta colocarse frente a él.

—Me estás tomando el pelo, Tremore. Dime la verdad.

—Te he dicho la verdad. Ella está en París hasta navidades, así que aún no me he declarado. Te pido por favor que mantengas el secreto.

—Estoy demasiado impactado para no hacerlo. ¿Puede saberse por qué precisamente tú, que eres un hombre inteligente, vas a casarte con una boba de tal calibre?

—Es una unión ventajosa para ambos.

—No cabe duda. Su nombre era el primero de la lista. —Dylan cogió un cuchillo de bronce que estaba sobre la mesa y lo observó atentamente por un instante, luego lo devolvió a su sitio—. Sabiendo como sé que odias el matrimonio tanto como yo, supongo que lo haces para tener un heredero.

Terrence se estaba irritando. No le gustaba que sus amigos se metieran en sus asuntos.

—¿Tienes algo que objetar?

—Vas a tener que acostarte con ella —dijo Dylan mirándolo a los ojos y poniendo cara de asco—. Lady Elisa es una de esas mujeres que, a pesar de ser hermosas, no tienen ni un ápice de sensualidad en todo su cuerpo.

—Hablas como el hedonista que eres, yo estoy siendo práctico.

La risa de Dylan resonó por todo el museo.

—Dios, Tremore, cómo me gustaría ser como tú. Eres tan responsable, tan disciplinado y tienes tanta determinación que consigues siempre lo que quieres. Supongo que ya has informado a Dios de que necesitas como mínimo tres hijos varones para asegurar la descendencia de Tremore. Terrence ya estaba acostumbrado al cáustico sentido del humor de Dylan y se negaba a picar el anzuelo.

—Estoy muy contento de verte, amigo.

—Te confieso que yo también. Nos lo pasamos muy bien siempre que decides visitar la capital.

—Podríamos invadir los burdeles, Tremore. Que yo sepa, en este tiempo has sido lo bastante listo como para no enamorarte de una actriz y, después de todo, dentro de poco vas a casarte con una mujer tan erótica como esta criatura de aquí —dijo, señalando la estatua que tenía al lado—. Así que, ¿qué me dices, visitamos a las prostitutas esta noche?

Por un instante, Terrence estuvo tentado de aceptar. A lo mejor, un interludio con una cortesana de Londres era lo que necesitaba para librarse de aquella tensión, de aquella necesidad que lo consumía por dentro. Después de todo, si lo que necesitaba era estar con una mujer, en media hora una prostituta podía solventarlo.

—Una idea tentadora, Dylan —admitió—, pero no puedo. Ya tengo un compromiso.

—No seas aburrido. Llevo días trabajando en una nueva ópera y hace más de una semana que no estoy con una mujer.

—¿Cuál es ese compromiso? supongo que te refieres a la encantadora Susana.

Al oírlo, Terrence cayó en la cuenta de que llevaba más de ocho meses sin visitar a su amante. Dios, ni siquiera se había acordado de ella

—No voy a ver a Susana —contestó él, a la vez que pensaba que quizá debiera considerar hacerlo. Tal vez así lograra recuperar un poco de paz—. Voy a cenar con los miembros del Club de Anticuarios, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar sobre el museo. ¿Te apetecería venir? Estoy convencido de que nunca han conocido a nadie como tú. Si prometes no hacer nada deshonroso, como por ejemplo, recitar versos obscenos, te dejo que me acompañes. A Dylan se le pusieron los pelos de punta sólo

de pensarlo.

—¿Sentarme a beber oporto rodeado de viejos arqueólogos y tratando de comportarme? No, gracias. Creo que prefiero que me azoten en la plaza pública —Dylan empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. A cada paso que daba, el forro dorado de su abrigo brillaba tras sus botas—. Si no quieres venir conmigo a perseguir faldas, tendré que espabilarme solo. Creo que lo mejor será que vaya al teatro, Abigail Williams representa Los rivales. Saltaré de mi palco y me la llevaré del escenario. —En serio, Dylan —le gritó Terrence a su amigo—. ¿No crees que llevas demasiado lejos ese papel de artista chiflado?

—¿Quién dice que es un papel? —preguntó Dylan desde la puerta; a continuación se detuvo y le sonrió—. Yo mismo aún no lo tengo claro. Cuando decidas hacer algo divertido, llámame, Tremore.

Terrence vio cómo su amigo desaparecía en la oscuridad y negó con la cabeza. Dylan era un hombre brillante, con talento, pero cada vez parecía perder más el rumbo. Terrence dejó de pensar en Dylan y volvió a mirar el fresco. Deslizó el dedo sobre una pequeña grieta que había sido perfectamente reparada. Él nunca querría tanto algo cuya pérdida pudiera llevarlo a la locura. Nunca. Apartó la mano de la pintura.

Tan pronto como se fuera de Londres, iría a Hertfordshire para ver a Elisa. Había llegado el momento de hacer oficial su compromiso.

—No, no —dijo Patricia riendo—. Te has equivocado de lado. —La cogió por los hombros y la hizo girar.

—Tienes razón —admitió Candy entre carcajadas—. Me temo que nunca aprenderé estas dichosas cuadrillas —reconoció, y volvió a bailar intentando recordar los pasos que Terrence le había enseñado. La música corría a cargo de tres violinistas y no de una caja de música. Patricia y no Terrence era ahora su pareja de baile y las otras parejas ya no eran imaginarias. En esa sala había en total veintidós chicas intentando aprender los pasos de las danzas populares. Gracias a Terrence, ya no tenía miedo de tomar sus lecciones en una clase llena de gente. Ahora tenía suficiente autoestima como para poder reírse de sí misma si se equivocaba. Cuando tres semanas atrás le había confesado a Patricia que no conocía los bailes populares y que quería aprenderlos, ella insistió en asistir cada jueves por la mañana a esas clases.

—No te desanimes, Candy —le dijo lady Fitzhugh desde una de las sillas que había junto la pared—. Bailar bien requiere práctica. Karen y Patricia asisten a estas clases desde que cumplieron diez años. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, querida —la animó cuando volvió a girar hacia el lado equivocado.

—Es verdad —dijo Patricia mientras volvían a alinearse con las demás chicas para empezar un nuevo baile—. Para cuando vayas a Londres, ya lo harás bien. Bailas mejor de lo que te imaginas. Terrence le había dicho lo mismo, pero bailar con tanta gente alrededor aún le resultaba complicado, y hacía que sus carencias fueran más evidentes. Pero no quería pensar en Terrence, así que se obligó a entablar conversación.

—¿Así que os vais dentro de dos semanas? —le preguntó a Patricia mientras giraban ejecutando un moulinet.

—Sí. Tengo tantas ganas… Cuando llegues ¡nos lo pasaremos tan bien juntas! Candy quería sentir el mismo entusiasmo que Patricia, pero no lo conseguía. Estaban bailando y ella intentaba concentrarse en contar los pasos, pero no podía dejar de añorarlo, él era su pareja de baile favorita. Ya llevaba un mes fuera y aún no había anunciado su vuelta. A lo mejor no regresaba hasta que ella ya se hubiera ido. Por otra parte, cualquier día podían llegar noticias sobre su compromiso. Quizá nunca volviera a verlo. Tres meses atrás, la idea de irse de allí la llenaba de alegría, pero ahora sólo sentía melancolía. Había intentado olvidar aquellos momentos entre los dos, pero no había podido. Había ocupado sus días con cantidades ingentes de trabajo, pasaba las tardes de los domingos y los jueves con la familia Fitzhugh, y Patricia le había ayudado a escoger un nuevo vestido en la tienda de la señora Avery. Trabajaba durante todo el día, pero Terrence aparecía en su mente cada vez que cogía un artefacto, cada vez que bailaba, cada vez que caminaba bajo la lluvia. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no había podido seguir enfadada con él.

En las doce semanas que habían pasado desde que ella le presentara su dimisión su orgullo se había recuperado del dolor infligido por la conversación oída. Y, mientras bailaban y flirteaban, había ido naciendo entre ambos una agradable camaradería. Él la había hecho sentir bella e interesante cada vez que le preguntaba por sus viajes o la tocaba. No sabía cómo, habían llegado a ser amigos. Pero tener un amigo que con un simple beso podía encender su cuerpo era algo muy peligroso. Especialmente si se trataba de un duque que iba a casarse con alguien llamado lady Elisa, una mujer que sin ninguna duda estaba destinada a ser duquesa.

Terrence pasó horas sentado en su carruaje, mirando desde la distancia cómo la lluvia golpeaba los muros y las ventanas de la mansión Leagan, pero fue incapaz de ordenarle a su cochero que cruzara la verja. Se quedó allí, en el camino, escuchando cómo las gotas repicaban en el techo del carruaje aquella melancólica y fría tarde de diciembre. Pensó en Elisa, en su increíble belleza, en su mercenario corazón y en su excelente preparación para cumplir con las obligaciones de una duquesa. Ella era absolutamente perfecta para el puesto, pero Dylan tenía razón, no era sensual en absoluto. Terrence la había besado un par de veces y sabía que si sugiriera algo más atrevido sólo lograría que se desmayara y que le considerara un bárbaro. Pero por eso los hombres casados, igual que los solteros, tenían amantes. Pensó brevemente en Susana. No la había visitado ni una sola vez durante todo el tiempo que había estado en la ciudad y ni él mismo podía entender por qué. Todo su cuerpo ardía con un deseo desesperado e incontrolado. Pensó en sus responsabilidades. Tenía que concertar un buen matrimonio para poder asegurar el futuro de su título. Tener descendencia era una de sus principales obligaciones y ya la había pospuesto demasiado tiempo. Pensó en el poder que tendrían sus hijos si su madre era la hija de un marqués. En esa unión, ambos saldrían ganando, y estaba convencido de que Elisa aceptaría encantada.

Tan pronto como tuviera las esmeraldas de Tremore alrededor del cuello estaría dispuesta a pronunciar los sagrados votos. Era exactamente lo que necesitaba un duque, y era el tipo de mujer que nunca conquistaría su alma. Allí sentado, viendo cómo el atardecer envolvía la mansión Leagan, sintió el peso de las obligaciones de su rango como nunca antes lo había sentido. Escuchó el repicar de las gotas contra la cubierta y se dio cuenta de que seguía sin saber por qué a alguien podía hacerle feliz caminar bajo la lluvia, aunque fuera en una cálida tarde de agosto.

Se había hecho de noche. Terrence ordenó a su cochero que diera la vuelta y regresara a Londres, y ni él mismo entendió por qué lo hacía.


	19. Chapter 19

Cuando Terence se fue, Candy se juró que no contaría los días desde su partida, y lo cumplió. No corría a mirar por la ventana cada vez que oía que se acercaba un carruaje. No le preguntó al señor Bennington si sabía cuándo iba a volver. No volvió a acercarse al ala norte ni a pasear por el invernadero. Pero nada de eso pudo evitar que lo echara de menos, que echara de menos sus peleas verbales, sus bailes a medianoche, sus negociaciones y sus besos. Ella se repetía constantemente que eso no le hacía ningún bien, ya que tanto si él volvía como si no, ella iba a marcharse, intentaba recordar una y otra vez todas las palabras desagradables que él había dicho sobre ella con la esperanza de que eso la curara de la añoranza, pero tampoco funcionó. Ese recuerdo había dejado de dolerle.

Decidida a no echarle de menos, Candy se centró en su trabajo. El almacén aún estaba lleno de piezas por restaurar; luego, pasaba dos tardes a la semana con la familia Fitzhugh, y ocupaba el resto del tiempo leyendo todo lo que encontraba sobre política inglesa, moda o nobleza. Incluso llegó a leer un libro que encontró en la librería del pueblo sobre cómo prepararse para ser una buena institutriz. Lo único que Candy evitaba con todas sus fuerzas eran las revistas de sociedad. No quería leer las especulaciones que en ellas habría sobre Terrence y su futura prometida.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Terrence, el encargado de los establos le enseñó a montar a caballo. Dada su experiencia con los camellos, sólo fueron necesarios un par de días para que se sintiera cómoda en la silla de montar, aunque seguía pensando que era un invento totalmente ridículo. Cuando llegaron las vacaciones el señor y la señora Bennington se fueron a pasar las navidades a casa de su sobrino, en Wiltshire, y lady Fitzhugh invitó a Candy a Long Meadows. Ella aceptó encantada y escribió a Annie para informarle, de que se quedaría unos días más en Hampshire, Candy nunca había celebrado la Navidad en Inglaterra y tenía muchas ganas de comparar esas fiestas con los Fitzhugh. En aquellos últimos meses había cogido mucho cariño a esa familia y ellos la trataban como si fuera un miembro más. En su primera cena de Navidad inglesa, Candy comió los platos más exóticos que había visto en su vida, aunque para sus anfitriones eran de lo más corrientes. El cochinillo asado no acabó de gustarle, pero le encantó el pudín de ciruelas. Los Bennington regresaron a Tremore Hall para despedirse de ella y le desearon lo mejor en su nueva aventura.

El día cinco de enero, el señor Cox le pagó la prima de quinientas libras. Ya no había nada que la retuviera en Hampshire. Había llegado el momento de marcharse. Lady Fitzhugh se escandalizó al enterarse de que Candy pretendía tomar la diligencia para ir a Londres e insistió en que se quedara con ellos en Long Meadows. Ellos partirían hacia Londres al cabo de unos pocos días, y podían dejarla en Chiswick sin ningún tipo de problema, así podría viajar con ellos en su carruaje. Candy aceptó la invitación. El mismo día cinco de enero, Terrence volvió a casa.

Ella estaba acabando de restaurar su última pieza, una exquisita vasija samariana. Le había llevado todo el día y gran parte de la noche recomponerla y ya era casi medianoche cuando acabó de catalogarla. Candy miró fijamente el dibujo. Aquél era el último objeto de la villa romana de Terrence que iba a restaurar. Tal vez le vería en Londres, tal vez algún día visitaría su museo, pero aquella vasija simbolizaba el fin de sus días en Tremore Hall, y de repente se sintió desconsolada. Le esperaba un futuro excitante y lleno de posibilidades, pero cuando pensaba en Terrence todo se desvanecía. Hacía mucho tiempo que ya no sentía por él aquella adoración estúpida del principio. Ahora se trataba de algo mucho más profundo, había respeto y amistad. También deseo, eso siempre había estado allí. Un sentimiento que hacía que ella se derritiera como mantequilla simplemente al imaginárselo sin camisa, o si se acordaba de lo fuertes que eran sus brazos cuando la abrazó, o de cómo la habían embriagado sus besos. Le dolía recordar esas sensaciones, le dolía tanto que era como si un gran peso se hubiera instalado en su alma. Su tiempo juntos había acabado. Había sido maravilloso trabajar hombro con hombro con él, bailar, ir de picnic, negociar sobre el tiempo que ella iba a quedarse. Había sido mágico y especial, y pensar en su partida era casi insoportable. Una lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla y, bruscamente, se la secó con un pañuelo. Había jurado que nunca volvería a llorar por él, e iba cumplir esa promesa.

Candy vio que, en la chimenea, el fuego se había reducido a brasas, y empezó a notar frío. Flexionó los dedos, cansados tras un día tan duro de trabajo y resentidos por la baja temperatura del almacen. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y se frotó los ojos bajo las gafas, tenía las manos heladas y eso alivió sus cansados párpados. Bostezó, era muy tarde, debería irse a dormir, los Fitzhugh la esperaban a primera hora y tenía que madrugar.

La puerta se abrió. Candy levantó la cabeza y una fría corriente de aire apagó las velas de su mesa de trabajo y reavivó las brasas del fuego. Las llamas alumbraron lo bastante como para que ella pudiera ver quién estaba de pie en el umbral, y luego volvieron a apagarse. Era él. Ella distinguía perfectamente su inconfundible silueta en el marco de la puerta, sus anchos hombros parecían un muro negro contra la plateada luz de la luna.

—Te veía aquí. —Hizo una pausa y, enigmático, añadió: Dondequiera que fuera.

Candy carraspeó nerviosa.

—Has vuelto. —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. No se veía capaz de formular nada más complicado.

Cuando él entró en la habitación, ella se levantó y cruzó los brazos para protegerse del frío que había entrado al abrir la puerta. Él la cerró y se apoyó en la puerta, su cara permanecía en la oscuridad.

—Y tú aún estás aquí —dijo él quedamente—. Pensé que ya te habrías ido. ¿Tu último día de trabajo no era el veintitrés de diciembre? Él no había tenido ninguna intención de despedirse de ella.

Candy recurrió al orgullo para controlar sus emociones.

—Mañana me voy a Long Meadows. Estaré allí dos semanas y cuando los Fitzhugh se vayan a la ciudad, me acompañarán a casa de su hermana.

Él no contestó y a medida que crecía el silencio entre ellos también lo hacia el enfado de ella.

—¿Qué, no va a tentarme para que me quede, señoría? —saltó al fin, irritada ante su indiferencia—. ¿No va a hablarme de nuestra amistad, de mis preciosos ojos? —Se le quebró la voz—. ¿No va a despedirse ni a desearme suerte, como haría con cualquier otro miembro de su servicio?

Él se apartó de la puerta y caminó hacia ella como una sombra gris y negra.

—Dios, Candy, ¿de qué crees que estoy hecho? —preguntó mientras rodeaba la mesa y se colocaba a su espalda—. ¿Acaso crees que soy de piedra?

—¿No es eso de lo que cree que estoy hecha yo? —le atacó ella, e intentó apartarse, pero él no se lo permitió.

Él le puso una mano en el hombro y con la otra le acarició la cara y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la mejilla.

—No, no eres de piedra —le susurró, apretándose contra su espalda—. Yo creo que eres más bien como una trufa.

—Gracias por compararme con una seta —dijo ella, y trató de soltarse los brazos para así separarse un poco de él.

Terrence le puso la mano en el otro hombro para mantenerla donde estaba, y su cálida risa le acarició el rostro.

—No el vegetal —explicó él, y le besó la mejilla—, el chocolate. Eres como una trufa de chocolate, dulce, suave y deliciosa en el interior, pero protegida por una caja de cartón. —Deslizó sus manos hasta las suyas—. Una trufa helada, me temo. Tienes las manos congeladas. La calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo empezaba a hacerla entrar en calor. Ella prefería tener frío.

—Deja que te abrigue. —Él le soltó las manos y le dio la vuelta. Le quitó las gafas y las guardó en el bolsillo de su delantal. Le cogió la cara entre las manos y entonces bajó la cabeza y la besó, pero se volvió.

—He intentado alejarme de ti —le dijo, dándole pequeños besos en los labios, las mejillas, la frente—. Si volvía para despedirme no iba a ser capaz de resistirme a esto.

Candy, has sido como una sombra para mí durante estas seis largas semanas, te veía en todas partes. No estoy hecho de piedra. Sólo soy un hombre y, que Dios me ayude, no puedo dejar de desearte. No me tortures más. —Le acarició los labios con la lengua—. Bésame. Ella abrió los labios bajo los suyos y cerró los ojos entregándose. Hacía tanto… Él había estado lejos tanto tiempo que ella ya había olvidado la sensación de su boca sobre la suya. Candy lo cogió de las solapas del abrigo y lo atrajo hacia sí, como respuesta, él profundizó el beso saboreándola a conciencia. Ella le rodeó el cuello y, con los dedos, le acarició el pelo. Él interrumpió el beso y se apartó un poco para mirarla, parecía muy resuelto.

—Di mi nombre —le ordenó, y bajó las manos hasta los nudos del delantal. Empezó a deshacerlo.

—Deje de darme órdenes, señoría —dijo ella, y se puso de puntillas para poder besarle—. No lo estropees.

Él le quitó el delantal y lo tiró sobre la mesa que había tras ella. Candy oyó cómo algo se caía y se rompía en mil pedazos contra el suelo, y supo sin lugar a dudas que acababa de romper la preciosa vasija. Su último día de trabajo desaprovechado. Empezó a reírse contra sus labios.

—La has roto.

—¿Qué era? —preguntó él, dejando de besarla y enterrando la cabeza en el cuello de ella.

—Una vasija de Samada —suspiró ella—, del siglo segundo, de un valor incalculable.

Él se desabrochó el abrigo y la pesada prenda se deslizó hasta sus pies.

—Ya me arrepentiré de ello mañana. —Volvió a besarle el cuello—.

- Di mi nombre! .

Candy le acarició el torso con las manos notando sus poderosos músculos bajo la camisa y volvió a sentir la excitación de sus pasadas negociaciones.

—Y si lo hago, ¿qué me ofrece a cambio, señoría?

—¿Qué quieres?

Ella pensó en aquel fresco, en aquella pareja, en cómo el hombre acariciaba el pecho de la mujer, en sus cuerpos unidos, y decidió que había llegado el momento de ser sincera consigo misma y de reconocer lo que sentía.

—Lo mismo que tú —contestó, e intentó deshacerle el nudo de la corbata sin conseguirlo.

—Deja que lo haga yo. —Él sólo tardó un segundo en aflojarlo y la corbata cayó también al suelo. Se quitó la chaqueta y se desabrochó la camisa. Candy no podía dejar de mirarle, ahora ya no necesitaba los binoculares para hacerlo. Le tocó el pecho y se dio cuenta de que estaba caliente bajo sus manos. Sus músculos eran duros como la piedra pero a la vez cálidos. Él no se movía, pero ella sentía cómo la observaba mientras ella trazaba con sus dedos aquellas formas que tantas veces había dibujado. Apoyó las manos en sus abdominales y se inclinó para besarle el pecho. Él gimió y le agarró las muñecas.

—Basta —dijo—. Ahora, dilo!

Ella no quería hacerlo. Aunque sonara extraño, le parecía que era demasiado íntimo. Era capaz de besarle el pecho desnudo pero no quería decir su nombre y recordar su anterior enamoramiento. Aquel momento de pasión era real, y también el deseo, pero no era amor. Ella le deseaba, quería vivir ese momento y no tener que imaginárselo, como había hecho cuando le espiaba con los binoculares. Lo miró directamente a los ojos y, sin decir una palabra, le cogió la mano y se la llevó al pecho. Terrence abrió la mano y ella suspiró. Una dulce sensación la inundó por completo, era como si por su cuerpo circulara una corriente de miel caliente. Él le acarició los pechos y aquella suave excitación se transformó en una necesidad desesperada. Ella se apretó contra su mano deseando más. No lo consiguió. Él se apartó, pero antes de que pudiera protestar, notó cómo sus manos le estaban desabrochando el vestido. Cuando hubo soltado todos los botones, Terrence deslizó el vestido por sus hombros y empezó a besarla justo por encima de la camisola.

—Mi nombre —susurró contra su piel—. Lograré que lo digas!.

Ella sabía que estaban a punto de llevar a cabo el acto más íntimo que pueda haber entre un hombre y una mujer, pero ni aun entonces podía pronunciar su nombre. Negó con la cabeza y le puso las manos en las caderas para atraerlo hacia sí. Él le acariciaba la piel desnuda de encima de los pechos y Candy gimió. Trataba de agarrarse a la mesa que tenía detrás, pues las rodillas ya no la sostenían. Él le desabrochó la camisola y dejó sus pechos totalmente al descubierto, para luego cubrirlos con sus manos. Candy podía oír los extraños sonidos que salían de su propia garganta a cada caricia suya. Él moldeó su busto con las manos haciéndola arder de deseo, un anhelo que la impulsaba a arquearse contra él. Frotó sus caderas con las suyas y el roce aún le produjo más placer. Esa caricia pareció encender algo en él, que le deslizó la camisola por los hombros y luego empezó a levantarle la falda hasta la cintura. Ella sintió el frío en sus piernas desnudas y cómo las manos de él ardían contra sus muslos cuando la levantó y la sentó en la mesa. Podía sentir su erguido falo contra su rodilla mientras él le acariciaba suavemente el interior de los muslos.

—Sí, sí —susurró para evitar decir su nombre. Apoyó las manos en la mesa y se recostó en ella; sus caderas se movían al ritmo de las caricias del hombre. El vestido, que ahora llevaba desabrochado, le apretaba incómodamente los brazos, pero no le importaba. Él se agachó y le besó el ombligo, un beso caliente y húmedo mientras los dedos del hombre se dirigían a un sitio que ella no podía ni nombrar, cada caricia más dulce e insoportable que la anterior. Él lo sabía, sabía lo que Candy quería mejor que ella misma, y la estaba atormentando sin piedad.

—Di mi nombre! —respiró contra su piel—. Dilo, Candy, dilo!

Él la acarició con el pulgar, y esa pequeña caricia desató algo en ella, la liberó de todas las restricciones y de todas las limitaciones que se había impuesto desde el día en que lo conoció. Con la fuerza con la que un río rompe una presa, un placer puro, indescriptible, la inundó, y no pudo evitar darle lo que pedía.

—Terry —suspiró—, oh, por favor, oh, sí, sí...

Él oyó cómo ella decía su nombre en una forma abreviada…y le gustó, nunca nadie lo había llamado así, pero en boca de ella sonaba fascinante. En medio de otros sonidos incoherentes, súplicas y gemidos que le demostraron cómo sus caricias la estaban afectando. Dios, ella era tan dulce. Terrence la acarició hasta que ella tuvo otro orgasmo y entonces se colocó entre sus piernas. Si aguantaba más iba a explotar. Nervioso, se desabrochó los pantalones y le separó un poco más las piernas.

—Candy —dijo, y movió las manos tras su espalda para sentarla en la mesa. Ella se acercó al borde y, cuando él la sintió, húmeda y caliente contra su erección, sólo pudo pensar en que tenía que poseerla. Con decidido y un fuerte empuje la penetró hasta el fondo. Ella gritó muy fuerte, él sabía que le había hecho daño, que le había dado su virginidad, así que se mantuvo quieto por unos momentos, pero entoces Candy le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, las caderas con las piernas y lo introdujo más profundamente en su interior. Terrence perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba. Le acarició los pechos, le besó la cara y no dejó de murmurarle palabras sin sentido mientras la penetraba con más fuerza hasta llegar al abismo. Cuando alcanzó el clímax cayó por ese abismo como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida. Después, mientras estaban tumbados en la mesa, con un brazo de él bajo la cabeza de ella para que le sirviera de almohada y tapados con su abrigo para no tener frío, él se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Se dio cuenta de las inevitables consecuencias de lo que acababa de pasar...


	20. Chapter 20

Queridas amigas y lectoras,

Mil gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir capitulo a capitulo "Amándote en secreto", espero que no se impacienten porque aun falta un poco más antes de que nuestra parejita termine reconociendo su amor…. Por que, lo harán?

LizCarter: Aun te sigue pareciendo tediosa la novela?...hahaha, algo me dice que ya no un abrazo para ti y gracias por tu fidelidad

LauraGrandchester: gracias linda por preguntar mi nacionalidad, soy de Perú pero radico en Bélgica hace 13 años, y, sobre el comentario de que si Candy no quiere a Terry que te lo regale…hahaha, seguro que estarías primera en la lista eh? Otro abrazo fuerte para ti por seguir mis adaptaciones

BetkGrandchester: amiga donde estás? Aun sigo esperando saber de ti, escríbeme cuando puedas, mis mejores deseos para ti

Y a mis otras lectoras fieles como Celia, Dalia, MariadeJesus, Conny de G, Comoaguaparachoc y la lista se extiende…pero a todas todas, gracias de corazón, se siente lindo saber que hay gente de todas partes del mundo que se unen a través de la lectura.

Ahora me despido porque aun subiré un capitulo más y ya será Dios mediante, hasta el dia de mañana , besitos!

Nathy Grandchester


	21. Chapter 21

Candy notó que él se levantaba y abrió los ojos. Empezaba a amanecer y vio que él estaba de pie junto a la mesa, dándole la espalda. Se apoyó en un codo y miró su torso desnudo. Estaba tan cerca que podía verle perfectamente sin las gafas, tan cerca que podría tocarlo. Tenía unos hombros muy anchos, pensó ella, y unas caderas más estrechas que las suyas. Desde el primer momento que lo vio en la excavación se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que podía ser un hombre sin camisa. Pero a pesar de toda su fuerza, la había abrazado con dulzura y la había acariciado con exquisitez. Sin el calor de su cuerpo empezó a notar el frío de la habitación, pero le bastó con recordar lo que había pasado entre ellos para volver a sentirse a gusto. Eso la hizo sonreír.

Bostezando, se incorporó y apartó el abrigo de él, que aún la cubría, con intención de empezar a vestirse.

—Creía que estabas dormida —dijo él sin darse la vuelta.

—No. —Ella le rodeó las caderas con las piernas desde atrás y se abrazó a su espalda. Esa mañana se sentía femenina, bonita y absurdamente feliz. Estaba contenta y todo le parecía bien. Era fantástico que tener relaciones con un hombre lograra todo eso. Era algo extraordinario. Ella apoyó la mejilla en su espalda y se dio cuenta de lo tenso que estaba él desde que lo había abrazado. Apartó la cabeza preocupada.

—¿Terry?

Él se separó bruscamente de ella y sólo la miró un instante antes de agacharse para recoger su camisa del suelo.

—¿Estás bien?

Terrence se irguió y se puso la camisa. Entonces la miró, carraspeó y volvió a apartar la vista.

—Te he hecho daño —dijo mirando a través de la ventana—. Perdóname, no era mi intención. ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado? A ella le había dolido, pero muy poco, y sólo durante un momento.

—Oh, no. —Bajó de la mesa y, para tranquilizarlo, Le acarició el brazo—. No fue nada. Estoy perfectamente bien, Terry. —Desvió la mirada hacia su torso y volvió a sentirse un poco tímida—. La verdad es que me siento maravillosamente bien —confesó sonriendo, y se atrevió a acariciarle el pecho. Tocó la piel caliente que aún no había cubierto con la camisa y lo miró esperando que él se diera cuenta de cuáles eran sus intenciones.

No lo hizo. Apretó los labios y volvió a agacharse para recoger su chaqueta. Ella lo miró durante un instante.

—Terry, por favor, no te preocupes por mí. El dolor fue insignificante.

—Me alegra oírlo. Él acabó de vestirse sin mirarla.

Candy empezó a sentirse incómoda. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a arreglarse la ropa. Primero se abrochó la camisola y luego el vestido. Los dos se vistieron en silencio. Cuando estuvieron listos, él apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros por un instante y ella se sorprendió de que la tocara. Pero volvió a apartarse y recogió su corbata, se levantó el cuello de la camisa y se hizo el nudo.

—Terry, ¿qué pasa?

Él acabó de arreglarse el cuello y entonces le cogió las manos y se las llevó a los labios para besarlas.

—Yo asumo toda la responsabilidad de lo que ha pasado —dijo él, y le soltó las manos—. No tienes que preocuparte por tu futuro. Ella lo miró sorprendida sin entender de qué estaba hablando.

—¿Mi futuro?

Él recogió su abrigo del suelo.

—Nos casaremos tan pronto como se hayan leído las amonestaciones. Celebraremos la ceremonia aquí, en la capilla ducal, si te parece bien. Si prefieres la capilla del pueblo, sólo tienes que decírmelo.

¿Terry le estaba proponiendo matrimonio? Ella no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Sonaba tan desapasionado que Cady no sabía si acababa de hablarle de casarse o estaba comentando el tiempo. La dulce sensación que la había inundado al despertar ya había desaparecido del todo.

Él se puso el abrigo, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la ventana.

—Hasta el día de la boda tendrás que vivir en otro sitio —dijo, mirando al aún oscuro exterior—. Enderby estará bien. No sería apropiado que estuvieras aquí. Yo se lo explicaré todo a Annie. Debido a la gran diferencia de rango que hay entre tú y yo habrá habladurías y, sintiéndolo mucho, no puedo evitarlas. Él se calló, le seguía dando la espalda y Candy no podía distinguir bien su expresión. No entendía por qué le estaba hablando de matrimonio, pero se acordó de lo que le dijo a su hermana de que nunca se casaría por amor, y supo que, antes de poder considerar su proposición, tenía que saber una cosa. Tomó aliento y preguntó:

—¿Me propones matrimonio porque te has enamorado de mí?

Él giró la cabeza pero no la miró a la cara.

—A estas alturas ya te habrás dado cuenta de que yo, que yo, bueno, siento una fuerte, una gran pasión, sí, eso, una fuerte atracción hacia ti, y que te deseo intensamente.

—Entiendo —Candy no sabía cuál era la etiqueta para rechazar una proposición de matrimonio pero seguro que, como mínimo, había que ver la cara de la persona a la que se rechazaba. Se agachó y sacó las gafas del bolsillo del delantal, que aún estaba en el suelo. Con las gafas puestas caminó hasta él y le acarició el brazo—. El deseo es maravilloso, Terry; pero no es suficiente. No me casaré contigo.

—Ahora ya no tenemos elección. —Él no la miraba—. Yo he eliminado cualquier otra alternativa para ambos.

—Hablas como si yo no hubiera tenido nada que ver en todo esto. Fue una decisión de los dos, Terry, yo también te deseo intensamente, pero eso es todo. Sin amor, no veo ninguna razón por la que tengamos que casarnos.

Él se puso frente a ella y en su expresión no había ni un atisbo de afecto, sólo se veía la férrea determinación de salirse con la suya. Una expresión que ella conocía muy bien.

—Tienes que reconocer que no podemos hacer nada. Tenernos que casarnos. No tenemos elección.

—Yo no tengo que hacer nada. Sus obligaciones y sus normas no se aplican a mi vida, señoría —dijo ella intentando sonar tan fría como él—. Ya sé que el matrimonio es la respuesta más habitual ante situaciones como ésta, pero hay otras opciones. Nadie tiene que enterarse de lo que ha ocurrido. Yo me iré a Londres tal como tenía previsto y…

—De eso ni hablar. Ahora mismo podrías estar embarazada de mi hijo. ¿O no lo habías pensado? Dios santo, no se le había ni ocurrido.

Inconscientemente se acarició el abdomen y sintió una emoción hasta entonces desconocida. Una mezcla de esperanza y miedo, y entendió que tenía que ser fuerte y no permitir que las circunstancias marcaran su destino o el de su posible bebé.

—No sabemos si estoy embarazada —contestó ella—. Además tú eres un buen hombre y sé que, llegado el caso, te harías cargo de nosotros. Los hijos ilegítimos de los hombres de tu rango no sufren penurias.

—Por Dios, Candy, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Pretendes que te convierta en mi amante? Antes de que pudiera contestar, Terrence lo hizo por ella.

—No puedes ser mi amante. Si eso fuera posible, claro que me ocuparía de ti. Te compraría una casa y te daría dinero, pero eso está fuera de cuestión.

—Pareces familiarizado con los pormenores de tener una amante. —La duda la consumió y le preguntó—. ¿Tienes una ahora? ¿Una amante?

—La tenía, sí —contestó él con toda la dignidad que correspondía a un duque—. Pero no la he visto desde…

—¿Ella tiene…? —A Candy se le hizo un nudo en el estómago pero se obligó a acabar la pregunta—, ¿tiene ella algún hijo que…? —No pudo continuar. Se tapó la boca con las manos y se dio la vuelta.

—No. —Él respondió a la pregunta que ella no había acabado de formular—. Susana no tiene hijos, ni míos ni de nadie. Candy, eso ahora no tiene importancia. He arruinado tu reputación y no voy a permitir que vivas con la vergüenza de tener un hijo ilegítimo. Así que, tal como te he dicho, tenemos que casarnos.

Ella se colocó al otro lado de la mesa para que ésta sirviera de barrera entre los dos y se volvió para poder mirarlo. Él no la siguió, sino que se mantuvo donde estaba.

—Al parecer, eres la nieta de un barón. Annie me dijo que no sabes quién es, pero ya lo encontraremos. Le obligaremos a que te reconozca y obtendremos su permiso para casarnos. Una mera formalidad, dadas las circunstancias, pero necesaria al fin y al cabo. Negociaré con él los términos de tu dote y, cuando nos hayamos casado, te asignaré una generosa paga para tus gastos. Como mi esposa, tendrás siempre todo mi apoyo.

Candy empezó a sentir cómo la ira y la frustración invadían todo su cuerpo. Él estaba hablando como si ella no pintara nada allí.

—¿No es un poco exagerado que nos casemos? Reconozco que no soy una experta en estos temas, pero creo que los hombres de tu posición no se casan con mujeres como yo, sino que les pagan para que desaparezcan.

Él apartó la mesa de roble que había entre los dos con tanta fuerza que se desplazó hasta golpear contra la pared. Ella no se movió. Dio un paso hacia ella y la silla siguió el mismo camino que la mesa. Candy continuaba sin moverse, mirándolo directamente a los ojos a sólo unos pasos de distancia.

—Acabas de insultar mi honor y el tuyo propio —dijo furioso en voz baja—. Si crees que voy a caer tan bajo como para pagarte por los servicios prestados como si fueras una cualquiera estás muy equivocada.

—Eres tú quien hace eso. No paras de hablar de arreglos y de pagas sin importarte cuáles sean mis sentimientos al respecto. Aceptar que te hicieras cargo de mi hijo es una cosa, casarme contigo otra muy distinta. Y totalmente innecesaria.

—¡Eras virgen, por todos los santos! Si crees que yo soy capaz de tomar la inocencia de una dama y luego no hacer lo correcto, es que no me conoces en absoluto.

—¿Y qué pasará con lady Elisa? —atacó ella—. ¿Acaso no ibas a casarte con ella?

—Supongo que Annie te lo contó. No tiene importancia, ni siquiera me había declarado, y ahora ya no voy a hacerlo.

—No estabas enamorado de ella y aun así ibas a casarte. A mí tampoco me quieres y también estás dispuesto a casarte conmigo. ¿Tanto te da una esposa como otra? Ah, y no olvidemos añadir a la amante ocasional.

—Amor, amor —replicó él impaciente—. ¿Qué es el amor? Explícamelo si puedes. Tú me dijiste que el amor te había roto el corazón. Háblame sobre ese amor.

—¡Aquello no era amor! —gritó ella—. Era una fascinación, un sueño estúpido que sólo era posible en mi imaginación, ya que tú no sentías nada por mí. Yo ya lo sabía, pero…

—¿Qué? —La expresión de sorpresa de Terrence le mostró que, sin querer, le había confesado su más profundo secreto. Ahora ya no le importaba, lo que otra gente pensara de ella ya le daba igual

—Sí, Terry —admitió ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos sin avergonzarse de sus sentimientos. Al menos habían sido sinceros—. Yo sentía todo eso por ti. Que Dios me ayude, me quedé fascinada por ti, me hechizaste desde el primer día en que te vi. Estúpida de mí, pero ya ves.

Él la miraba totalmente estupefacto y, de algún modo, eso incrementó el enfado de Candy.

—Increíble, ¿verdad? Yo, entre todas las mujeres, queriendo a un duque. Yo, una mujer sin dinero, sin influencias, sin familia, o sin una que la reconozca. ¡Yo, una mujer seria, sosa, sin ningún atractivo, cuyo destino lógico era acabar siendo una solterona porque era tan atractiva como un insecto pegado a una hoja!

Vio que a él se le alteraba levemente el semblante y se animó a continuar.

—Sí, estaba fuera de la sala de música esa noche, cuando tú y tu hermana hablasteis sobre mí. Lo oí todo, cada palabra. ¿Se acuerda de la conversación, señoría? Entonces él lo comprendió todo y en su cara se dibujó un gesto de tristeza.

—Es cierto que dije eso —murmuró él, y caminó hacia ella—, lo reconozco, pero ya me había olvidado. No tuvo importancia.

—Quizá no la tuvo para ti, pero para mí tuvo mucha. —Estaba tan enfadada que no se daba cuenta de lo inútil que era en ese momento hablar de aquella noche. Le había dolido que él se hubiera puesto a hablar de obligaciones cuando para ella lo que había pasado entre los dos había sido espontáneo y maravilloso—. Creo recordar que también dijiste que era como una máquina, una criatura sin ningún atractivo físico. «Patética» fue la palabra que utilizaste.

Él dio otro paso y la cogió por los hombros, sacudiéndola suavemente, como si creyera que estaba histérica, cuando en realidad ella estaba muy tranquila.

—Escúchame, Candy —dijo—, me duele que me oyeras decir algo tan horrible y desconsiderado, pero entonces no te conocía. Quiero decir que, aunque sí te conocía, yo no sabía cómo eras de verdad. —Se interrumpió y la soltó. Pegó los brazos al cuerpo y, tras respirar hondo, volvió a intentarlo—. Es verdad que yo dije todo eso, pero lo dije porque tú intentabas pasar siempre desapercibida. Eso fue de lo único que hablamos. Annie me contó que quería ayudarte a buscar marido y me preguntó mi opinión…

—Y se la diste con pelos y señales. Le dijiste a tu hermana que buscarme marido era inútil. —Ella rió dolida—. Por lo visto no era tan inútil, puesto que tú mismo pareces tener intenciones de casarte conmigo. ¡Qué extraña es la vida!

Él dio un paso atrás y, con las manos a la espalda, era la viva imagen de un duque.

—Créeme si te digo que lamento muchísimo mis palabras. Lo que dije fue cruel y desconsiderado y me doy cuenta de que te herí profundamente. Pero te aseguro que nunca quise hacerlo. Desde ese día bajo la lluvia, he empezado a sentir una fuerte atracción hacia ti, tan fuerte que a veces creo que me volveré loco. A lo mejor es sólo una locura pasajera, pero una locura al fin y al cabo. Te deseo tanto, yo… —Soltó el aliento tan bruscamente que toda la apariencia ducal desapareció—. Dios, después de lo que ha pasado, ¿tengo que explicártelo?

—No, creo que puedo confirmar que tu opinión sobre mí ha cambiado radicalmente. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo tardará en volver a cambiar? ¿Cuánto tiempo durará tu «locura temporal»? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaré en volver a convertirme en un insecto para ti?

—¡Yo no pienso eso de ti! —gritó él—. ¿Es que un hombre no puede cambiar de opinión? Yo he cambiado. Cuando te miro no veo un insecto, veo a…

—No hace falta que me halague, señoría —le interrumpió ella. No se sentía capaz de escuchar sus cumplidos—. No es necesario. No se me rompió el corazón cuando supe lo que pensabas de mí, sólo me dolió el orgullo. Aquello no era amor, era una fascinación, y ya me he recuperado de ella.

—Maldición, Candy, ¡deja de interrumpirme! Siento el daño que te he hecho, que al parecer ha sido mucho, pero eso no altera mis planes. Nos casaremos tan pronto como sea posible. No voy a ignorar lo que el honor y el deber me obligan a hacer. Candy no respondió. Se agachó para recoger el delantal y se lo puso. Cuando hubo anudado todos los lazos volvió a hablar.

—Una vez más crees que todo gira a tu alrededor. Tu deber, tu buen nombre, tus herederos, tu título, tus obligaciones. Crees que lo que ha pasado entre nosotros es algo sórdido, a no ser que nos casemos, claro; en ese instante tu honor quedará satisfecho. Pero sobre todo, quieres casarte porque te sientes culpable. Ella vio cómo el acusaba el golpe. Tomó aire y continuó.

—Yo en cambio no me siento culpable en absoluto. No me siento arruinada. De hecho, hasta que has empezado a hablar del honor y del deber me sentía maravillosamente bien. Yo sabía lo que quería y, al igual que tú, luché por obtenerlo. Para ti quizá haya sido deshonroso, pero tu deshonor no es el mío. Lo que ha pasado entre nosotros… —se le rompió la voz, pero respiró hondo y continuó—… ha sido maravilloso, de verdad. Ha sido la cosa más excitante y bonita que me ha pasado nunca, y no permitiré que la conviertas en algo de lo que deba avergonzarme. No me casaré contigo porque, a pesar de esa atracción que sientes por mí, tú no me amas, ni siquiera sientes cariño por mí. No me casaré con un hombre sólo por satisfacer su honor y sus remordimientos.

—El amor no tiene nada que ver con todo esto. Estamos hablando del honor y del deber.

—Pues yo no seré el deber de ningún hombre. —Caminó hasta la columna en la que colgaba su abrigo—. Gracias por la proposición, señoría, pero no voy a casarme con usted. Es mi última palabra. Considérese liberado de cualquier deber. Con el abrigo sobre los hombros se fue sin decir nada más.

Terrence se quedó mirando la puerta que Candy acababa de cerrar tras ella de golpe. Aún no se creía lo que acababa de pasar. Se sentía estafado y enfadado. ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? ¿Acaso pensaba que era un bruto que sólo la usaría y luego le pagaría como si fuera una prostituta? ¿Que la abandonaría como si no le importara? ¿Que la convertiría en su cortesana? Dios, eso le había dolido. Pensar que ella lo creyera capaz de hacer esas cosas le dolía muchísimo. Aunque él también la había herido. Ella había sentido algo por él y seguro que sus duras palabras le habían hecho mucho daño. Pero había intentado explicarle que entonces no la conocía, no de verdad. Que para él sólo era una persona más que estaba a su servicio, y la trataba acorde con eso. Y sí, en ese momento su opinión de ella como mujer no era muy halagadora, pero si hubiera sabido que estaba fuera de la sala escuchando no lo habría dicho. «Un insecto.» Era verdad que había dicho eso, pero ahora ya no la veía así. ¿Es que no podía darse cuenta? Ella ya no era esa discreta empleada que hacía todo lo que él le pedía, que lo escuchaba como si fuera un dios, que llevaba a cabo su más mínimo deseo sin rechistar. Había cambiado delante de sus ojos. Se había convertido en la mujer más atractiva y deseable que él nunca hubiese conocido.

Incluso ahora, cuando se daba cuenta de las consecuencias de lo que acababan de hacer, seguía deseándola con todas sus fuerzas, incluso ahora, cuando las cosas que más valoraba en este mundo, el futuro de su título, su nombre, su posible hijo ilegítimo, estaban en peligro, incluso ahora, seguía deseándola. Sí, ella se había convertido en su obsesión. Era una mujer brillante y apasionada a la que había herido profundamente. Ésas no eran las mejores circunstancias en las que un hombre podía declararse y seguramente lo único que había logrado había sido herirla de nuevo. Hablar de obligaciones y pagas no era muy romántico, y que apareciera su amante en la conversación tampoco había ayudado. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de decirle que hacía mucho que no había visto a Susana y que le había mandado una carta dando por finalizada su relación,que ella ya no recibía dinero de él, que sólo se quedó con la casa porque fue comprada a nombre de ella. Había sido presuntuoso de su parte pensar que ella diría que sí sin más, pero maldita sea, él era un duque.

Sólo los príncipes y el rey estaban por encima de él. No era tan raro que, dadas las circunstancias, él hubiese dado por hecho que ella aceptaría su proposición. Terrence se acercó a la mesa que había quedado arrinconada contra la pared. Cogió su abrigo, se lo puso y salió del almacen. El sol apuntaba por el horizonte y Terrence se detuvo para deleitarse con ese despliegue de colores rojizos. Era el día de la Epifanía. Muy apropiado, pensó mientras caminaba hacia la casa. Casarse con Candy era lo correcto, lo que dictaba el honor. Ahora, lo único que tenía que hacer era encontrar un modo de convencerla. Terrence tenía el presentimiento de que eso no iba a ser nada fácil.


	22. Chapter 22

Candy se fue de Tremore Hall apenas veinte minutos después de dejar a Terrence en el almacen. Él no intentó verla antes de que se marchara, pensó que lo mejor sería esperar unos días antes de seguirla a Chiswick. Así los dos tendrían tiempo para pensar en su situación y podrían resolverla con más calma. Él sabía que no había sido muy romántico el modo en que se había declarado. Si quería convencer a Candy, tendría que mejorar en ese aspecto. Seguro que en Enderby sería fácil hablar con ella a solas, pero cuando llegó allí, su hermana le cambió todos los planes. Encontró a Annie haciendo las maletas, rodeada de un montón de baúles abiertos y camareras revoloteando por la habitación.

—¿Que se ha ido? —le preguntó a su hermana—.

¿Qué quieres decir con que se ha ido? Annie negó con la cabeza sin dirigirse a él.

—Nuestra querida Candy se ha ido a Londres. Dadas las circunstancias, lady Fitzhugh ha sido tan amable de invitarla y de aceptar presentarla en sociedad.

Terrence frunció el entrecejo y se sentó en una silla sin preocuparse de los vestidos que aplastó al hacerlo.

— ¿Tú no vas a la ciudad?

—No, voy a Northumberland. Cornwell ha tenido una especie de accidente y debo ir de inmediato a su lado. Anoche recibí una carta del doctor Chancellor.

—¿Qué tipo de accidente?

—Le han disparado.

—¿Un accidente de caza?

—Sí.

Annie le contó a Terrence que debido al accidente su esposo le había pedido perdon en una carta y le pedía una oportunidad para ser felices, la requería a su lado. Como Annie lo amaba, iba a hacer todo lo posible por darse una segunda oportunidad.

— ¡Me alegró tanto ver a Candy durante unos días! Nos lo pasamos muy bien juntas, ella lamentó mucho que yo no pudiera acompañarla a Londres, después de todo. Pasará la temporada con los Fitzhugh. Si Candy se quedaba en casa de los Fitzhugh él iba a tenerlo todo mucho más complicado. No podría estar a solas con ella y tendría que intentar convencerla a la vista de toda la sociedad. Las habladurías y los chismorreos serían ingentes.

—¡Maldita sea! Él se dio cuenta de lo sorprendida que lo miraba su hermana.

—Pareces muy disgustado por estas noticias, Terrence. ¿Qué te pasa? Tú ya sabías que iba a irse a la ciudad. —Annie empezó a sonreír—. ¿Acaso esperabas convencerla para que volviera a reparar mosaicos y vasijas contigo? Terrence la miró amenazante.

—¿Compartiste confidencias con la señorita White?

—¿Confidencias? No sé a qué te refieres. ¿Qué confidencias debería haber compartido ella conmigo? ¿Ha pasado algo? A la gran mayoría de mujeres les habría faltado tiempo para presumir de que un duque se les había declarado, especialmente frente a la hermana de éste, pero era evidente que Candy no le había dicho nada a Annie. Al ser él mismo un hombre muy reservado, le agradó el comportamiento discreto de ella, pero Annie tenía que saberlo tarde o temprano, así que lo mejor sería que se lo dijera él mismo. Antes de que lo leyera en una nota de sociedad.

—¿Que le pediste a Candy que se casara contigo? —Una enorme sonrisa le iluminó el rostro, y se levantó de la silla en que estaba sentada para darle un beso en cada mejilla—. ¡Es maravilloso!

—No, no tanto —contestó él mientras Annie volvía a sentarse—. Me ha rechazado.

—¿En serio? No puedo entender por qué, ella está…

—Annie se calló lo que iba a decir y, suspicaz, miró a su hermano—. Tú no se lo pediste, ¿a que no? Seguro que simplemente se lo comunicaste. No lo niegues. —Antes de que él pudiera responder, ella continuó—. Te conozco demasiado bien, Terrence. Te debiste poner mandón y autoritario y ella te mandó a paseo. —Annie empezó a reírse de él a carcajadas—. Oh, ya sabía yo que esa mujer me gustaba.

—Me alegra que te lo estés pasando tan bien con esto, pero ¿no se supone que deberías estar a mi favor?

—No —contestó ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Estoy totalmente del lado de Candy. Las mujeres debemos apoyarnos en situaciones como ésta. —No dejó que Terrence contestara y continuó—: Hay una cosa que me intriga, si ella te rechazó, ¿qué haces aquí? A él empezaba a irritarle que su hermana encontrara tan divertidas sus desventuras.

—Si crees que yo aceptaré un no por respuesta es que no me conoces en absoluto, hermanita.

—Tienes razón, pero Candy tiene todo el derecho a que la cortejes, ¿sabes? No puedes ir por el mundo ordenando a la gente que se case contigo. Una boda no es una excavación. Oh, cómo me gustaría poder quedarme para ver el espectáculo.

—Sí, seguro que sí —contestó él sin verle la gracia al asunto—. Pero no te preocupes, seguro que las notas de sociedad te lo contarán con todo lujo de detalles. Antes de que se me olvide, tengo que preguntarte una cosa. ¿Te mencionó Candy alguna vez el nombre de su abuelo? Voy a tener que buscar al barón para poder fijar los términos de nuestro acuerdo.

—Lord Andrey. Sus propiedades están en Durham, creo, pero he descubierto que él ahora está en la ciudad. Le sugerí a Candy que fuera a visitarle, pero me dijo que no quería hacerlo. Me contó que Andrey se negó a reconocerla. Después de la muerte de su padre ella le envió una carta, y recibió respuesta de unos abogados diciéndole que ni era ni sería nunca la nieta del barón. Sus padres se fugaron, así que es evidente que Andrey no aceptó ese matrimonio. ¿Puedes creértelo? Casi lloré cuando me lo contó. Allí estaba ella, sola en Tánger, o donde fuera, sin nada ni nadie, y ese hombre horrible le escribió para decirle que no esperara nada de él.

Terrence se levantó. La ira le inundaba todo el cuerpo, pero cuando habló su voz sonó firme, serena, perfectamente controlada.

—No sé por qué —le dijo a Annie—, pero creo que Andrey no se negará a reconocerla después de hablar conmigo.

—Sí —convino Annie mirándolo satisfecha—, estoy convencida de que así será.

Pero Terrence —añadió con tacto—, no creo que Andrey sea tu mayor problema. Aún tienes que convencer a Candy de que te acepte.

Terrence se juró que eso tampoco sería un problema. Abandonó Enderby y se dirigió hacia Londres. Se juró que Candy se convertiría en su duquesa, aunque, tuviera que cortejarla delante de toda la alta sociedad británica.

—¡Por todos los santos! La exclamación hizo que Candy dejara de dibujar a Patricia y a Karen, que estaban posando sentadas frente a ella en uno de los salones de la casa que los Fitzhugh tenían en Londres. Se volvió y vio cómo lady Fitzhugh, que estaba sentada en una butaca a su lado, miraba la tarjeta que acababa de entregarle la doncella. Se puso la otra mano encima de su descontrolado corazón y se reclinó en su asiento.

—El duque de Tremore ha venido a hacernos una visita.

—¿Qué? —gritaron sus dos hijas a la vez.

—Bueno, no ha tardado mucho —murmuró Candy. —¡Seguro que viene a verte a ti, Candy! —dijo Patricia—. Nosotras llevamos viviendo toda la vida en Hampshire y nunca ha venido a visitarnos.

—Tiene que ser eso —añadió su madre golpeando la tarjeta con los dedos—. Yo apenas he hablado una docena de veces con el duque en todos estos años, y nunca nos había hecho este honor. —Se guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo y se enderezó en la butaca—. Hazlo pasar, Mary. A un duque no se le hace esperar.

Candy se dio cuenta de que, tan pronto como la doncella abandonó la habitación, lady Fitzhugh y sus hijas comprobaron sus peinados y se arreglaron los vestidos para recibir a tan ilustre invitado. Ella no hizo nada de eso, al contrario, pensó que era una pena que ese día no llevara el pelo recogido en aquel moño que él tanto odiaba. Cuando vio que Patricia le hacía gestos para que se quitara las gafas, ella la ignoró y se las dejó puestas. Cuando Terrence entró en la habitación, ella se levantó y le hizo una reverencia, igual que todas, luego se refugió tras su cuaderno de dibujo mientras lady Fitzhugh le presentaba a sus hijas y lo invitaba a sentarse. Por encima del cuaderno, Candy observó las caras de Patricia y Karen, embobadas mirándolo, mientras Terrence se sentaba a su lado. Mirar a aquellas chicas era como verse reflejada en un espejo. Seguro que ella había puesto esa misma cara el día que lo conoció. Era una mezcla de nerviosismo, vergüenza y tontería. Él estaba guapísimo, iba muy elegante y parecía el gran duque que era. Llevaba una chaqueta azul con unos pantalones de un azul más oscuro, encima, una capa con pequeñas rayas doradas, y, como siempre, una inmaculada e impecable camisa blanca. Apostaría a que las niñas Fitzhugh se preguntaban si estaban soñando.

«Seguro que está más que acostumbrado a causar este tipo de reacciones femeninas por donde quiera que vaya», pensó Candy, y entonces se dio cuenta de que había apretado tan fuerte el lápiz contra el papel que había estropeado el retrato de Patricia.

—Toca la campanilla para que nos traigan un poco de té, Patricia —ordenó lady Fitzhugh a su hija mayor, que parecía incapaz de moverse.

—No, por favor, no se preocupe por mí —dijo Terrence—. No puedo quedarme mucho rato. Visité a mi hermana justo antes de que ella se fuera a Northumberland y me contó que la señorita White estaba con ustedes en la ciudad. Sólo deseaba presentarles mis respetos.

—Es muy amable de su parte —dijo su anfitriona, intentando no parecer sorprendida de que el duque hubiera decidido visitarlas.

—He venido a la ciudad para supervisar la apertura de mi museo, sólo faltan unas semanas para el gran evento —dijo él, mirándola—. Espero que puedan asistir.

—Por supuesto. Será todo un honor. Candy se removió en su butaca. Deseaba que se fuera de una vez antes de que dijera que no había ido allí a charlar. Temía que dejara al descubierto sus intenciones y les pidiera a lady Fitzhugh y a sus hijas quedarse a solas con ella. Eso sería muy humillante, especialmente para él, porque si lo hacía, volvería a rechazarlo. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que él no tenía intenciones de hacer nada de eso.

—En estos últimos meses he estado tan ocupado trabajando —dijo él— que no he tenido tiempo de cumplir con mis compromisos sociales, pero ahora que el museo está casi acabado, espero tener la oportunidad de disfrutar de la temporada. De hecho, estoy libre para aceptar cualquier invitación. Sus palabras, expresadas con tanto énfasis, hicieron que Candy levantara la vista justo a tiempo para ver cómo lady Fitzhugh picaba el anzuelo. Antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de interrumpir la conversación, lady Fitzhugh estaba diciendo:

—¿De verdad, señoría? Yo tengo previsto celebrar una pequeña fiesta de juegos de cartas muy pronto, sólo media docena de nuestros amigos. Me temo que sea demasiado modesto para usted, pero nos encantaría contar con su presencia.

—Será todo un honor asistir —dijo él, sonriendo tan satisfecho que Candy tuvo ganas de arrojarle el lápiz. Lady Fitzhugh estaba sorprendida, no sólo había tenido el valor de invitar al duque, sino que él había aceptado.

—Le mandaré la invitación —murmuró.

—Estaré encantado de recibirla. —Miró un momento a Candy y luego volvió a centrarse en su anfitriona—. La señorita White ha trabajado muy duro para que yo pudiera abrir el museo. Lamento que haya tenido tan poco tiempo para divertirse, me alegro de que ahora tenga la oportunidad de conocer la ciudad.

—Nosotras vamos a intentar que se lo pase muy bien, señoría —dijo Patricia riéndose entre dientes.

—Estamos encantados de tener a la señorita White con nosotros. —Lady Fitzhugh respondió y miró crítica a su hija.

—Ésta es su primera visita a la ciudad, ¿no es así, señorita White? —Terrence centró ahora toda su atención en Candy.

—Sí —contestó ella, y dejó de fingir que estaba dibujando—. Después de tanto tiempo encerrada en el campo, me muero de ganas de entrar en sociedad.

—Ah, sus palabras me han recordado uno de los motivos de mi visita. —Él buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó un pequeño paquete marrón atado con un discreto cordón beige. Se inclinó hacia ella y se lo ofreció—. Creo que esto es suyo.

Ella lo aceptó, mirándolo confundida. Por la forma y el peso del paquete vio que se trataba de un libro.

—No sabía que me hubiese olvidado un libro cuando me fui.

—Tal vez no lo hizo —contestó él, confundiéndola aún más.

Ella levantó la mirada y vio que él tenía aquella medía sonrisa que significaba que le estaba tomando el pelo.

—No lo entiendo.

Él no le dijo nada más. En vez de eso, se volvió hacia Patricia y Karen.

—Aún no ha empezado la temporada, pero espero que ustedes dos, señoritas, puedan acudir a algunas fiestas mientras están en la ciudad.

—Oh, sí —contestó Patricia nerviosa—. De hecho, dentro de tres días asistiremos a una fiesta en Haydon Rooms.

—Me alegra oírlo. Ahora, señoras, discúlpenme, pero debo irme. Me temo que ya les he robado demasiado tiempo.

—Ha sido un honor, señoría—contestó lady Fitzhugh. Se levantó y sus hijas y Candy hicieron lo mismo—. Por favor, venga cuando quiera. Cualquier día que le apetezca.

—Le aseguro que intentaré hacerlo. Intentaré venir tantas veces como pueda, lady Fitzhugh —dijo él mientras se ponía de pie—. Dígale, por favor, a su marido que le espero en el museo cuando a él le sea conveniente. Ah, y espero ansioso recibir su invitación. No se olvide de mí, por favor.

Candy vio como las otras tres mujeres se derretían con sus modales, pero ella se aguantó las ganas de suspirar enfadada. Así que ése era el modo en que había pensado salirse con la suya. Iba a agasajar a sus amigos, iba a ser tan amable y tan condescendiente que los aturdiría con sus atenciones. Iba a portarse bien. Qué horror. —Lady Fitzhugh —la saludó—, señorita Patricia, señorita Karen, señorita White.

—Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella por un instante y Candy intentó que se diera cuenta de que no le gustaba su plan, pero él ni se inmutó—. Señoras —dijo inclinando la cabeza—, ha sido un placer.

Cuando se hubo ido, nadie habló durante unos segundos. Por supuesto, Patricia fue la primera en hacerlo.

—¿Qué te ha dado, Candy? —preguntó—. ¿Te olvidaste un libro en Hampshire?

—Patricia —la riñó su madre—. No es asunto nuestro.

Candy apenas tenía una docena de libros, los había vendido casi todos tras la muerte de su padre. Y los apreciaba tanto que estaba segura de no haberse olvidado ninguno. Deshizo el lazo y desenvolvió el paquete; cuando vio la cubierta se confirmaron todas sus sospechas.

—No es mío —dijo preocupada—, nunca lo había visto. Miró el nombre estampado en letras doradas. —Le langage des fleurs, leyó en voz alta, y notó cómo le daba un vuelco el corazón—, de Charlotte de la Tour. Observó el dibujo de la flor de lis que había bajo el título y entonces leyó la dedicatoria que él le había escrito.

Señorita White:

Es sabido en el mundo entero que el inglés es una de las peores lenguas en las que uno puede expresar sus sentimientos. Ciertamente, a mi me ha fallado, así que me he visto obligado a recurrir a otro lenguaje para hablar con usted, y por eso le doy este libro. En caso de que desease responderme, ¿puedo sugerirle DeCharteres? Son los mejores floristas de la ciudad.

Su servidor,

TREMORE

Candy se mordió el labio. Aquella noche en el invernadero!. Él se había acordado. Notó que empezaba a perdonarle, que veía un pequeño rayo de luz entre las nubes y cerró el libro de golpe. Tenía que serenarse, no quería que él volviera a herirla.

—Si este libro no es tuyo, ¡tiene que ser un regalo! —dictaminó Patricia—. Oh, Candy, un regalo del duque. ¡Eres tan discreta! No nos habías dicho ni una palabra. Candy levantó la vista del libro y vio cómo las tres la estaban observando.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—¿Ah no? —le preguntó lady Fitzhugh en voz baja, y la miró comprendiendo todo lo que pasaba.

Candy tenía ganas de gritar—.

Es un regalo muy romántico, ¿no te parece?

—Sí que lo es —dijo Karen suspirando—. Recibir las atenciones de un duque. ¡Qué poético!

—¿Es romántico y poético? —preguntó Patricia.

—Claro que sí, tonta —exclamó Karen riendo—. ¡Es Le langage des fleurs!

—Sí, sí, pero yo no soy tonta, ¿qué significa?

—El lenguaje de las flores —le explicó su madre—. Y tú, Patricia, sabrías traducirlo si te hubieras aplicado más en tus clases de francés. Es un libro que explica lo que simbolizan las plantas.

—Los enamorados acostumbran a mandarse mensajes secretos con ellas —dijo Karen encantada—. Está muy de moda. ¿Así qué, Candy, estáis ya prometidos?

—¡Karen! —le riñó lady Fitzhugh—. No tienes por qué contárnoslo, querida. No es asunto nuestro, y nosotros respetamos tu privacidad.

—No estoy prometida con él y nunca lo estaré. —Ella supo por sus caras que no la creían—. ¡No hay nada entre nosotros! ¡Nada en absoluto! Estaba tan enfadada que se le cayó el libro y, al hacerlo, de entre sus páginas apareció un pequeño ramillete de flores envueltas en unas finas hojas de papel. Las flores se esparcieron alrededor del libro en el suelo.

—¿Lo ves, Candy? —dijo Karen—. Ya te mandó el primer mensaje.

Candy recogió las flores del suelo y vio que acababan de ser cortadas. Debía de haberlas recogido de camino hacia allí. El pequeño ramillete estaba compuesto de flores color rosa y había una única flor de un púrpura oscuro con tonos amarillos. Las movió entre sus dedos mientras las otras mujeres se acercaban a ella para poder verlas también. —Las de color rosa son jacintos —le dijo Karen—, y la púrpura es una columbina. —El jacinto rosa significa que es un juego —dijo Patricia leyendo el libro que tenía en sus manos—, y la columbina significa «Yo voy a ganar». Tenía que reconocer que el juego de las flores era una idea ingeniosa, pero era tan propio de él proclamarse ganador antes de empezar.

—¡Esto es tan excitante! —exclamó Patricia—. ¡El mismísimo duque de Tremore está cortejando a nuestra Candy!

—Eso es correspondencia personal de Candy —le recordó lady Fitzhugh a su hija en un tono severo—, tan privado como si fuera una carta. Deberías avergonzarte de ello. Discúlpate con Candy y devuélvele el libro ahora mismo.

—Lo siento Candy —dijo Patricia, y le devolvió el libro—. Este asunto os pertenece sólo a ti y al duque.

—No por mucho tiempo, querida hermana —dijo Karen—. Si de verdad el duque de Tremore está cortejando a nuestra Candy, toda la ciudad lo sabrá en unos días. Todo el mundo está especulando sobre su boda desde que llevó a limpiar las esmeraldas ducales. Oh, Candy, si aún no se te ha declarado, seguro que tiene intención de hacerlo, si no no te habría regalado esto. Oh, hablarán de ti todos los periódicos, y de nosotras también.

—Me temo que eso es cierto —dijo resignada lady Fitzhugh, cuya actitud era totalmente opuesta a la de sus hijas—. Será mejor que nos preparemos para el asalto.

—¿Asalto? —preguntó Candy preocupada.

—Karen tiene razón, querida Candy, si el duque te corteja, todos tus movimientos serán observados y comentados, al igual que los nuestros. Nos inundarán las visitas y hablarán de nosotros hasta la saciedad en las notas de sociedad.

—Qué bien —dijo Patricia riéndose—. Ahora no nos faltarán parejas de baile. Candy, ¿crees que el duque podría presentarnos a sus amigos?

—Me avergüenzo de ti, Paricia, de verdad —dijo lady Fitzhugh sentándose al lado de Candy y colocando afectuosamente la mano en su brazo—. Tienes que entender todo lo que esto significa, querida. Vas a ser estudiada, analizada y criticada. Tienes que estar preparada para asumir que muchas de esas notas no sean agradables. La envidia es un sentimiento horrible y aquí lo hay en abundancia. Los duques son un bien escaso, y me temo que la gente es muy avariciosa.

Candy miró el libro que tenía en su regazo. Ella no quería eso. No quería que él la cortejara, no quería que fuera romántico, porque si lo era, ella sucumbiría sin remedio. Empezaba a pensar que quizá sí sentía algo por ella y que no todo había sido un recurso para satisfacer su sentido del honor. Él no la amaba, pero por el modo en que le latía el corazón, sabía que ella sí podría volver a amarle.

—Los chismes no me preocupan lo más mínimo —dijo ella intentando endurecer su corazón—. ¡No hay nada de lo que puedan hablar! No existe ningún romance, no estamos prometidos y no voy a casarme con él. Cuanto antes lo entienda todo el mundo, mejor. Golpeó el libro con la mano y, con un gesto airado, abandonó el salón dejando a sus amigas sorprendidas por su ataque de mal humor. Un juego requería, como mínimo, de dos jugadores, se dijo a sí misma mientras subía por la escalera hasta su habitación. Decidió que simplemente no jugaría. No volvería a enamorarse de él. A veces, incluso un duque tenía que aceptar un no por respuesta.


	23. Chapter 23

La predicción de lady Fitzhugh de que su casa se inundaría de visitas empezó cumplirse a la tarde siguiente. El primero en visitar a Candy fue lord Andrey. Candy no estaba de humor para recibir visitas. Junto con Patricia acababa de llegar a casa después de un largo paseo por Montagu House, en donde no le habían dejado entrar en el museo porque no había rellenado su solicitud con suficiente antelación. El hecho de que ella fuera la hija de sir Henry White, cuyos descubrimientos constituían la mayor parte de la exposición, no había impresionado suficientemente a los encargados como para romper sus estrictas normas de admisión. Así que, cuando llegó a la casa de Russell Square y se encontró con que lord Andrey estaba esperándola en la salita, su humor no mejoró.

Se quedó petrificada al pie de la escalera, su mano agarrada con fuerza a la barandilla.

—¿Lord Andrey? —repitió mirando confundida a Mary mientras le entregaba su abrigo y su sombrero—. ¿Por qué quiere verme? La doncella recogió sus cosas y respondió.

—No lo sé, señorita, pero lady Fitzhugh me pidió que se lo dijera en cuanto llegara.

Antes de que Cady pudiera responder, lady Fitzhugh, que debió de haber oído sus voces, salió de la salita y bajó rápidamente la escalera.

—Lord Andrey está aquí —le susurró a Candy—. Lleva esperándote más de media hora. —Tocó con cariño el brazo de Candy—. Me ha dicho que es tu abuelo, el padre de tu madre, y que acaba de enterarse de ello. ¿Es eso cierto Candy?

—Sí —admitió Candy, y empezó a subir con ella la escalera—. Pero nos ignoró durante años y yo no le he visto en toda mi vida. ¿Por qué quiere verme precisamente ahora?

—Dice que desea hablar contigo. Parece ansioso por conocerte y, para que no te sea todo tan extraño, a sir Edward y a mí nos gustaría estar presentes en la reunión. El barón está de acuerdo, si a ti no te importa, claro.

—No, no, por supuesto. Supongo que no puedo negarme a verle, a pesar de que él sí se negó a verme a mí.

—¿Eso hizo? —Lady Fitzhugh se extrañó—. Hoy parece tener muchas ganas de verte. Pero en cualquier caso, no creo que fuera la decisión más acertada, querida. Él ya nos ha reconocido a Edward y a mí que sois familia.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó a la vez que lady Fitzhugh abría la puerta de la salita y entraba en ella. Candy la siguió. La primera imagen del barón la dejó sorprendida, y se detuvo en la puerta.

Candy no esperaba que fuera un hombre atractivo. Se había imaginado una especie de anciano de mandíbula desencajada y expresión maléfica. En vez de eso, se trataba de un hombre alto, elegante, con el pelo plateado y que, a pesar de su edad, seguía siendo muy guapo. Esa sorpresa se incrementó al oír sus primeras palabras.

—Mi queridísima nieta —exclamó, y se acercó para cogerle las manos—. Me hace tan feliz poder verte finalmente. Ven, ven, deja que te mire. —La examinó de arriba abajo y luego la cogió del brazo para guiarla hasta el sofá que había cerca del fuego, delante de la silla en la que se había sentado lady Fitzhugh—. Tengo tantas ganas de que pasemos un agradable rato juntos.

Candy se soltó y prefirió sentarse junto a lady Fitzhugh, para así poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada, el barón habló:

—Estoy tan contento por ti, querida niña. Deja que sea el primero en felicitarte. Ella parpadeó sorprendida.

—¿Perdón? ¿Por qué me felicita?

—Por tu compromiso con el duque de Tremore, por supuesto.

Candy no daba crédito. —No sé a qué se refiere. No estoy prometida con el duque.

El barón, no pareció impresionado por sus palabras. —Claro, claro, lo entiendo. El duque ya me ha explicado lo impetuosa que fue su proposición y que le has pedido que te corteje como te mereces antes de hacer oficial vuestro compromiso.

—¿Eso le ha dicho? —preguntó ella apretando los dientes.

—Sí, y lo entiendo perfectamente. Tienes todo el derecho a querer que te conquisten, incluso aunque él sea un duque.

—No tengo ninguna intención de casarme con él —respondió ella sin lograr distinguir si le irritaba más Terrence o el barón. En esos momentos estaba igual de harta de los dos. El barón le guiñó un ojo.

—Pocas jóvenes se atreverían a hacer esperar a un duque, pero él parece bastante encariñado contigo y ya está resignado a la idea. De todos modos, deja que te dé un consejo, querida. No le hagas esperar demasiado. Al fin y al cabo, es un duque.

Candy tenía la sensación de que iba a oír esa frase bastante a menudo. —No voy a casarme con él —insistió ella—. No hable de un compromiso que no existe, se lo ruego.

—Es inútil que intentes mantenerlo en secreto, el propio duque me dijo que tenía intención de hacer público que te estaba cortejando. Eres mi nieta, y como caballero tengo el deber y la obligación de cuidar de ti. Te daré consejos de cómo llevar este noviazgo, aunque ahora ya sea un poco inútil, pues ya le he dado mi consentimiento al duque.

Candy empezaba a estar harta de tratar con caballeros honorables. —Yo no quiero ser su obligación, señor.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, se atrevió a preguntarle lo único que de verdad quería saber.

—¿Por qué ocultó que mi madre se fugó con mi padre y cómo logró mantener en secreto su matrimonio?

El barón miró a sir Edward y a lady Fitzhugh. Parecía enfadado por el cambio de tema e incómodo de tener que responder a esas preguntas, pero aun así lo hizo.

—Mi hija era muy joven, sólo tenía diecisiete años. No di mi aprobación al matrimonio. La gran diferencia social hacía que para ella fuera una unión muy desventajosa. Cuando se fugaron, decidí evitar a toda costa el escándalo, y dije a todo el mundo que Rose se había ido a Italia a estudiar arte.

Candy se sentía satisfecha de que él estuviera dispuesto a contarle la verdad sobre sus padres, pero era como si estuviera soltando un discurso perfectamente ensayado.

—Hice lo mejor que pude.

Candy se cruzó de brazos y lo miró seria. —¿De verdad?

El barón se removió incómodo en su sillón, pero a Candy no le afectó en absoluto.

—¿Por qué entonces no intentó corregir su error y reconocerme cuando se lo pedí? Ya sé que mi padre era un huérfano sin familia ni influencias, pero era un hombre brillante. Era un caballero, y su hija le amaba. Usted sabía que yo era su nieta y a pesar de ello se negó a reconocerme. ¿No le avergüenza habernos tratado así?

El barón no pudo reaccionar ante aquella avalancha de acusaciones. Parecía molesto por tener que tocar ese tema en su primera visita. Pero cuando habló no lo hizo enfadado, sino que agitó las manos sorprendido.

—Candy, no es como tú dices.

—¿Ah no?

—No, no. —Volvió a mirar incómodo a sir Edward y a lady Fitzhugh, pero ellos no le ofrecieron ayuda. Lady Fitzhugh cosía y sir Edward atizaba el fuego. Ninguno de los dos parecía estar escuchando su conversación, y ni la tos forzada del barón logró captar su atención. Sin ningunas ganas volvió a mirar a Candy, que mantenía un estoico silencio.

—Tu padre estaba en Durham, cerca de mi finca de Cramond. Iba a dar allí unas conferencias sobre antigüedades romanas. Mi hija asistió a esas conferencias y empezaron a encontrarse en secreto. Una semana más tarde, vinieron a verme y me comunicaron que tenían intención de casarse. No hace falta que te diga que no lo aprobé.

—¿La desheredó?

Él negó con la cabeza al instante. —No, no. Pero estaba furioso. Tu padre era un huérfano sin familia y sin influencias. Era casi veinte años mayor que mi Rose y no tenía dinero para poder mantenerla como ella se merecía, ni tampoco a los hijos que tuvieran. Si se hubieran quedado a vivir conmigo les habría perdonado, pero él quería que tu madre le siguiera por todo el Mediterráneo. Además, estaba convencido de que con una semana no había tenido tiempo de enamorarse. Mi hija y yo discutimos. Ella y tu padre se fugaron esa misma noche, y unos días más tarde se embarcaban en Edimburgo con destino a Nápoles. Nunca volví a ver a mi hija. Mi mujer también ha muerto y no tengo más hijos. ¿Puedes llegar a entender lo amargo y traicionado que me siento?

—Usted dice que no la desheredó, pero sí lo hizo. La eliminó de su corazón y nunca contestó ninguna de sus cartas. Como tampoco contestó la mía.

Él parpadeó ante la brutalidad de sus palabras. —Espero que algún día lo entiendas.

Candy se apoyó en su silla, sin llegar a comprender su punto de vista. —No, no lo entiendo en absoluto. No sólo abandonó a su hija, sino que también me abandonó a mí. Le escribí pidiéndole ayuda y lo único que recibí fue una carta de sus abogados. ¿Quiere que le diga lo que decía?

Él trató de responder, pero ella no se lo permitió.

—Decía, de un modo muy explícito, que yo no podía ser su nieta —continuó— y que cualquier otro intento de ponerme en contacto con usted para obtener su dinero sería inútil. Mi padre acababa de morir. Estaba en mitad del desierto de Marruecos, sin dinero, sin familia, sin nadie que me ayudara. Le escribí desde Tánger y durante dos meses esperé su respuesta intentando sobrevivir con lo poco que tenía. Todas las antigüedades que papá había descubierto en Volubilis ya las había vendido al duque de Tremore o a un museo de Roma, y el poco dinero que papá tenía para gastos ya se había esfumado. Se daba cuenta de que se estaba poniendo nerviosa y demasiado emotiva, pero no le importaba. Quería que supiera cómo le había herido su indiferencia.

—Me vi obligada a vender los libros y el equipo de mi padre para poder comprar comida y tener un sitio donde dormir, pero esperé, tenía la esperanza de que mi abuelo, de que usted, me ayudaría. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Me abandonó y me dejó sola, sin dinero y sin protección. Suerte que el duque de Tremore quería contratar a mi padre y mandó dos pasajes para Inglaterra. Fui a Hampshire y trabaje para ganarme el sustento. Usted me pregunta si puedo entender lo que hizo y mi respuesta es no. No puedo entenderlo, y creo que me será imposible perdonarle.

—Para ser tan joven das tu opinión muy convencida —gritó él enfadado—. He venido aquí de buena fe, con la intención de arreglar lo mal que me he portado contigo.

—Sólo lo hace porque cree que voy a casarme con un duque. No hay ningún compromiso. Así que…

—Tal vez —interrumpió sir Edward por primera vez desde el inicio de la conversación— deberíamos hablar de este asunto a solas, lord Andrey. Creo que las mujeres, y seguro que usted está de acuerdo, son criaturas demasiado emotivas y no permiten que la razón intervenga en su discurso.

Candy se sintió ultrajada, pero lady Fitzhugh le puso una mano en el brazo y, cuando ella se volvió a mirarla, lady Fitzhugh dijo:

—Tranquila.

—Tal vez tenga razón sir Edward —dijo Andrey.

—¿Vamos a mi estudio? —Señaló la puerta y los dos hombres salieron juntos dejando solas a las mujeres.

Candy se puso en pie tan pronto como cruzaron la puerta, y empezó a pasearse por la habitación.

—Esto es humillante. Sé perfectamente que lo único que le ha impulsado a venir hoy aquí es que cree que voy a casarme con el duque. ¡Qué hombre tan horrible! ¿Y cómo se atreve el duque a ir a casa de Andrey y hablarle de todo eso? Él sabe que no voy a casarme con él, cuando lo rechacé fui bastante clara al respecto.

—Candy, siéntate.

Ella vio que lady Fitzhugh la estaba observando tan seria que decidió hacerle caso y sentarse.

—Así que en verdad el duque se te declaró.

—Sí. —Temerosa de lo que lady Fitzhugh pudiera decirle, añadió—: Por favor, no me diga que fui una estúpida al rechazarle. Yo…

—No, no, Candy, yo nunca me entrometería en algo tan delicado. Tus razones tendrás para haberlo hecho. Respeto que no quieras hablar de eso, es tu elección. Yo sólo te preguntaba si era verdad que el duque te había propuesto matrimonio, porque si lo ha hecho me gustaría darte un consejo. Si tú me lo permites.

Candy la miró sorprendida y un poco intrigada. Ella tenía en mucha estima a lady Fitzhugh y no quería oírle decir que se había equivocado al rechazar a un duque.

—¿Consejo?

—Sí. —La mujer cruzó las manos sobre su regazo y guardó silencio un momento. Después empezó a hablar—. Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que te tengo mucho cariño, querida. Tú has sido una excelente compañía para mis hijas, ya que siendo mayor que ellas has logrado transmitirles cierta serenidad y responsabilidad. Pero yo soy mayor que tú, y esos años me han hecho más sabia, o eso espero. Por favor, permite que te de un consejo y entiende que lo hago sólo pensando en ti y en tu felicidad.

—Por supuesto, puede darme todos los consejos que quiera. Usted ha sido muy amable conmigo, me ha abierto las puertas de su casa, ha sido mi amiga y… —se le rompió la voz y tardó un momento en poder continuar—. Lady Fitzhugh, le estoy tan agradecida. Usted me ha tratado como si fuera una más de la familia y las palabras no logran expresar…

—Tranquila, hija —dijo, dándole unos cariñosos golpecitos en la mano—. Y llámame Eleonor, querida. Y tienes que saber que para mí ya eres en efecto una más de la familia —añadió sonriendo—, aunque quizá ya no te guste tanto después de que oigas lo que quiero decirte.

Candy se preparó para lo inevitable. —Va a decirme que debería ser más lista y aceptar la proposición del duque.

—No, no, tú ya eres mayor para saber lo que hay en tu corazón y en tu cabeza.

Además, ser duquesa es una enorme responsabilidad, y entiendo perfectamente tu reticencia a ocupar ese puesto. No estoy segura de que me gustara para una de mis hijas. No, mi consejo se refiere al barón.

—¿Al barón?

—Sí, Candy. A pesar de lo feliz que me hace considerarte un miembro de mi familia, eso no altera que el barón es realmente tu abuelo. Entiendo perfectamente tu orgullo, yo también tengo y comprendo que te indignen sus motivos. Sin duda, el hecho de que el duque se interese por ti ha motivado este reencuentro familiar. Sin duda, le interesa emparentar con Tremore. Y teme las críticas de la sociedad si se sabe que se negó a ayudarte en tu momento más delicado, a consecuencia de lo cual te viste forzada a trabajar. Pero a pesar de sus motivos, yo te aconsejaría que le permitieras hacer lo correcto y que te reconociera como a su nieta. Deja que actúe como un generoso y benevolente abuelo, al menos por ahora.

Candy iba a hablar, pero lady Fitzhugh le tocó el brazo y decidió callarse. —Por tu bien, Candy —continuó lady Fitzhugh—, seré, directa y te hablaré como si fueras hija mía. Tú eres una mujer práctica, pero en este tema dejas que el orgullo te nuble el juicio. Si insistes en rechazar al duque, él tarde o temprano desistirá de su empeño, pero si permites que Andrey te reconozca ahora, él no podrá dar marcha atrás aunque no llegaras a casarte con el duque. Tendrás su protección y su apoyo y no tendrás que temer nunca más por tu futuro. Antes de que llegaras, he estado hablando con él, y he llegado a la conclusión de que, si bien no es un hombre muy rico, tiene suficientes rentas de todas sus propiedades y podrá mantenerte sin problemas. Querida, tú ya sabes lo que es pasar penurias, sabes lo dura que puede llegar a ser la vida. No permitas que tu orgullo te prive de tener la seguridad y la protección que tu abuelo puede brindarte. El duque, seguro que con intención de ayudarte, le ha ofrecido al barón la posibilidad de corregir todo el mal que te ha hecho. Permite que Andrey alivie su conciencia y te reconozca.

Candy tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente. —Tiene razón. Él se había negado de tal modo a reconocerme que hoy, cuando ha venido aquí y he visto tan claro que lo único que quería era ganarse el favor de Terry, he sido incapaz de razonar. Rechazar que me reconozca sería en verdad estúpido.

—¿Terry? —Lady Fitzhugh repitió el nombre con una voz tan reflexiva que Candy se sonrojó. Pero lady Fitzhugh era una mujer discreta—. Una taza de té nos iría bien a las dos, ¿no crees? —le sugirió.

Apenas acababa de llegar el té cuando los caballeros volvieron a entrar en el saloncito. Ella y lady Fitzhugh se levantaron y sir Edward se acercó a Candy.

—El barón me ha confirmado su reconocimiento como nieta suya. —Le apretó cariñosamente el hombro—. Tu futuro está asegurado, querida.

Candy miró al barón y, siguiendo el consejo de lady Fitzhugh, le permitió tranquilizar su conciencia.

—Gracias —dijo educadamente—. Es usted muy amable.

—También hemos llegado a un acuerdo sobre tu situación —continuó sir Edward—. Lord Andrey permite que te quedes con nosotros. Se da cuenta de que te has convertido en una gran amiga para Patricia y Karen, y cree que lady Fitzhugh será una excelente compañía para ti. Te ofrece una asignación para tus gastos de cuarenta libras semanales y dice que puedes utilizar su nombre siempre que lo necesites.

—Eso es muy generoso por su parte, lord Andrey —añadió lady Fitzhugh—. Tanto si se casa con un duque como si no, una dama necesita ropa y otras cosas por el estilo. Candy es una amiga maravillosa para mis hijas y estamos encantados de que se quede aquí con nosotros. Procuraré que haga uso de su generosidad sabiamente.

—Gracias —dijo el barón, y se dirigió hacia ella tosiendo un poco—. Candy, sólo espero que cuando entiendas la situación, puedas llegar a sentir cierto afecto por mí. Hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Tan pronto como Mary hubo cerrado la puerta, Patricia y Karen entraron corriendo en el saloncito.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntaron las dos a la vez.

—El barón es el abuelo de Candy —les informó su padre. Las dos gritaron sorprendidas y se volvieron para mirar a Candy.

—¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho? ¿Por qué estabas trabajando para el duque si eres la nieta de un barón?

—El barón no me había reconocido —contestó Daphne con amargura al recordar lo asustada que había estado en Tánger—. Ahora lo ha hecho.

—Andrey permite que se quede con nosotros —le comunicó sir Edward a sus hijas—, y le ha ofrecido una asignación que estoy convencido de que vais a enseñarle cómo gastar lo más rápido posible.

—Oh, sí, seguro que sí —dijo Patricia riendo—. Vestidos nuevos, sombreros, y todo lo que pueda necesitar una mujer a la que está cortejando un duque.

Primero nos ha visitado un duque, luego un barón. Seguro que cuando acabe la semana ya nos habrá visitado también un conde.

Candy hizo una mueca.

—El barón sólo está siendo generoso porque cree que voy a casarme con el duque. Ahora que mi futuro ya está asegurado, creo que es un buen día para empezar a gastar ese dinero. ¿Pueden acompañarme Karen y Patricia? —le preguntó Candy a lady Fitzhugh.

—Claro que sí, querida —respondió la mujer—. ¿Adónde vais a ir? —A DeCharteres, tengo que mandar mi respuesta al duque. Karen y Patricia estaban entusiasmadas de ir con ella a la floristería para ver en persona qué flores escogía como respuesta. Pero lady Fitzhugh sólo levantó las cejas ante la noticia.

—Contestarle es muy cariñoso de tu parte, querida.

—Cuando él lo vea, Eleonor… dudo que estará de acuerdo con usted.


	24. Chapter 24

La mansión que Terrence tenía en Londres estaba ubicada en Grosvenor Square y era una muestra más de su opulencia, él pasaba mucho tiempo en esa casa y reflejaba a la perfección su personalidad, mucho más que sus otras propiedades. Las chimeneas eran de un pálido mármol y las mullidas alfombras de colores sutiles con diseños sencillos. Había gente que la describía como demasiado sobria, aburrida y más intimidante que impactante.

Para Terrence eso era todo un cumplido. Una de aquellas mullidas alfombras estaba siendo muy castigada desde que había ido a visitar a Candy en Russell Square tres días antes. No dejaba de pasearse de arriba abajo por delante de la chimenea de su estudio. Cada hora que pasaba estaba más impaciente. Cuando visitó la casa de los Fitzhugh no tenía ninguna duda de que Candy le contestaría. Un juego en el que utilizar el lenguaje de las flores, un lenguaje por el que ella había mostrado mucho interés. Por fuerza tenía que estar intrigada, pero aún no había recibido ninguna respuesta a su desafío. A ella le gustaba jugar tanto como a él.

El primer día después de su visita a Russell Square había seguido con su rutina, seguro de que cuando llegara a casa encontraría allí su respuesta, pero no recibió nada. Al final del segundo día, aún no tenía ninguna respuesta, y empezó a preocuparle que ella no respondiera a su desafío. A las nueve de la noche del tercer día, su confianza y su preocupación fueron sustituidas por un profundo y oscuro sentimiento de incertidumbre. Ésa era una emoción nueva para él y no le gustaba especialmente. Ahora, se paseaba delante del fuego, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el hecho de que ella no respondiera no significara que no tenía intención de hacerlo, y empezó a pensar en una nueva táctica. Tenía que encontrar el modo de convencerla de que casarse con él era la única opción posible. Él había creído que con el juego de las flores, con su declaración previa de que iba a ganar, sería suficiente para lograr que ella contestara, pero si no lo hacía tenía que encontrar otro modo. De ninguna manera iba a abandonar.

La puerta del estudio se abrió y Terrence se detuvo cuando entró Quimby, su mayordomo en Londres.

—Dylan Moore está aquí, señoría —le informó Quimby. El mayordomo se apartó de la puerta para dejar paso al compositor. Dylan era una de las pocas personas que no tenían que pedir cita previa para visitar al duque. Él siempre era bien recibido.

—Tremore, he venido a suplicarte que vengas conmigo —dijo sin preliminares —. Ya no puedo soportar a ninguna otra diva petulante más.

—¿Problemas con tu nueva ópera? —preguntó Terrence, pero con la cabeza en otra parte. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había dicho aquella nefasta noche hablando con Annie. Tenía que encontrar el modo de convencer a Candy de que ya no la veía de ese modo. Ahora veía a aquella mujer bajo la lluvia. Veía su preciosa cara que siempre intentaba esconder sus sentimientos, hasta que un día explotaba entre risas o enfadada, y ese enfado solía dirigirse a él. La veía con aquel horrible delantal mirando el fresco erótico y luego mirándolo a él con aquella mezcla de seducción e inocencia.

—No, no tengo problemas con la ópera, querido amigo, tengo problemas con su diva —le corrigió Dylan—. Elena Triandos es una excelente soprano, pero es griega, y las divas griegas son especialmente insoportable.

Terrence giraba sobre sus talones y volvía a pasear por la alfombra, mordiéndose una uña y pensando. Candy necesitaba que la cortejara, y parecía que las flores no habían sido suficiente. Ella nunca había tenido oportunidad de disfrutar de los placeres de la vida, y Dios sabía que lo necesitaba. El modo en que su padre la había arrastrado por todo el mundo sin poner nunca a su alcance las comodidades de la civilización le disgustaba profundamente. Candy merecía algo más aparte de los jabones perfumados, los bombones y el vestido rosa que se había comprado. Se merecía todos los lujos que la vida era capaz de ofrecer, y él podía dárselos. Se juró que, si tenía oportunidad, la colmaría de todo tipo de regalos. Lo único que necesitaba era una respuesta.

«¿Y si me manda una indiferente nota en la que educadamente me dice que me rechaza? Eso sería mucho peor que si no me mandara nada.»

Sentía cómo la duda lo estaba carcomiendo con cada minuto que pasaba sin tener noticias de ella. ¿Qué ocurriría si nada de lo que él pudiera hacer o decir fuera suficiente? Negó con la cabeza. No, eso él no podía aceptarlo. No podía creerlo. Lo único que tenía que hacer era encontrar la respuesta adecuada, las palabras justas que decirle. No, no iba a rendirse.

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan alterado que no puedes dejar de pasearte con esas ansias? —preguntó Dylan mirándole—. ¿Algún problema político en la Cámara? ¿Algún problema en el museo? Si es así, tiene que ser muy grave, nunca te había visto tan preocupado.

Terrence miró distraído a su amigo, pero no contestó. Lo que tenía que hacer era lograr estar a solas con ella. Eso podría hacerla cambiar de opinión. Cuando visitó a Andrey, le contó cuáles eran sus intenciones. Estaba seguro de que a Candy no le había gustado pero se había visto obligado a hacerlo. Sabía que si la sociedad no la veía como a uno de ellos no la aceptarían, y ella sería la víctima perfecta de aquellas lenguas viperinas. Por muy discretos que fueran los Fitzhugh, no se podría mantener en secreto que la estaba cortejando. Terrence temblaba sólo de pensar que pudieran decir que era una oportunista que lo único que quería era atrapar a un duque. Ya que dentro de poco todo el mundo creería que estaban prometidos, quizá pudiera estar a solas con ella. Poder besarla, tocarla, decirle lo preciosa que era por dentro y por fuera.

—¡Maldita sea, Tremore! Si das un paso más sin decirme lo que te pasa te juro que te doy una paliza.

Terrence no tuvo oportunidad de responder, porque en ese momento Stephens, uno de sus sirvientes, apareció en la puerta con una caja de madera en las manos.

—Es de DeCharteres, señoría —le informó el lacayo—. El señor Quimby me dijo que ya que usted había estado preguntando si había llegado algo se lo subiera enseguida.

El alivio se apoderó de todo el cuerpo de Terrence. De repente sintió tal tranquilidad que tuvo que cerrar los ojos y tomar aire.

«Ya era hora.»

Abrió los ojos y le indicó al sirviente que entrara en la habitación y dejara la caja encima de su escritorio. Cuando salió, Terrence se acercó a la mesa y la observó. No le importaba lo que le hubiera mandado, el hecho de que le hubiera mandado algo ya le daba esperanzas.

—¿DeCharteres? —Dylan se acercó al escritorio, intrigado, pero sin entender aún nada—. ¿La mejor floristería de Londres manda ahora huevos a la nobleza? ¿O quizá entre tanta paja hay escondida una delicada papaya para tu famoso invernadero?

Terrence estaba demasiado ocupado sacando manojos de paja como para contestarle. Quería ver qué le había mandado. Finalmente descubrió una maceta envuelta en papel. Cuando la sacó, vio que tenía un aspecto lamentable. Sus hojas estaban secas y rotas y la tierra seca. Se dio cuenta de que el sencillo tiesto que la contenía estaba totalmente congelado y Terrence empezó a reírse. Su amigo miró la patética planta y levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué rayos es esto?

—Un regalo de una joven dama —contestó él entre risas. Una planta helada. No había ninguna nota, pero no hacía falta. Muy propio de Candy pensar en algo ingenioso y que diera justo en el clavo.

—Está muerta. —Dylan señaló lo que era obvio mirando el aspecto que ofrecían las negras hojas—. Y además está congelada. —Miró sorprendido a Terrence—. ¿Esto es un regalo de una dama y tú lo encuentras divertido?

—Sí, mucho —contestó Terrence sonriendo mientras acercaba aquella planta tan fea a la chimenea. La colocó en el centro de la mesa—. Pero lo que es más importante: es un hecho alentador. —Miró por encima del hombro a su amigo y añadió—: Ya que estás vestido para la ocasión y me has suplicado que te distraiga de tus excéntricas divas, puedes acompañarme.

—Claro, pero ¿adónde vamos?

—A Haydon Rooms. Ahora fue el turno de reírse de Dylan.

—Estás de broma. Las Haydon Rooms son demasiado mundanas para ti, ¿no crees? Estará repleto de chicas decentes buscando posibles prometidos. ¿Qué hombre medianamente inteligente quiere conocer a una chica que piensa en el matrimonio?

Terrence se dio la vuelta para mirar a su amigo.

—Vamos a ver a mi duquesa.

—Lady Elisa no pondría nunca uno de sus delicados pies en un sitio como ése. Antes se muere. Y tampoco creo que ella haya sido capaz de enviarte una planta muerta. —Se interrumpió y estudió a su amigo durante un momento—. Has cambiado de idea. Has escogido a otra. Dime que sí, te lo ruego.

—Sí, así es.

—Estoy oyendo cómo cantan los ángeles, Tremore. No estarás tomándome el pelo, ¿no? De cualquier modo, estoy tan aliviado que no me importa. Así qué, ¿quién es tu nueva elección? ¿Qué tipo de futura duquesa acude a un baile en las Haydon Rooms y te manda una planta muerta? ¿No será una chica del campo?

—Más o menos, pero sería más preciso decir que es una chica de mundo.

—Me tienes intrigado.

—Lo sé —respondió Terrence caminando hacia la puerta con su amigo pisándole los talones—. Estaba convencido de que así sería.

Candy pensaba que la primera vez que asistiera a un baile en Londres se pasaría el rato sentada mirando cómo la gente bailaba, pero le sorprendió ver que se equivocaba, y que le solicitaban bailes en todas las ocasiones. Ninguna de sus parejas podía compararse con el hombre que le había enseñado a bailar, pero ella no podía evitar hacerlo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo va a quedarse en Londres, señorita White? —le preguntó sir William Laverton mientras participaban en una cuadrilla—. ¿Ha visitado ya algún museo?

—Sí, claro —respondió ella intentando concentrarse en su pareja y no en la respuesta que le había dado a Terrence.

Una planta helada simbolizaba el rechazo de unos avances, pero no sabía si Terrence iba a aceptar su respuesta. Temía que apareciera por allí en cualquier momento.

—Siendo hija de quien es, seguro que encontrará fascinantes los museos de Londres. —Sir William continuaba hablando, y ella volvió a intentar concentrarse en lo que decía tratando de no bostezar. Su pareja era bastante agradable y guapo, pero no la motivaba en absoluto. Era el tipo de hombre que no le partiría el corazón con sólo mirarla, y que era incapaz de llegar a su alma con sólo tocarla. Debería alegrarse de ello. La música se paró de golpe, y todo el mundo dejó de bailar. Su pareja tenía la mirada fija en algún punto por encima de su hombro y Candy se dio la vuelta. A pesar de no llevar las gafas, no las necesitó para saber quién acababa de entrar.

Todos los murmullos se fueron acallando y la habitación quedó en completo silencio. Incluso aquellos que no lo conocían podían distinguir que se trataba de un miembro de la nobleza. La gente empezó a inclinarse y a hacer reverencias delante de él como sauces meciéndose al viento. Aunque aún no podía verlo bien, Candy, notaba que él la estaba mirando. Distinguía lo bastante como para darse cuenta de que había empezado a caminar hacia ella, pero que se había detenido de repente. Otro hombre seguía a Anthony y se paró a su lado. Un hombre vestido todo de negro a excepción de la camisa blanca. Había tal silencio que todo el mundo pudo oír lo que decía.

—En serio, Tremore —se quejó—, basta con que tú llegues para que se acabe la diversión. —Con un gesto de aburrimiento continuó—. Están todos parados. Vamos, haz eso que hacen los duques y diles que pueden continuar. Si no lo haces, no vamos a poder bailar con ninguna de las damas aquí presentes.

—Eso sería una pena —contestó Terrence, y ella notó cómo él seguía mirándola —. Me he aficionado mucho a bailar últimamente. Él dejó de mirarla un instante para saludar a la gente allí reunida.

—Pueden continuar. La música volvió a sonar y su acompañante siguió bailando con ella.

—El duque de Tremore —dijo sir William—. Nuestra pequeña reunión no puede tener ningún interés para él. Me pregunto qué hace aquí.

—No me lo puedo ni imaginar —mintió ella cuando volvieron a separarse.

Candy siguió bailando con sir William a insistencia de él que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y se mantuvo todo el rato concentrada en los pasos, pero cuando la música finalizó, vio que Terrence y su amigo estaban con los Fitzhugh. No podía escapar de él.

—Señorita White —dijo él al saludarla—, es un placer volver a verla. Permítame que le presente a este caballero. —Señaló al hombre que estaba a su lado—. Éste es Dylan Moore, mi más querido y viejo amigo. Moore, ella es la señorita White. Quizá haya oído a hablar de Dylan, señorita White, es uno de los mejores compositores de Inglaterra.

—Exageras mi talento, Tremore. —El hombre de negro le hizo una reverencia y su mirada hacia ella fue muy atrevida—. Tengo entendido que es una gran viajera, y que ha estado en muchos lugares exóticos, señorita White. Sir Terrence me ha contado sus aventuras en el desierto con su famoso padre. ¿De verdad ha montado en camello?

—Muchas veces —contestó ella evitando mirar a Terrence—. Pero no hay nada exótico en ello. Un día a camello, y uno es dolorosamente consciente de todos los músculos que tiene en el cuerpo. Es tan poco romántico como que te arranquen un diente. Todo el mundo se rió, incluso Terrence, pero cuando los músicos volvieron a tocar, su expresión se volvió seria.

—Me encantaría saber más sobre camellos, señorita White. Si no tiene otro compromiso, ¿me concedería el honor de bailar conmigo? —dijo Terrence.

—Yo no creo… —se interrumpió, consciente de que todo el mundo la estaba mirando, y supo que no podía decir que no. Si le rechazaba lo ofendería públicamente ante toda aquella gente. »Por supuesto, señor —murmuró ella mientras él le ofrecía el brazo—. Será un honor. Candy se cogió de él y le permitió guiarla hasta la pista de baile. Sentía cómo todo el mundo los miraba mientras Terrence le pasaba la mano por la cintura y levantaba la otra. Estaba segura de que tropezaría, así que miró al suelo.

—Mírame a mí, Candy. No al suelo.

Ella se decantó por un punto intermedio. Fijó la vista en su corbata e intentó no pensar en que todo el mundo los estaba mirando. Pero su miedo a hacer el ridículo desapareció cuando empezaron a sonar las primeras notas del vals, pues su cuerpo se acordaba de todas las veces que habían bailado juntos, y le siguió con soltura.

—Me alegra tener finalmente la oportunidad de verte con el vestido rosa —dijo él cuando empezaron a bailar—. Me acuerdo de lo contenta que estabas el día que te lo compraste. Lo luces precioso!

Sorprendida, Candy lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿Te acuerdas de eso?

—Claro. —Había algo en sus ojos, algo intenso y apasionado—. Me acuerdo de todo.

Ella podía sentir cómo temblaba por dentro. Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de ser su pasión de hoy pero no la de mañana, miedo de lo mucho que le dolería si volvía a confiar en él y se equivocaba.

—Estás hermosa —dijo él—, el rosa te sienta muy bien.

—No hagas eso —le ordenó con la voz controlada—. No me halagues, por favor.

—Muy bien. Cambiaré de tema y te diré lo mucho que me ha gustado tu regalo. Lo he recibido hace un rato, y debo confesarte que nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan aliviado al recibir algo. Él ni siquiera parpadeó cuando ella lo miró escéptica, ni cuando suspiró como si no le creyera.

—Te digo la verdad, has sido muy cruel teniéndome en ascuas durante tres días. Estaba empezando a perder la esperanza de recibir respuesta alguna.

—No era mi intención causarte tal inquietud —comentó ella—. Esa cosa tenía que estar tres días en hielo para que estuviera totalmente muerta.

Él soltó una carcajada y ella vio cómo un montón de gente se volvía a mirarles.

—Shhh —le riñó—. La gente nos está mirando.

—Ya lo sé —dijo él sonriendo—. Las palabras no pueden expresar lo feliz que me hizo recibir esa planta muerta y congelada. Es una señal de lo mucho que te importo.

—¿Feliz? —le atacó ella—. Me siento decepcionada. Esperaba que tus sentimientos tomaran otra dirección, más hacia la tragedia que hacia la alegría.

—Ni mucho menos. Quizá cuando mañana recibas mi respuesta sabrás que vivo pendiente de lograr tu atención y tus favores.

—¡Oh, para ya, Terrence! No me gustas cuando te comportas así.

—¿Así, cómo?

—Todos esos cumplidos y este despliegue de sentimientos. Apesta a insinceridad, y eso no es propio de ti.

—Ya te dije que cuando doy mi opinión soy siempre honesto. No lo habría dicho si no fuera cierto. Pero no te culpo por no creerte mis cumplidos —añadió antes de que ella pudiera responder—. Después de todo, no he sido muy buen pretendiente, hablando de obligaciones, del honor y del deber cuando debería haber hablado de la pasión, del romance o de lo bonitos que son tus ojos.

—¡Calla ya! Me estás haciendo enfadar.

—¿Tú, Candy? ¿La mujer que me tiró una espátula a la cabeza? No puedo creérmelo.

—No te la tiré a propósito —le recordó—. Si lo hubiera hecho, te habría dado.

—No tengo ninguna duda.

Ella volvió a bajar la vista hasta su corbata, apretó los labios y no dijo nada más.

—¿Por qué estás enfadada conmigo, Candy?

Ella no estaba enfadada. Intentaba endurecerse frente a él, pero la dulzura de su voz la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Lo miró a los ojos, apartó la mirada y volvió a mirarle.

—Fuiste a ver al barón y le dijiste que íbamos a casarnos. ¿Cómo pudiste decir tal cosa si te rechacé claramente?

—Sí, fui a ver a Andrey. Y no, no le dije que fuéramos a casarnos. Como él es tu pariente más cercano, le dije que tenía intención de casarme contigo, y le pedí permiso para cortejarte honorablemente. Eso es todo.

—Sabías desde el principio que él aceptaría encantado tu solicitud.

—Sí, claro —admitió el tratando de no sonreír—. Pero ya te confesé hace tiempo cómo aborrezco que me digan que no. Esperaba que en algún momento decidieras pasar por alto mis defectos y que aceptaras casarte conmigo.

—Yo no quiero casarme contigo, ya te lo he dicho. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo?

—Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. En nuestros bailes, en nuestras conversaciones y en la primera vez que te oí reír. No puedo dejar de pensar en nosotros dos, en esa noche en el almacen —dijo él con una voz entrecortada que le llegó al corazón—. Me acuerdo de cómo tu piel estaba fría al principio, de cómo sentía que se calentaba a medida que te acariciaba. Me acuerdo de lo preciosa que estabas con la luz de la luna reflejándose en ti mientras yo te acariciaba los pechos.

—Por favor. —Se estaba sonrojando delante de toda aquella gente.

—Me acuerdo de cómo repetías mi nombre una y otra vez mientras te tocaba, y de cuánto me gustó oírtelo pronunciar, me acuerdo de cómo llenaste todos mis sentidos hasta que ya no podía ni pensar.

Ella se tragó un sollozo de pena y de furia.

—Eres cruel, Terrence —le susurró enfadada—. Es cruel al decirme todas esas cosas cuando ambos sabemos que lo único que te importa es la determinación de salirte con la tuya.

—Ambos hicimos algo que odiamos hacer, Candy. Ambos perdimos el control. Yo acepté toda la responsabilidad porque yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo y no fui capaz de detenerme. ¿Y dices que yo soy cruel? Tú ni siquiera me permites reparar el daño que he hecho. Si estoy decidido es sólo porque quiero cuidar de ti. Eres tú quien está siendo cruel, Candy, al negarme eso.

El baile acabó y la música se detuvo. Mientras la acompañaba junto a los Fitzhugh, él desafió todas las miradas y le susurró directamente al oído.

—Me acuerdo de todo, y no me creo que tú lo hayas olvidado. Y si lo has hecho, haré que lo recuerdes. Juro por mi vida que lo haré.


	25. Chapter 25

A pesar de sus afirmaciones, Candy no había olvidado la noche que pasaron juntos, ni a él, y no podía creer que él así lo pensara. Esos momentos estaban grabados para siempre en su mente. Los recuerdos de cómo la había besado, de cómo le había hecho el amor, la gloriosa sensación de sus manos, de su boca. El acto en sí mismo, el placer y el deseo que sintió, los recordaba a todas horas. Ella nunca podría olvidarle. Además, en las dos semanas que siguieron al baile en las Haydon Rooms él no se lo permitió.

Al día siguiente de bailar juntos, él le mandó doce ramos variados de tulipanes y romero para decirle que admiraba sus preciosos ojos y que se acordaba de la primera vez que se lo había dicho. Cada ramo iba en un hermoso jarrón de cristal con un lazo del que colgaba una pequeña horquilla de oro para el pelo. Candy tocó uno de esos bellos adornos recordando exactamente lo que él quería que recordara; el día en que la había peinado.

«El cabello de una mujer puede convertirse en una obsesión para un hombre.»

¿Se estaría él imaginando cómo quedaría su pelo encima de su almohada? Esa noche había sido cuando él le confesó que tenía miedo del amor, y que temía enamorarse. El regalo era tan exagerado y tan caro que lo apropiado seria devolverlo todo: flores, jarrones y horquillas del pelo. Al final, se quedó con las flores y le devolvió el resto, con una nota en la que le recordaba que no podía aceptar regalos, y mucho menos tan caros, porque si lo hacía todo el mundo pensaría que estaban prometidos, y no era así. Unos días más tarde, doce ramos de dicanias proclamaban la pasión que sentía por ella y le recordaban su picnic, en el que ella le describió las colinas de Creta. Pero esta vez, sólo estaban atados con unos lazos de seda, no había ni jarrones ni horquillas para el pelo. Al cabo de unos días, llegaron doce ramos más. Éstos de flores de melocotón. «Me tienes cautivo», leyó Patricia en el libro que sostenía entre las manos, y se acercó al ramo que Candy tenía en su habitación para poder olerlas mejor.

—También significan «estoy a tu disposición».

—Con un suspiro, se apartó del ramo y se tumbó en la cama de Candy—. Yo me enamoraría de un hombre que me dijera esas cosas.

—Está diciendo tonterías —contestó Candy mientras se escurría el pelo mojado y hacía que el agua cayera encima de las flores que había sobre su mesa—.

«Estoy a tu disposición» —repitió, y se cubrió el pelo con una toalla—. Como si Terrence pudiera pensar algo tan ridículo.

Se dio la vuelta y al ver el nuevo ramo de flores se acordó de la noche en que negociaron sobre las gafas. Se cubrió la boca con las manos.

«No se da cuenta del poder que tiene sobre mí.»

Al recordar esa noche, la invadió de nuevo el deseo, aquella cálida sensación que se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo cuando él la acariciaba.

—Pero ¿eso no te ablanda el corazón? ¿Ni siquiera un poquito? —preguntó Patricia.

Candy negó con la cabeza y miró preocupada a su amiga.

—No lo dice en serio.

—¿No crees que sea sincero?

—¡No lo sé! —contestó exasperada—. No hablemos más del tema. Patricia no volvió a mencionar el asunto y el resto de la familia Fitzhugh guardó también un respetuoso silencio, pero cuando llegaron doce limoneros indicando la inconfundible intención que tenía el duque de casarse con ella, sir Edward preguntó divertido si aquellas demostraciones de afecto seguirían así hasta Navidad. Porque si ésa era la intención del duque, ya temía que fueran a recibir doce abetos. Además de las flores que Candy recibía, a la mansión llegaban cada día cientos de cartas e invitaciones.

Tanta gente acudía de visita a Russell Square que el pequeño saloncito a menudo no podía acomodarlos a todos. Las visitas hablaban delicadamente sobre bodas o compromisos, pero nadie era nunca tan atrevido como para preguntar directamente por los rumores que circulaban sobre ella. No se había anunciado ningún compromiso, pero todo el mundo interpretaba el silencio de Candy como una señal de que quería ser discreta, y nadie creía que pudiera ser cierto que le había rechazado.

El barón los visitaba a menudo durante la semana, a veces se quedaba a charlar y otras la invitaba a dar un paseo para así poder conocerse mejor. Candy no sabía si lo hacía porque de verdad sentía cierto cariño por ella o si lo único que quería era parecer un abuelo atento. En cualquier caso, Andrey estaba convencido de que, a pesar de sus negativas, Candy sería pronto la esposa de un duque. Esa convicción se veía reforzada por las páginas de sociedad de los periódicos de Londres, ya que todos daban por hecho que ella aceptaría la proposición de Terrence.

El decoro le impedía desmentirlos públicamente, así que la única opción que le quedaba era esperar que se cansaran de hablar de eso. En cualquier caso, durante la segunda semana de su inusual cortejo, las especulaciones no sólo no cesaron, sino que aumentaron considerablemente. Todo el mundo se enteró de lo de los doce limoneros y de que Terrence estaba usando el libro de Charlotte de la Tour como guía. Al cabo de unos días, todas las librerías de Londres se llenaron de ejemplares, y mucha gente iba a pasear por Russell Square con la esperanza de ver llegar a casa de sir Edward Fitzhugh el nuevo ramo de flores que el duque le mandaba a la señorita White. Había un gran foro de discusión sobre los orígenes de Candy, que eran muy inferiores a los del duque. También se habló de la fuga de sus padres y del intento del barón de ocultarlo diciendo que su hija se había ido a estudiar a Italia. Una o dos personas se atrevieron a insinuar que sus padres no se habían casado, pero esos rumores se acallaron enseguida.

Empezaron a circular las más increíbles historias sobre su vida en África, y de cómo había llegado a trabajar para el duque, restaurando antigüedades y haciendo los dibujos para su museo. Se comentó su belleza demasiado común, su falta de dote, y su falta de influencias. Todo con la intención de señalar lo inadecuada que era como duquesa y sugiriendo que quizá Tremore no estaba acertando en su elección.

Candy hacía todo lo posible por ignorar las cosas horribles que decían sobre ella, pero no soportaba que la observaran constantemente. No podía ir a ningún sitio sin ser estudiada y analizada. Empezaba a entender lo que Terrence le había dicho respecto a lo pesada que podía ser su vida. Pero él seguía echando leña al fuego. El día de la partida de cartas en casa de los Fitzhugh otro arreglo floral llegó a Russell Square.

—¡Es imposible! —dijo Candy mirando cómo dos hombres entraban un enorme ramo de flores con todos los colores del arco iris. Lady Fitzhugh tuvo que despejar toda una esquina de la habitación para hacer sitio al enorme ramo que, como mínimo, medía un metro de ancho por un metro y medio de alto, y no cabía en el pequeño vestíbulo. Cuando hubieron acabado de instalarlo, los dos hombres que lo habían entregado se fueron. Patricia y Karen examinaron entusiasmadas las flores y Candy miró exasperada a lady Fitzhugh.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —preguntó desesperada—. No acepta un no como respuesta.

—¿Vas a rechazarle? —se sorprendió Karen—. Oh, Candy, ¿cómo puedes ser tan insensible? La acusación le dolió, y Patricia debió de darse cuenta, porque salió en su defensa.

—Si no le ama no tiene por qué casarse con él.

—¿No le amas? —preguntó Karen incrédula—. ¿Por qué no?

—Karen, ya es suficiente —dijo lady Fitzhugh—. Los sentimientos de Candy no son asunto nuestro. Ahora, niñas, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a casa de lady Atherton. Son casi las tres. Dejemos a Candy en paz un ratito, Dios sabe que le conviene. Ella miró agradecida a lady Fitzhugh mientras la mujer se llevaba a sus hijas de la sala, dejando a Candy a solas con su nuevo ramo. Lo miró durante mucho rato. A pesar de que las docenas de flores y plantas que tenía delante hablaban de pasión, de honor, del deseo que tenía de protegerla, de cuidarla, Candy no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que no había ninguna flor en todo ese enorme ramo que fuera una declaración de amor. No importaba demasiado. El propio Terrence le había dicho que lo que sentía por ella era una locura temporal, y aunque hubiera habido una rosa o un ramillete de nomeolvides escondido en algún lugar de aquel exagerado ramo, no se convencería de que él sintiera por ella algo permanente y duradero. No había ninguna flor, ningún regalo que pudiera convencer a su corazón.

Terrence había sabido desde el principio que no había manera de cortejar a Candy sin alimentar los chismes. Pero no estaba preparado para la rabia que sentía cada vez que leía algo sobre ella en los periódicos. Después de su baile en las Haydon Rooms no había vuelto a visitarla a Russell Square con la esperanza de acallar así las habladurías. Como no podía ir allí, se pasaba mucho tiempo en su club.

Una noche, al cabo de una semana del famoso baile, fue a Brook's, y se encontró allí con Dylan, que ya se había bebido más de media botella de licor. Terrence aceptó la invitación de Dylan de acompañarle y se sentó. Se recostó en su silla y observó la cara cansada y los ojos enrojecidos de su amigo.

—Siempre que te veo así me alegro de no tener tu temperamento artístico —le comentó.

—Al parecer yo tampoco lo tengo. —dijo Dylan preocupado—. No soy capaz de escribir más de dos notas seguidas, de modo que he decidido sucumbir a los excesos del alcohol. —Señaló la botella—. ¿Quieres acompañarme? Por lo que he oído, tú también necesitas un trago.

Terrence no admitió nada. En vez de eso, se limitó a pedir un vaso y, cuando se lo trajeron, se sirvió ignorando la mirada burlona de su amigo.

—He oído que los floristas de Londres están muy ocupados.

Terrence bebió en silencio.

—Tal vez debería empezar a mandar flores a las damas. Eso sería algo nuevo para mí. ¿Con qué flor le pides a una mujer que se acueste contigo?

Terrence se rió quedamente.

—Te has acostado con tantas que no sé si eres capaz de acordarte de todas.

—No es verdad —corrigió Dylan—. Aún no me he acostado con la tuya, a pesar de lo mucho que me gustaría hacerlo.

Terrence se tensó y apretó el vaso en su mano, pero no dijo nada. Dylan se recostó en su silla y levantó las cejas buscando el enfrentamiento.

—Las notas de sociedad no dejan de decir que no es atractiva, ¿sabes? Dicen que tiene la piel demasiado tostada por el sol para lo que se lleva, que sus mejillas son demasiado redondas y que su pelo es de un color amarillo de lo más común. Seguro que para ti es de color miel.

Terrence no estaba de humor para aguantar las burlas de Dylan.

—¿Estás tratando de provocarme?

—Confieso que sí. Por una vez, me gustaría verte sin esa máscara de control ducal. ¿Sabes que en todos los años que hace que te conozco nunca te he visto perder el control? Ni una sola vez. Pero dejemos a un lado tu carácter por hoy y centrémonos en los encantos de la señorita White. —Bebió un poco más—.

Dicen que no ve bien y que tiene que llevar gafas casi todo el tiempo. Todas las mujeres de Londres se preguntan cómo alguien tan insignificante puede haber conquistado tu corazón, pero yo creo que hay muchos hombres que estarán de acuerdo conmigo en esto… Mira, aquí está lo que quiero enseñarte. Terrence cogió la copia de The Times que había encima de la mesa y volvió a doblarlo por las páginas de política.

—Tiene una figura sensual —continuó Dylan pese al gesto de Terrence—. Me di cuenta de eso enseguida, yo siempre me fijo en las cosas importantes. A ver, los periódicos quizá tienen razón al decir que su cara es común, pero es bastante bonita si la miras en conjunto. Es una cara que no revela sus sentimientos fácilmente, ¿a que no? Te estuve observando mientras bailabas con ella, y cualquiera diría que a ella no le importas lo más mínimo. Y sus ojos. Dios, qué color tan maravilloso… Terrence golpeó la mesa con el periódico.

—No me presiones más, Moore, esta noche no estoy de humor para aguantar tus satíricos comentarios.

—Lo que sí es satírico es verte a ti agonizando de mal de amores. La verdad es que observar este romance a distancia resulta bastante divertido. ¿Limoneros, Tremore? Nadie te había considerado antes un idiota. La señorita White parece no compartir tus sentimientos.

¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Frustrado? ¿Herido? ¿Enfadado con los dioses por haberte retirado su favor?

A Terrence empezaba a temblarle el músculo de la barbilla. —Vete al infierno.

—Ya estoy allí, amigo mío. —Dylan volvió a llenarse el vaso y lo levantó—. Por el infierno —dijo, y se bebió todo el licor—. Ahora ya estamos los dos en él. Se levantó de su silla y se dispuso a irse, pero antes de hacerlo se inclinó sobre Terrence, apoyando las manos en la mesa.

—Creo que voy a componer una pieza en honor de la señorita White —declaró en voz baja—.

«Candy, la de los ojos esmeralda» o algo por el estilo. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor una sonata tenga éxito allí donde las flores han fracasado…

Una ira como nunca había sentido antes se apoderó de Terrence, y lo siguiente que vio fue a su mejor amigo tumbado en el suelo con el labio partido. Sintió un dolor punzante en el puño y notó que varios miembros del club le estaban sujetando. Dylan se frotó el labio con la mano. Se miró los dedos ensangrentados y, sonriendo, se enfrentó a Terrence.

—¿Lo ves, amigo mío? —murmuró—. La locura nos afecta a todos. Incluso a ti.


	26. Chapter 26

Queridas lectoras,

Ahora sí que falta muy poquito para que termine esta linda novela, si bien es cierto no hay rivales para Terry pero el pobre ya tiene suficiente con la negativa de Candy. Gracias por sus comentarios, por el tiempo que le han dedicado a cada capitulo, mi esfuerzo se ve recompensado enormemente, les envio un fuerte abrazo.

Con cariño,

Nathy Grandchester.

* * *

Tal como le había prometido a lady Fitzhugh, Terrence aceptó su invitación a la partida de cartas, aunque sabía de antemano que eso serviría para alimentar aún más los rumores. Quería ver a Candy. Deseaba que el hecho de comportarse correctamente no estuviera en contradicción con poderla ver en secreto, pero verla entre un grupo de personas era mejor que no verla en absoluto. Aun así, al llegar a la casa de Russell Square, obtuvo lo que había deseado encarecidamente: una oportunidad para estar con ella a solas. La usual excitación que se producía con la llegada de un duque siguió con las pertinentes presentaciones del resto de invitados y acabó con un incómodo silencio. Lady Fitzhugh carraspeó y, dirigiéndose a su marido, sugirió:

—¿Quizá deberíamos empezar?

—Sí, sí, gran idea, Eleonor —dijo sir Edward al instante—. Que empiece el juego. Aunque me temo que dos de nosotros tendremos que contentarnos con jugar al piquet, en vez de al whist. El señor Jennings ha pillado un resfriado y su mujer no nos ha avisado hasta última hora de que no podrían asistir, así que nos faltan dos personas para el whist.

Candy se dirigió a Terrence y, mientras señalaba un pasillo que llevaba a una habitación anexa, sugirió: —¿Quizá su señoría preferiría jugar al ajedrez en vez de a cartas? El silencio que siguió fue, más que incómodo, molesto. Por algún motivo, Candy quería una entrevista privada con él y aunque dudaba que los motivos de ella fueran los mismos que los suyos, Terrence aprovechó rápidamente la ocasión.

—Me encanta el ajedrez, señorita White —dijo él—. Sería un honor para mí.

—Excelente —respondió Candy, y se dirigió a la habitación anexa, donde se había apartado el tablero de ajedrez para dejar sitio para la partida de cartas. Él saludó a los otros invitados y la siguió. Cuando ella se sentó, él cogió la silla opuesta a la suya.

—Señoría —dijo sin tapujos—, tiene usted que parar. —Y se interrumpió al verle la sonrisa en la cara—. ¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?

—Porque mañana todo Londres sabrá que estamos prometidos. — Señaló el tablero y continuó—. Las mujeres empiezan.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡No estamos prometidos! —Ella frunció el ceño mientras adelantaba un peón dos casillas totalmente abstraída—. Y no me importa lo más mínimo lo que piense la gente.

—Delante de todos los presentes en la sala, me has invitado para estar a solas conmigo —señaló mientras adelantaba su peón—. La conclusión evidente es que estamos prometidos. Si hubiera sabido que iba a ser tan sencillo, me las habría apañado antes para que me invitaras a jugar al ajedrez.

Candy ojeó impacientemente el pasillo y adelantó otro peón.

—Eso es ridículo. No estamos solos, y las puertas están abiertas. Lady Fitzhugh nos puede ver perfectamente desde donde está sentada.

—No importa. Nos hemos ido a otra habitación y estamos manteniendo una conversación privada. Nadie que no esté prometido puede permitirse esa libertad. — Movió su caballo y le dijo esbozando una sonrisa—: ¿Cuando te estuviste informando de las normas de etiqueta, te perdiste esta parte?

—Terrence, debes parar esto. El hecho de que necesite libros de etiqueta demuestra lo pésima duquesa que sería.

—Serás una duquesa estupenda cuando le pilles el truco. Todo lo que haces lo haces bien.

—Eso no es cierto, y de todas formas no es de lo que estamos hablando. No voy a casarme contigo.

—Si quieres sigue así, pero espero que un día te des cuenta de mi tormento y sientas pena de mí. —Apuntó él al tablero—. Es tu turno.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó sin importarle para nada la partida—. ¿Porque soy una locura temporal? Y cuando pase esta locura, ¿qué le seguirá? ¿Volverá Susana a tu cama? ¿O quizá una nueva amante? Por cierto, ¿cuántas amantes has tenido ya?

—Más de una y menos de una docena.

—¿Has vuelto a …? —se reprimió un instante y apartó la mirada.

Terrence sintió una chispa de esperanza cuando ella prosiguió—: ¿Has vuelto a ver a esa mujer? Le importaba. Le debía de importar si había formulado esa pregunta.

Él dijo la verdad.

—Sí, la vi una vez en el Row. A unos veinte metros de distancia. Ya le había enviado una carta comunicándole que nuestra relación había acabado.

—Le cogió cariñosamente la barbilla con las manos, devolviendo su atención hacia él, y preguntó con gentileza—: ¿Acaso estamos jugando ahora a las Veinte Preguntas en vez de al ajedrez?

—No, pero… —Apartó su mirada de la suya y miró alrededor, como si estuviera pensando cómo expresar lo que quería decir—. Una vez dijiste que yo era un misterio, pero eres tú el que no ha revelado nada. Desde aquella cena con los Bennington yo te he contado muchas cosas sobre mí. Mi vida, mi trabajo, mi padre, mis… mis sentimientos hacia ti. Pero hasta ahora tú sólo me has contado pequeñeces. No te conozco lo suficiente como para casarme contigo. —¿Qué querrías saber? Pregunta sin tapujos. Voy a entrevistarme para el puesto de marido.

—¡No, no te estoy entrevistando para ningún puesto! Y esta conversación me está demostrando que nada de lo que te pueda preguntar se puede satisfacer con palabras ni con flores. Tú no me amas. Tú sólo me ofreces tu nombre porque estás seguro de que con eso basta, y porque eres tan obstinado y arrogante y…

—¿Y dices que no me conoces lo suficiente como para casarte conmigo?

Se sintió ofendida y se levantó. Le dio la espalda y atravesó la alfombra persa en dirección a la chimenea. Echó una mirada a la otra habitación y se percató de que lady Fitzhugh estaba completamente concentrada en las cartas. Él se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Candy, que estaba mirando el fuego. Se puso detrás de ella y le susurró al oído:

—Me conoces más de lo que crees, Candy. Nadie me conoce mejor que tú. Nunca nadie me conocerá mejor que tú. Ella empezó a hablar, pero él la interrumpió al instante.

—Escúchame. Llevo toda la semana intentando decirte y demostrarte lo mucho que te deseo. Sé que las palabras no son lo más adecuado para convencerte, pero no sé otra manera de hacerlo. ¿Qué más puedo hacer, Candy? —Le puso las manos en la cintura y la atrajo hacia él—. ¿Podría decírtelo con mi cuerpo?

Candy cerró los ojos, pero algo había cambiado en ella. Algo la había conmovido, suavizado. Ella levantó la mano y apretó el puño en el aire.

—No, Terry, no.

Él aprovechó su ventaja.

—Me deseas. Sólo hace unas semanas me deseaste, en el almacen. —Se apartó un poco—. ¿Te has olvidado de eso?

—¡En absoluto! —contestó ella con un susurro apasionado—. Tampoco he olvidado que no soy yo con quien te querías casar.

—Pero yo nunca la deseé a ella de la manera que te deseo a ti. —Sonó muy torpe, pero era la verdad y estaba desesperado—. Eres tú quien ya no me quiere.

Ella negó con la cabeza con los ojos todavía cerrados y los labios apretados, mientras emitía un leve sonido de disentimiento.

—Dices que no —continuó—, pero te niegas muchos de los placeres de la vida. ¿Por qué, si yo te los puedo dar todos? Un ligero gemido se le escapó cuando las manos de él subieron desde sus costillas hasta los pechos.

—Yo te deseo —admitió con un susurro—. No es eso. Nunca ha sido eso. Yo siempre…

—Demuestra lo que dices entonces. —Miró por encima del hombro hacia la puerta y la besó en la oreja—. Si me deseas, pasa el resto de la noche conmigo. Podemos ir a mi casa. Todos los invitados que están aquí se habrán ido a medianoche y a la una y media estarán durmiendo. Lleva algo para cubrir tu rostro. Te esperaré en el pasaje con mi carruaje y estarás de vuelta antes del amanecer. Ven por favor…

—No lo haré.

—Te esperaré igualmente. —La besó en la mejilla—. ¿Lo ves, Candy? El honor no es mi única motivación, porque en este momento me siento bastante deshonrado. Te deseo más de lo que nunca he deseado algo en toda mi vida.

No creyó que ella se presentase. Las tres horas que siguieron a su ilícita proposición fueron insoportables para ambos, simulando que estaban jugando al ajedrez, y aparentando disfrutar de la cena, del madeira y de la charla a lado y lado de la mesa. Al acabar la fiesta, pensó que seguramente ella habría cambiado de opinión. Pero no. Unos minutos después de que el reloj de la iglesia marcara la una y media, vio una figura abrigada y con capucha salir de los establos hacia el pasaje en el que se encontraba su carruaje.

Él abrió la puerta y ella subió de un salto. Al quitarse la capucha apenas había luz para poderle ver la cara, pero era suficiente.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —le preguntó él.

—Sí.

Aquello era suficiente. Ya tendría tiempo después de comprender los motivos que la habían llevado a cambiar de opinión. Pero en aquel momento, no le importaban en absoluto. Cerró la cortinilla, golpeó el techo con su bastón y el carruaje se puso en marcha. Con la última cortinilla bajada, estaba tan oscuro dentro del carruaje que no podía ver nada de ella. Con el sonido del vehículo no podía ni oír su respiración. Ella no hablaba. Sólo la esencia de gardenia le decía que ella seguía allí. Esa noche en el almacen, la vio sólo a la pálida luz de la luna. Esta vez, en cambio, encendería todas las velas que encontrara. Esta vez la iba a ver mientras le hacía el amor. Miraría las curvas perfectas de pechos y caderas, miraría sus largas piernas, la expresión de su cara cuando llegara al clímax.

Terrence se puso cómodo, y entonces abrazó a Candy con fuerza para luego besarla con toda su pasión durante todo el trayecto, no podía controlar la excitación y la ansiedad de su cuerpo. El trayecto hacia Grosvenor Square parecía interminable pero ambos lo disfrutaron entre besos ardientes y abrazos interminables. Una vez que llegaron, él la condujo a través de los establos hacia la parte de atrás de la casa, porque siempre había carruajes entrando y saliendo de la plaza a esta hora, llevando a gente a casa después de fiestas como la de ellos de aquella misma noche. Y a pesar de que el cabello de Candy estaba oculto bajo la capucha, no quería arriesgarse a que nadie la reconociera.

Cogiéndola de la mano, la llevó arriba por la escalera trasera, a través de las oscuras habitaciones y pasillos que conducían a su habitación. Fue al vestidor, despertó a Richardson y le dijo que avisara a un sirviente para que encendiera el fuego, y le comunicó que ya no precisaría sus servicios hasta la mañana siguiente. Su mayordomo salió echando sólo un ligero vistazo a la mujer encapuchada que estaba al lado de la cama y de espaldas a él. Cuando el sirviente apareció, Terrence le ordenó que encendiera todas las velas de la habitación, así como el fuego de la chimenea. Cuando el lacayo se fue, cerró la puerta con llave. Por fin, pensó, tomando aire a fondo y soltándolo despacio. Finalmente estaban solos. Terrence se volvió. Ella hizo lo mismo. Se quitó la capucha, y él la miró bañada por la tenue luz de las velas.

La luz se reflejaba en sus gafas doradas y no le dejaba verle los ojos. Ella era más o menos la misma en todos los aspectos superficiales, pero ahora supo que era muy diferente en otros aspectos más difíciles de definir. Esa noche, él quería demostrarle todo lo que sentía cuando la miraba, no sólo lo que veía. Tal como le había dicho, si las palabras y las flores no eran suficientes, usaría su cuerpo. Sólo esperaba poderse comportar. Una gran excitación atravesaba todo su cuerpo anárquicamente, pero las siguientes horas no eran para él. Eran para ella. Se puso delante de Candy. Le quitó las gafas y las dejó en la mesita de al lado de la cama. Le apartó el abrigo de los hombros. Ahora no llevaba un simple vestido beige de algodón, sino un vestido de seda azul oscuro. Resiguió su clavícula con la yema de los dedos, le acarició la mejilla y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras acercaba su boca a la suya.

—Candy —fue todo lo que consiguió decir antes de besarla...

Bajo él, sus labios se separaron al instante, dulce y suavemente, con un ligero sabor a madeira. Los ojos de ella estaban cerrados, los de él abiertos, porque quería ver cualquier pizca de sentimiento que pudiera arrancarle con sus manos y su boca. Él deslizó los dedos entre los cabellos de ella; por suerte, no se había convertido en una víctima de la moda del momento, que llevaba a muchas mujeres a ponerse lazos y flores de seda en el pelo. Sin horquillas, sólo peinetas que, a medida que él se las quitaba, dejaban caer su espesa cabellera por la espalda. Las peinetas fueron cayendo al suelo, mientras paseaba las manos por su sedoso cabello. La besó profundamente, saboreando la dulzura de su boca. Ella emitió un pequeño y ahogado sonido de deseo y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, apretando el cuerpo cada vez más contra el suyo y encendiendo las ganas que tenía él de estar en su interior. Esa necesidad que él estaba intentando mantener a raya. Para ganar tiempo, apartó los labios de los de ella y empezó a besarle los hombros hasta llegar al filo del vestido azul pálido y siguió otra vez de vuelta. Sus manos dejaron el pelo y se deslizaron hasta sus caderas. La quería totalmente desnuda, pero se forzaba a sí mismo a contener sus movimientos hasta que el cuerpo de ella estuviera preparado para el siguiente paso. Cuando ella empezó a temblar en sus brazos y a emitir pequeños gemidos contra su camisa, supo que estaba lista. Subió las manos que tenía en su cintura y le acarició la espalda. Se separó un poco para verle la cara cuando le apartó el pelo y se lo colocó encima de un hombro para poder desabrocharle el vestido. Ella, con los ojos cerrados, separó los labios e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, pero a medida que él le deslizaba el vestido por los hombros abrió los ojos y él notó cómo temblaba un poco, aún tímida, pero él siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Ella lo miró.

—¿Este tipo de cosas suele hacerse con tantas velas encendidas?

—Oh, sí. Definitivamente sí. —Él seguía deslizándole el vestido por los hombros, pero cuando le liberó los brazos y la prenda estaba ya casi a la altura de su cintura y él podía ver su ropa interior, ella se apretó contra su torso para detenerlo.

—Terry, creo que deberíamos apagarlas.

—¿Por qué? —Él agachó la cabeza para besarle el cuello—. Quiero verte. ¿Tú no quieres verme a mí?

—Yo no puedo ver nada —susurró ella—. Me has quitado las gafas. Otra vez, él se rió, y el suave aire acarició el cuello de ella, que durante unos instantes no se movió.

—Candy —dijo él finalmente—, yo quiero verte desnuda en mi cama. Quiero ver tu pelo sobre mi almohada. Quiero ver tu cara cuando te toco, porque para mí tú eres preciosa, y porque necesito desesperadamente saber qué sientes cuando te acaricio. —Hizo una pausa preguntándose si estaba diciendo tonterías—. Pero si tú estás más cómoda a oscuras, si prefieres que apague las velas, lo haré.

Ella no contestó. En vez de eso, se mordió el labio y acarició las solapas de la chaqueta de él. Después de un momento, ella empezó a quitársela por los hombros.

—No —dijo—, déjalas encendidas. Terrence se estuvo quieto un momento y dejó que ella lo desnudara. Dejó que ella le desabrochara la camisa y se la quitara. Esperó, obligándose a permanecer inmóvil mientras Candy le acariciaba el pecho desnudo con las manos y le besaba la piel. Esperó temblando de placer mientras ella estaba llevando su control al límite. Cuando notó la punta de su lengua en el pezón la detuvo.

—¡Dios, Candy, basta! —gimió, y sus manos se enredaron en el pelo de ella. La apartó suavemente un instante para recuperar la respiración—. Creo que te gusta atormentarme. Ella levantó la vista y lo miró sonriendo.

—Creo que podría acostumbrarme.

—No tengo ninguna duda. —Puso la mano en sus hombros desnudos y tocó el borde de su ropa interior—, ¿Lazos en la camisola? —le dijo él tratando de recuperar algo de control, ya que el deseo que sentía empezaba a desbordarlo—. Candy, estoy sorprendido de esta extravagancia.

—La señora Avery me dijo que cualquier camisola tiene que tener un lazo, aunque si no puede verlo nadie no le veo la gracia.

—Yo sí —dijo él fervientemente mientras desabrochaba la delicada pieza—. Lo único que te pido es que nunca te pongas un corsé.

—Pero así mantendría mi postura perfecta cuando caminara, ¿no? Creo que fue precisamente usted, señor duque, quien me aconsejó que me pusiera uno.

—He cambiado de opinión. Los cierres de los corsés son demasiado difíciles de desabrochar. —Él deshizo finalmente los lazos de la camisola y bajó la prenda por sus hombros dejando sus pechos totalmente desnudos. Eran sensuales, del color de la crema y rosados a la luz de las velas. Se le hizo la boca agua. Se los cogió con las manos, levantó la vista y vio cómo el deseo se reflejaba en la cara de Candy, y cuando cerró los ojos y se recostó en la pared que había tras ella, pensó que era lo más bonito que había visto en toda su vida. Le apretó suavemente los pezones y los pequeños suspiros de placer que ella emitía lograron que él perdiera por completo el control. Reticente, apartó las manos de sus pechos y las colocó sobre la ropa que se había amontonado en su cintura, Deslizó el vestido y la camisola por las piernas y se arrodilló frente a ella con la vista fija en la alfombra para mantener a raya su lujuria.

Cuando todas las prendas de ropa llegaron al suelo, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo. Ella se apoyó en el hombro de él mientras se apartaba de ellas. Terrence le quitó entonces los zapatos y los dejó a un lado, mientras sus manos empezaban a subir desde los tobillos hasta sus rodillas. Le acarició la parte de atrás y notó cómo un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo. Le desabrochó la ropa interior y la deslizó hasta el suelo junto con las medias. Sólo cuando estuvo totalmente desnuda, Terrence se atrevió a mirarla de nuevo. Pero lo hizo despacio, se deleitó en sus preciosas piernas, en lo largas y perfectas que eran, y pensó que ningún hombre podría imaginar unas piernas como aquéllas.

—Dios, Candy, yo… No pudo continuar. Terrence le acarició los muslos y luego, con las manos en sus caderas desnudas, la atrajo hacia él y besó los suaves rizos que cubrían el vértice de sus piernas, inhalando el aroma de gardenia y el de la excitación femenina. Ese beso fue demasiado para ella. Jadeó entrecortadamente y tuvo que apoyarse en los hombros de él, pues las piernas ya no la sostenían. Terrence se levantó y la cogió en brazos. Dándose la vuelta la depositó en la cama, y luego se sentó a su lado y se quitó las botas. Volvió a ponerse de pie y no dejó de mirarla mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón. Cuando los labios de ella se separaron en un oh de sorpresa, le dieron ganas de saltar de lo contento que estaba.

El colchón cedió bajo su peso cuando se acostó a su lado. Se apoyó en un codo y la observó un momento, luego empezó a tocarla. Apoyó la mano en su estómago deslizándola despacio hacia abajo, entre sus piernas, e introdujo la punta de su dedo dentro de ella. La notó húmeda y excitada cuando le rozó suavemente el clítoris con su dedo. Él apenas se movió, sin dejar de mirar el rostro de ella mientras sus caderas se movían frenéticamente contra su mano a medida que se acercaba al clímax. Ahora ya no le escondía lo que sentía: cada línea de su cara reflejaba la felicidad y el éxtasis que la inundaban en ese momento.

Terrence sintió cómo los temblores iban desapareciendo a medida que las últimas llamas de aquel orgasmo la consumían, y se dio cuenta de que había obtenido más placer mirándola a ella que en cualquier otra experiencia sexual de su vida. Apartó la mano y se colocó encima de ella. La penetró hasta el fondo, quería moverse despacio, darle placer una vez más, pero ella lo ceñía con tal fuerza que al sentir cómo le envolvía todas sus buenas intenciones se fueron al traste. Él oyó sus propios gemidos viscerales y sintió cómo crecía dentro de él la tensión hasta hacerse insoportable. Ahora ya no podía ser cuidadoso, no podía contenerse. Aceleró el ritmo, penetrándola con más fuerza, su pasión finalmente le había vencido y no podía controlarla. Su eyaculación fue como un torrente, las sensaciones explotando dentro de él con toda la fuerza de unos fuegos artificiales. Después, él siguió encima de ella, con las manos cariñosamente tras su espalda, y vio que abría los ojos.

—Oh Terry —suspiró Candy tratando de recuperar el aliento—. Ahora entiendo por qué los romanos pintaron rodos esos frescos.

Él se rió tan fuerte que probablemente despertó al sirviente que esperaba medio dormido en el pasillo. Se dio la vuelta sin soltar su abrazo, arrastrándola con él para que quedara así encima. El cabello le caía por la cara cuando la besó. No sabía si esa mujer le hacía sentir como un dios romano o como el mejor amante de toda Inglaterra, pero en cualquier caso, aquello era más de lo que nunca se había atrevido a soñar.


	27. Chapter 27

—Y así fue como llegamos a Marruecos —resumió ella.

Estaba allí desnuda, tumbada a su lado contándole sus viajes como si fuera una guía turística. Ella suponía que aquello no era lo más romántico que podía hacerse después de hacer el amor, pero era bonito estar allí con él y ver la expresión de su cara escuchándola con tanto interés.

—Envidio tus viajes, Candy —dijo él, pasado un rato—, pero no logro entender a tu padre. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Arrastrándote por África, trabajando hasta quedarte en los huesos… Eso no debería ser una vida para nadie, pero especialmente para una mujer. No puedo evitar recriminar a tu padre que no fuera más precavido.

—No, no, tú no lo entiendes. Él no fue tan descuidado como piensas, Terry. Yo insistí en quedarme con él. —Giró la cabeza y se apoyó en la almohada mirándole —. Papá quería que yo tuviera una vida mejor. Quería que viniera a Inglaterra, que la familia de mi madre me reconociera, pero sus cartas, igual que la mía, fueron ignoradas. El barón había desheredado a mi madre, la había echado incluso de su corazón, y no iba a cambiar de opinión. Papá sugirió entonces que fuera a la escuela, pero yo me negué a abandonarle. Él estaba tan solo cuando mi madre murió, me necesitaba tanto… No iba a dejarle, no podía. Así que me quedé con él y me convertí en su ayudante. Le quería y le ayudaba. Su trabajo y yo éramos su razón de vivir y los dos fuimos felices juntos.

—Tu padre fue más fuerte que el mío —dijo él girando la cabeza para mirar al lecho—. A lo mejor porque te tenía a ti. Ella se incorporó, apoyó un codo en la cama, con la mejilla descansando en la mano, y lo miró.

—Tu padre te tenía a ti, Terry, y a Annie.

—Yo había mandado a Annie a Cornualles, a casa de unos parientes. —Volvió la cabeza para mirarla—. Y yo no fui suficiente para aliviar su dolor.

—Lo dudo. —Candy le acarició la mejilla y deseó que él confiara en ella y le contara la verdad—. ¿Qué le pasó a tu padre?

Terrence se sentó, descolgó las piernas por un lado de la cama y se levantó.

—Amanecerá dentro de poco. Debería llevarle de vuelta.

Candy le observaba y le dolió el corazón.

—¿Por qué no quieres contármelo? A mí no me importa si se volvió loco, si ésa es la razón por la que mantienes el silencio, yo…

—Deberías vestirte —la interrumpió él, y se agachó para coger su camisa—. Si los sirvientes de Russell Square se levantan y ven que no estás, todo el mundo sabrá dónde has pasado la noche. O creerán que nos hemos fugado.

Candy no se movió.

—¿Por qué no quieres hablarme de él?

—Porque no quiero hablar de ese tema Candy —le contestó mientras se vestía —. Nunca.

Ella se incorporó en la cama y se acercó a él rodeándole la cintura con los brazos. Estaba tan rígido como una estatua.

—Terry —susurró ella mirándole la espalda—, tú me presionas constantemente para que sea más abierta, para que comparta contigo lo que pienso y lo que siento, y tú te niegas a hacer lo mismo conmigo. Para mí también es difícil hablar de mis más profundos sentimientos, pero contigo lo he hecho. De algún modo, tú te has convertido en mi mejor amigo. A pesar de mis esfuerzos por evitar que vieras todas mis inseguridades tú has logrado que las supere. Y creo que es porque, en lo más profundo de mi alma, quiero que sepas quién soy yo. Eres la persona en quien más confío en este mundo.

Él no se movió. No respondió. Ella le besó y notó cómo, bajo la camisa de lino, sus músculos se tensaban. Dejó de abrazarle y se apartó.

—Terry —le dijo a su espalda—, se que eres una persona muy reservada, pero quieres que sea tu esposa. Yo te he abierto mi corazón más de una vez, te he contado cosas que moriría antes que revelárselas a otra persona. Si tú no puedes abrirte un poco, si no puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo, aunque sólo sea un poquito cada vez, no tenemos ninguna posibilidad de ser felices. Yo te amo, pero hasta que no seas capaz de compartir tu vida conmigo, no me casaré contigo.

Él no le contestó, pero Candy sabía que eso no significaba que no le importara, sino que tenía miedo. Igual que ella. Se vistió sin decir nada más y el camino hasta Russell Square lo hicieron asimismo en silencio. No había nada más que decir.

Candy no asistió a la inauguración del museo al día siguiente. En vez de eso, se fue con Patricia y Karen a hacer un par de visitas y sus risas y sus charlas fueron una agradable distracción. Regresaron a casa justo antes de las seis, y Mary apenas acababa de abrirles la puerta, cuando lady Fitzhugh salió de la salita y gritó contenta:

—Queridas, ¡qué alegría que hayáis vuelto! —Bajó corriendo la escalera sonriendo feliz.

Sus hijas y Candy se quedaron en el vestíbulo, sorprendidas al ver a la tranquila lady Fitzhugh tan excitada.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Patricia—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Debe de ser algo muy bueno —dijo Karen—. ¿Por qué estás sonriendo, mamá?

Lady Fitzhugh señaló la mesa que había tras ellas y las tres chicas se volvieron. En una bandeja de plata había una única rosa roja sin espinas. A su lado, una tarjeta de Terrence.

—Otra flor para Candy —dijo Karen sonriendo—. ¿Por eso tienes una sonrisa tan ancha como el Támesis, mamá? ¿Por una rosa?

—Es una rosa sin espinas —dijo Patricia extasiada—, y es roja. Oh, Candy, al fin.

—¿Qué significa? —preguntó Karen.

—Amor a primera vista —le dijo lady Fitzhugh, y se volvió hacia Candy poniéndole una mano en el brazo—. Me avergüenzo de mí misma, querida, pero tenía que mirarlo en tu pequeño libro, no podía esperar más. Él se ha ido del museo, siendo como era hoy la inauguración, para traértela en persona. Cuando le he dicho que no estabas aquí se ha quedado totalmente destrozado.

—¿Candy? —Patricia la miró—. Estás muy callada. Ahora ya no dudarás de sus sentimientos, ¿no?

Ella no contestó. Temblando, cogió la rosa y la miró ensimismada. Había esperado que él hiciera algo pero ¿qué quería decir aquello? Ella recordaba perfectamente esa noche en el almacen en que ella le confesó que se había enamorado de él la primera vez que le vio. ¿Estaba intentando decirle que también él se acordaba de esa dolorosa confesión? ¿O le estaba confesando sinceramente su amor? Eso no tenía sentido, porque era imposible que la amara desde el primer día que la vio. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que la amara ahora.

A Candy no le importaba. Ella sí que lo amaba, y él había dado otro paso para acercarse. Era curioso cómo una cosa tan sencilla podía ponerlo todo en su sitio. Esta vez, ella iba a arriesgarse, iba a depositar todas sus esperanzas en él. No iba a tener miedo de que le rompieran el corazón. No iba a preocuparse de si se estaba equivocando. Cogió la flor y corrió hacia la puerta, dejándola abierta al salir.

—¿Querida, adónde vas? —preguntó lady Fitzhugh.

—¡Al museo! —respondió Candy gritando. Se recogió las faldas con una mano, llevando en la otra la rosa, corrió hacia su destino sin importarle las miradas incrédulas de los que paseaban por el parque. Atravesó la calle buscando un carruaje y, finalmente, uno se paró. Sonaban las siete cuando le dio al cochero la dirección del museo de Terrence. Una vez dentro, se sentó e intentó recuperar la respiración. Apretaba la rosa y deseaba con todo su corazón que el puesto de duquesa aún estuviera disponible.

Ella no había ido. A pesar de haber estado rodeado de gente a todas horas, Terrence la había esperado. Cada dos segundos miraba la puerta y escudriñaba constantemente la estancia en busca de su rostro. Pero las horas iban pasando y ella no llegaba. La inauguración del museo había sido todo un éxito. Se exponían veintisiete colecciones de arte y arquitectura romano-británicas, incluida la suya propia, y ya no había entradas disponibles hasta mediados de julio. Pero Candy, que también formaba parte de aquel proyecto, no había acudido. Su controvertida decisión de abrir el museo a todo aquel que quisiera conocer las antigüedades sería discutida durante décadas. Las entradas de un penique para las visitas matutinas habían sido las primeras en agotarse, pero no podía compartir esa grata noticia con Candy, porque ella no estaba allí. Ordenó mantener las puertas abiertas durante una hora más, pero cuando ya se había ido todo el mundo y él se había quedado solo, ella todavía no había llegado. Aun así, siguió caminando por su museo, escuchando el ruido de sus pisadas. Y esperó.

Terrence sabía que había sido un idiota por no contarle la noche anterior lo que ella quería saber. Pero Dios, él nunca le había contado a nadie la verdad sobre su padre. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Annie. La gente hablaba sobre ello, los sirvientes tenían sus teorías, pero nadie sabía lo que había pasado en realidad. Le diría tantas cosas si acudía… Le contaría todos sus secretos, los gritaría en medio de la catedral de Saint Paul, pero ella tenía que ir. Para él era muy duro abrirse, pero Candy lo comprendía. Como nadie antes, ella le comprendía.

Terrence oyó que la puerta principal se abría y que volvía a cerrarse de golpe. Oyó pasos acercándose por la galería principal. Y allí estaba ella, con la respiración agitada, la rosa en una mano y su sombrero en la otra, despeinada y absolutamente fascinante.

—¿Qué significa esto? —le preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia donde él estaba, moviendo la rosa entre los dedos—. ¿Qué quieres decirme?

—Mi padre se suicidó. Ella se detuvo en seco. La rosa dejó de moverse en sus dedos y le miró con sus preciosos ojos llenos de asombro por la brusquedad de su revelación.

—Una noche, tres años después de la muerte de mi madre, se tomó cuatro ampollas de láudano. La echaba tanto de menos… Lo era todo para él, y no quiso vivir sin ella, por eso se mató. Yo le encontré. Era tan duro hablar de eso, más duro de lo que se había imaginado. Con cada palabra volvía a sentir el dolor que sintió entonces. Incesante. —Y pensé que era una bendición. Que Dios me perdone, pero me alegré.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente permanecía allí de pie, escuchándole.

—¿Puedes imaginar lo que es ver a tu padre llorar durante horas? Él hablaba de mi madre conmigo y con Annie. La mandé lejos de allí. Ella sólo tenía seis años y no entendía lo que pasaba. Candy, él hablaba a los sirvientes como si ella siguiera viva. Les daba órdenes de cómo quería el té o les mandaba a hacer recados para ella. De noche, vagaba por los pasillos llamándola, pronunciando su nombre. Se sentaba a la mesa y hablaba con ella. Largas conversaciones cada noche frente a una silla vacía.

Candy se tapó la boca con la mano. Él hablaba tan rápido que casi no lograba entender lo que decía. Ella ya sabía algo, pero era mucho más duro oírselo contar. Entonces él sólo era un niño. Candy pensó que había creído saber lo que era tener el corazón roto, pero no, se equivocaba. Ahora sí se le estaba rompiendo poco a poco, al escuchar cómo el hombre al que amaba le contaba cómo había visto enloquecer a su padre.

—Tenía doce años cuando murió, pero me convertí en duque a los nueve — continuó Terrence—. Tuve que hacerlo. Él era incapaz de tomar cualquier decisión, aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Miraba los papeles durante horas y nunca los firmaba. El secretario empezó a dirigirse a mí, y cuando mi tío vino a hacerse cargo, yo ya llevaba meses ocupándome de todo. Con la ayuda y los consejos de mi tío aprendí mucho más. Sabía que tenía que asumir mis responsabilidades.

—Recuerdo que me lo dijiste el día de nuestro picnic —murmuró Candy.

—Mi pobre padre no podía sumar dos más dos. Se volvió incoherente. De lo único que podía hablar era de mi madre. Se negaba a que el mayordomo le afeitara porque esperaba que ella lo hiciera. Ella siempre lo había hecho, era algo muy íntimo que ambos compartían.

Candy vio cómo su cara se retorcía de dolor, y esa visión era casi insoportable. Dio un paso hacia delante. Quería decirle que parara, que no tenía que explicarle nada más. Pero se contuvo y esperó a que terminara.

—Tuve que encerrarle, Candy. Empezó a hacer cosas, como cargar las armas y disparar contra la pared. Podía haber matado a alguien. Podía hacerse daño, así que lo encerré en una habitación del piso de arriba. —Se le rompió la voz—. No sé de dónde sacó el láudano. Supongo que se lo dio el doctor, aunque él siempre lo ha negado.

Terrence se enderezó y la miró como si acabara de recordar que ella también estaba allí. Debió de ver el horror en sus ojos, porque dijo:

—Ahora ya conoces mi más profundo miedo. No quiero convertirme en mi padre. —Se dio la vuelta y dándole la espalda añadió—: Su locura pudo no haber sido causada por la muerte de mi madre, quizá eso sólo la hizo florecer. No sé si es hereditaria. Sé que tenías derecho a saberlo cuando me declaré, pero que Dios me ayude, Candy, no podía decírtelo.

Ella no sabía qué decir. ¿Qué palabras servirían? Volvió a caminar hacia él pero él continuaba alejándose.

—Ya no te perseguiré más —le dijo por encima del hombro—. Lo único que te pido es que, si después de anoche, has quedado embarazada, me permitas cumplir con mi deber con mi hijo.

Candy se detuvo a escasos metros de él. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Gracias por decírmelo, por compartirlo conmigo, pero en realidad he venido porque he oído que estás intentando que se ocupe cierto puesto en tu casa. ¿Qué calificaciones se necesitan para ser duquesa?

Él se tensó y no habló durante un rato. Luego tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente. Entonces se dio la vuelta.

—¿Está interesada en el puesto, señorita White?

—Quizá lo esté, pero me preocupan algunos aspectos. Sé que es un puesto muy difícil. Dígame, ¿qué hace en realidad una duquesa?

Él dio un paso hacia ella.

—Amar al duque. Amarlo con toda la pasión que esconde dentro de ella, amarlo por el resto de sus vidas.

—Eso ya lo hago —afirmó Candy sin cambiar de expresión—. ¿Qué más?

—Tiene que deshacerse de la estúpida idea de tener habitaciones separadas a no ser que no soporte los ronquidos.

Candy ladeó la cabeza, el corazón le latía tan fuerte que parecía el eco de un tambor.

—Creo que eso puedo cumplirlo, incluso con ronquidos. Si una ha dormido en medio de una tormenta del desierto, eso no puede ser mucho peor. ¿Qué más?

—Deberá ocuparse de sus casas, de todas las que tienen. Debe ser discreta, porque el duque es un hombre discreto, y tendrá que comportarse siempre con decoro sean cuales sean sus sentimientos, porque, como duquesa, estará siempre bajo observación y será objeto de todo tipo de habladurías.

Candy se golpeó los labios con las yemas de los dedos varias veces y finalmente asintió.

—Creo que eso también podré hacerlo.

—En ningún caso debe esconder sus sentimientos al duque, porque él sólo quiere hacerla feliz. Deberá celebrar un montón de fiestas, asistir a un incontable número de actos benéficos, entretener a las autoridades que nos visiten, y deberá intentar mirar a todo el mundo como si fuera superior.

Creo que en este último punto tendrá dificultades.

—Puedo aprender.

—Tendrá que tratar a todos sus sirvientes con amabilidad y ayudar al duque a suavizar su carácter, porque es sabido que es un hombre impaciente, difícil de contentar y que no siempre tiene en cuenta los sentimientos de la gente que trabaja para él. Dar las gracias y pedir las cosas por favor le cuesta un poco. Él sonrió, y el corazón de ella empezó a volar. Dio otro paso hacia ella.

—Tiene que aprender a gastar el dinero del duque en cosas extravagantes, especialmente en caprichos para ella como ropa bonita, joyas, regalos para sus amigos. Pero nunca, nunca debe quedarse sin jabón con esencia de gardenia, ya que al duque le gusta especialmente. Y cuando ella y el duque tengan niños, deberá amarlos. Deberá agasajarlos con mimos y atenciones para compensar que los padres del duque y la duquesa no pudieron hacerlo con ellos.

—Eso podría hacerlo —susurró ella.

Él dio otro paso y se detuvo frente a ella. Con su dedo atrapó una lágrima que le resbalaba por la mejilla. Hasta entonces, Candy no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

—Debe dejar de tener miedo a que le hagan daño, porque seguro que el duque se lo hará en alguna ocasión durante su largo matrimonio, pero nunca será adrede, porqué él la ama más que a nada en el mundo.

Ella contuvo un sollozo y fue a hablar, pero él le señaló la flor que aún tenía en su mano y la detuvo.

—Te mandé esto porque es la más sincera demostración de todo lo que siento. —Tomó aliento—. Me enamoré de ti ese día en mi jardín, cuando te vi de pie bajo la lluvia. Desde entonces te amo. Me enamoré de ti a primera vista, Candy, porque ese día bajo la lluvia fue el primer día que te vi.

—Oh, Terry. —Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos—. Estaba asustada — lloró contra su camisa—. Tenía miedo a creer que eras sincero. Me repetía constantemente que ya no te amaba, pero sabía que me estaba engañando, y lo he hecho durante mucho tiempo. Te amo. Y no sé cuándo me enamoré de ti, me refiero al sentimiento real, que fue mucho más fuerte y más profundo que lo que sentía al principio. Pero sí sé que me enamoré de ti.

Candy dejó de llorar y aceptó el pañuelo que él le ofrecía.

—Ahora, ¿cuáles son esas veinte preguntas que querías hacerme?

—Se han convertido en sólo una.

—Él le acarició las mejillas. Le encantaba su cara y todas las expresiones que en ella se reflejaban—. ¿Cuánto tiempo obtengo a cambio de la rosa?

—A cambio de la rosa, te ofrezco un noviazgo muy corto. A cambio de tu corazón, toda mi vida.

—Me conformo con eso —dijo él, y la besó….fue un beso casi interminable, un beso de entrega total, ahora si estaban juntos y ya nada podría separarlos.

Fin.

* * *

Mis queridísimas lectoras,

Les agradezco de corazón a todas y cada una de ustedes por haber leído esta novela, por su paciencia, por sus comentarios y sugerencias que me han ayudado a mejorar mi segunda adaptación. El dia de mañana les tendré mi tercera adaptación (aun la de mi inspiración tendrá que esperar un poquito más) y espero que sea de su agrado, como siempre, sus comentarios serán siempre bienvenidos.

Un abrazo fuerte, que Dios me las bendiga.

Nathy Grandchester.

Agradecimiento especial a:

Norma Rodriguez, Cellyta G., Ana Edith, Darling eveling, Vero(gracias por tu apoyo a mi 1er fic), are, Laura GrandChester(gracias por tu constancia, un abrazo a México), anaalondra28, Luz Rico, Laurita White, LizCarter(gracias por tu apoyo pero comparte a Terry por favor ), luna 99, Ely Alvarez,Betk Grandchester(gracias por tu ayuda, me comunicaré contigo), Iris, bettysuazo, Dalia(gracias por comentar siempre), Rose Grandchester(gracias por tu apoyo), CONNY DE G (gracias por emocionarte con la novela), Maria, Maria De Jesus LH(gracias por tu apoyo), Celia(gracias por tu fidelidad), liz982mx (un abrazo para México), Comoaguaparachocolate, Nandumbu,giiiii, Nani Baltazar, Anttealb, nanci, dvictorio, yaya (un abrazo para Chile), Maggi de Andrew(un abrazo para México), Liz Garcia, Terrible Ale, Luisa, New fan, Lizzy Cornwell, , Valentina y a todos los visitantes anónimos que dejaron y no dejaron mensajes.


End file.
